Oz
by Jiakenmin
Summary: Naruto the new Peter Schibetta. -Crossovers of different varieties might occur- heavily OC influenced. A AU story. There will be different anime characters and Video Game Characters and many kinds more characters of different things be added to this story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Unknown Forces

Factions stranded on a planet trying to escape from it or trying to figure out the mysteryies it contains and the action it has in store for these factions

Two people in a desert whose awaiting for someone or something

(He's clad like in The Last Movie) Sasuke Uchiha the raven haired ninja was standing up on a rock looking out for enemies

Seto was in a meditated state while gathering his Qi

"They're here" said Sasuke unsheathing his Chokuto then jumping down with great haste

Seto opened his eyes then unsheated his Dao followed Sasuke

Both ventured out to the desert in the vast unexplored worldm they both had to complete their objective before their enemy could prevent them to destroy whatever they where gonna do.

They saw their enemies hovering over them in the sky, it look like they were standin on a clay bird

Deidara who was wearing his regular bomber flak jacket and he dropped a clay bomb on to the ground where Sasuke and Seto was at the bomb was bout to connect with the ground as Deidara gave his regular smirk and said 'Katsu' the clay bomb detonated

The explosion was massive as it look like it engulfed half the rocky valley

Deidara looked smug as always "That's art!" he let out "Isn't that right, Kisame Hoshigaki" said Deidara with a smile while Kisame with his Akatsuki robe and his Samehada that he wielded was strapped to his back he looked calm and remained so

"Art, what I care most is this!-" He blocked a incoming fireball which Samehada absorbed

'What they're still breathing!?' Deidara thought as he was suddenly slashed by Sasuke's Chokuto but as his hit connected Deidara turned into explosive clay that detonated sending Sasuke flying backwards as the real Deidara emerged behind him and strapped a spider bomb on Sasuke's back

'Katsu!' yelled Deidara as he jumped backwards to see his art in work

The bomb detonated and it look like Sasuke had been blown to smitheerens but a log took Sasuke's place as he had used a substition jutsu, Sasuke stood behind Deidara who had an shocked expression but hid it well through his sheer cockiness

"It's over" said Sasuke in his regular tone while readying his move 'Onyx Chidori' as the name implies he charged at Deidara with full speed as Deidara only thing on his mind was 'Not Yet!'

Sasuke was about to strike Deidara down Kisame had stopped Sasuke from doing so by slamming his Samehada straight in to Sasuke flinging off the bird

"I had that covered bastard!" screamed Deidara at Kisame with an angered facial expression which Kisame just ignored as he felt a blade was about to hit him in the back as he swung at his attacker

Seto missed his target but managed to land a blow towards the shark man's cloak

Kisame was about to strike Seto but Deidara intervened by throwing a clay bird that flew towards Seto 'Katsu!' and it blew up in his face, Deidara had a look of victory while Kisame wanted to fight that guy

Seto managed to block the explosive technique by using his Qi and he rose up but he saw a huge blade was about to turn him into a bloody pulp, Seto flinged himself then got up to face his opponent

"Nice sword it looks quite unique" said Seto while readying himself

"Enough chit chat lets get this over with!" said Kisame rushing at Seto

Both clashed at it each other each swing felt powerful, Seto tried to cut Kisame while Kisame did the same both were equally matched both fell back and was about to turn to their techniques

Kisame weaved handsigns 'Shark Bomb' as a water based Shark came charging at Seto

Seto was gonna get hit by his enemy's attack so he countered it with his own signature move 'Dragon Flame' as Seto let out a great stream of fire at the shark bomb

As the attacks collided it created a steam of mist

Kisame saw opporturnity because he used to be a seven ninja swordsmen of the mist and that were their signature tactical technique

Kisame walked into the mist and looked for his opponent whom he thought was at a disadvantage but he was wrong as Seto activatet his dragon senses which kept his insticts at maximum potential

Seto saw a huge figure of a blade was about to strike him down so he rolled to the side then swiped kicked Kisame off the ground but the man wouldn't go down as the man swung his blade at Seto's abdomen which made him wince in pain also blood came out of his mouth as he rolled around on the back of the clay bird

Deidara jumped up in the air threw a couple of clay bombs at Seto as he was lying on ground, Deidara was about to blow Seto up but was stopped by Sasuke who teleported in mid air and he used 'Lion Barrage' keeping Deidara from ganging up on Seto as Deidara received several hits from Sasuke he grabbed Sasuke and punched Sasuke in the gut while blowing him away staggering a couple of paces back Sasuke went down on one knee as he saw blood was dripping down

'Damn I should had been more careful' Said Sasuke then charging up his Chakra as Deidara summoned up a huge clay dragon who flew straight for Sasuke who used his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan 'Kamui' the clay dragon disappeared in to the void

'What!?' thought Deidara while seeing his creation getting sucked in to a hole

Seto blocked several attacks from Kisame until he unleashed his Qi slashes at Kisame whom just brushed them off with his Samehada

Samehada was bearing over Seto who was struggling as his Dao was barely to keep Samehada at bay, Kisame saw that his blade reached near his enemy shoulder so he activated his blade to let out spikes which he then drew back his blade slashing Seto's shoulder.

Seto felt the pain as Kisame withdrew his blade and smiled with killer intent at Seto, Seto's shoulder was bleeding Kisame wasn't done yet he used the tip of his blade to absorb Seto's Qi and to send him flying back which Seto did as he got up once again but layed the palm of his hand on his chest 'Dragon Pulse' as his wound started to heal Kisame looked at his technique with intrigue

"That's an interesting technique you got there" he said with a condescending tone which Seto thought

Seto flashed forwards Kisame as he tried once again to cut Seto down but he rolled to the side slashed one of Kisame's hip as blood came bursting a bit from Seto's single move, Kisame then turned his blade at Seto with great speed as Seto jumped over the blade to cut Kisame's arm but Kisame elbowed Seto then kicked him

Seto reacted and blocked Kisame's kick with both of his hands, Seto felt the great strength that came from Kisame's kick but then Kisame jumped in the air hit Seto right in the gut sending him to the ground where even more blood came bursting out of his mouth as the pain felt horrendeus

Kisame took in delight as Sharkskin was absorbing his opponent energy while Kisame himself twisted his blade in to his opponent wounds making them worse while Seto layed on the ground screaming in pain while he muffled them

Sasuke saw his friend getting tortured which he ran towards Kisame but was stopped by Deidara who threw bombs at him which he found annoying, 'Dammit I gotta take care of this guy, then I can save Seto' thought Sasuke while dodging around

"Yes! yes! yes! let yourself become food for my Samehada" said Kisame with a insane smile

Seto felt his Qi disappearing so he used his last resort method he surprisingly had the remaining strength to lift Samehada of him then standing on his two legs

'Dragon Pulse' Seto's wounds closed up and he got back in to a battle stance

"And here I thought you were just a another weakling" said Kisame smirking

"Well you're wrong" Seto then charged at Kisame

Seto drew his blade he blocked Samehada twice then he slashed his Dao at Samehada five times then Seto kicked Kisame in the ribcage which made him flinch then Seto dodged the incoming attack from Kisame as Samehada had missed Seto where he had stood, Seto used the handle of his blade to stun Kisame or at least making him stagger, Kisame swung his Samehada at Seto with great speed which made him open his guard for a couple of seconds which Seto used the handle of his Dao to make Kisame stagger backwards as he did Seto eyes lit up as Kisame knew that he wasn't gonna manage to cut his foe down because he had opened his guard for a second which was gonna cost him dearly

Seto body lit up with Qi so did his eyes he used his Dao and started hacking away at Kisame with insane speed as his sword became of blurry vision as his sword managed to land every hit on Kisame's body, Seto's Dao was bloodied with his enemy's blood for the finisher Seto sheathed his blade as his sheath lit up in flames Seto then drew his sword that was lit up crimson red as his whole body was surrounded by immense red Qi

"Now you die!" said Seto as his sword was gonna finish Kisame off as he stood his ground dazed and confused how one minute he was winning and torturing his foe and to sate Samehada's thirst for energy

As Seto's Dao was about to connect with Kisame's torso, The shark man uttered some word in pleasure as he looked at Seto who looked bloodied with his blood but most his own which he had inflicted on him

"Fade" said Kisame as his body became like vapour as Seto's Dao passed through Kisame's body

"What!?" said Seto confused

"Kid you're quite something if we had fought little more I could had ended up-" he did not want to finish his sentence "Well lets say next time we fight I'm going all out on you because I know you aren't a weakling" that comment angered Seto a bit but he remained coo "But remember this next time I'm going to kill you and take you're blade" Kisame said with a smirk as his body faded, Kisame's body faded only his head remained for a short duration his last question was "What's you're name kid"

"Seto, Seto Jianyu" he said like an Uchiha

Kisame chuckled as he slowly began to fade

"What's yours" Said Seto while sheating his blade

"Kisame Hoshigaki" then he faded

Seto stood there all alone as he witnessed Kisame's body fading like a candle light going out

'Almost, but next time I'll kill you Kisame Hoshigaki and I'll claim that blade of yours as a trophy" Seto said to himself like he made a promise to fufill

Sasuke was fighting Deidara he dodge every single blast , Deidara was threw every single thing he had in his arsenal at Sasuke he was feeling frustrated at the Uchiha who was destroying his precious art creations

"You bastard Uchiha" Yelled Deidara as he threw a clay bomb at Sasuke who sliced it in half with his Chokuto that was covered in chakra

Deidara was getting frustrated and impatient how he haven't even seriously injured the Uchiha bastard

"TAKE THIS" Deidara mouth hand chewed on 'C4 clay then spew it out and he threw it at Sasuke "Try to dodge this" Deidara screamed with confidence

Sasuke saw that and he threw his hand out 'Chidori' bird were chirping from his hand as he ran at Deidara first he cut the clay had thrown at him which was a fatal mistake as he saw Deidara grinning at him

'NO!' was Sasuke's thought as the he saw the clay bomb go off he was gonna get hit so Sasuke closed his eyes but he felt someone push him to the side and taking the blast

'What!?' Sasuke thought while opening his eyes he saw his comrade Seto standing in his place with a injured body that dripped blood as Seto then took a look at Sasuke, Seto slowly smiled at Sasuke then he dropped to the ground

"SETOOOO!" Sasuke screamed then looking at Deidara who was laughing at Sasuke's fallen comrade

"See this is art!" screamed Deidara "This happens when you go against-" Kunai's where flying against him which he easily deflected as he then saw a huge windmill shuriken flying towards him which he jumped upwards then landing back to his spot, he then took a look at Sasuke "Getting desperate aren't we?" he taunted Sasuke but then 'Poof' what he saw right in front of him was a log which made Deidara worried 'huh, where is he!?'

"Die! Scum" said a cold Sasuke as he stood right behind Deidara 'Amaterasu' Sasuke's Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan lit up as he lit Deidara on fire the flame looked painful

"AAHHH!" screamed Deidara as he was engulfed in flame until he pulled the same move as Kisame his body soon faded as Sasuke then returned back to normal as the clay bird disappeared and Sasuke completed their mission to prevent Deidara and Kisame from entering their faction base

Sasuke quickly grabbed Seto's body then they both were sitting on a stone rock in the middle of nowhere

Sasuke checked on Seto's pulse to see if he's alive, but as soon Sasuke was about to examine his condition a sudden hand grabbed Sasuke's which shook him a bit as he saw a crisped Seto put his free hand on his chest then uttering 'Dragon Pulse' his body was slowly recovering

"Dammit you idiot you had me worried for a minute" said Sasuke while lying near Seto

"Aww that's so sweet of you to think about me" said Seto in a teasing tone which made Sasuke punch him in the shoulder

"Oww still recovering" said Seto which made Sasuke laugh

"We completed our mission we gotta head back now" said Sasuke while looking at the sun going down

"Yeah I know but I don't think I can-" Sasuke lifted Seto over his shoulder

"Say anything idiot and I'll drop you in mid air" said Sasuke which made Seto gulp as he nodded

Sasuke departed with Seto to go back to their base and get the debrief from their leader

Both had returned back to their base that was located secretly in a jungle which had different exotic locations like the safari, the arctic, the desert, and many more

As Seto and Sasuke was at the entrance of La Onda their newfound base it looked like it was made from scraps but the outer exterior was not important as what was in it, was a spaceship that looked alien and too foreign to be of this Earth

Sasuke slowly put Seto down so he could walk on his own because his injuries had healed up

They've both walked in to the ship that was open

Their leader that was observing the hologram of the planet itself was looking for anything interesting 'Hm, there's been some suspicous activity at Sector 5' the leader thought to himself while resting his chin on his hand 'Maybe I should get Fu to investigate' the leader felt two major power levels behind him so he turned around

"Hello you two, you both completed your tasks already, well whatever I have a new assignment for you two"

Their leader was none other than Nagato Uzumaki who was wearing his Hidden Rain village garb and headband showcasing himself, he's had his Rinnegans on which entranced some of the members of the faction La Onda

"Okay where are we gonna be sent to now?" asked Seto

"To Sector 3, I've seen some strange BGA activity happening there it looks like their constructing some sorta device" said Nagato highlighting some pictures on the holoboard

'Strange thing is that they recently begun constructing, it seems they wanted to keep it on a down low which why it caught my attention' Nagato still was in deep thought but snapped back

"When do we leave" asked Sasuke in his regular tone, while taking out a chair to sit on

"Right now and I'll be tagging along" Nagato prepared his gear

Sasuke walked out first but before Seto left "Nagato we gotta find a token because the BGA's are growing in numbers" Seto then left

"I know" muttered Nagato as he followed them

A girl with green minted hair was flying besides a woman that looked like an angel that had blue hair, both flew with great speed

Fu the green minted girl was smiling with joy "Konan where we going" she smiled happily at Konan whose face lit up red and flew a bit closer towards Fu and grabbed her outta mid air and cradle her in her bosom

'She's so adorable!' said Konan while rubbing her face against Fu who seemed willingly let Konan continue

'Konan always seem so quite around the guys but with me she seems more affectionate' thought Fu while getting her face rubbed as she smiled nervously

A moment after Konan let go of Fu and Konan's face seemed flushed a bit but returned back to her usual attitude, Konan coughed tried to cover her tracks by looking professional but Fu didn't mind that Konan some times spoil her

Konan wore her Hidden Rain village garb and headband when she arrived to this planet with Nagato they had a fully thorough explanation from the space ship they had been in because they played a golden disc that explained somethings but few things was left out which made them suspicious also when the group was formed everyone elected Nagato to lead them

Fu wore a sports jacket with a stallion emblem on the chest side, Fu wore a pair of tracking trousers, also wore a pair of fingerless gloves and she wore a pair of sports shoes, how she obtained these things are a mystery.

Both of them had reached their location and they started scouting through the shadows.

They saw several robotic workers whom looked to be mining out ores of filled with raw energy, the bots were supervised by Kakuzu who wore his regular Akatsuki robe and was counting money which he was gonna use to buy items from the Dark People who wore people dressed in long dark garbs.

Shadow People are the people which the faction purchase items from, they speak to a Shadowguide whom is the captain of the Shadowship that carry items of great value which is why the factions purchase items from them.

Fu and Konan looked for any significant known BGA members at the scene they instantly spotted Kakuzu who was standing and ordering the bots to work faster the man said greedily

"Hm it seems Nagato was right they did have a major operation running around our territory" said Konan in a low tone

"Indeed which makes it our top priority to return back and report to Nagato" said Fu with an intense facial expression

The two had been hiding for a while before roaming a bit around the enemy territory, they saw Saburo Uesugi who was standing near the quarry leaning while spinning his revolver

Saburo Uesugi wore a black leather vest on it was a sherriff badge pinned to it's shoulder and on the back had a skull that was wearing a hoodie and had a chain around is neck and on it stood Rogue, he also wore a grey sweater and he wore a grey/black Toshiro Mifune headband, he wore a pair of black pants and dark beige shoes.

"There's two of them BGA" Fu said to Konan, memorizing how many there was

"Indeed we need to tread carefully"

they moved on and inspected the mineshaft that bots were pouring out holding sacks and was pouring certain things in to carts

Konan looked carefully what they BGA's was really doing she had to figure out for Nagato sake

Fu was carefully chucking down notes on to a piece of paper so she had something to give them a tactical advantage over their memory

They started moving a bit more in the enemies territory to uncover their activity which might had caused them their downfall, as Konan and Fu moved a inch closer to uncover BGA's shady activity, suddenly a shadow of a figure jumped at them which caught them both of guard as they never thought no one had trailed them

Both dodged the blow of a scythe that looked tri edged and the man who wielded the scythe was a silver haired one that had magenta eyes that looked at both of them two, the two instantly recognized their attacker

"HIDAN!"

"That's right bitches and it's time to die!" he said running at them with great speed slashing and hacking away but they dodged each hit

'We've been spotted! But how!?' thought Konan while her lower part of her body was ripped apart by Hidan's scythe but that made Konan's body turn to origami paper

"Just stay still and DIE!" screamed Hidan alerting anyone in the proximity

A couple of bots noticed the battle, Fu saw bots nearing them so she threw a couple of paper bomb Kunai's at them blowing them up to smithereens, she demolished the bots that was near the proximity which was few probably because Hidan hacks them up to bits out of annoyance

Hidan jumped in the air slashed Konan in half once again she turned in to origami paper but she returned his attack with one of her owns 'Origami Shurikens' a bunch of Origami shaped Shurikens flew at Hidan with great speed like a whirlwind which sent him flying she knew that would only slow him down because of his immortality

'That should slow him down-' a gunshoot wound was visible from her gut area as she saw the bullet being slowly drawn out of her body as it was slowly repaired back with the origami paper, she turned around to see who it was who took a shoot at her it was Saburo whom had discovered them so he decided to take em both out

"You" said Konan in a cold tone while looking down at Saburo in the air while her wings was flapping

"You're crazy for coming here" said Saburo while glaring at her

"Oh yeah but we gonna wipe the floor with ya" said Fu with passion while waving her fist at him

"Oh your crazy man, because your all dead!" said Saburo more intensly readying his next shoot at Fu

He shoot at her but Konan shoot a Origami Kunai at Saburo's wrist which redirected his bullet as he let out a greatful painful yell as he slowly descended towards the ground shouting 'AAAHHH!'

Fu walked towards Saburo who was wimpering as he looked at her with puppy eyes filled with tears

'This feels incredibly uncomfortable' thought Fu while approaching him

She took out the paper Kunai outta Saburo wrist as he let out a painful moan as she then used his hair to wipe the blood of then she instantly threw it at a nearby work bot that was about to strike her down, the kunai hit it's visor and it made the head explode

Fu did a unthinkable thing which shook Konan, she took out a bandage and wrapped his wrist to stop the bleeding, he looked at her with teary eyes and she took out a tissue to wipe them off of him

"What are you doing Fu!?" Konan asked with worry

Saburo felt confused but let her wipe his tears off of him and let her wrap a bandage of his wounded wrist.

"Why are you helping me ain't I you're enemy" Saburo asked her with confused look which made her smile which emitted a warmth sensation that almost lit up

She smiled at him innocently while Konan was observing him that he wouldn't try anything, she told him "Why not" she smiled at him while he still looked confused "And also you don't look and act like them BGA's" Fu said while wrapping the bandage around his wrist properly

"Huh?"

'Once a fool always a fool, she reminds me of him great' Konan was reminiscing about a certain yellow haired boy with a orange jump suit

"You have a kind heart and I feel it to" said Fu looking him straight in the eyes which made him blush a bit as she looked quite attractive that was his opinion

"Me kind hearted" he said with a scoff while looking the other way to hide his blushing face from her

She then cupped his chin and moved his face towards her but she did it because she wanted to make her message clear "Don't doubt yourself I know you're a good guy" her smile felt warm that lit Saburo's spirit up

Konan felt that Hidan had gotten up and was coming back

"We gotta go!"

Fu then spread her wings and extended her hand towards Saburo "How about this join us the good guys" she said with a grin that made Saburo extend his arm out towards her to reach out and grab her hand but as soon as he did he saw Hidan

Hidan took a swipe at Konan who swiftly dodged his attack

"Cunt stay still and die like a good bitch would" which made no effect on Konan as she looked ath him with a cold expression

Konan raised her hand towards him and let out a flurry of origami paper at him which made him swing wildly with his scythe at the origami paper

"We need to leave now!" Konan barked an order at Fu who immediatly obeyed but looked at Saburo one last time

"How about it come with us and I also want to become you're friend" Fu said still having her hand extended towards him

He felt like the pain in his wrist was gone as he slowly reached for her hand to grab but was blocked from a hand that came bursting outta the ground that was aimed at Fu whom took a step back who flew faster then she ever could to keep up with Konan

Konan managed to land a couple of hits on Hidan whom was getting annoyed and was cursing at how he couldn't maim her

"Bitch let me kill you!"

'Pathetic' she raised one hand and the origami paper that Hidan was standing on was forming on his arm and she then clenched her fist which made the origami paper crush Hidan's arm, he only laughed the pain off and swore that he was gonna sacrifice her for his lord Jashin

Fuu was now near Konan side by side

"What took you so long?" asked Konan in a stoic tone

"Making friends" said Fu then smiled like an idiot

"What's the plan?"

"We gotta find an escape plan" said Konan while shooting papers at Hidan who seemed to be keeping up with her range attacks

Saburo picked up his gun and then decided to back this fight out, the hand that bursted outta the ground retracted itself towards it's owner Kakuzu who reattached it then looked at Saburo sternly "Were gonna have a talk about you're near defection" said Kakuzu at Saburo who looked like he was doomed

"It wasn't-"

"Save you're speech but for now if you want to redeem yourself off those two" said Kakuzu calculating

Kakuzu jumped in the air and harden his arm which made it turn iron and his hit connected with Konan which sent her flying towards Hidan's scythe

"Gotta ya hoe!" he slashed her through

'That's why they're known as the Zombie brothers' Saburo looked at Kakuzu who single handely used one move to send Konan down to the ground

Saburo took a couple of lousy shoots at Fu who knew that he had no intention of harming her so she played along and let it seem like he was actually trying to kill her

The last round in Saburo's revolver managed to graze one of Fu's wings and she was furious at him and comically shot a threatening glare at him

Saburo then drew his Katana and hurried to assist his comrades but he had another idea, while Konan was forming back and was fighting both the zombie duo, Fu was about to assist Konan but someone shouted at her

'Whose yelling at me!?' she took a gander down and saw Saburo pointing at the mineshaft while holding a stick of dynamite in his hand

"Oh yeah blow up the mineshaft!" said Fu loud enough for Hidan and Kakuzu to hear

"WHAT!?" shouted Kakuzu then running towards Saburo

Saburo had his hand in ther air waiting for Fu, then he grabbed onto Fu's hand and both was flying towards the mineshaft "NOW LETS BLOW THIS JOINT!" screamed Fu with joy while Saburo used his Qi to lit it on fire, he threw the stick in to the mineshaft

Kakuzu ran fast towards the mineshaft but the detenation was already in motion as the mineshaft blew up right in his face

Kakuzu fell towards the ground while Hidan took a quick look at what had happened which gave Konan the edge to use her ninjutsu to keep him at bay atleast for a time being while they prepared their escape

Fu then was still in the air with Saburo clutching her hand he had a relieved expression

"I knew you were one of use good guys" said Fu with a smile while he only chuckled

"Huh well imagine that, that I be aiding the enemy" said Saburo with a now defeated look at what he had done

Fu took notice to that "You never belonged with them you were always a good guy and you belonged with us La Onda, and not only that I wish to become you're friend" she tried to cheer him up

He looked at her with a small sheepish smile "Heh, why not I think I'll be taking up that offer of yours because I can't go back" he had accepted her invitation to join her faction

"Well welcome to La Onda" she said with her signature innocent smile and the sun made it even more brighter and that made Saburo look at her with even more respect

'Well at least I won't be needing this anymore' he took a last look at his revolver before tossing it at a still lying Kakuzu who was woken up by the weight of the gun that hit his forehead

"Traitor!" said Kakuzu at Saburo with his regular tone and his arms crossed while walking towards Hidan who cursed at how he next time was gonna offer all of them three on a silver platter to his lord Jashin

Konan and Fu, Saburo had managed to escape and took a last glance at the dissarray that they had caused for the enemy, atleast they have halted their mining operation

"So he decided to join us" said Konan with a spectacle tone thinking he might just be a spy

"Konan please I trust him and I want you to trust him as well" said Fu while grinning and holding onto Saburo hand

"Well see, Well see Fuu"

'Atleast she's giving me a chance for me to prove my worth'

"This is the best it's gonna get" said Fu while grinning

"I'll take what I can get"

All three was heading back to homebase while the three La Onda Soldiers was heading for a different Sector to inspect any suspicious activity that might be conducted there

Kakuzu and Hidan didn't look angry or anything they look like what had transpired was part of some plan

"Our part here is done, our leader predicted that weakling Saburo would defect towards the other side" said Kakuzu with a arrogant tone of voice

"Yeah but I wanted to kill them all so bad" said Hidan with a twisted tone while resting his scythe on his shoulders

"Well there's a next time idiot"

"Fuck off and die old man"

"Whatever you fanatic"

Both used their teleport technique fade as both their bodies faded and the rest of the bots that was working ceased to function and blew up as soon both the zombie duo left the scene leaving a valley looking like a crater

Sasuke used his Sharingan to transport his comrades towards their destination

They all started exploring the jungle to find the token or any BGA activity

Nagato seemed quite burdened of leading a bunch of people that was counting on him 'So many things Is weighing down on my shoulders' but he felt a soft touch that was touching his shoulder as he turned to see who it was that made him relieved, It was Seto that looked at him with a worried look while Nagato gave his best reassuring smile he could but Seto saw through that

"Don't take on all the responsibility on your own" which made Nagato relieved

"I know but-"

"Seriously relax were all in this together"

Nagato felt even more relaxed hearing those words "Yeah you're right"

"The foreign fauna is quite extrodinary" said Seto with awe seeing different kinds of fauna roaming around in the jungle as Nagato nodded in agreement while Sasuke was scouting

Sasuke was using his best ability to locate the token of comradery so his faction would be able to summon a warrior to fight on their team

"Hn, nothing" he said annoyed then felt a swishing sound flying towards him as he leaned back to avoid the incoming attack

The energy based attack flew past Sasuke almost hitting him as it hit a palm tree sending it down to the ground as it connected with it.

'If I hadn't reacted there I would had been a goner' Sasuke redirected his view towards his foe that was slowly approaching him with a sinister aura

It was a woman with Olive skin, aqua eyes and short golden blonde hair, she was wearing a white jacket with a high collar, that covered the lower part of her face and the rest look menacing

She was accompanied by a man that Sasuke knew and which he let out a great shout and ran towards to "ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled towards his brother who came staggering outta the jungle with a scent of a fresh blast that emitted from his hands

Sasuke ran towards his brother with great speed and with all the intention of saving him

Itachi Uchiha was looking confused at what he had done and what he was wearing was his old regular Anbu black ops gear but for some reason a strucken headband of the leaf village on it

Itachi looked at the man that was running at him with great speed which made Itachi activate his Mangekyo Sharingan "Stay away from me!" Itachi yelled at Sasuke looking at him like a stranger was running at him

Itachi's teammate barred Sasuke from approaching Itachi any further but he wasn't gonna let that stop him as he leaped over her but as he did that her unique shaped sword almost hit Sasuke but he reacted quickly by drawing his Chokuto at it blocking the incoming blow

"Don't stand in my way!" yelled Sasuke with an enraged tone while charging once again

The blonde haired woman simply let out a yellow energy based attack which flew right through Sasuke but she anticipated that and quickly turned back and shielded herself from Sasuke who flew straight outta the air emerging from 'Kamui' trying to behead her as she simply flinged him towards nearby palm trees but he used them as a springboard and used the momentum to gain the upper hand

"Why won't you let me-" Sasuke was blasted and sent towards the ground as he then got up but felt the pain on his arm that took the blast "RGH!" as the injury looked minor

The blonde haired woman protected her raven haired comrade from the raven haired lad who seemed frantic to get to her comrade

'They look like siblings' the woman thought but snapped out of it when Sasuke tried to pierce her side as she simply swung around and grabbed his neck and slammed it straight towards the ground and before Sasuke could reach his Chokuto the woman stabbed his hand which made him let out a painful moan as his Chokuto was outta his reach the woman had disarmed him

Sasuke layed on the ground bleeding while the woman twisted her blade making him even feel more in pain as blood was pouring out of his hand, as Sasuke was about to make his next move a fast shadow quickly tackled the blonde haired woman from Sasuke then the shadow took the blade from Sasuke's hand and threw it straight towards Itachi whom instantly managed to grab it and place it straight towards the ground planting it there.

The person that saved Sasuke was Seto but Nagato wasn't there with him that was weird but he was saved that counted for something, Itachi flashed towards Seto and tried to 'Great Fireball no jutsu' as he hurled three great fireballs at him which Seto scoffed at and used his Dao blade Zhu Rong and he absorbed all three which surprised Itachi that made him try harder as Seto shoot out three stream line diagonal cuts at Itachi who got hit by the first but his body turned in to crows as his body dissipitated in to thin air then reformed behind Seto as he tried to pierce his neck but Seto quickly used his blade to avoid the blow and then used his whole blade sending Itachi back as he flipped backwards

Sasuke got up to assist Seto, Sasuke was about to use chidori but was abruptly stopped by the blonde haired woman who threw his fast towards the jungle and he destroyed a few trees when he flew and his was hurting his back.

Sasuke got up and shoot shurikens at her which she easily deflected and she then tried to pierce Sasuke's shoulder and she did as he spit out blood 'Poof' her blade was stuck on a wooden log

She instantly got thrown up in the air as Sasuke used 'Chidori Sharp Spear' as a blueish beam hit her right in the stomach carving a hole which Sasuke gave his infamous smirk "Gotcha" as she flew straight down she wasn't falling she was aiming at Sasuke and he took a major slash towards the half of his torso area as blood was streamline bursting blood then he fell back as the woman was in a crouching position trying to regain some energy after Sasuke's attack

Both of them took deep breathes and exhaled, then both of them looked at each other intent to kill one another then both flew at at each other with great speed throwing punches and kicks trying to one up each other

Sasuke got a punch towards the gut that made him wince as he threw a right knee kick towards her ribcage trying to send her down as she also wince in pain, then both threw punches in a flurry fashion which made them both weary and both still looked with killing intent, Sasuke thre her a right hook then a left kick followed up with a sweep kick that sent her almost crashing as she took hold of his poncho and punched him twice in the face until he's right side looked blue then she kicked him hard enough sending him down towards the dirt but he and she punched each other at the same time sending both down.

'Dammit!'

'How!'

Seto was staring right at Itachi's eye he had followed the advice of Sasuke about fighting sharingan users but somehow he managed to make Seto look at his eyes, he felt his body went numb as he was mesmerized by his eyes.

Seto opened his eyes as he was nailed to a cross and the world around him was black and white and the sky itself looked crimson red so did the moon.

"What!?" he said fidgeting trying to get free but he knew he was doomed

He saw several Itachi's surrounding him with Katana's in each hands "What you're about to experience is twice as painful as what you did to my teammate" Itachi said in a coldtone that almost terrified Seto but soon he would learn fear as each Itachi pierced his body that seemed endless as each pierce felt like he was dying over and over as iron swords were penetrating his body.

Sasuke looked over to his brother and comrade but saw his foe getting up as Sasuke did, Sasuke then concentrated on his hand 'Onyx Chidori' a greyish chidori formed around his hand as he ran at the woman who was also running at him

'I need to snap Seto out of Itachi's genjutsu' thought Sasuke as he was worried that his teammate mind might be broken forever so he had to act fast

The woman shoot a couple of yellow energy blasts at Sasuke who easily dodged them all by sidestepping then he was about to kill the woman who had her blade raised to defend herself

"Now you Die!" screamed Sasuke as his Onyx Chidori was about to kill her

But as Sasuke's Onyx Chidori was about to finish her off Itachi interfered and threw a kunai at Sasuke's leg which made him kick the Kunai towards a tree but he failed to avoid Itachi's kick to the head then a great fireball that was thrown at him

Sasuke was lying on the ground bruised and injured while Seto looked to be stucken in a nightmare

Itachi comrade looked to be limping but Itachi got her arm around his neck as she used him to support her broken leg that she received from Sasuke when they fought hand to hand combat

"You okay Harribel?" Itachi asked with concern

She looked at him with a soft gaze and nodded

"Good, then we can-"

'Shinra Tensei' said a person emerging from the bushes nearby making Harribel and Itachi crushing towards the ground as they felt like their bodies was being crushed as the red headed person Nagato emerged from the bushes with a angered look "How dare you hurt my comrades!" as he saw his two injured friends, he continued pressuring them into the ground creating a massive crater

Nagato got out his Ninjato to finish off those who seek to hurt his friends he slowly approached them two to kill them both

Itachi gave Harribel a look and she knew what he meant "Now!"

Harribel and Itachi let out 'Fade' as their bodies disappeared in to thin air slowly as Nagato then felt their energy signature was gone so he went to help his teammates who was injured

"Dammit why am a so incapable of leading" said Nagato as he grabbed Seto and Sasuke and threw them both on his back to carry both back to base

He also was carrying a shiny token in his hand that he was clenching on that had a sorta comradery feeling to it

'Atleast I managed to retrieve this' he managed to aquire a token which why he was absent when they fought against the BGA's

This was the day the shadow men was coming to shore to trade with the factions

The La Onda Faction Current Leader Nagato Uzumaki: Managed to obtain a token and a new member Saburo Uesugi while taking heavy damage from the BGA's, they managed to destroy a BGA refinery and they managed to discover that Itachi was on their side.

The Black Guerilla Army Aka BGA Faction Current Leader Baron Martin Querns: They lost a opperturnity to gain a token but managed to injure some of the La Onda soldiers but in return they've lost one of their owns and a refinery. But for some reason they've been quite like there been perpertrating som plan of theirs. And not only that the BGA had managed to capture some of the La Onda soldiers best high tier ones it happened after the crash that took a huge blow towards Nagato's self esteem as he had to assume the role of leader after their former one Leo Glynn got stunned and thrown in to one of the BGA's cells to be tortured for information but luckily that Leo Glynn was a man of integrity and honour who will never sell his comrades out even if they are criminals.

Thus concludes this chapter of events

Ryuuzetzu


	2. Chapter 2

Nagato was back at the base with two injured teammates

'Dammit why didn't I follow Seto when I had the chance' Nagato cringed at the thought of him abandoning his teammates as he thought

As he was in deep thought he accidently bumped into Konan who was walking around the base with Fuu and a new guy

"Who are you!?" yelled Nagato as he threw out a kunai aiming at the new guy

"Ahhh!" yelled the new guy while flailing his hands in the air to reassure he's harmless

Fuu got in between them "He's with us now" said Fuu to Nagato reassuring that he poses no threat to them

"You sure he's good because he looks evil to me" said Nagato glaring at Saburo which made the guy stagger a few paces backwards while Fuu still stood between them to insure no one dies while Konan looked at the situation with a cold attitude while fidgeting her shoulders

"He's a good guy, he's one of us" Fuu continued

'Right look at him even his jacket says Rogue how can I not be suspicous' Nagato looked at Saburo with judgemental stare

"Oh yeah maybe this is a sting operation the BGA setup to F us over" said Nagato coldly while aiming his kunai at Saburo's vital points

"No he's good ask Konan"

"Yeah ask the angel" said Saburo

Konan gave a approval nod a sign that he's okay

"Okay I'll take Konan's nod as a sign that you're okay, but if you try anything you're dead" Nagato coldy explained which Saburo gulped while Fuu jumped at Saburo and clinged at his arm like a koala while Konan face lit up a bit red 'So cute' was her thought

Saburo felt awkward as Fuu clinged to his arm like a child swinging on a tree as Fuu smiled at her new teammate with the most beautiful innocent smile she could muster while clinging on him

Konan and Nagato sighed went towards the sleeping quarter area where they needed their well deserved rest until the Shadow men comes.

-At the BGA base-

The Baron was sitting on a throne with a chained Kaguya otsutsuki sitting near his throne with a angered look plastered across her face while the Baron had a small smirk and was sitting neatly on his throne that looked fit for a king or baron to sit on, from his throne he looked out to see his subordinates standing near proximity at his beckoning everyone had a deadly aura emitting from them.

His second in command Hamid Khan stood near the Baron like a bodyguard with his arms crossed

"Now have they taken the bait" said Querns in a soft tone but underneath filled with malice, Querns leaned a bit forward and looked out to his subordinates that he sent out to the battlefield

"Yes they have taken the bait as you planned Baron" said Harribel that looked well recovered, she was kneeling next to Itachi while the rest of court looked on with piqued curiousities as how the plan went

"Good, good as long as they believe they have won then we will strike them with a furious vengeance" said Querns then slamming his fist on the armchair causing a small shake on the room

"For now you two will head out and trade in tokens that we managed to aquire" said Querns to Harribel and Itachi whom obliged but before they exited the room

"Itachi have you managed to regain you're memories?" asked Querns with a hint of suspicion because he knew that his best warriors had to brainwash Itachi Uchiha to fight for their faction he was a stubborn one to brainwash into fighting for tha bad guys

"No I haven't I still a a blur" Itachi said

"Okay, now you can go" Itachi then left with Harribel

Querns beckon for Hamid to approach him as he did

"What is it?"

"I need you to trail both of them to check out if he has regained his memories or not" Querns ordered him which he nodded and then left

Then Querns ordered his most powerful soldados to come and they did "I have heard a disturbing rumour or should I say news that one of my own soldiers had abandoned our faction I want that particular fella dead!" said Querns with a massive aura of malice emitting from his which the soldiers withstood and nodded as they headed out to execute a traitor

Querns leaned back on his throne while Kaguya was fidgeting to get loose from her dog collar which suppressed her Chakra that made her powerless and mad "One of these days Baron you're gonna slip up and when that happens you're dead" said Kaguya with a full intent on killing him which he laughed at the thought she would get the chance to do it to him

"Like fuck you gonna get the jump on me" Querns sent a shock towards her collar which made her twitch a bit

'He's grindmeat' thought Kaguya with disdain

Querns returned back to his pose that looked empowering 'It's all going according to plan' he then took a turn and looked to a ancient statue that lit up a bit in the eyes sockets 'Isn't that right Indra'

-Shadow Boat-

The shadow men had arrived as the La Onda leader Nagato predicted

The boat looked made of certain unique materials which either faction couldn't identifiy but they didn't care but still each faction was curious about the shadow men and where they came from

Fuu and Saburo so was Konan, Nagato they were standing on a makeshift harbour bay

"They're so mysterious I hope we can become their friends" Fuu said with glee while standing on top of Saburo shoulders while Konan and Nagato looked to be holding each other hands for some reason as each of them had redden faces that looked quite embarrassed while each looked the other way not daring to look in the other partners gaze

For a few months Konan and Nagato's relationship had made several progress as their romantics escapades was for naught as they started living together which no person took no notice off as the ship was to huge too keep check on people

As the shadow men's boat docked ashore they took a shadowy bridge out for Fuu and Saburo, Konan, Nagato to board as they did

Before them stood shops of different items that caters towards their needs and neccessities, Konan and Nagato handed the tokens to Fuu as Nagato was about to hand her the tokens his hand twitched as he was relenting to give her as she looked at him with a smile as two of her hands stood out wanting to have the responsibilities he reluctantly gave her the tokens

Fuu dragged Saburo with her towards the machine that only took these tokens to summon up a warrior that would fight for their faction

While Fuu and Saburo went their own merry little way Nagato went towards a tavern called Mao's while Konan wanted to join her boyfriend but instead of following him in to dive called Mao's that reeked of Opium she went and browsed other stores that had uniquely special items in them as she wanted to buy Nagato a gift.

Nagato entered Mao's a old man that looked like a gargoyle that was shining a beer mug, the man glared at Nagato who looked at the man terrified but slowly walked towards the counter and sat down for a some Baiju

"I'll have some Baiju" said Nagato while the old man Mao pured him his drink in a regular tea cup

Nagato took a swig then another one then another one "This taste like shit" said Nagato until he realized what he had said, then he started looked quite red as his hair because he wasn't person to cuss and he didn't want anyone to find out especially Konan

Mao the bartender was keeping serving the young Uzumaki drinks but while keeping tabs how many he drank

-Outside-

Fuu and Saburo was standing infront of a weapon store and was browsing while Fuu was restocking on Kunais and Shurikens while Saburo was browsing the sword barrel, Saburo looked at each blade in the barrel and felt each looked average not worthy of his time until he felt a small Qi energy emitting from one of the blades and he felt drawn to it as he reached for it.

Saburo was holding a sleek katana blade that looked crimson when he turned it a bit but it's were probably his mind playing tricks but the man that owned the store eyes that looked drowzy woke up as he saw Saburo testing the blade out by swinging it in the air while Fuu looked with awe 'So coo'

'This blade it's quite something' Saburo turned to the old man that saw he was about to make a sale "Old man how much?"

"For you young man fifty gold" said the man greedily

Saburo felt he was being ripped off "FIFTY GOLD!?"

"Yes because this sword was wielded by the great grandmaster Gaiden Shinji" said the man with pride

"Gaiden who?" asked Fuu while Saburo also wanted to know

"Gaiden Shinji the slayer of orcs!" the man let out with pride while standing on the counter which he made to look awesome

Fuu looked at the old man with awe struck across her eyes 'wow!'

'That's looks so embarrassing' said Saburo while facepalming

The old man completely told them a epic tale of a young elven man that went on killing famous legendary orc warriors each kill coated the blood in their blood and made it glow red which is the reason there's energy emitting from it

"Wow that's so awesome!" yelled Fuu as the old man looked pleased at teaching these youngster a bit of history but Saburo looked quite contempt in purchasing the weapon now.

"I'll take it"

"A very wise choice young man"

"Wait Saburo you don't have that kind of money do you?" said Fuu with worry

Saburo whipped out fifty golden coins outta his Toshiro Mifune headband the golden coins was collected in a string which he gave the old man who looked quite pleased as he counted the gold coins while Saburo sheated his new bought katana that was named Bamatec the name that slew millions of orcs, Fuu wanted to badly touch the blade but she knew they didn't have time for that and she quickly dragged Saburo towards the summoning machine

As they stood infront of the giant machine that could summon up warriors from different worlds both stood infront of it and gulped as they felt outta place while it intimidated them.

"So you just gotta put one token in?" Saburo asked while inspecting the foreign machine that looked alien to him

"Yeah I think so" Fuu said while putting in a token then going for the lever pushing it down she felt it weighed heavily but then it felt easy as a feather as Saburo assisted her by using his weight to make it fall down

Both stepped back instantly as the machine lit up as the portal that was attached towards the machine had runes on the rings which lit up as soon the pulled the lever

"Now we wait!" said Fuu while Saburo nodded 'this is a immense power surging through the machine'

"This is crazy!" screamed Saburo as the portal lit up and energy was covering it whole

For a sec a person came out of the portal and then portal closed up, both the duo ran up towards the person.

"Hey she looks like she's from you're-"

"She's a shinobi a Hidden Grass, a Anbu Ninja because if my insticts are right " said Fuu with a intelligent tone which made Saburo look at her because she always act dense never this focused

"Are you okay Fuu?" he asked her in a calm tone which he was failing as she quickly smiled at him while picking up the woman as she was lying unconscious as Fuu held her arm around her neck for support

"Okay I guess you're fine then" Saburo then swiped a token from Fuu who looked at him surprised at his swift move

"What didn't expect me to be fast?"

"No I mean, nevermind just put the token in already" which Saburo did the machine lit up

Saburo took a gander at his Katana Nobitsura Kage which is now in his possesion that he wondered if he was worthy of wielding (A/V Just wanted to let you guys know what the name of the blade was)

Out of the machine emerged a young girl that looked like a Shinobi from Konoha and judging by her eyeless pupils she looked to be from the Hyuuga clan.

Saburo went towards here and picked her up 'Weird no eye pupils' he thought then walked towards the rest as they were outta coins

Fuu took a look at whom Saburo was carrying "Who you carrying!?" she immediatly got right next to him for a closer inspection of who he was carrying while the woman Fuu was carrying was lying on her back like a log.

"Take a guess"

"Hyuuga" Fuu said with a shocked expression as she knew that if a Hyuuga was on their side they'll have the upper hand as the Hyuuga are well known for their Byakugans which has the 360 degree vision that could prove useful for La Onda

"Lets get going and also we need to get Nagato and Konan" said Saburo while walking as Fuu did the same

"Yeah these two are in for a shock when they get briefed about the situation"

"Yup" said Saburo with a smile and a chuckle which made Fuu laugh at the thought of their newfound comrades expressions

Elsewhere where a young man was staring at his captive who was injured beyond recognition as the man that was tied to a chair had looked to be tortured by the young man who grinned madly at the injured man

The young man named Kazuo O'Connell took a swing at the bound man who looked to have duct tape on his mouth, as he got swinged he almost fell but Kazuo grabbed the man's chair to keep it steady then taking a razor to make a scar across the man's face as blood came pouring as the razor connected with the man's skin making him scream muffled pain moans that only Kazuo could hear as he took delight to the damage he's inflicting towards the Russian named Nikolai Stanisflosky that was captured on the battlefield which made Kazuo want to question Nikolai for som informationi but after he got the info he needed he wanted to have some fun while Niko could breath.

Nikolai was about screaming in pain while Kazuo had has headphones that had green/white colouring to it while on the sides had a celt symbols on the headphones. The song he was listening to while torturing the poor Russian was 'Stuck In The Middle With You' By The Wheelers

Kazuo was wearing a green celtic jacket, brown long cargo pants and green all stars shoes, he wore a pair of brown suede taxi gloves and a grey cab cap, he wore a celtic cross necklace that he wore for some reason.

Kazuo hit Nikolai several times as each punched cracked something like a rib or just bruised the old man, Nikolai was covered in blood as he once again received a hard jab from Kazuo who looked to be reveling in delight as each jab he landed on Niko.

Kazuo threw a high kick at Nikolai that made him fall downwards as his head hit the cold pavement then Kazuo pulled him up and gave him a hard jab one more time that cracked his nose as blood poured down from Nikolai, Kazuo fixed Nikolai nose for kicks as he knew that twisting it back would cause some pain as he did that a popping sound was made as small pool of blood came pouring down.

"Now now now don't go dying on me Nikolai" Kazuo said with a twisted grin while Nikolai looked at Kazuo with spite which pissed Kazuo off as he went in for a kick then three jabs towards the had and throat as Niko lost his breath trying to gain some air as he felt like he was drained of his energy

"Don't go pissin me off Niko you wouldn't like that would you" Kazuo said while clenching his fist at Nikolai's hair then he punched Nikolai once more to see the man get injured

'This fucker is gonna pay big time when Mikhail find out' thought Nikolai, because when he's captain finds out that he been tortured or killed that Mick bastard is gonna get mauled by Mikhail cryogenic powers

Nikolai let out a scoff at Kazuo who then whipped out the razor once more slashed Nikolai across the face when it hit Nikolai let out a painfull moan while Kazuo "Yes scream let me feed of you're pain" the man said with a mad expression

The razor had connected with Nikolai's cheek as a diagonal scar was made as blood slowly came pouring down, Kazuo took the razor blade towards his tongue as he licked the blood of the razor as Nikolai looked horrified while Kazuo once more slowly made his jig walk towards Nikolai like he was listening to a song while torturing the man

Kazuo grappled Nikolai who looked to be wiggling away from his torturer's grasp but failed misearbly as the man said "Stop moving around!" Kazuo cut the ear off Nikolai while the man screamed in pain, then Kazuo asked his ear "Hey can hear me talk, hmm I thought so" Kazuo threw the ear off a distance as the blood splattered across the floor with small visible blood that was spread

Nikolai looked to be in immense pain as his body looked numb while Kazuo looked to be finished

'Finally he might let me rest' but as soon Nikolai thought off that he got slashed once more across the face a blood splattered across the wall nearby as Niko instantly fell into a deep slumber because how much blood the man lost

"Well now it's no fun" said Kazuo then extending his hand 'Flare up' as his hand looked to be coated in what looked to be thermite explosive energy, Kazuo turned towards the unconscious Nikolai who looked to be awake and looked terrified as Kazuo had a dark smirk while glaring at him with his hand coated in thermite explosive energy

As the song in Kazuo's headphones was about to end Kazuo danced his way towards Nikolai Stanisflosky who looked to be screaming as each step he's scream was muffled to even a critter to hear.

But as soon Kazuo was in the near proximity of Nikolai "Well this is the end also when you get to you're destination tell them who sent you" only screams of laughter of Kazuo was heard that overshadowed the last great painful yell of Nikolai, the shadows on the wall looks like Kazuo's hand pierced through Nikolai's chest as Nikolai's shadow looked to be twitching for awhile then his shadow stopped moving as Kazuo's hand exited the man's chest as Kazou shadow looked like it was covered in some kinda sludge that was slowly dripping from his hand

Kazuo took out a tissue and wiped off the blood from his hand and was staring at a dead Nikolai who looked pretty much dead while still tied to the chair "Such a damn shame that you couldn't last so long. Then again" Kazuo zoomed in to his next victim I mean captive, Kazuo moved towards the captive that had taken a gut shot to the belly the guy had hidden a gun and tried to shoot at Kazuo he unloaded a whole clip which Kazuo easily evaded but one bullet managed to graze his eye which made the guy on the ground laugh but Kazuo also laughed but for a different matter

'This man is insane even though he should be dead' the man that was lying on the thought then uttered to the maniac Kazuo "You're a nutcase!" which made Kazuo kick the man that sent him flying across the warehouse as the russian man started laugh even more at Kazuo as blood came pouring out of his mouth coating his teeth in crimson red "Fucking bitch that didn't even hurt me" the man said in russian pissing off Kazuo even further but he stopped as he saw his soon to be killer stop in mid thought which made the russian man flinch as he was nervous what Kazuo was gonna do

Kazuo took out a iron rebar and went straight towards the russian man impaling him with him making the iron rebar stick him to the ground like a pinata, as the iron rebar connected with the man's torso blood came burstin out of the man's mouth while the man looked to be twitching like Nikolai but Kazuo wasn't gonna let the man die off that easily so he healed the man but let the iron rebar on him, the russian man felt his injuries going disappearing but for a moment.

Kazuo left the man all alone while the man still had a iron rebar sticking out of his torso because the man was impaled, Kazuo went straight out from the warehouse and straight towards a car and he unlocked the trunk and took out a gasoline can then Kazuo went straight in back to the warehouse but as soon he entered his playlist played a new song 'Redbone come and get you're love' Kazuo waltzed in like he was dancing to the music as soon he saw the man look at him with a grim expression

Kazuo poured all the gasoline on the impaled man who looked to be drowning in gasoline as the man said 'Please stop, Please stop' but Kazuo didn't listen to him as he was listening to the song while pouring down gasoline on the man

Kazuo felt the can was empty then threw it to the corner "Any last words?" Kazuo asked with a sinister tone while looking pissed as he felt the bullet that had grazed him caused a minor bleeding but he managed to patch it up

"Go fuck yourself!" the man said in Russian while maintaining his facade which only made Kazuo want to kill him

"Yeah back at ya to" Kazuo lit a match from his fingers which sparked the flame that enveloped the whole man's body as the man screamt in pain that echoed through the whole warehouse. Kazuo looked in delight as the man burnt to a crisp while the man's skin began to turn black as coal while the man only screamed to death only words Kazuo managed to hear as the man croaked was 'Mikhail'

"Whoever this Mikhail is he's next!" Kazuo said exiting the warehouse leaving two dead russians bodies lying on the ground dead killed in two brutal fashions

Somewhere in a nearby forest

The young boy named Mikhail who wielded the eye of Aegis the ultimate shield that protects him from any harm, but he's also a cryomancer who wields ice and snow with ease that surprise many if not some to a certain degree, he was wearing a white coat with a hood on while on the back of the coat had a a hand that was wielding a scythe and the emblem was all blue, Mikhail wore a gas mask because each time he let out a breath icey fumes came out of the mask and the rest looked like he was wearing a military uniform.

Mikhail looked back "You've done snortin that poison yet?"

From the woods emerged Kai Redding a also young man who seemed to be wearing a green army jacket that matched the rest of his outfit on the back of it had a tank that said 'Panzer'

Kai wiped the white stuff from his nose "yeah i'm done"

"You do know the more wits you snort the more addictive you gonna get" Mikhail pointed out Kai's addiction towards 'Wits' it gives him a sense of clarity for a short period of time while he gets his high on

"Screw you nigga" he took out a small vial of wits and snorted the white content until Kai shook his head up as his pupil dilateted for a moment

Mikhail looked at the sight with disgust but knew he had to bring Kai along for backup as they were tracking through the woods he should at least brought someone of his own teammates instead of the drug addict

"You done"

Kai walked up to him with great speed and said "Fuck yes nigga" as his pupils looked frenzied, Kai then clamped down on Mikhail shoulder and said "Lets get a move on shall we"

Mikhail brushed his hand off his shoulder said in russian "Idiot" when Kai was nowhere in the proximity to hear him utter that single word

"Someone's closeby and by the noises it sounds like a battle" said Mikhail in his thick russian accent

"No shit nigga" Kai said with a scoff making Mikhail ignore him

"Lets go and find out whose fighting" Kai began walking while Mikhail followed from behind

'Why couldn't I just brought someone else'

Both of the duo heard a clashing of metals being emitted nearby as Mikhail snapped on guard while Kai remained his usual self, while both moved in to inspect what was happening closeby.

The duo witnessed a battle unfolding right infront of them, a young girl wearing crimsons garbs and wielding a crimson scythe that looked abnormally huge for a little one to able wield, she was fighting a older man that had a gunbai and wore eastern armour that was crimson red as the man had otomes eyes which looked entrancing just looking at them but they had a menacing aura emitting from them, the man had a black wild lion mane hair that reached down to his back.

"So how we are gonna-" Mikhail asked his partner in crime but notice he was gone as Mikhail saw Kai running towards the battle screaming 'NOW YOU DIE!' like an idiot, Mikhail facepalmed seeing Kai running with his single edged axe that looked straight outta a medieval armoury

Mikhail came running after him with swift speed as he thought 'Don't die on me junkie'

The little girl dressed in a crimson robe was clashing with the elderly man with the long black wavy hair that wielded the gunbai, as the scythe was blocked by the man's gunbai after that both flew back and tried once more to charge at each other.

The girl flashed leaving a trail of rose petals behind then jumping on the red armoured clad man's gunbai then jumping from behind as her weapon transformed in to a gun and shoot the man in the back but the man managed to block the several gunshoots by using his gunbai as a shield, the man's gunbai lit up for a moment and out from it came out the bullets the girl had shoot at the man as the bullets travelled at great velocity at the girl for a split second Kai used his axe to reflect the bullets leaving the girl to safely land to the ground in a crouching pose while Mikhail shoot a ice barrier between all of them as each person jumped back, the older man shoot out 'Great Fireball Jutsu' as huge fireballs came out of the man's mouth creating a hole through the ice barrier

The girl sidestepped and tried to slash the man as he used his gunbai to make her back off as she used it once more to jump it in the air then spun in a circulation motion and then she came flying straight down as the man was about to dodge it 'Ice skewers' sharp pointy ice objects came flying towards the man and Kai was charging at the man with great speed and had a certain green aura emitting exuding from him as he was about to cut the man down.

As all three people attacks connected they all looked pleased but then there faces changed as they saw the man was surrounded by a blue skeleton ribcage that protected him from their attacks the man let out a chuckle as his eyes turned purple which surprised all of three of them.

"His eyes keep changin like crazy, does he keep extra contact lenses for every occasion!?" said the crimson girl with speed

"It's freaky what it is" said Kai while griping his axe tightly

"I must break him" said Mikhail charging his next ice attack

"Well then lets dance" said the red armoured clad man

The man's blue skeleton grew armour as that made the three look with awe and fear as they witnessed the man's immense power on display "Now we dance!" the man let out a roar as he moved the skeleton that looked like a tengu as it drew it's kris like blades at the three as each hand grew out of the body began swinging at all three while everyone dodged as each hit that landed on the ground shook the earth

Kai swung his axe at the skeleton while using the dust as cover for him to make his move but as his axe connected with the ribcage it didn't seem to go through "What tha fuck?" then man in the blue tengu ribcage smirked at Kai and moved his arm and swung his kris blade at Kai which he blocked but was sent towards nearby trees as his landing broke several trees

The crimson garbed girl shoot at the man but each bullets was stopped by the tengu then she tried to slash it several times but failed miserably as the man laughed at her feeble attempts at his life

"Pathetic"

But as soon as he was gonna attack Mikhail had created a massive ice lance that penetrated through the tengu's back as the man was moved and was taken back how someone managed to pull such feat off

The girl then managed to land one single hit on the man before being flinged through the woods as Kai was running at him which he managed to dodge every single strike from the man but Mikhail froze the ground making it hard for the man to navigate through the battlefield

'Ice beam' a ray of ice was shoot at the man clad in red armour he was hit as half of his torso was covered in ice 'Snow bomb' as many snowballs came at the man as he tried to swing away at them but was distracted by Kai as the man looked like in a frenzy as he tried to chip away at the blue armour but as he did that few snowballs managed to cover his armour weakening it as Kai took his moment and swung at the areas covered in patches of snow full force cracking the armour as the girl shoot with skill managed to blow the man's tengu armour in smithereens as Kai swung at the man but the man blocked it with ease with his gunbai

"Why won't you die!?" Kai shouted with madness while his foe just smirked

'Ice skewers' once more Mikhail shoot at the man

The girl was running at full speed once more leaving a blaze of rose petals behind

'Shinra Tensei' the man let out as each person flew back

"Now lets get this over with" the man said like he was playing with them

"Old man you're-"

"How are we gonna-"

Mikhail felt the newer immense power exuding from the man like he was just using partial of his power and he knew what needed to be done 'Snow storm' snow came and formed like a blizzard covering parts of the area making it hard to see like a fog. Mikhail instantly grabbed both Kai and the girl before they would get killed

'Wow how did he do that?' the girl pondered while being grabbed by the hood

"You're stealing my fun nigga" Kai shouted at Mikhail

"I'm savin both of yours lives, I'm sad to say" he said it with his accent while moving them far away from the man while they still had the chance to escape

The three managed to escape as they blizzard let up and the man tengu blue armour disappeared as the man smirk turned in to a grin "She's good but those other two was a unexpected surprise though but still at least they managed to entertain me" the man noticed a presence nearby that flew with great speed that was right at his spot as he didn't bother to look who it was "How long were you watchin did you find it entertaining, but also she could use a few pointers to improve her technique" the man said to the woman with pale complexion and silver eyes wearing a white hooded cloak and a skirt and also she had quite short stature.

"You didn't need to go full out at the last part, Madara" which made the man chuckle

"How else is she gonna improve, Summer" the Madara said with a hint of tease which made her chuckle at his rare playfullness which is rare for many to see

"She quite the spitting image of yourself" Madara said which made Summer look at him for moment

"Well she got most of her looks from me and also if she improves even more she might even surpass me and also you" Summer said with pride ranting on how her daughter might become the strongest warrior/hunter which made Madara laugh how sometime she acts so like her which he came to like about her.

But for a brief moment Madara Uchiha ceased the moment when Summer Rose was reveling in pride of her daughter he grabbed her by the waist which shook her and made her face redden as she stuttered "Wha-a-t a-re y-ou do-in!?" she tried to fight her way out of his grasp but failed miserably as he looked at her with delight

"Ceasing a moment to hold the most beautiful thing in the world that is right in front of me, if I didn't do that then how can I call myself a man" Madara answered while smirking as Summer's face redden even more as he tightened his grasp up on her as he embraced her in his arms.

On the otherside of the woods

"So who are you guys?" the girl asked while sitting on a tree stump

Kai spoke up first "I'm Kai Redding"

"Mikhail Kosygin" he spoke second "And you little girl?"

"I'm not little, I have been drinkin a lot of milk so that'll make me taller than you two" she said in a childish way "But my name is Ruby Rose, and thank you for saving me from that pinwheel eye guy" she said with a smile

"Okay we gotta move out"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Archer

Proteus Kurosaki was on the lookout in the middle of the dusty terrain, he stood up on top of the brick tower that locked recently built while he was looking out for any hostiles that would threaten the peace of the land he was assigned to protect, between the dusty barren wasteland stood him between those two things because certain individuals would seek his realm harm so he was assigned to this guard tower to not let anyone hostile in as he guarded the gate that was magically and runed protected, the design of the gate and guard tower was the same french medieval european design style that made the gate, wall and tower stand out with it's intricate design.

Kurosaki was a young man that was clad in Mongolian armour while wearing the helmet which kept his dusky blonde hair down as he also wore a pair of blue oakley glasses. He looked to be adjusting his bow while looking concentrated while doin so as only his fingers moved to adjust the string of the bow making the accuracy better.

"So this is it huh, this is my destiny isn't that right Rylo" he looked slowly at his basketball companion who he drew a face on it to have someone to talk with

"No talkative today Rylo oh well might as well give this a test run" he aimed his bow

He saw some BGA soldiers scouting near the area

"Fools" he said with a cocky tone while ready to mow the men down

"What a?" he saw someone approaching slowly from the distance he used his 'Falcon Vision' to see from afar as he saw his falcon Xerxes flying towards him

'Might as well give myself a challenge' he challenged himself that he could shoot down the enemy before Xerxes reached him

'True Aim' as the first arrow travelled with great speed and it connected with the first soldier's head as the arrow made the guy fly a few paces down but that move alerted the rest of the guys

"He's seen us!" the soldiers yelled as the frantically tried to hide behind the rocks but Kurosaki had some tricks under his sleeves to finish those fools

Xerxes was visible from Kurosaki's vision but still far away

'Good still got some time to hunt my prey' he once more readied his bow and took aim he shoot several arrows in to the air 'Lunar slam' as each arrow lit up with a pale blueish colour and instantly created craters but as soon each arrow struck downwards they exploded taking the enemy with them as Kurosaki gave a small smirk at his own work 'Bullseye' he began shooting at the enemy that was running back wherever they came from while Xerxes slowly was flying towards him

Kurosaki saw seven enemies left trying to escape, Kurosaki charged his arrow with his Qi and shoot it at them it took three of them in a instant at the same time it looked like a blue spear had penetrated through their armour while they tried desperately to block the oncoming attack but failed, the four remaining soldiers ran with great haste

Kurosaki saw Xerxes coming so he had little time to play around

'Well now I gotta stop playin' He shoot once more killing the first soldier that had arrow going through his neck as the soldier next to him died before even letting out a word as one arrow had gone through the guy's helmet crushing the soldier's head killing him in a instant while three other arrows had been pinned to the guy's back making him fall frontwards, Kurosaki shoot one arrow but the soldier he aimed at managed to deflect it and he grinned how he managed to pull that off while he looked at Kurosaki like he outsmarted him, Kurosaki pointed upwards as the soldier looked up as the arrow he deflected fell right on top of the soldier's head making the soldier fall front wards.

The last soldier was almost out of range as Xerxes was almost at his destination

"Well how am I gonna pull this off" said Kurosaki with a smirk knowing fully that he would kill the last soldier

'True Aim' the arrowhead lit up with a whtie glow while Kurosaki's eye did the same as he concentrated on the soldier that was almost out of his range

Kurosaki let go off his arrow as the arrow travelled in a speed of light chasing after the last soldier

The soldier looked relieved to had survived the master archer "Wow am alive WOOO!" the soldier let out a great shout until he felt a clanging sound coming from his back as he fell forwards

"As I always say, fool" Kurosaki said as Xerxes reached his destination as Kurosaki took the message that was attached on the talon and read the message that was for him

"Hmm they screwed up but they need our help Rylo" Kurosaki shook his head "I mean my help!" Kurosaki said with joy while griping his bow tightly then saw one of the soldier's that managed to survive tried to shoot Kurosaki but he was faster so he shoot a instant arrow towards the man's throat making the soldier fall towards his knees and die.

"I really need to stop playin" he began to get paranoid thinking that the basketball would kill him one night as he thought the ball had moved as the facial expression on the basketball had changed and he was freaked out by that as his sanity was slowly slipping as much he was on guard duty as he was all alone with only Xerxes a companion to speak to and Rylo.

"I'm need to get tha fuck outta here" then he saw Rylo the basketball change it expression to a creepy smile "Fast" said Kurosaki then leaped off the tower then seeing someone more approaching which piqued his interest as he saw someone with a motorcycle approaching.

The person that was coming drove right through the gate and almost drove over Kurosaki but he managed to jump to the side before being run over

"Crazy bastard" that made the motorcyclist stop and step off his bike and move towards Kurosaki who armed himself with his scimitar as the guy had drawn his blade at him that looked quite unique while had a foreign look to it, the guy was dressed in black leather as a emblem on the back had a hammer that stood 'Vandals' the biker still had his bike helmet on while walking towards him

"You the one who did all this?" the man asked while taking off his helmet the man looked huge and intimidating

"Yeah so what!?" Kurosaki let out

"Well then, we gonna have a problem" underneath the helmet was a young man with brown spikey that was wavy and short and the man dropped his helmet to the side which let out a small thud and that was the cue to fight

The guy charged at Kurosaki with full speed that made Kurosaki stagger back a few paces

"Don't fuck with me!" Kurosaki swung his scimitar at Dae Wu Kwon who easily dodged each slash with ease as he then grabbed the hilt of his sword and rotated Kurosaki in mid air but Kurosaki managed to land with out taking a single hit

Kurosaki ran up tried once more to slash the guy but Wu just dodged each slash then kneed Kurosaki in the torso area but he did feel the pressure but not receiving any damage because he was wearing armour

Wu punched three times at Kurosaki who flew back then was kicked in mid air by Wu as he jumped forward when Kurosaki was preparing to cut him down as Wu kicked the sword in to the air then aiming for Kurosaki's head that protected with armour but that made the guy fly down to the ground as Wu approached the beaten warrior, Wu got a surprise from Kurosaki who had his bow 'True Aim' as the arrow flew straight for Wu's face

Kurosaki had a smirk crossed his face but then it disappeared as the arrow didn't hit it target as Wu had it neatly grasped in his hand and then snapped it in two and threw on the ground near Kurosaki's side

"Too slow" Kurosaki shoot once more but Wu kicked the bow upwards position making it a miss

"Now it's my turn" Wu whipped out his blade and stabbed it right into the ground but missed as Kurosaki got up and shoot a volley of arrows at him who he easily cut in pieces then moved slowly towards Kurosaki who seemed to be run and shoot and failed miserably as each arrow broke in a single brush of stroke when Wu waved his sword

'What is he a freakin terminator!?' Kurosaki shoot a volley of arrows upwards 'Lunar drop' as the arrows lit up blue and started falling down around Wu making the ground explode, Kurosaki looked to be smiling but it soon faded as from the crater and dust and smokes emerged Wu without a scratch "Oh come on!" soon he saw a rock hurled to his side crashing against his helmet making him bleed a bit as blood slowly came dripping down his left eye

'Fuuck'

"Is that all you got, the guys that told me about you bein legendary badass might have just been on wits if this is all you got" Wu taunted Kurosaki who easily got angered but remained coo

"By the balance this is so weak and here I expected a challenge" once more Wu

Kurosaki thought for a while if he was gonna use his final card that he was prepared to use

Kurosaki jumped out from his hiding spot but this time he had a shield, Wu easily blocked the scimitar but wasn't expecting him to get bashed by the shield as he felt his teeths almost got knocked out then Kurosaki followed up with a single slash across Wu's torso then got kicked back by Wu

"How bout that-" Kurosaki taunted back

Wu looked furious as he charged at and smashed his sword several times against his foe's shield as each hit made Kurosaki more tired as it looked like Wu didn't seemed to be running out of energy

Wu got once more slammed across the face by the shield then almost pierced by the scimitar but he used one of his arms to knock the shield away and creating a opening so he could use his shoulder and he smashed Kurosaki away from him

"You're good Vandal"

"Yeah so are you"

Both wiped the blood from their faces then clashed once more, Kurosaki landed a blow towards Wu's rib area but then drew the scimitar back and drew blood on it as Wu punched Kurosaki down and kicked him while he was down as Kurosaki's ribs shattered then he stabbed Wu's foot then Kurosaki drew his dagger and stabbed Wu right near the heart

"Gotcha you sonuvabitch!" Kurosaki smiled while griping the dagger as he looked injured 'I didn't need to waste my single move on this piece of garbage'

Wu looked down with a cold gaze at Kurosaki who thought he had won "Now you die!" Wu still managed to stay up while his heart took a blow

"What!?-" before Kurosaki could finish Wu drove his blade through his stomach and lifted him up to the air as Kurosaki mouth bursted with crimson liquid

"Now this was a fight that was quite interesting to pique my soul but not enough" Wu explained as Kurosaki was impaled by Wu's sword

Wu looked at Kurosaki with a dull expression "Now I'm bored" Wu swung his blade and threw Kurosaki off his blade as Kurosaki flew towards a boulder and he slammed his entire body to it then falling towards the ground while covered in blood while his armour looked battered and damaged

"Well at least I did what I was ordered to do by the Baron" Wu said as he was bout to go

Wu walked away couple of paces

'Lunar Bang' a strange blue light that looked like a lance had sprung in action

Wu chest was blasted as a blue beam had made a circle around it as he looked back slowly while blood was rushing out "Yo..u Ba...s..tard!" he noticed Kurosaki wielding his bow smirking at him using his last move on him

'Fade' Wu went up in vapour while lying on the ground as his body disappeared in to thin air

"I w..on" Kurosaki said with a tone of joy and smiled at the thought of it to then sliping in to unconsciouness as his head immediatly went down

A French Foreign Legion clad uniformed person was passing by and saw the speckled unconscious body of Proteus Kurosaki

"Is he even alive?" the person uttered and began walking towards the body to check for any vitals

The person with the dark leather garb fit for a rebel leader also the person had a accent, that person checked on unconscious Proteus who lied dormant on the ground.

The person took his weapon that looked like a Bo Staff and was poking at Proteus corpse to check if he was dead or not "He ain't dead but he isn't gonna live long if his injuries goes untreated" the person stood in a impasse how to deal with the situation that person was in

"Well consider yourself lucky kid that El Norte is still allied with La Onda, kid" that person picked up Kurosaki and walked towards a horse and slung him over then that person climbed up on to the chestmare mount and strided away towards nearby town

As they galloped away "You better not die on me because you still have some certain use for El Norte can benefit from" that person said with the wind blown at that person face as the hood flew of revealing it was a young woman with light complexion and hazel dark brown eyes and dark brown raven hair that was shortl like, she looked dangerous and had a aura that exuded from her that looked white-ish colour of aura that she exuded.

Elsewhere in Madara's domain where he resides in a castle like a villian where as Summer Rose is also residing at the moment, how Madara came into the possession of the castle and the village nearby is when Baron Querns gave it to him as a gift for being a loyal soldier and also capturing Leo Glynn which made the Baron gift Madara the Warklands territory where there is always night and occasionally mornings on good days while the rest of the scenery looks morbid and had a grim look because how it all looked. The castle Madara got is where he positioned his own personal army for the day when Querns falls as he will take power with Summer Rose at his side to support him in his endevoaurs.

In the dining hall where Madara and Summer were dining like royalties, as Madara and Summer was recognized by the land they lived on as Duke Madara Uchiha and Duchess Summer Rose where living together and the people that lived on their lands thoughts where they bore no hatred for those two people because how well protected their lands where because Madara would strike anyone down who dare threaten his people but for that he ruled the land with a iron fist while Summer Rose did her part as well as uncover any plots of rebellion or assassination plots on them or she just root out any traitors or bandits that she takes care of sometimes Madara joins her in her ever quest to protect and save everyone which he finds amusing. The people thought of Madara and Summer as benevolent rulers as long they followed the rules everyone prospers.

Madara founded himself a personal army which he soon intends to use when that happens Summer Rose is gonna support his claim for the Baron's throne that he reigns total supremacy over half of Oz while Stark remains undisputed but Summer knows that Madara will redirect his attention towards that as soon he claims the Emperors throne where the Baron sit neatly upon.

Madara sat across the room the dining hall looked barely lit as the air was filled with silence only muffles of eating noises, around the hall was banners of Uchiha emblem but it looked altered as a red crimson rose was wrapped around the Uchiha emblem.

Madara was eating down a turkey leg marinated in spices from unknown origins but it was grown in his land "So Summer's anything new?" Madara said gulping down on the meat

Summer was sitting across the room while having her hood down and then faced Madara, she brushed her swaying crimson red hair, she had finished chowing down her food in a instant which sometimes made Madara frown and be amazed at the same time how she managed to eat so fast "Eh sowmthwing is-" Madara frowned at her which she gulped the food she was chowing down at the moment "Sorry what I meant to say was Dae Wu Kwon is outta comission"

"How so?" Madara asked with curiousity while leaning forwards the table

"He met his match when he turned his back and the master archer shoot him down with a unique technique when he greatly underestimated the archer"

"So how bout the archer himself"

"He was also beaten to near death as both recieved equal amount of damage, but the rumour goes the archer is probably dead but this is just a rumour that I just need to go investigate further" Summer ate the rack of lamb with great speed leaving only bones behind on the plate "Also I heard El Norte have been making some noise in the North ironically" she downed a mug of Baiju

"Whose the Baron sending to take care of that problem?"

"It's either us but that highly unlikely that it would happen after that event" Summer was reminded of the event that got both of them sent back to their domain after Baron Querns subtly ejected them both from court "But I know he's gonna send that fiend Simon Adebisi" Summer said with disdain as Madara also reflected at all that while remembering about the event which also he knew that Adebisi had a certain part in which angered him

"He's sending his attack dog to bite El Norte by the throat" Madara took a sip from his golden goblet that had fine aged wine in it "Whose leading El Norte again I know that Miguel Alvarez passed the offer for leading El Norte when Carmen 'Chico' Guerra offered him the position"

Summer Rose then took a deep thought to check on the leadership with the El Norte Faction 'Hmm, who was it that took charge when El Norte was leadership I know that he's related to someone that used to lead El Norte and he also have a nickname' Suddenly Summer knew who it was as her eyes widened "I know who it is!" she jumped up while Madara drank his wine while looking at her as she looked embarrassed and sat back down while her face looked beet red as she realized what she done "It's a guy known as 'El Cid' he's related to someone that used to lead El Norte" she knew that El Norte used to suffer from internal disputes from the inside the Faction as each person wanted to grab power of leadership but that was a bloody past which every person knew that each time someone lead El Norte the leader would end up dead, but as soon as the 'El Cid' came in charge when Miguel Alvarez passed up the opporturnity to lead while that lead to El Norte crumbling but when El Cid came into the picture he rebuilt El Norte from the top and made the Faction a unstoppable powerhouse that Oz has ever seen

"Do you know where they're all at now?" Madara finished his spare ribs honey covered glazed food, Madara had a look of satisfaction as he let the ribs simmer down his stomach

"Last known location was near Marcuria"

'Hmm Marcuria now that's a certain interesting event they're just begging for war to erupt as they have entered Yagura the Mizukage domain which is known for waging bloody wars at neighbouring countries, but recently Marcuria have had a lot of internal disputes which resulted in a civil war, and El Norte just gonna Army through Marcuria and expect no repercussion' Madara smiled at the thought off Yagura decimating the El Norte army while he slowly bids his time to make his plan come to fruition while he smiled he looked up to look at Summer who was eating like crazy still not full

"So and the last thing"

Summer gulped down the meat "The Baron still remains still" she said in a serious tone while lamenting on how the Baron always had a ulterior motive and a agenda "We need that disc to unlock that object you know that right?"

"I know my dear Rose I know" Madara said in a hush hush tone

As both knew they were finished eating they both rose up Madara spoke up "And for the last thing find out where the rebels are located"

"Still workin on that" she said, she was about to exit the room as she reached for the door knob she felt a soft but hard hand on top of her's as she looked back to see Madara near her almost even a inch closer their bodies would touch as she looked extremely beet red as she tried to avoid his gaze as he cupped her chin to meet his "W-hat ar-e yo-u do-in!?" she asked as Madara slowly moved in for a kiss that made her cringe her eyes, she waited for his lips to meet her's but she never felt like he was taking his time as she opened her eyes to see that smug bastard with a cocky smile on his face "You meanie!" she hit his chest repeatedly while he still had his smug look

Madara grabbed her and pulled her into a big embrace as Summer looked even more flushed while looking at Madara deep onyx eyes that made her lose herself in them "Stay let Maria do today's search" Madara said while resting his chin on Summer's head while her head was well nestled in Madara's chest as she was thinking "So are is that a yes or a no-"

Summer Rose gave Madara a kiss that made The Madara Uchiha the man that could win several wars alone blush madly, their kiss lasted for awhile then Summer pulled back with a grin on her face while looking at Madara who looked at her with a flushed face as he yellt 'Idiot!' which made Summer laugh at the flushed Madara Uchiha as both were still in a deep lovingly embrace while still able to withstand one another

Elsewhere roams a giant man with a broad sword that looks like it could cleave a man in half and that man is none other than Duncan McClane who works for the Baron and his objective is to cause a lot of noise around the area he was assigned to.

"Fuckin shite that I gotta take care of this upstart of a kingdom" Duncan said with a gruff voice while his men trailed from behind looking menacing as ever

"Where tha fuck are we again?" Duncan asked one of his men while riding on his shadow horse that looked intimidating as it mane was a silver coloured one, the horse height was huge as it was fit to carry the giant.

"Somewhere in Sadir and also sir this isn't a upstart kingdom I want to remind you" one of his men said while riding next to him

"Oh well look at that I see some of them there already" He noticed a group of Azadi soldiers patrolling near the proximity which the soldier took notice of Duncan and his fellas they charged at his group.

Duncan got off his horse named Jotun that he named, he slowly walked towards his enemies that was charging at him, he slammed the first guy away with his arm which made the guy fly down towards the ground as the second was also flinged towards the dirt and the third guy Duncan swung his mighty sword Occam Razor like it was a butterknife he cleaved the Azadi soldier like butter as the man's torso was split in half leaving everyone either in awe or fear as Duncan stood upon the man like a giant that had squished a ant "Whose fuckin next?"

Two Azadi soldier came at him with sword swinging without thinking of using their shields even if they did Duncan still would had crushed them both, Duncan swung his blade without any uneasiness he tore through both of them their guts spewed out for everyone to see, Duncan was stabbed in the back as he turned back to see which fucker had the balls to do so

One of Duncan's men punched the man who stabbed his leader then rammed a sword through the man's stomach then kicking him off then the man parried a oncoming blow from a next attacker and hit the man's shield as the man blocked his attack but he was kicked and he staggered back to the ground as he knew he was bout to be killed the Azadi soldier stabbed his shoulder then before the Azadi soldier could do anything more he rammed his sword through the guy's throat then Azadi soldier fell next to him as he was dragged back up by Duncan who was smiling like a mad man as they had won driving off the remaining Azadi soldier that was terrified out of their damned minds.

"We won mate! we won!" a comrade of Duncan screamt while clinging towards his leader's neck like a drunken man

"Now on get up man you're fuckin embarrassing yourself if you keep lying on tha fuckin ground mate" Duncan said as he pulled the man up in a single brush stroke

As Duncan was bout to walkaway he saw a Azadi soldier still alive so he just drove his giant blade through the guy as blood splattered across the ground like a fountain

"I love a fresh kill in the mornin" Duncan said with his brutish Scottish accent while mountin his horse Jotun

The three duo Ruby, Mikhail, Kai where now at a crossroad

"You sure you wanna go all alone little red hood?" Mikhail asked as he released a fume of ice as he drew breath, he sat upon a stump.

"Yes I'm sure, I need to do this alone" Ruby said with her scythe slung over her shoulder, she stood near the sign

"You sure are either brave or just damn foolish" said Kai while taking a whiff of 'wits' he was leaning on a tree

"But for now you're plan is to venture out into the wilderness and to find out if you're mother is alive?" Mikhail wanted to check her story out once again

"Yes" she answered in a serious tone

'This bitch be crazy for wanderin out there' Kai continue whiffing on 'Wits'

Mikhail began to look at her "Are you sure you don't want to us to come or you even come with us" he asked once more but she replied the same

"Yes I'm sure that I want to do this journey on my own"

"Well kudos little nigga you just made my day with you're insane choice" Kai said feeling the huge rush surge through out his body as he felt clarity as both of them stood stumped at his words "What? what?" he said while looking at them with a confused look on his face

"So back to the task at hand" Mikhail said diverting their attention back to the task at hand "Well this scumbag and I are gonna venture out to seek out a murderer"

"Who?"

"A bloody fuckin mick" said Mikhail in anger which surprised both the duo as they knew him as a calm and collected person that wasn't a swearing one "Sorry bout my language I'm just angry, so angry"

"He's talkin about Kazuo O'Connell the guy that tortured two of his guys" Kai explained without swearing which also surprised them both "What I can say a sentence without it contains a swear"

"So this Kazuo, what he look like? and how is he as a person?" Ruby asked with a piqued interest

"He's a nasty man without a doubt a killer to the core and so is he's younger sibling a dodgy bloke that he is"

"Did you just change you're accent?" Kai asked Mikhail

"What are you talkin bout?" he answered in his normal russian accent

Ruby just looked confused as what Kai said because she understood what Mikhail was saying the whole time

Kai shook his head and brushed off the thought off Mikhail having a Manchester accent 'The wits must be fuckin with my head and I'm startin to hear things that shouldn't be heard' Kai looked at Mikhail with reaffirming look "It's nothing just continue"

"What I was saying" Mikhail continued off brushing off the idiot's stupid high

"Okay we'll all be splitting up"

Everyone packed up and started walking away each separate paths

"Bye guys!" yelled Ruby as the duo disappeared into the distance while waving goodbye to her

In a distant kingdom where a army was camping out and a certain young man with a red flannel shirt that had one buttoned up cholo style, he had a guitarr and played a soothing melody which greatly raised the soldados spirits and morals.

"So boss what are we gonna do now? march through or what? also Rodrigo haven't yet returned from his mission" Victor 'Magic' Vargas is the of El Norte secundo and enforcer

Miklo T Alvarez the commander and leader of El Norte stopped playing his guitarr and looked up at Magic "As soon Rodrigo returns we'll make our move"

"Okay boss" Magic said backing away but stopped "Hey when is April comin back?" that made Miklo tilt his cap upwards and motioned one of his eyes

"She'll be back when she managed to complete the task I sent her out to do" Miklo explained adjusting his guitarr a bit while explaining

"And what was that again?" Magic asked with curiousity while slowly tilting his sunshades down meeting each others gaze

Miklo let out a small sigh "Come closer and I'll tell ya" Magic leaned in and Miklo whispered as Magic eyes widened

"No way!" as he leaned back

"Yes way and she'll be the one to do the deed without it linking back to us" Miklo said with hint of joy as he returned back to his usual slouching position on the tree bunk, he let out a guitarr riff with single soft stroke

Diego Segura one of the soldado yelled "Boss someones approaching camp!"

"Well who could it be?"

Magic then asked "Weren't we expectin any company?"

"Yes Magic but not this soon" Miklo said with a hint off worry underneath his tone as he stood up to greet this person

"Wait here for a moment" said Segura from afar as Miklo came with Magic at his side

This person was clad like a knight and looked like of royalty

"This person wanted to see you boss" Segura explained while readying himself

"Okay Segura you're dismissed for now" Segura left while Magic stayed

"You're tresspassing on these lands and I suggest you leave now!" that person said with his helmet on that made his words more tougher

"If I refuse?" Miklo asked

The knight drew his blade which made the entire camp draw their weapons, the knight had his sword pointed at Miklo throat while he looked entirely calm

Miklo let out a sigh "Oh go on please continue" Miklo taunted the knight who held his blade near Miklo's throat as it looked like the blade managed to draw one pint of blood on the blade itself while Miklo looked completely coo

"You're either brave or just plain foolish" the knight said with a sense of approval

"Well what can I say I'm a eccentric" Miklo said "Also guys sheath your weapons" he barked an order which Magic gave the approval as everyone sheated their weapons

"For a leader such as yourself you're quite young"

"Hey! he's a great leader!" Magic said

"Well at least I see they know their loyalties lie with" the knight insinuated something

"What you mean?" Miklo indulged the knight

"Well coins can change a man's loyalties" the knight explained which Miklo knew already

"My army will march through this land either way" Miklo said stating like it was a fact which annoyed the knight while Magic looked pleased how Miklo conducted himself

"How's that gonna happen" the knight asked

"Right about now ese" Miklo said with joy in his tone as he saw Rodrigo riding towards camp

Rodrigo looked at Miklo and the others

"So how did it go"

"We got approved to pass through without any resistance" Rodrigo said with a smile on his face

Rodrigo dismounted his horse and walked towards camp to rest up after his ardous journey

"You cheeky little bastard you sent that man out to get the other lords around this area to give you're private little army a free pass huh"

Miklo shrugged "Well what can I say I'm just too good" but deep down he planned for this 'Because I always have a plan In motion' he gave the knight a grin which made the knight even more pissed

"Well then, I can't possibly halt you're men from marchin through this territory then" the knight turned his horse around and rode away but before he did "Tell me young warrior what are thy name"

Once more Miklo indulged the knight "Miklo T Alvarez. Remember it" he said with a smug tone "What bout yours great ol knight in shinin armour" he continued irritating the knight while Magic stood completely composed

"Arthur Pendragon" the knight said then riding of into the distance

'Arthur Pendragon huh till we meet again' Miklo turned his attention towards Magic "lets head back to camp and eat and drink" Magic agreed


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: The King

Artoria Pendragon the king of knights and the owner of the land, she had met the young cocky warlord named Miklo T Alvarez also known as 'El Cid' wanted to march through her land with his private army for some agenda.

She know was awaiting the others to arrive while her guards scouted the surrounding area for any eavesdropper or any of Duncan's men who had ravaged her lands until they left after slaughtering a lot of men and women and put arrows through children like they were target practice which infuriated Artoria Pendragon who was not a man but a woman a young one at that who had replaced the old king that used to rule her land after that king croaked she took up the mantle of responsibilities and led her people to a new glorious age but before making a deal with the Baron who she had to pledge her allegiance to or else the Baron would decimate her land into ashes which was the only reason she took the deal as the Baron had demonstrated his unimaginable strength by going down their himself and killing anything that moved.

Riders from different faction had arrived as Artoria herself had called a secret meeting for the three factions to discuss about the current situation how it should be handled.

Each person that had arrived wore different unique armour which looked either fancy or just foreign as all came with guards at their beckon

Jeanne d'arc had arrived with her own personal bodyguards armed to the teeth armed with spears that they could cut anyone down in a instant, a young maiden that everyone doubted but yet she proved herself worthy of leadin her people to victory.

Attila The Hun had also arrived with her own set of guards armed with bows which they were proficient enough to pull of amazin feats, Atilla was a badass warrior had a impressive history of victories under her belt which was quite impressive.

"So you all must know why you all are here" Artoria Pendragon said stoically while griping the leatherstrip around the horse of her's

"Yes the Baron had informed us about El Norte" Attila said casually

"Yes the Baron had informed us about them closin in on our borders" Jeanne spoke up

"So you all know what must be done" Artoria said with a serious tone while tightening her grip

"Yes they must be wiped out and we shall ride for their camp while their arms are still down" Attila suggested

As they rode the stopped for a second as they saw Jeanne and her men not moving

"Jeanne what are you doin c'mon!" Artoria shouted while stopping her mount

'This seems fishy' Attila thought as she noticed some shadows moving in the woods nearby

"Jeanne?" Artoria looked at Jeanne who looked cold who stared at the ground

Jeanne motioned her arm upwards and pointed her sword at Artoria and Atilla

"Jeanne what are you doin?" Artoria reached for her Excalibur readying herself for any danger

"It's a trap!" Atilla shouted out loud as their men went into action defending their leaders

Jeanne men shoot their crossbows at Artoria and Atilla but they swiftly deflected the arrows with ease as they instantly defeated each of Jeanne guards with flow as blood streamed on the ground like a riverbed.

Attila cutting the first man like swish cheese then the others in a motion that would surprise people as her sword looked fuckin rainbow which was coated in blood as the rest of the men laid on the ground like logs with holes in them as their armours was pierced and destroyed.

Artoria quickly deflected the volley of arrows with her Excalibur "Traitor!" as she drove her blade into the french archer torso then driving out as blood splattered as she kicked him back then went in for several kills then dropping a lot of archers down like they were puppets, she cut each man down like an animal the french archer laid on the ground in piles as each slash from her blade made her even faster as she slashed a man in half as his armour split when her blade hit him.

Jeanne looked a bit distraught of her men being cut down, she saw one british knight running at her as she rose her spear and drove it right into the man piercing the knight's hearth killing him in a instant as a Hun archer arrow almost hit her from the side as for a split moment everything slowed down but out of nowhere materialized Miklo who grabbed the arrow and threw it back at the Hun archer in a speed of light that dropped the archer in a instant

Jeanne looked surprised while Artoria and Attila looked either worried or just surprised

"If I was one or two seconds late, you're pretty little head would be filled with a arrow through you're head" he said smiling as Jeanne looked confounded how he managed to appear middle outta nowhere.

"How did you?" Jeanne said almost in a mumbling way while griping the spear of her's

"No time-" as he blocked the Excalibur from Artoria who screamt as she leaped in the air as her blade clashed with Miklo's Saber and Attila drove her blade at Miklo but he blocked it with his other weapon the machete while Jeanne was ready to back him up.

Magic was mowing down his enemies by using his pyrotechnic abilities as the enemies around him was charred in flames "Hahahaha burn fuckin burn!" he shouted as he gripped one man and engulfed that man in flames and threw him at the people which ignited them in flames.

Once again Magic grabbed a man by the throat and crushed his windpipe and then jamme his blades into the man's guts then maiming a nearby soldier's arm then cutting of his head with a single stroke then he received a injury when a archer managed to inflict a injury on his shoulder but Magic grabbed the arrow out from it then broke it in half

"You're next pendejo!" Magic said pointing his blades at him as the archer tried to escape Magic tripped him then made him face his gaze "Look at me you sonuvabitch because this is the last face you'll be seein!" as Magic cut off the man's head in a instant

Elsewhere in the woods where another battle that was ongoing

Miklo kicked Attila in the shinguards causing her to motion one of her legs downwards as he then kneed her in the guts sending her a few paces backwards, Miklo shifted his saber and slammed against Excalibur sending her back into the air as now he stood entirely coo and calmed while readying himself while Jeanne also did so.

Jeanne charged at Attila who ready her blade at the incoming spear but was cut short as Excalibur almost hit her spear but Miklo sudden dash for the two warriors he kicked Attila sword upwards as he blocked Excalibur and did a small rotation then slashed at Artoria armour that locked cracked as he kicked Attila right in the chin as her blade went up in the air as she flew backwards while Jeanne looked on with awe.

As Attila flew backwards Miklo unleashed his ultimate as he closed his eyes for a moment then opened them both but the two eyes looked distinctly different but they had the same colour bright white glowing eyes but the pattern inside had starlight ripple shapes inside his eyes that were blue that lit up, but his second eye had different pattern triangle on the outerside and it had small clover sized shapes that were also blue.

'White Phosphorous!' Miklo said as he lit his eyes up as Attila got engulfed in white flames that could be compared to Amaterasu.

'No way he had this sorta firepower!' Jeanne thought intensly as she saw Attila the leader of the Savage Huns being burnt to a crisp by the white fire.

Attila struggled to fan the flames out as she dropped to the ground yelling and screeching out in pain "MAKE IT STOP!" was her only thing she made out

Artoria was angered at this as she gathered all the energy as her blade Excalibur started to lit up and was covered in yellow energy 'Excalibur!' she yelled as Miklo was caught off guard

"Holy Shieet!" screamed Miklo as the huge energy was coming to end his wretched life

"El Cid!" Jeanne let out as the yellow energy enveloped Miklo whole entire being

Altera the real name of Attila was still burning alive but her experience of surviving the worst odds really helped her in this scenario (A/N Yup that's her real name if you don't believe me look it up on wiki) She somehow managed to extinguish the white flame and her eyes flared up in anger 'Photon Ray' as her blade shoot out a beam coloured like a rainbow that was aimed at Miklo also known as El Cid

Miklo saw the beams of the two energys combining into a even more powerful beam that looked awesome "Aww shiieet!" as he got oblitirated his body was slowly incinerated to a crisp

"No way they managed to defeat El Cid!" Jeanne let out as she drew their attention towards her as she readied her spear for combat also she drew her sword

"You're next French girl!" Artoria pointed out that she was to be cut down

"That frog is going to croak today, pun intended!" said Altera with anger as she was ready to kill again

Intermission

Somewhere else inside Madara's castle was Proteus Kurosaki lying on the ground groaning in pain as he woke up

"Where am I?" he muttered in Japanese as he felt something was wrong, he scanned the room around him which looked like he was in some clocktower that looked dusty only few dimlit lights where coming in through the clock that looked ancient enough to be from the dark ages.

He looked at what he was wearing as he saw from a mirror nearby that looked dusty and had a small crack, he wore some kinda military fatigue that was blue and he also wore a cap and on his side he wasn't wielding his scimitar but a saber and on his shoulder he had a rifle slung over it, while on his hip he had a pistol holstered and some grenades. The rifle had a bayonet.

"What am I wearin?" once again he muttered in Japanese while looking at his foreign gear while ponderin where his Mongolian armour and weapons are as he was worried someone might tamper with his hand me down gear.

Proteus saw a woman sitting on a tall oaken chair all still which kinda made him curious to approach 'Well this is a interestin turn of a event, this might further my escape from this tower' he thought to himself.

He approached the Woman covered in black hunter garbs as he guessed by how a foul stench of beast blood emitted from her so his intuition said she might be a hunter 'Why would a Hunter keep me up here?'

The woman remained completely still as he reached out with his hand slowly bout to tap the Woman, she looked entirely relaxed by her posture. As he was about to tap her, the woman shook into action as her hand quickly grabbed his arm as she made him lean in against her as she seductivly uttered "A corpse... should be left well alone." Proteus eyes widened as she then let go off his arm as she had a seductive smile on her face as she rose up as Proteus laid on the floor scared and shocked

Proteus looked speechless while trying to string a few sentences but he couldn't even make out a single word as the woman slowly approached him

"Be at ease Mon'Amie" she crouched down to Kurosaki's level "Because I wouldn't want to hurt you would I" she said as she caressed his cheek ever so softly which made his face redden as he looked confused

"Because you'll be servin under me, Now"

"NANI!?" Kurosaki let out confused while she remained neutral and her face started twitchin a bit and soon bursted into laughter

"Oh you just made me laugh" she said in French while Proteus looked confused by the language barrier.

"Now now my dear little sweet soldier, you'll soon know you're place" as she clenched her fist as her eyes flared up a bit crimson red.

Proteus felt his body suddenly cringe as he began twitching his whole body as his blood began to boil on the inside "What tha fuck is happenin to me!?" he uttered to himself as he was trying to get some air desperately while his body began to weaken as he layed on the cold floor struggling for air while the woman Maria of the astral tower kept smiling madly at her new pet struggling.

"Now we shall begin you're training my sweet little archer" she said in French while looking at the spectacle unfolding right infront of her while smiling as shee used her hand to support her tilted head

The scene fade to black

Now back to El Cid and his batte against two powerful foes

Miklo was flying in the air as he took a blow from Excalibur as Altera lashed out as he flew upwards in the air, he was weakened after the two hit he took from them recently so he wasn't at full strength but at half strength after he took those hits.

'I can't let them beat me!' he let out in his mind as he flared up with Qi "Now you two die!" he shoot out 'Sonic rays' of light that looked circular white beams that shoot down to the ground against Altera and Artoria who managed to block both but not Miklo's sabre and machete as both managed to greatly deal damage towards both of them.

"Yes and now this" he spun around a 360 degree spin that he unleashed even more Qi which dragged both Altera and Artoria in as they entered out of it with full of scratches as slowly Miklo slowed down and kneed Artoria in the gut as she fell forwards as Altera tried to chop his arm off but he blocked it with his machete as he drove his saber through her arm then kick her to the side as he punched Artoria right upside the head disorienting her.

Miklo flew at Artoria who seemed to be having problem holding her Excalibur as he flew at her he clashed at her which made her blade fly up in the air as the result was Artoria was cut down the leader of the Rollin 80 was falling down but she stood her ground as Miklo flew at her once again she punched him towards the ground

"You're finished El Cid!" Artoria said

But soon she found herself spitting out blood as she looked down at a smug El Cid who had driven his saber right through her gut's

"Gotcha!" he kicked her off his blade towards the ground, Jeanne and Altera looked at him with awe but Altera was even more angered

Altera shoot out energy bolts at Miklo who easily dodged them but few managed to hit him but he rematerialized back those parts of his body as he easily could regenerate any fleshwounds.

Altera drove her blade towards the side as he easily sidestepped then sweeped his blade towards the ground, she jumped upwards as he kicked her as she flew towards the ground. Altera got up and looked where Miklo was she looked worried until she looked upwards as she saw Miklo with his Machete and he slashed her right down as blood flew from her like a sprinkler as he landed towards the ground with coo pose but behind him Altera was on her knees bleeding.

Magic came towards his leader after cutting down several forces with his fiery spirit of energy as he cut each man down like animals "Boss we're finished" Miklo looked at Magic with a smile

"Good then lets move out" he then looked at Jeanne "We fufilled end of our deal now you fufill you're deal" Jeanne agreed and mobilized her troops

Marco Segura one of the lieutenats of El Norte was beating one a soldier to death as two other came near him as he punched one in the throat as he grabbed the other one and slammed him towards the ground breaking off the man's arm and used one punch to shut off the man's nerve center as the man laid unconscious, he then grabbed the other one and flurry punched the man torso until he looked weary for the finisher he used his shoulder to slam the man to a tree then kicking in the guy's head then using a shiv to kill the last man who tried to shoot him as she twice stabbed the man in the ribs then the throat which killed the man.

"Fuckin a" Segura let out as two Savage Hun fighters were running at him with a spear and a glock 17, he quickly dodged the Glock 17 by shoving it up in the air as the bullet flew straight up then he grabbed the other man's spear making him pierce his comrade, as they spear entered the man body he cringed as blood flew out from his punctured wound Segura took the opporturnity by forcing his hand to shoot the other man. The spearman got shoot down and then Segura shoot the other man in the head as the bullet flew straight up killing the man, Segura saw third one that was hiding behind some trees with a bow and arrow but Segura quickly reacted by shooting the woman who fell instantly to the ground as Segura got up.

"Too good and too fast" Segura said while blowing the smoke away from the barrel

In the aftermath laid a huge amount of Savage Huns and Rollin 80's members dead as El Norte members where checking on the bodies of their enemies to make sure their dead.

Miklo and Jeanne, Magic, Segura stood nearby, Miklo was lying on the ground near Altera and Artoria corpses who laid breathless on the ground as blood covered their armour and the ground coating the dirt in crimson colour. Miklo let out a huff "It was quite a interestin battle wasn't it Magic?"

"Yes boss it was" Magic said while both of them had their sunshades on while resting up

Jeanne looked quite shocked at both of Artoria and Altera deaths how both fell beneath the El Norte Commander El Cid

"El Cid-" Jeanne was abruptly interrupted

"It's just Miklo"

"Those two crazy chicas would just not go down but in the end I managed to cut off the head of both those two's faction" Miklo said smugly while indicating his alpha male attitude.

"Nice one boss" Magic commented

Jeanne remained quite for sometime until she spoke up "You should move you're army now unless you wanna invoke the wrath of the Baron"

"Oh yeah!" Miklo started to get up "Magic gather the men were moving out!"

"Sure thing boss!" he walked towards the men and women that was looting the corpses for any valuables they carried on them "Were moving out, lets get a move on people!" everyone followed his order

As the El Norte army was marching away soon not visible anymore in Jeanne's vision she just witnessed a great battle 'No wonder Madara wanted them' as she looked out at the battlefield seeing decimated soldiers of Savage Huns and Rollin 80's scattered across the field.

Somewhere else, Ruby was nearing the castle of Madara that had the banners outside where for everyone to see and take in the glow that the castle had it looked quite menacing as it had a dangerous aura surrounding it.

"Why did this castle have to be this far out" said Ruby with a huff then kept walking until she hit the entrance of the castle as it bridges looked quite worn out "Well this looks quite sturdy" she said hesitantly as a brick fell towards the moat surrounding it as she gulped 'Well I came this far I have to confirm this rumour if she's alive or not' she got saddened at the thought.

She moved and saw someone guarding the bridge it was a young boy that looked girlish but wore (A/N He wore the same gear as Sasuke in the beginning of Naruto) the boy stood completely still and looked to be meditating as Ruby approached tried to go past him he drew his blade at her which in return she drew her scytche.

"You don't have to do this!" yelled Ruby as the clashed

"But I have to!" as he pulled back both of them did

"Who are you!?" he said while pointing his long katana at her

Ruby blurted out "Ruby Rose! Am Ruby Rose!"

The boy sheathed his blade "I have been informed of you're arrival but I did not expect it to be this soon young Rose daughter of Summer Rose" the boy said which made Ruby head go blank "I see you're surprised but don't be worry Duke Madara will explain everything for you and so will you're mother Summer" the last part snapped Ruby back

"She's alive!"

"Oh very much, she is alive"

"Well then lets go!" Ruby said

"Okay follow me then I'll lead you" she agreed to follow him "By the way my names Ranmaru Mori Uchiha"

As they both ventured further in to the den of the lion, the surroundings began to change.

"Wow this place is simply astonishing" Ruby said out loud while inspecting the scenery

"Well thank you for complimenting the design my sweet dear Ruby" someone said ina soft tone

"Well I like the-" Ruby slowly turned her head and saw her mother in the flesh and she jumped at her in a instant as both flew straight down "I have so many questions!" she said fast but was cut off

"Please Ruby all will be answered but for now follow me, someone in particular wants to meet you"

"Welcome home my sweet little rose" Summer Rose said ever so softly while embracing Ruby as the entrance of the hall opened where Madara sat upon his throne like a boss staring at the two with a calm look

Elsewhere nearby a Azadi outpost

Duncan McClane chopped a man in half in a single stroke of his sword then smashing the other man's head in before he could alert his friends, the man looked barely alive as Duncan thrusted his sword in to the man's spine killing him then killing another man by lodging off the man's head in a single swing that made the soldier fall to the ground dead as a log.

"Does anyone of ya bastard seen this man?" Duncan flashed a parchement of a description of a certain individual that had green celtic jewelry.

"Naw boss he ain't here we should keep goin!" his men said which Duncan agreed

"Well then lets move out" he saw two soldier shooting at him Duncan easily shrugged the bullets off as he smashed his fist into the first one then he swung once making the man fly in to the air as he killed the other one with ease.

Somewhere closeby

"So the Baron sent his brute to do his dirty work" Kazuo O'Connell said to himself while hiding as he slowly moved on as he saw his first victim as he activated his thermite power as he grabbed the man from the behind muffling the mouth and then penetrating the man's chest with his thermite hand power in a moment was it over the man he grabbed had a hole through his chest as his eyes laid dead.

Kazuo ran up towards two of Duncan's men and slit both of their throats before they could do anything as both dropped to the ground, the third Kazuo found he blinded the man for a sec as the man let out a 'ARGH!' then opened his eyes to find that Kazuo drove his hand through his chest as he dropped to the ground.

Kazuo was almost in the clear as he witnessed the horror that Duncan and his men had left behind their trail which was bodies of Azadi soldiers.

"Disgusting brutes" he said to himself as he hid from the passing soldiers

"Might as well cause some heavy damage towards his little merry band of psychopatic bastards" he lit his hand that was coated in thermite

He took the patroll by surprise killing them in a instant even one man tried to block his attack but it was in vain as Kazuo hand drove right through it killing the man.

"Well I guess I'm gonna postpone my objective for now and I'll just enjoy myself of slaughtering you're men Duncan Fuckinsane" he tried to be funny as he went in for his next kill as the man was scared as Kazuo flew in the air with a flick of his wrist he ruptured the man's windpipe which splattered blood across the ground.

Back to Madara

"Why are you with him!?" Ruby asked distraughtened at the sight of her mother holding her hand which was intertwined with Madara's a both looked at each others gaze with joy

"Young lady watch you're tone!" Summer Rose said in a stern tone which was quite effectiv as Ruby calmed down

"But why? of all the people in the land of Arcadia you happened to end up with him" Ruby said pointing out that Madara was pure evil

"He's not that bad as people point out, underneath all that bravado of his is a softie" her mother tried to explain but Madara huffed at the last part

"So how do people of the Arcadia describe me?" Madara said with interest while leaning against his throne while using one hand to support his tilted head

Ruby began to speak up with every rumour she learned bout this Duke Madara "You're pure evil man that rule his land with a iron fist and kills anyone who stands in his way, also you hunger for power as you are power mad" she said so fast which didn't seemed to faze Madara as he looked like he was hanging on every word she said "So yeah that's pretty much it how everyone view you"

Madara bursted out in laughter as Summer giggled at what Ruby had said

"So that's how I'm viewed" he said while wiping a tear of his eye as he had madly laughed which made Ruby laugh nervously while Ranmaru was just quite as possible trying to maintain the peace and order but he had left and was guarding the bridge from any hostiles.

"I still find it funny how the world views you husband" Summer said with glee as both looked at each other with joy while Ruby still was confused

"Husband?" Ruby uttered with great confusion rushing through her head

"Yes Ruby he is my husband" Summer leaned next to Madara restin her head on his shoulder

"WHAT!?" Ruby bursted out "What bout dad!?" as she pointed out

"What about him" Madara said coldly as his eyes was slowly flaring up and transforming into sharingans

Summer soothed her husband and made him ease up, she looked to Ruby "He'll be well taken care of by the Los Carnales that I hired to take care of him"

"The Los what now?" Ruby was still trying to process the image that Madara was going to be her new dad also she thought about how Yang would react to this

"Los Carnales" Summer repeated herself "They never break their contract and always get their jobs done as their leader Rae K Alvarez would say 'The Carnales will always uphold our deals'

"When you say take care of, what do you mean by that mom?" Ruby asked carefully

"He'll be well taken care of lets leave it at that but for now Ruby I'll answer any question to cease those doubts that floating around you're little noggin of yours" Summer said while snuggling ever so closely on Madara's shoulder which made Ruby cringe at the image

"How are you even breathing?"

"I don't really know how to answer that question dear, after the warp event happened it might have something to do with me breathing and standing right infront of you today"

"Well how did you end up with him"

"Well that story is a long one, to make a long story short he and I needed each other to survive this new world so after quite sometime things sorta happened" Summer smiled ever so softly which lit up the hallroom

"I can vouch for her that did happened" Madara said as Summer used his hair as a pillow to lean on which he didn't react to

"Well why did you try to seek me out or even Yang by that matter!? you could have reached out to you're old team!" Ruby blurted out

"I couldn't face them I just couldn't" Summer looked saddened

Madara patted her head which made her bit happy as she looked at him as he wore a stern look that she grown accoustomed to

"Why mom are you working for the Baron?"

"Because Madara and I have a plan to overthrow that evil man"

"You guys have a plan to defeat the Baron!?" she looked shocked how the Baron was the most powerful villian to roam the land

"But we can't tell you at least not now"

During their conversation Madara had inspected Ruby looks she looked exactly like her mother but he saw some of his features in her that stood out, what he saw was those silver eyes that held powerful energy in them that made her a dangerous foe.

"Ruby you look like a spitting image of you're mother" Madara pointed out

"Thank you I guess?"

"But for the rest you look almost exactly like me and you have some of my personality in you"

"Madara don't she wouldn't be able to process this-"

"Summer I think it's time to tell her the truth"

Summer let out a great sigh "I thought this day would never happen"

"Well it's about to happen"

"What's bout to happen!?" Ruby said worried while looking frantic

"Ruby I am you're father!" Madara said in a monotone voice

Ruby froze up "No it's not true that's impossible!"

"Search you're feelins you know it to be true" Madara furthered telling her the truth

'Madara please make it quick' Summer though to herself while clenching her hand on the armseat of her throne which looked to be cracking

"Qrow never told you who you're father was"

"He told me enough! he told me you..."

"No Ruby I am you're father! join me and we shall rule this kingdom as Daughter and Father!" ominous music playing behind the scene

"NOO! it's not true! it's impossible!" Ruby head was in a daze "NOOOOOOO! NOOO!"

"It is you're destiny to join me and together we shall destroy the Baron it has been foreseen" ominous music continue playing in the background

'Come on be over and done with this already' Summer thought to herself while looking at a distraught Ruby

"Join me" Madara extended his hand to his newfound daughter

Ruby was in a emotional mess right now processing every bit of information as a lot of emotions were flowing through her, she was on her knees and her eyes slowly flared up as her silver eyes were replaced by red filled with black otomes with a distinctive pattern

"Yes father" she took her father's hand and joined Madara's faction she now stood between Madara Uchiha and Summer Rose the family have been reunited at last.

Elsewhere at La Onda base that were plotting something

Nagato was drinking Baiju while looking at the map that had BGA activity on it while Konan was out while Fuu and Saburo was out gathering supporters for their cause while Sasuke and Seto was out hunting for BGA soldiers while the rest was on missions.

"Where can he be this tricky Baron. was this info from Gilgamesh from Marcuria not reliable" he uttered to himself

Soon Nagato noticed something "Hmm maybe here near Huru" he pointed at the map

Somewhere at BGA base

The Baron sitting on his throne while a chained Kaguya otsutsuki looked quite angered at being chained to the ground like a common street dog

The Baron spoke up "Khan have you taken charge over the Saracens"

"Yes, what do you need me to do Baron" Hamid Khan stood beside the throne with his arm crossed

"Destroy these people and their armies"

"You're will is my command master" Khan moved out to lead the Saracens his army

"Everything is coming to fruition isn't that right Kaguya" Baron said ever so smugly while leaning back on his throne "And that Madara and Summer those two will be dealt with accordingly soon enough" he started laughing madly as the room echoed with his laugh

'Madman' Kaguya growled then she smiled a bit for herself 'But soon you'll meet you're downfall Baron as I have one card left in my sleeves the Vice Kings' she started laughing for herself

Somewhere else in the world

Naruto Uzumaki the prag that got penetrated by Vern Schillinger and Simon Adebisi was a broken wretch.

He was the rival of Sasuke Uchiha but now a broken down man as he was a prag once a prag always a prag as his power was no match against Adebis's member

As for now Naruto the hero was now sucking off Adebisi while having a collar around his neck, Adebis was using Naruto's senjutsu to get his men the Homeboys high while Naruto was getting beaten like mongrel dog

"Naruto how low you have fallen how about we could at least show you to you're parents and everyone you know" as Naruto Kurama was a domesticated bijuu being beaten to submission each time Adebisi was entering Naruto host body.

Naruto was whimpering as Adebis dragged him to a room where everyone he knew looked at a abused Naruto who was crying as Adebis laughed at him while Kurama was to domesticated to do any shit.

"Hahahaha" Adebisi laughed madly while everyone that Naruto knew was chained up looked at the current Naruto with shame and was crying as Adebis was slamming his spear into Naruto repeatedly as Naruto was crying

Gaara was also a prag that was being used by Robson and Schillinger both the to Aryan's were abusing Gaara as much as possible to the brink of suicide as Gaara one time tried to hang himself.

Elsewhere

Itachi Uchiha was resting neatly under a tree with his eyes closed as the shade rocked him gently to sleep but on his lap slept Harribel with her eyes closed as she felt being with Itachi made her feel glad for a reason that she couldn't figure out.

Itachi kept having recurring memories of a life that he never lived but he remembered something when he saw that raven haired lad attacking his partner, something triggered a memory in his mind as he knew they might have history between each other he did remember a name from his past 'Izumi Uchiha' something about that name made him saddened as his facial expression began to lock up but he soon felt a soft hand on his cheek making him lessen his saddened expression as he opened his eyes as he directly stared into Harribel's aqua ones

"Bad dream" she said almost worried in her tone

Itachi faked a smile "It's nothing you need to worry"

"Itachi I've known you long enough to pick up when you're lying" Harribel pointed out while slowly getting up while leaning her head on Itachi's shoulder as she looked straight at him as he gave a small sigh

"I'm been getting these dreams but I can't seemed to decipher them"

"I'll help you however I can" she said in a almost concerned tone

"But for now lets just-" Itachi was abruptly cut off as Harribel had interwined her hand with his as he looked at her with a widened look

She leaned in and drew her collar down and gave Itachi a slow but pleasureable kiss, Itachi's eyes widened once more as she did the deed with her eyes closed one thing ran in his mind was to do this as he took charge as he pulled back

Harribel looked quite embarrassed "Sorry for my-" Itachi kissed her under the willow tree with great precision as she looked at Itachi with a flushed face because she never knew him to be this good as she felt her body gone limp being overtaken by pleasure of feeling Itachi's lips.

Soon both pulled back and slumped back on the tree, both were breathless

"Well that happened" Harribel said while resting her back on Itachi's back as her red face still looked reddened

"Yeah that happened" Itachi said while catching his breath

Both slowly fell asleep in each other arms with a smile on each face's


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4: The Schnee Job

Authors Note: I lost my file that contained everything I had written about this chapter so I had to rewrite everything from scratch, by doin so I just lazed through everything by skipping a few important details bout the story. Well this concludes my note and please do enjoy my story.

A young man named Leone Urbano son of the infamous hitman Frank 'The Fixer' Urbano he was the kid was out doing a task to obtain a certain object from and he did it after wiping out a nest of Vice Ronins that were lead by a certain Qi user Kojiro Ventura who wanted to piss off the Triads by harrassing Donnie's mechanic shop the 'Fix'it'

"You did good kid I didn't know you had it in you to pull that sorta feat off" Lin the woman that was with Donnie said while he was doin something to the thing he was gonna be gettin

"Well I gotta get back to repairing my car I hope you complete you're task Mr Pink" she chuckled which Leone scoffed at his codename which was given out by Winter Schnee for their discretion as they wouldn't want to risk this highly paid operation to go wrong.

'Why did I get to be stuck called Mr Pink!?' inside his mind brewed anger while on the outside he pretended to smile but was really blowing it as Lin knew that he was bout to crack

Donnie Sheng Tai yelled "The car's is filled to the top" which got Leone curious as he approached the car as his eyes widened what he was bout to carry to a faunas rally, the back of the car trunk was filled with explosives to blow the protesting faunas to kingdom come

"Well fuck me this changes everything going from a simple assassination to a fuckin massacre" Leone uttered

"Well no shit this is some serious shit" Donnie added

"And you guys are really figuring it out know?" Lin said as she already knew what was gonna happen as she past by both of them with a wrench in her hand

"Well first I thought" Leone was gonna say something but he knew what the Schnee corporation was all about 'If you can't buy your competition out, destroy them' he never thought it would be taken literally

"Okay you're ride's ready so you should leave when you have the chance afterall the Vice Ronins might be after you" Donnie told Leone which he agreed as he took the car keys and started the ignition

Lin stood soon at Donnie's side holding his arm warmly as they both saw off Leone

Lanius Seggio son of a mobster that works for the Schibetta Crime Family was a tall kid with a pale complexion that wore suede hat and gloves while his blue cerulean eyes glimmered in the dark like pair of sapphires.

Lanius was waiting for a opporturnity outside complex filled with faunas and his mission given by Winter Schnee she was the group's handler giving out orders which was directly given by the president of the Schnee Company himself he wanted some people more like faunas gone to a lesser extent.

"So I'm Mr Blue, then I'm better get my money worth for this repulsing act I'm bout to commit" he felt sicken to work for the Schnee's but he needed to dough to finance his faction

Lanius was walking slowly blending in with the shadows as his black longcoat was indeed the suitable apparell for him to be wearing on his mission, as he slowly walked towards two White Fang members that just happened to be guarding the complex

The white fang member "Hey did you hear about those Vice Ronins that got killed at that Liquor store near Fix'it"

"No what happened?" the white fang member who was wolf perhaps that asked with a piqued tone

"So kid with a yellow lion mane went in and started blastin those Vice Ronins like a madman"

"WOOW" the white fang member let out

"So what happened next?" the white fang member asked with excitement

"You die" Lanius said with a cold tone as he pointed two of his fingers in a gun pose style as he let out on his right finger Gauss blast penetrating through the faunus skull killing the man in a instant as the other gauss blast did the same to the woman who dropped to the ground.

He let out a disgruntled grunt as he stomped the complex door in started killing any Faunas he could find it almost looked like a video game for him but he felt nothin as each faunus fell beneath his gauss abilities as he mowed them down by a dozen as the windows lit up blue each time he fired.

Soon he found himself hiding behind some craters as he saw some Faunus doing something maybe related to his task at hand because he saw them stacking crates on each other.

'This might be the stolen shipment' he acted as he jumped up and shoot at a Faunus girl who got hit right in the heart dead by impact of his gauss shoot, he rolled and then shoot at a large faunus man that looked like a bear as the shoot connected with the man's chest he flew back and crashed into the crates

"I was right" he uttered as he saw stolen dust surrounding the bear faunus who lied dead on the crates

Suddenly pointed his gun finger behind him as he shoot at someone's knee who dropped as Lanius slowly turned around and looked at whom who dared to sneak up on him

"You monster!" as child Fauna let out angrily at Lanius who still held his finger out

"It's not personal, it's just business" Lanius said as he was bout to finish off the little child owl but was interrupted as a car bursted through the wall of the complex and outta of the car emerged Leone

"Lets roll muthafucka!" Leone said but then saw the child that Lanius was aiming at "Don't do it man we ain't that low" he reasoned with Lanius as he looked to be in deep thought

The child still was on her knees looking to be bursting with tears at any minute now

"Screw it" Lanius said as he walked away from the Fauna child with a stone cold killer look as Leone let out a deep breath as he was relieved that no more people needed to be airholed.

As the child also let out a small breath as Lanius was walking away from her

"You know what screw it" Lanius said with a cold look and turned around and executed the little fauna girl with a single shot to the head as he went 'Boom' when his finger lit up as the gauss blast instantly drove a hole through the little girl dropping her to the ground before she even could get up

Lanius sat shotgun while Leone looked quite disappointed at Lanius action

"That was unneccessary man!" he said as he was backing his car Voxel back so they could head towards the designated area

As the car drove off into the distance a certain particular fauna was skulking in the shadows feline like as the fauna uttered "He'll pay for what he has done, I'll make sure of that" as she leaned over the dead fauna child in a crouching position closing her eyelids before storming off.

Kira Ortolani whose related to Dino Ortolani was finished with her assignment after she swiftly managed to dispose of some high ranking faunas that had some pull which could unravel some things bout the Schnee company which why those targets had to go. Kira was a trained assassin and also had unique blue eyes as her hair was the same colour of her eyes, she was the youngest and shortest of the group and she had a dodgy personality while the rest was quite shifty clouded in secrets unlike Dino Ortolani.

"You already done Kira" said Sonny appeared right infront of her with his shadow ability

"Yeah I'm pretty much wrapped up my end how bout you Sonny?"

Sonny Pancamo a mischievous who had the personality of a master manipulator meet con artist as he himself looked quite delicate had also a pale complexion he could even pass for a girl. He looked meager yet strong somehow that exuded from him like his Uncle Chucky Pancamo the enforcer of the Schibetta Crime Family

Sonny's shadow ability conjured corpses of faunus littered behind him

"Well point taken then" Kira said well seeing almost five corpses behind him as then they soon sunk down in the shadow enveloping the corpses whole

"Yeah now we just need to wait for them to finish their end" Sonny indicated Lanius and Leone to blow up the recently built company that was soley based upon Faunus who worked there and also had the backing funds from the white fang, so why both four people, Mr Blue, Mr Pink, Mr Orange, Mr white all four were hired by the Schnee company to take care of this pest problem by any means neccessary also they been given the tools to do so by the man himself

Why the four assassins were going around town killing faunus were because they wanted to redirect every fauna attention elsewhere so they could go on with their plan to demolish the newly built tower that was to represent that faunus could stand toe to toe with the Schnee company

Lanius and Leone was at the site were they left the car filled with explosives near the tower that had faunas inside celebrating

"Well Mr Pink we accomplished everything we needed to do"

"You're still messed up in you're head psycho" but he soon saw Lanius charging his gauss "What I meant to say you're a badass killa" he said chuckling a bit nervously as Lanius stopped charging which made Leone let out a great sigh

"Well lets just go" as both walked away and teleported to a nearby building the group meet up and was standing on the roof

"Sup guys" Leone said with a wave

Lanius gave a simple wave instead of speaking up

Both Sonny and Kira waved back

"All you guys ready to see some coo shit explode" Leone asked excitedly as all three looked cold "For fuck sake fine" he detonated the explosives as they saw from a far as the explosives went off as it took down the whole building making it all crumbling down on the faunus and everybuilding in the near proximity

"Holy f-ing shit!" Leone let out as he saw the building crumblin down as he looked with awe at the sight

"Wow just wow, I've have no words to describe the feelins I'm feelin right now" Sonny said with something hidin behind his tone as he looked at sight with disgust "Screw it I'm gone" 'Shadow flash' as he teleported away

"I'm goin to go collect my pay from Winter" Kira said as she leapt over the roof

"So Lanius I guess it's just you and me now Lanius, ain't that right Lanius? Lanius?" Leone turned to see a missing Lanius

"Fuck might as well go and kill some time at Fix'it have Donnie and Lin check out my bike is done" Leone walked away

Somewhere else at Atlas

Winter Schnee was sitting in her office until her scroll rang

"Is the deed done" a voice of power asked

She had recently been updated on the four assassins mission was a complete success

"Yes it's done"

"Good good" the voice was pleased "I knew I could trust you with that task Winter"

"Thank you" she said in a pleasing tone

"Bye Winter"

"Bye Father"

Both ended their scrollcalls

At the Fix'it Garage shop was Kojiro Ventura and some of his men and women the Vice Ronins clad in yellow garbs some in yellow leather sports biker jackets or others either hoodies.

Kojiro was sitting on top of a table that had tools all laid out while his crew was on the lookout

"So If I got this right, a fuckin wop killed all of the crew that I had stationed!" Kojiro sounded angered slamming his fist towards the table which shook the room

"It's pretty unbelievable how one man managed to pull that off" Donnie said while tied up to a chair with Lin

Kojiro Qi flared up he was waiting to use his Tenseigan against Tres Puntos and against Vatos Locos but now he had to waste it on this occcasion

"Look Lin his eyes" Donnie pointed out Kojiro's Tenseigans

"No fuckin way" Lin added

"Boss you okay?" one of his men asked Kojiro

Kojiro replied with a gallant approach "yeah I'm coo as long as I don't wind up breaking each othem into mince pieces"

"Fuckin psycho!" Lin pointed out

"Wow man that's so wicked and crazy" Donnie said while he tried to wiggle himself out of the ropes

"You wanna now crazy" Kojiro extended his arm pointing at them

His men were looking with anticipation for him to perform his techniques

'Shinra Tensei!' both Donnie and Lin flew across the room smashing into the wall both hurting

"Now that was crazy!" Kojiro laughed as his men stood and onguard

Leone stood outside Fix'it and peered in through a window and saw the whole thing "What kinda technique was that!?" soon he found himself caught red handed as one of Kojiro's men saw him

"Hey he''s-" before that man could finish Leone used his steam ability to silence that man permanently

'Steam grenade' as small projectiles flew through the windows of Fix'it creating fogs so hindering visibilities also Leone took the chance to sneak in and taking out all the Vice Ronins while he rescued Donnie and Lin as all of them ran out to the street while Kojiro had a few men left as he looked even more enraged

"GET THEM!" when he knew they were gone

out on the street

Lin punched one guy down while Donnie got his ass handed until Leone had to step in to save him, Leone punched a man in the guts then kneeing the man using steam as a mometum to enhance his physical attacks. Leone zig zag punched a man till he dropped and easily managed to defeat the others by dodging each bullet as he used his steam to reverse it by sending them bck to the Vice Ronins killing off the grunts

Lin saw a Vice Ronin tried to sneak upon Leone which she took a Uzi from a downed Vice Ronin and unloaded a whole clip into the woman

"Thanks" Leone said while upper cutting a Vice Ronin then neck chopping another one after he kicked him to a distance after that he grabbed a Vice Ronin by the neck and threw him up in the air as he unleashed a stream full of steam punches as the man was dead when he hit the curb

Donnie was hiding the whole time or at least tried to be helpful in his own way

Leone grabbed a Vice Ronin by the collar and threw him near the garage it almost hit Kojiro who was exiting the shop

"You use my comrades as ragdolls!? you're dead!" he said to Leone who gave a smug look as he felt even more enticed to end that dago life

"Come and get some" he taunted Kojiro

Kojiro once again proved his mettle 'Shinra Tensei' he pulled Leone to him but suddenly he felt he was flying backwards 'What!?' Leone had used the pressure of steam to make him fly back, Kojiro landed on his feet as he threw a several rocks at Leone who easily dodged all but Leone was punched right and left making him disoriented until he was kneed in the left hip dropping his guard down until Kojiro threw a high kick sending him flying up then down to the ground injured

"Fuck an A!" Leone let out as he soon was kicked by Kojiro into mid air then was skewered by black rods that were coming out of Kojiro's sleeves

"No fuckin way!" Lin let out as she saw Leone bleeding on the curb while Donnie let out a gasp of awe also worry

"Leone get up!" Donnie yelled while cowering in fear

Kojiro Ventura went up to Leone as he tried to move as Kojiro conjured up a rod that pierced Leone's hand before he even could make a move 'AGH!' he let out as blood was pouring out from Leone's hand

"Wrong place wrong time dawg" Kojiro said as he was bout to finish Leone off until someone cut him off

"WHAT!?" Kojiro said pissed until he saw a large halberd blocking him from killing he looked up to see there was two ice skewers ponted at his neck while the halberd looked to be protecting Leone from getting killed

"No way" Donnie said as he stared at the newcomers joining into the fray while Lin observed with caution to who these drifters were

"I don't know who these strangers are but we are fortunate for them to stop by and help out" Lin pointed out as she looked on

"Kai this is why I don't like to travel with you" a russian accent said it

The teen with a green military jacket that had a panzer on the back that said 'Panzer' said back to his travelling companion "The feelings mutual comrade" he said at the last part mockingly

"Watch it now Witshead or you gonna feel my wrath" Mikhail said as his scarred eye lit up blue-ish colour as his hand was covered in ice.

"I suggest you two drifters continue drifting if you don't want to end up in wooden caskets" Kojiro threatened both the drifters but in return Mikhail moved his ice skewers even closer to his throat while Kai Redding aimed his Axe at him while Leone looked injured and bleedin.

"Well I warned you two" he told both the drifters 'Shinra Tensei' he pushed both back in great speed but soon as two flew backwards Mikhail shoot out ice skewers at him as he flew backwards

"Ha you think that's gonna work" Kojiro laughed at the fhe drifter futile attempt at his life, so in return he pulled out his favourit Katana who he easily cut the ice skewers into bits as he slammed the hilt of his blade into the shoulder of Kai Redding as he kicked his halberd upward until Lin threw a wrench at him which he easily blocked but didn't expect Leone to stab him in the foot as blood spew from Kojiro's feet

"AAAH!" he let out as blood came flowing out as he yelled out in pain as he kicked Leone who was smirking at him which pissed him off as he kicked Leone right in the teeth knocking a couple of teeths out as blood came out like a mist.

For a moment Kojiro let down his guard as he then felt another immense pain echoing through his chest as he looked to see it was run through by a ice spear that Mikhail threw at him as Kai ran at great speed slashing which Kojiro's Tenseigan reacted to shielding him from dying as he recieved a major wound as he leaped back as he spat out blood as he looked to be on one knee trying to stay conscious

"Well this changes everything" Kojiro said ever so smugly as blood was dripping from him

Lin and Donnie looked how the situation that looked quite grim turned into something else entirely

"This is just too much" Donnie said as he witnessed what was unfolding right infront of him

"Yeah Donnie this is just wow" Lin said as she and Donnie had both of their hands intertwined with one another as they still remained on the sidelines

Kai jumped at Kojiro to try to behead his foe but only for Kojiro to block with one hand towards his gut and the other one grasping his Katana that blocked the incoming halberd, both weapon were clashing with one another as Kai looked to be winning but Kojiro on other hand wasn't tired down by the clash as he used his immense strength to swing Kai to fly towards a nearby building

"Fool let a boy do man's job" Mikhail said as he shoot out a beam ray of ice as Kojiro simply tilted his head as the ice beam flew past him covering a part of the area in ice as he walked towards Mikhail slashing at him but he used a ice decoy to disable Kojiro's Katana

Mikhail Kosygin was now behind Kojiro and he grabbed his arms and threw him into the air and he shoot up a beam of ice into Kojiro as he tried to block it but was turned into a iceblock, it wasn't over yet 'Cryo Spearhawk' as Mikhail summoned up a huge ice spear which flew upwards colliding into Kojiro who still was frozen as both clashed it created a explosion.

"It's over" Mikhail said as he looked away from his technique as the mist cleared while Kai Redding was standing behind him looking quite irritated

"Hey I wanted to take a crack at him" Kai said while cracking his neck after being sent crashing towards a building which crumbled after he crashed into.

"Well no need to thank me for savin-" Mikhail was bout to as Kai flew past him like the wind

'Crescent chopper' as he swirled in a hurricane fashion like move as he attacked the foe that was bout to kill Mikhail while he was not looking

Whom Kai tried to kill was none other than Kojiro whose gear looked rundown as he was wielding his broken Katana one handed while once again clashing with Kai but this time something unexpected happened

The police was coming as sirens were heard from a couple blocks away

One of the Vice Ronins came to Kojiro side as the biker said "Mr Ventura we need to leave the police are comin" the Vice Ronin grabbed Kojiro shoulder but was brushed off

Kojiro looked at his man "Let go off me! I won't escape from here yet" as he extended his hand once more as his Tenseigan flared up which somehow made five dark orbs come out of nowhere as they flew at lightning speed at Kai and Mikhail who either blocked or dodged

'Total Exhaustion' Leone uttered as his whole body steamed up as he broke those five orbs a part as each ball was simply turned into grindmeat as Leone fists were lightning fast and strong enough to break those orbs a part in a instance which kinda looked coo from his perspective while the others watched on

"Boss we need to" The Vice Ronin reminded Kojiro

"AGHH!" he let out as he accepted the ride from his homie, Kojiro turned and pointed his Katana at his foes "Next time we meet, I'll end all of yours miserables lives!" as he jumped on and he rode away into the distance

"So I guess he won't be so forgiving" Kai said jokingly while the rest just facepalmed as they made their escape from the cops

Back somewhere else where Madara was teaching Ruby bout her heritage

"So that pretty sums up bout you're heritage" Madara said ever so coo while having both of his arms crossed while they've been talkin bout it outside "Did you follow anything I said?" he then looked at Ruby who looked to be in a daze while scribbling down everything her father had said to her while her mother Summer was bout to burst into laughter at how her daughter was in.

"So did you catch anything I said Ruby?" Madara asked once more

"I think..." her mind was going through the whole Uchiha history as her eyes went fritz as her mind did as she fell backwards

Madara went up to Ruby "So I guess you didn't catch everything I said but at least we can start at it again" said jokingly in his own way as Ruby let out a loud groan while Summer chuckled at her daughter antic

"Again" Ruby asked while lying on the ground

"Of course"

Soon after they were done with the history lesson they begun with their combat training

They stood in a open field that was surrounded by ruins of a lost empire

"So what are we doing here-" Ruby instantly shocked into action as Madara tried to smash Ruby with his Gunbai as she blocked it with her Crescent Rose as she shoot out one shoot that managed to land on Madara's shoulder

"OH nowhathaveidone!?" she said in quick fashion while running towards her father check if he's alive

"Hahahaha!" Madara let out as he rose up while his wound slowly regenerated as Ruby looked at it with confusion

"How did you?"

Summer spoke up while jumping down on the tree branch that she sat upon "You're father has regenerative healing power Ruby" she explained to her as she looked to be instantly acknowlodging that fact

"You did good Ruby" Madara said ruffling his daughter's hair as he gave her one of his rare smiles which made her smile to as Summer did as well while the whole family shared a blissful moment.

"We'll go two more rounds" Madara said as both took their place "You ready!?" he asked excitedly as Ruby responded

"Of course" as both charged at each other with great haste while Summer looked on

Elsewhere somewhere near Marcuria

"So you finally caught me you stupid fuckin eyesore of a giant" Kazuo said as he got punched right in the jaw as he spat out blood, infront of him was Duncan McClane and his men standing right infront of him angry

"You little mick shit you think you can get away with killing my men" Duncan said angrily then grabbing Kazuo by the neck as he lifted him up in the air then kicking him until he flew across the room

"Well when you put it like that" he said cocky like while catching his breath

'Now's my chance' Kazuo gritted his teeth as he used a bit of his thermite power to release him from his holdings as he made his sprint as he's whole hand was covered in thermite energy as he slashed two guards that were guarding him their throats were split opened in a second as blood spluttered across the room while Duncan used his broadsword trying to hack away at Kazuo who was too fast to get killed

"Stay still you little bastard!" but Duncan got stabbed by the ribs as blood came pouring down when Kazuo hit connected as he exited his hand Duncan let out a roar and managed to grab Kazuo and was bout to drive his blade into the teen guts but suddenly Kazuo slashed off Duncan's hand as blood came out even more as Kazuo begun furthering his attack as he stabbed Duncan right in the eye as Duncan gave out even greater roar as he grabbed and threw Kazuo towards a nearby wall

'Now I'll make my escape' thought Kazuo ever so smugly but as soon he was bout to escape Duncan drove a blade through him before he even could make a move "AGH!" Kazuo let out as blood was dripping down as Duncan looked to be in immense pain while Kazuo was twitching from his serious wound

"No fuckin way I'm goin out like this" Duncan said angrily as he was bout to summon more of his men but Kazuo managed somehow to escape Duncan's broadsword as Kazuo was clinging on Duncan's back stabbing at it like a pinata as Duncan felt even more angry as he ran towards nearest window to throw the mick of his back

"Have nice flight down you motherfucker" as Duncan threw him off his back while Kazuo flew straight down to his impending death

"AAAAHHHH!" Kazuo yelled out but soon was swooped up by some creature

"No fuckin way!" Duncan let out as what he witnessed

Kazuo managed to survive by grabbing onto a aerial grimm creature bird that he managed to mount on the back while slowly heal up his wound with his thermite energy based power he was a resourceful person also now he could resume his mission to find his little brother.

"Well this is a relief that I managed to maim that ogre while escaping his wrath" Kazuo uttered while the grimm beast let out a roar as he looked back at the castle he was held in as he saw Beowulfs storming it mowing down Duncan's men as he began smiling ever so madly while drifting to sleep

Somewhere else at a nice place

Rae K Alvarez The Older Sister Of Miklo T Alvarez also she's The Current Leader Of Los Carnales all red gang. She wore red garbs that looked to be old fashion but retro all kinda looked zoot as she wore black sunshades like her little brother as all of her men did and close comrades did so to, she wore a silver cross necklace around her neck that she had a white bandanna wrapped around her neck area. She wielded a cane sword which wasn't for show but for killing insubordinates that defies her rule, the cane at the end of the handle had a cobra like shape that had green emeralds stored in it's eyesockets. She wore a pair of fingerless black gloves.

Diego Segura a man that speaks in a funny accent while he looked frail and coughed often but that stopped after sometime after he got checked up, also he's one of the members that holds a high ranking position within Los Carnales. Diego wore his hair down while he wore a fedora that was black and had a red stripe also he wore a white face mask which he wore constantly and also a pair of gloves that had tipped silver fingerstips also he wore some kinda red garb zoot suit but was slightly different from what Rae wore.

Carmen 'Chico' Guerra The Enforcer of Los Carnales was there as well he wore a vest that look bulletproof as he wore red trousers as he sported a pony tail while looking intimidating as ever.

Dominic Suarez a insane Enforcer with a insatiable bloodlust while he makes a good killer to take out the competition, but for the rest he's just eccentric and loyal to the core. He wore a red bandanna around his head and while for the rest he wore a red flannel long sleeved shirt with one buttoned up gangsta style for the rest was plain street garbs also he wore a Katana.

The four sat near a pool while discussin business but there was a fifth member there

Cinder Fall a young woman that approached Los Carnales and had made a deal with them to provide them with unlimited dust when the shipment arrives to the dockyard they were first reluctant to do business with someone like her until she managed somehow convinced them to agree

"So is everything going smoothly?" Rae asked all of her closest comrades to reassure that everything goes smoothly until the shipment arrives

"Yes boss everythings going according to plan" Diego reassured his boss while leaning back on his chair "Except-"

"Except what?" Rae asked with her eyebrow furrowed at Diego last part

"Well the Tres Puntos haven't been paying up their due to us"

"Oh they haven't have they well we gonna have to do something bout that won't we Chico" Rae indicated that Chico should pay a visit to the Tres Puntos leader Hector Calavera a young frail teen that somehow ended up leading this faction

"It'll be done boss" Chico reassured that faction pays up what they owe

"Anyone got any more bad news?" Rae asked while hiding the contempt behind her fake smile which kinda unnerved the people that sat near her

Dominic spoke up once more "I think Kaguya Otsutsuki is comin back to Marcuria" which made Rae clench her seat armrest until it began to crack

"Well we have to do something bout that won't we" which everyone agreed

"Also there's been recent activities that the 3rd street ballas have formed a alliance with the Homeboys all cause of that Boykie Adebisi" Dominic spoke in his South African accent

"Well last time I heard Adebisi chained up that Kyubi boy and force him to become his personal prag, as Adebisi was siphoning the kyubi's chakra which made Adebisi even dangerous as he was known to use Senjutsu but that was rumour" Cinder pointed out as she made her way leaning close to Rae

"Well last time I heard that bloke kyubi was taking 10 inches up as the nine tail did the same as well" Dominic pointed out while laughing at Naruto getting abused by Simon Adebisi

"He's not so tough that fucking fiend" Guerra added

"Well that fiend took out some of the Wiseguys high ranking soldiers all by himself but there was that one time he got knocked tha fuck down" Rae remembering somethings from rumours

"Well as long as the shipment arrives everything else is just have to be on standby" Rae said it with autorithy

"Of course" Chico said agreeing

"Okay boss I'll take care of everything that might disrupt Los Carnales" Diego said which Rae replied 'You do that'

Dominic slouched backwards "Yeah boss"

As everyone left only leaving Cinder and Rae with each other

Cinder wrapped her arms around Rae neck as she looked up at Cinder

"It's hard being me" she said it with a smile as Cinder smiled at her deviously while tipping Rae's fedora downwards

"Of course" Cinder said as Rae tilted her fedora up as she saw Cinder gone

"A enigma wrapped in a twinkie" Rae uttered to herself while walking into her house


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5: The Families

Kojiro Ventura lived in a penthouse nearby the airport, the penthouse itself looked sleek and modern but nothing could beat the view itself.

Kojiro Ventura looked to be asleep on his creamy white crescent shaped couch as his hand looked to be limping off the couch, Kojiro's dog Chibi whose a Shiba race dawg who was walking slowly towards his master were Kojiro looked to be totally out.

"Stop it Chibi" Kojiro muttered while unconscious as his hand instinctly waved off his dawg when he tried to lick Kojiro in the face which kinda made him wake up in a drowzy fashion as Chibi walked towards the entrance of the door as soon someone was bout to walk in

Kojiro shook his head for a bit as he shuffled a bit more while someone was bout to come in as his eyes slowly opened up to see who it could be entering his house at this hour in the morning, he was still miffed bout yesterday event as he swore next time he saw those miserables cretins he would end all of their lives.

"Who is it?" Kojiro shouted while raising his head towards the entrance

"Who do you think, Uncle" someone said with a mocking tone while leaning on the entrance door

"Asuka Ventura my cousin" Kojiro said with a hint of joy in his tone as he rose up to meet her gaze "So what have you gotten yourself into this again?" he suspected that she screwed up that she wanted a favour from him

Asuka Ventura who wore a red bandanna as rest of her street garbs were also red she was clearly a Los Carnales member. She was young had a cocky attitude thinking she could manipulate everyone to her will also loved hanging out with her set but mostly with her Uncle Kojiro who was few years older than her, she had red highlights to further enforce her style to match it of Los Carnales

"Well spit it out runt and how did you even get up here by the way if I may ask?" Kojiro said while reaching for the tv remote and turn the plasma tv on

"Tricked the guard" Asuka said with pride while still leaning close to the door

Kojiro turned to give her a look

"Fine I bribed him" she admitted it

"Well are you just gonna stand there or you gonna come in" which Asuka closed the door behind her and went in and sat down on the couch

Asuka took a gander around the room "I still can't get over how you get to live like this while you're leader is in chains" she began to look at the plasma tv which her eyes widened at as the hd looked quite fantastic "It looks so alive"

"Yeah it came with the apartment" Kojiro said nonchalantly while grinning until something struck is mind

"What do you want Asuka? I know you have a ulterior motive for coming here" Kojiro indicated while maintaining absolute focus on the tv

The tv showed a serie about a knight and a scavenger madly inlove with each other while both on different factions which makes it difficult for them two to meet or even touch which drives both lover's mad as they both continue on which causes series of awkward events to happen.

"Hmm this have caught my attention I might at least look at one episode" Kojiro said with a smile while Asuka also looked to be watching until she spoke up

'Rey' the man clad in dark garbs in tv said in a soft tone towards the woman clad in desert garbs 'Kylo' the woman Rey said as she caressed Kylo's cheek slowly as she leaned forwards as their lips was bout to meet, Kylo made his move in a instant as he wrapped his arms around Rey as their lips connected with one another while the moon behind them furthered their romantic moment.

"So I stole some dope from Los Carnales" Asuka said casually while completely hooked at what the show was showing on the tv

"Wow this is simply amazing show with great actors" Asuka said with awe as she puts her feets on the coffee table

"Oh yes it is I can't believe how-" Kojiro stopped for a moment as "What tha fuck did you do!?" he let out as he looked at his cousin Asuka Ventura with a serious look "I don't know how to say this to you but how much did you steal?" Kojiro begun calming down

"Sorry Uncle Kojiro" she lied right to his face "I only stole a portion of the delievery" she explained to her uncle

Kojiro took a guess at what she wanted from him "Let me take a shoot in the dark, you want me to bail you out?" she gave him puppy eyes as he looked puzzled

"Well Asuka once again I have to bail you out from stealing from the factions" Kojiro said as he was bout to get up

"Thank you Uncle Kojiro" she said it with a genuine smile which he returned with a weak smile of his own as he took the dope from her and stored it in a safe also he took out a couple of stacked bills

"Here drop you're flag and change your colour from red to yellow" Kojiro said to her as he dropped couple of stacked bills infront of her

"Are you inviting me to join you're faction uncle?" She said while looking at her uncle instead of the bills right infront of her as she looked at him with excited eyes as she somehow was leaning at him

"Did you see me stutter, go change from red to yellow" he told her as she jumped at his back with joy until she stopped "the gears-"

"I already know uncle Kojiro" she went to change and re-dye her highlights to yellow

As Kojiro sat down on his couch he's phone suddenly shock

"So it's time" he read the text message that read 'The Matriarch has returned, come to the airport, bring reinforcement. Trust worthy ones' the message was from Maria Esteban one of the Vice Ronins lieutenants also a close friend of Kojiro.

"Huh I should bring allies huh?" uttered to himself as he closed his phone while staring out from his window

"Asuka do you wanna go on a mission with me!?" Kojiro let out as he grabbed his long blade that was the length of a drying pole

"Of course uncle!" she said happily as she stucked her head out from one of rooms as her long black hair swayed downwards until she took a yellow bandanna that had a black dragon head with a gold crown on top of it head, she tied the knot as she exited the room and was clad like a true Vice Ronin except she didn't pick the leather biker jacket but the hoodie.

"Well then lets move out" as he went for the door

"Right behind ya uncle Kojiro" as both exited the penthouse

They used the elevator and then walked through the lobby and out

"Where's is it" until he saw his motorcycle 'Kaneda' a grey sleek metallic with yellow lit lightning with a dragon on it while the rest of the bike looked like a prototype but kinda unique "There it is" he ran towards it and ignited the ignition

"No way! how did you manage to get you're hands on this beaut" Asuka let out with awe as she saw the bike

"I would tell you but this is not the best time"

"Jump on" As Kojiro was putting on his biker helmet then threw one to Asuka who catched it with ease

Kojiro drove Kaneda with ease as it went full throttle towards their destination

"This is so

The airport

Maria Esteban was sitting on top of the Bezier hood "Where is he?" but soon saw Kojiro with a ally to boot

"Finally"

She jumped off the hood of her car and went straight towards Kojiro as both shook hands "What took you so long Kojiro, lady Kaguya is awaiting us"

"Also who tha fuck is this?" Maria looked to Asuka who took of her helmet

"Am related to him lets leave it at that" Asuka said giving a grin towards Maria who looked peeved until Kojiro intervened

"Lets go she's awaiting us"

Kaguya Otsutsuki was greeted by her closest allies when her plane landed

"Am back" Kaguya said in her usual tone "And I want you all to gather everyone for I want my vvengeance at the Baron!" Kaguya said angrily as her Byakugan flared up as veins stuck out as her chakra surrounded her while Kojiro and Maria tried to tone it down

'She's this powerful!?' Asuka thought as she was observing she thought at first Kaguya was some weakling until now

"Yes boss we'll do that after you calm down" Kojiro managed to calm Kaguya down to a extent

A couple of Institute Of Steel guards in power armour looked at the little merry band with suspicious stares but soon moved on

"Kojiro we need to bolt now" Asuka said to her uncle while janking on his leather biker jacket to gain his attention

"Not now Asuka" Kojiro said while discussin out details with takin down the Baron with Kaguya

"Uncle I think that we all need to leave NOW!" Asuka told her uncle as she pushed him forward to avoid a gunshot

"Oh shit I think your cousin is right!" Maria pulled out two guns and began shooting at their attackers

"Yes it seems some people want me dead before I even touch ground" Kaguya said in a stoic tone while waving of bullets

Everyone began to take cover

Two Vice Ronins were making a run for it until someone managed to kill both of them in a instant with shurikens pinned to their backs

"It's an Uchiha-" a Vice Ronin let out until a shuriken was struck right in the man's head as he dropped down

"Uchiha" Kojiro pondered as he knew they were ferocious killers

"If it's an Uchiha I will not show any mercy!" Kaguya said as she killed five of her foes in a flash then shoot out three dark rods killing three people standing on top of a platform as all them flew downwards plummeting towards their deaths

"As will I" Asuka threw a handgrenade over her hidin spot as five of the foe flew into pieces

Maria was mowing down enemies like it was no tomorrow "Die Fuckin Die!" she said with a smile as she shoot each enemy down with a madden look

"Whose attacking us by the way?" Asuka said as she punched a man right in the groin lowering his defense so she could knee the man in the face

"Judging by their colour" he looked at his dead foe who looked to be hispanic and was wearing red garbs "I would say Los Carnales" as he slashed three LC soldados with ease as blood spluttered when his blade connected

"Give up Kaguya and everyone else gets to live" someone who was wearin a poncho said with a sharingan and rinnegan in each socket

"Sasuke Uchiha" Kaguya confirmed her foe's identity

"In the flesh" he said as he transported near her and his eyes flared up 'Amaterasu!'

The black flame engulfed Kaguya's sleeve but she absorbed it and shoot it back out at LC soldados who screamed in pain when they were covered in black flames

Kaguya punched Sasuke back where Kojiro was bout to slash him but Sasuke blocked Kojiro's long pole Katana with his Chokuto, Asuka threw energy based attack at Sasuke whom blocked it with his Susanoo purple hand.

Everyone was landed on the ground preparing each move to outdo each other

Elsewhere

At a summerset villa where bunch a people are gathered in the backyard

Agent Manny Calavera was sittin down with his cousin's council he was acting as a counselor for his nephew Hector Calavera the Leader of Tres Puntos also some new person named Emerald Sustrai who was sitting near Hector acting like a bodyguard, Manny has come to appreciate what Emerald have provided for Tres Puntos.

Hector begun the meeting "So we have a lot to discuss today it seems"

Emerald gave a slight sigh as she crossed her arms "Well then this is gonna take sometime" as she took out a phone that looked similar towards Hector

"Hey that looks almost exactly like mine" until it dawn on Hector "HEY!"

"Emerald give back Hector his phone" Manny ordered her as she gave a sigh once more

"Here Hector" she gave his phone back

"Don't do that again!" Hector said in his strong tone that sounded timid as he held his phone close to his chest while Emerald gave him a teasing look

"So back to business" Manny declared as he caught the whole councils attention

"So what are we gonna do uncle?" Hector asked his Uncle who was a agent of Institute Of Steel.

"We haven't paid up when Los Carnales sent their collector to us" Emerald explained

A man with shaggy red hair with a calm demeanour coo face spoke up "Don't say you guys don't remember because we put that collector down twenty feet under"

"Emerald is there any new activity on White Fang?" Hector asked with his hands crossed

"Well a White Fang base got raided, not only that the rumours say it was the Schibetta crime family that did the deed only after blowing up a tower filled with Faunas still inside" she finished the last sentence with disgust 'Not only that they even murdered a child' she pondered for a bit

"Fools" the shaggy red man said while crossing both his arms "When they did those deeds they were directly making themselves targets for the Institute Of Steel" he did his rutine while the other listened

After that Manny knew that the higher ups were ready to take actions against the factions like unleashing the Mechanist and his robots onto the factions causing mayhem and total destructions to those who stands in their way "I just hope I won't come to that" he muttered

"Do remember if Los Carnales tries to make a move on you're territory Hector I'll come down on all of their illegal activities" Manny said protectivly while sittin

"I know Uncle we all appreciate your protection" which everyone agreed

"No prob"

"Have Los Carnales made any recent moves?" Hector wanted to be informed

"I don't think I've heard them make any major moves"

"How bout Vice Ronins"

Shaggy red haired man thought quick "I think there was something major that was happening with the Vice Ronins" he quickly knew "Their Matriarch was released from captivity" which piqued everyones interest

"When is she comin back to Marcuria" Hector asked with a serious tone

"Don't know"

Manny Calavera sprung into action "Maybe I can make a few calls and find out"

"Thanks Uncle"

"Any news on Adebisi and his Homeboys?" Hector asked his council of members

"Nothin new only that he's mounting that Kyuubi boy Naruto Uzumaki like it was no tomorrow" The shaggy haired man said

"Eww" Emerald let out in disgust as she despised that man Simon Adebisi which the rest thought the same of the man

"Well I've heard Rollin 80's and Savage Huns are recently slowly regaining their original strength" Emerald informed Hector to let him know

"Yeah I've also learned they been trying to regain their original strength" Manny added

"So what else is on the agenda" Hector asked his council

Emerald began to speak up "We need to plan something big that would benefit Tres Puntos"

"Well that's a good idea but what should we plan" Hector asked curiously

The shaggy red haired man also thought 'Maybe move against a faction like La Onda that Nagato fella needs to be thought a lesson in pain' he began chuckling

Manny soon snapped everyone outta thought "How bout we steal the shipment that Los Carnales is waiting for several months now" he said with a devious smile

"Well that's a good idea Agent Manny" Emerald said with a devious smile of her own

"Good idea uncle"

"Excellent" shaggy red haired man praised Manny

"Also this is a good opporturnity to pull this heist off because the Institute Of Steel will be to occupied with the Mafia, Triad, Kkangpae and Yakuza to focus their attention towards us" Manny said explaining which gladen the group spirits

"Well now we have something to do now guys so lets do this!" Hector said "Everyone is dismissed" everyone left the table except for Emerald

"You think they noticed?" Hector said as Emerald began to blur up

Emerald sat on Hector's lap throughout the whole meeting without them knowing that because she was using Illusion throughout the meeting.

Emerald gave Hector a soft kiss on the lips that seemed short but sweet as she said to him "I don't think so" she said smiling with a flustered expression while Hector embraced her with his arms cradling her carefully as they went in for another kiss that seemed to last for a short duration until they broke it off to catch their breathes

"Sometimes I feel you do these things to tease me" Hector said with a flustered face while looking the other way while Emerald got off him and gave his cheek a light stroke

"You amuse me ever so much" as she disappeared from the backyard using her aura

"Well that's was AWESOME!" he told himself as he ran out from the backyard but soon found himself surrounded by LC soldados with Carmen 'Chico' Guerra leading the group surrounding him and his comrades while they held their hands in the air

"What's happening here?" Hector said as he raised his arms in the air as he did with his comrades

"What do you think" Emerald said sarcastically as a LC came up towards her and hit her with the end of his shotgun which made her stagger a pace back

Manny Calavera shook into action "Hey that was quite uneccessary!" as he was hit right in the gut then Chico pummeled the agent to the ground to make an example

"Hey let my uncle go!" Hector ran up but was swung right across the jaw as he hit the pavement like a stone with a bit blood running down his lip

Chico finished pummeling Manny Calavera by using a heavy punch that disoriented his mind as Chico let go off him.

"This is just going overboard" Emerald said receiving a hard knock to head as her head began to get disoriented like Manny Calavera's

"Why are you here?" The shaggy red haired man said while still maintaining ignorance while distance from Chico and not to get beaten up

Chico turned to look at the shaggy red haired man "Because of him!" he pointed towards Hector "He hasn't paid his due"

"Well maybe because I just don't give a flying fuck bout the due" Hector said cocky like while Chico was holding him in the air as he got punched as he flew across the pavement floor

Chico stood over Hector and said coo like "You know that Rae K Alvarez sent me here to make a example of your merry little band because if you don't pay up then maybe other might think they can do the same, so that's why I gotta go do this to you" as he kicked Hector right in the ribs shattering some of them as he spat out blood

"Hector!" Emerald yelled out as she looked concerned for his well being when he flew across the pavement and getting beaten by Chico

Manny looked beaten and rose up to meet Chico's level "Hey if you want to beat on someone try me!" as Chico punched him right in the gut but before he was bout to catch his breath as Chico punched his back as he went down on his knees as Chico kneed him right in the eye as he fell downwards

Chico signaled his men to lay down the rest of the beatdowns on the Tres Puntos except for Emerald who seemingly was left unharmed after Chico whispered to her "Cinder Fall sends her regards" only receiving a single hit to make it look like she still looked loyal to Tres Puntos.

"Stay down Emerald" he ordered as she tried to get up leaving a Illusion of herself as Chico was suddenly hit from behind as he fell forward as he tried to get up but Emerald hit him so hard that he flew through a nearby crates, soon couple of LC soldados tried to surround her as she instantly subdued each guy easily but was knocked down by the overwhelming LC soldados.

Chico was moving near Emerald who was pinned down to the ground by Chico's men

"Stay tha fuck down!" as he was bout to kick her

"Stay away from her!" Hector shouted but got pummeled like a punching bag

"Hector!" as she witnessed the leader of Tres Puntos getting his ass kicked

So after a few minutes has passed LC men finally stopped beating on the Tres Puntos

Chico ordered his men to take everyones money on the ground

"Next time pay you're due motherfuckers!" as he kicked Hector square in the chest as he cringed when Chico's kick connected

Soon after Chico and his men turned to their vehicles and went until Chico got a call "The Uchiha failed and so did our attempt on the matriarch on the Vice Ronins to" the voice over the phone sounded quite annoyed

"Whose gonna be the one to finish that job?" Chico asked

"It'll be the Akatsuki we already lined up few known killers like Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu"

"Hahaha now this is gonna be fun!" Chico closed his phone as he ordered his men to return back to HQ as he himself did the same

As soon the Los Carnales were gone everyone that was still conscious was groaning in pain while getting up

Hector had trouble to get up as he felt his entire body was broken but Emerald helped him stand on his two feets while the rest could walk on their own somehow

Hector was moving past his uncle "Uncle send in the Institute Of Steel!" which he agreed

"It'll be done Hector" as he made the call "I have something to report" he said over the phone

Hector began coughing up blood as Emerald began to look worried

"I need to get you to a hospital"

"No HOSPITAL!" he ordered "I need to make a call also"

"You don't mean" Emerald's eyes widened knowing who he was mentioning

"Yes and It must be done" his will is his command

Elsewhere

The Baron had the Akatsuki members standing right infront of his throne

"I want you all to seek and destroy these enemies of mine" he said in a commanding tone while the statue of Indra whose eyes lit up red like rubies

"What's in it for us old man!?" Hidan asked rudely as Kakuzu hit his arm

"Dafuq was that for!?" he asked Kakuzu

"Show some respect unless you wanna meet a early demise" Kakuzu said in his own way telling of his partner to show respect or else he might be killed

"See Kisame these idiots have no clue a bout perfect teamwork" Deidara said in arrogant tone while leaning back

"Deidara just be quite" Kisame ordered his partner in crime while listening

A minion of the Baron gave each Akatsuki member a file on the people he wants dead

"Just do what I have ordered you to do, but mostly get rid of Nagato Uzumaki and kill that other Uzumaki I'll pay extra for his death and the capture of the nine tails"

"I'll do that" Kisame said with a sadistic smile as he teleported out of that place

"Kisame wait for me I want blow that nine tails up to" Deidara said as he summoned up a claybird to follow his partner

"So what do-" before Hidan could finish his sentence

"We'll do the rest" Kakuzu said dragging Hidan by the neck out of the building they were in

The Baron looked please as he leaned back on his throne looking at the Indra statue

"Soon, soon you'll awake" he spoke to Indra like he and the statue had psychic connection

Itachi had a clone closeby to spy at the Baron so pretty much he knew every conversation that took place in that building

Elsewhere

Naruto Uzumaki was down his four licking Adebisi's feets like a obedient dog he is like his whole life was determined to become Adebisi's prag.

Adebisi gave one of his creepy smiles towards Naruto whom was on his four smiling like a fool while Adebisi was draining away at his senjutsu and kyuubi chakra as the nine tails was quite tamed after couple months with Adebisi.

'Naruto lick Adebisi's feet more proficiently' the kyuubi living inside Naruto demanded which Naruto obeyed

"Good little fox" Adebisi praised his little pet but soon kicked him off him as Naruto had little to wear because as prag Naruto wore women garbs which lowered his self respect and not only that Adebisi managed to domesticate Naruto and Kyuubi to the fullest extent.

Arnold 'Poet' Adebisi's second in command came in high as fuck

"Yo Adebisi you heard that Duncan got fucking slaughtered as his men died with him" Poet said laughing

"Hahahah that fuckin bastard got eaten alive by beowulves!" Adebisi laughed as Naruto was sleeping like a dog on the ground while munching on what seems to be dog food or bone

"Also there's been recent rumours that the Baron wants you dead"

"Hahaha like he is gonna get the chance do to that"

"He hired the Akatsuki to do the deed I heard"

"No matter who they send I'll kill them all ain't that right Naruto" Adebisi nudged his foot at Naruto who was curdled up in the corner as Adebisi reached for his Machete as he was preping for war

"So do you want me to rally the boys?" Poet asked as he sniffed some wits

"Fuck yes get everyone! because tonight we take on everyone!" Adebisi said it like a boss as he stood up and waved his hands in the air like he don't care

Outside was Kai Redding and Omar White staking out Adebisi's place to get in and off that fiend

"So how fucking long do we need to wait!?" Omar said impatiently while twitching

"Calm tha fuck down nigga! just be patient until" a blue beam of light struck down from the sky

"Now it's time the institute of steel made their move they sent the mechanist bots to do the deed" as bots were stormin inside the complex where Adebisi resided with his Homeboys

"It's gonna be a firework show from here on out"

"Of course Omar, just look!" he pointed towards some Homeboys escaping until the bots shoot them down like dogs

The complex suddenly exploded as bots parts were flying out of the windows

"Holy shieet!" as Adebisi exited the complex with a chained Naruto as he was in his senju mode

"Now" Omar whipped out a six shooter

"Fuckin A" he took out a Mac 10 as both shoot at Adebisi

Adebisi used some kinda plot armour rasengan version which shielded him from the bullets

Elsewhere

Seto was hanging out with Sasuke, Fuu, Saburo were standing outside a huge building owned by Aesir whose competed with the Schnee company in everything mostly tech.

"So what are we doin here again?" Fuu asked the group

"Were...Dafuq are we doin here again Sasuke?" Saburo looked at him

"Were waiting for it to come as soon as it lands"

Seto saw the incoming bird up in the sky "Right on time" as he flew upwards as Fuu followed

"How do we?" Saburo saw Sasuke running "Dammit!" he ran after

Sasuke jumped to building to building as he wanted to finish it all in one single move before that animal could do any harm

'Amaterasu!' as his eye flared up but he was falling but Seto catched him as both safely landed on the ground while the bird was coated in dark flames until they saw someone sitting also engulfed screaming as that person fell of the bird in pain

"Holy crap Sasuke you killed someone" as Saburo dodged the man's attempt on his life as he drew his blade and cut the man right in the torso but the man was still able to walk

Sasuke drew his blade and cuts the man engulf in flames but still not enough to bring him down as Fuu threw bunch a shurikens still no effect until Seto casually walked towards him dodged the first attack and beheaded the man as the head flew in mid air until it hit the ground

"It is done" Seto said as he whipped the blood off it

Saburo was up and close inspecting the corpse "Oh shit I know this mick, he works for the O'Reily brothers if my memory serves me correctly" he managed to uncover the identity of the dead man

"We got company guys" Sasuke announced to the group as they looked to the direction where someone or something was coming


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6: The Shipment

LC highest members were awaiting at the dockyard for the shipment of dust to come in as was promise from Cinder Fall

Rae sent Dominic to intercept the shipment

The ship docked

"What's that?" he saw something approaching him with great speed on a motorcycle as he quickly protected himself as he whipped out his Katana but the bike stopped from a distance from him

"So this is the shipment I've been hearing bout so much" the unknown biker said to Dominic while maintaining complete neutrality

Dominic scanned the colour scheme of the biker and immediatly knew whose set that dude was rollin with

"Motherfucker you're LC!" as Dominic whipped out his blade wielded it one handed as he ran at the biker

"So predictable" as the biker went off with his bike as he slid it to the curb as he slashed the ankle of Dominic who was limping slightly as the biker went into for the kill but when he rose his blade Dominic evaded the attack and managed to land a hit on the biker who flew off his bike

The biker dusted off his jacket as he threw his helmet off revealing himself to be Kojiro Ventura

"Well that kinda hurt like a motherfucker" as he ran at Dominic and leaped in to the air

"Oh no you don't boykie!" Dominic yelled as he blocked the incoming blade but received a major wound instead as Kojiro's drying pole piercing through the guy's shoulder as both fell downwards

Kojiro twisted his blade which made Dominic scream which made him smile as he dragged the blade out

"Don't!" Dominic let out as his last word before being beheaded by Kojiro

"Now you die GWEILO!" as Kojiro swung but was abruptly shoot in the shoulder stopping him, before finishing off Kojiro as he looked as one of the LC he had with shoot him, Dominic used the moment to flip Kojiro off him as he fell back but kicked Dominic far

"My fukin shoulder!" Kojiro said as he was killing off any person that tried to stand between him and the shipment

Once Kojiro was onboard the ship he started killing off the hostiles who dared to stand between him and the shipment so after clearing a bunch a people from the ship he whipped out his phone and started dialing before a Kunai hit his phone as it looked totaled

"Well that was quite unexpected" as he looked to see who it was

It was a person who looked to be standing on a crater while the glimmering moonlit light behind that person made it look quite badass

"Who are you-" another Kunai flew at him as he used his katana to block it which sent it downwards "Well I guess diplomacy is out of the question" Kojiro went on the offensive as he ran at the orange masked person

"How predictable" the masked man said as his body began to blur when Kojiro cut through as his sword passed through the man's body "Such a shame you gonna die" as the man drew his own blade as he tried to cut Kojiro but he blocked it and when Kojiro went once more in for the kill his blade passed through which the man tried to reach out but Kojiro threw a knife at him which once again passed through as the man looked everywhere for Kojiro until he saw him smack middle in the air flinging his psi sword at him which resultated in the man flying straight down crashing into the crates they also exploded

Kojiro landed safely on the crates "That what you get for screwin with the Vice Ronins"

'Kamui' the masked man disappeared into thin air

He felt someone bout to kill him as he felt the killing intent so he drew his blade and rotated his whole body in a single gust he slashed that person who stood behind him as he did a 360 spin

"AGH!" The man behind him was none other than Dominic who had a huge wound across his body as Kojiro sheated his blade blood bursted like water hose as Dominic fell face down dead

"Like always am just too good" Kojiro boasted to himself while signaling his men to pickup the shipment until he saw something weird but shrugged it off

Kojiro was approaching his men until he felt something was off "Hey guys it's time to pickup the shipment"

"Oh yeah but there's been a change of plan" one of his men said until they drew their weapons and began shooting at him

"HOLY SHIT!" Kojiro yelled out as bullets were riddling in the air as he was cowering behind crates

The shooting stopped "Is he dead?" one of the men said until a tin can was thrown to the air as they all fired once more but stopped when Kojiro impaled the first one then used that man as a human shield while he was impaling people with his sword then withdrew it as he had to run

Kojiro looked down on the men he had killed "Tres Puntos, I've should had known" as he dodged a edge weapon that grazed his shoulder as he returned it with a spin kick which sent his foe into a wall

The foe he had sent into a wall emerged, it was a shaggy red haired man

"I know you bastard!" Kojiro said smiling as he pointed his blade at him "You're one of Tres Puntos top soldados Cortez Silva" he identified the man

The man pulled out a fan and began fanning himself "How uncouth man such as yourself manage to know me is beyond my comprehension" which pissed Kojiro a bit off as he was reaching for the hilt of his blade

Both warriors charged at each other, both matching each blow but the decisive moment was when Kojiro sweeped kicked Cortez then sliced upwards but Kojiro was blown backwards by a gust of wind by the man's fan

"Die already!" Kojiro let out exasperated as he jumped at the man but was blocked by the fan so he used a simple technique to finish his foe off 'Ghost step' as Kojiro's whole body turned invisible as he passed through the shaggy red haired man

"What sorta technique is that!?" the red haired man looked quite shocked until he felt the immense pain rushing through his body as Kojiro stood right behind him whispering

"You're finished" as Cortez whole body was suddenly covered in cuts as blood came bursting out as he fell downwards on his knees

Once more Kojiro wiped his blade "Patethic even LC was bout to get jacked by one of their own allies"

A huge beam of light was beamed near him as he suddenly was surrounded by bots

"Don't move criminal!" the bot said threatening while aiming their guns at Kojiro who looked calm

Kojiro tempted fate he moved as the bots shoot a inch near his foot "WOW they really are serious"

"Don't move criminal you'll be detained shortly" the bots announced

Kojiro ran through the bots as he slashed through with ease until he was sniped through the kneecap by a unknown sniper "MA fuckin" he was shoot through the chest as he fell down

The Sniper had high tech gear while sniping from a far "You're fast but not fast enough kid" the sniper said smugly while cloaked while watching Kojiro struggling from getting detained

Kojiro managed to escape once more until a bat shaped batarang almost hit his head but stuck towards a nearby wall indicating someone didn't want him to escape

"What tha fuck Batman's fuckin here!?" he's mind began to panic as he saw a man in a bat costume jump down from a roof and kicked him square in the face knocking Kojiro out

"This is simply not my day" Kojiro said as his vision blurred to darkness

The first who showed up to procure the shipment was The Institute of Steel who was on scene waiting for the Schnee heir Winter Schnee the specialist to come and take the shipment off their hands

Two officers were on the scene began gossiping

"You see what happened to Dominic Suarez from Los Carnales, Rae K Alvarez ain't gonna be happy" the first officer said to the other one

The other one responded "Well amount of dust we just confiscated we could put him and rest of LC behind bars"

"Yeah not only that we bagged one of the Vice Ronins tops"

"Well we had a little help from Aesir"

"Also I've heard that LC ally Tres Puntos betrayed them was it true?"

"Probably with these scumbags roamin around it's a possibility"

Both laughed as both went on with their duties, Diego Segura had hid and listened into the two officers conversation the whole time then he made his way back but while Madara and Ruby was at the scene of the crime scene

"Dad what are we doin here" Ruby asked while roamin around the scene nervous

Madara walked around the area with autorithy as his people from the law enforcement worked for him as he was the so called police head honcho "Ruby why we are here is because of them" he had led her towards the captured criminals

"Hey! I recognize these guys!" Ruby shouted out loud

"Good then you know why these people are wanted for"

Infront of Ruby was Kojiro Ventura a high ranking member within the Vice Ronins was kept captive, Cortez Silva a high ranking member within Tres Puntos was also taken captive by the Institute of Steel the rest was just grunts while the coroner was procuring Dominic Suarez body

"You want to know what's gonna happen to them-"

"Hey if you do me in like this Kaguya won't-" Kojiro was cut short as Madara kicked his head as he flew backwards to the ground while Ruby looked on as her father kicked the captive

"Why did you?" Ruby asked before Madara dragged the boy by the collar whispering something then letting go off him as the boy ran off while Madara had a smirk on his face while Ruby had retracted out her weapon out in sniper mode aiming at the fleeing fugitive

"I got him in my sight" Ruby said while aiming at the running Kojiro

"Don't, let him go he'll spread the news" Madara said as he lowered Ruby's weapon downwards as she retracted her weapon

Kojiro was running at full speed towards his motorcycle Kaneda "That psychopatic bastard" but before he could mount his bike he was suddenly struck from the back of his head as everything went limp as he laid on the ground seeing someone in red garbs guessing LC "AAA!"

"I got some questions for you to answer, maybe Rae might wanna have a talk with ya" as Diego Segura was holding a iron pipe and hit Kojiro hard enough to knock Kojiro out

Ruby followed Madara closely as he let one of his men apprehend Cortez Silva who seemed peacefully went with the flow not fighting back

"Well Ruby you just witnessed justice in action, well mostly everyone here works for me the Uchiha clan" Madara boasted in his kinda way while Ruby saw a massive shipment that looked to belong to the Schnee company

"Yes the Schnee fortune that revolves around the suffering of Faunas" Madara said as he saw the shipment being taken away by the one and only Specialist Winter Schnee who was now walking towards Madara

"Good job but if you could had found it sooner this event might not even occured" Winter said to Madara in a condescending tone as she looked all high and mighty while Ruby observed on like a curious child

"Well like I always say, I'll handle things in my own way" Madara told Winter off which resulted in a stare off which Madara won easily but Winter had looked to be holdin her own

"Well off with ya" Madara commanded as Winter obeyed before looking at Ruby who seemed to be hidin behind Madara the whole time the conversation took place

"Of course" Winter left giving Madara a noble gesture before departing back to Atlas where the shipment of Dust would be sold 'That child have silver eyes but beneath lurks those crimson eyes'

"She was-" Ruby was cut off

"A Schnee but something felt different about her" Madara was assuming

"Oh yes she's quite different from those other's Schnee's"

"Of course-" Madara looked to the side to see his wife with a huge grin across her face

"When did you get here mum?" Ruby asked as Madara wanted to know as well

"Teleportation" she said easily

Madara coughed "So did you find the targets bases?" Madara wanted to know

"Of course dear" Summer said with a smile as she gave a quick peck towards Madara cheek as he looked flushed while Ruby was starting to look at their happiness with normal sight

"Well at least am getting used to their interactions" Ruby said with a doubtful tone

"You say something Ruby?" Summer turned her attention to Ruby

"Nothin mother" Ruby said with a fake vague smile

"So Madara why did you release that captive"

"Somethin that needed to be done that's my reason"

'Kamui' a man with a orange mask emerged from mid air as he looked to be holding a katana that was bout to hit Ruby's neck

"Die!" The orange masked man uttered before his blade made contact with the young girl's supple neck

Before his blade could make even the slightest contact Madara and Summer already sprung into action to bring the masked man down but Ruby had already reacted as her eyes both lit up onhe sharingan second silver eye

Ruby managed to halt the masked man's mobility as he looked to be stuck as his blade was stopped to as it looked to be near Ruby striking distance while Madara and Summer was ready to kill

"How!?" The masked man let out as he looked to be struggling to murder Ruby

Ruby both eyes had the silver and the sharingan activated while looking frantic as Summer came to comfort her daughter as Madara moved towards the masked man

"How did I even do that!?" Ruby said as she felt two powerful essence of aura emitting from her eyes

"Sheer instincts" Madara uttered as he examined the perp whom dared to attack his daughter "I think I know who this cat is" as he removed the mask from the perp with a single yank "Obito Uchiha a disgrace an exile the list goes on" Madara introduced the Uchiha

"An Uchiha survivor Madara?" Summer asked while comforting Ruby

"More like a ghost then a survivor"

"A ghost?"

"We'll discuss about it later Summer but not isn't the time" Madara cuffed Obito and whispered into his ear "If you try anything I'll put into the ground with the rest of the Uchiha clan boy" he ended his last sentence with a disdain towards Obito

"Madara Uchiha I never knew you to be so protective of these people" Obito said with a mocking tone as Madara had restrained him and hit him in the head as Obito staggered forward but was dragged back

"Haha you're a funny guy now"

"Who do you work for snake"

"I'm still curious why you are so protective and why does that girl have our clans bloodline limit" Obito questioned Madara who responded with knee towards Obito's back which made him fall to his knees "So I guess they mean something to Madara I never see the day that the almighty Madara Uchiha would care for humanity" Obito said mockingly once more as he was smacked against the head making him let out a painful groan

"Keep you're mouth shut boy am doing the questioning not you" Madara said coldly as his sharingan spun a bit

"Haha touched a nerve aye? maybe if I tell that white cloak lass there bout you're past-" Madara had kicked Obito down and the grabbed him by the collar and held him near his face

Summer looked over to Madara who was holding Obito she was gave Madara a look which he responded with his one of his rare smiles as he forced Obito to smile

"Obito start smiling like everything normal and don't forget to wave" Madara said in a threatening tone while maintaining his fake smile as Obito obeyed

"Mom is everything okay?" Ruby asked as she looked over to her father

"Oh yes Rubes everything's okay" she said also with a fake smile which convinced Ruby that everything was okay

Obito and Madara soon dropped their smiles as they went back to lookin serious

"So you actually care for them don't you Madara" Obito asked sincerely as his tone hinted no ulterior motive

"Of course I do" He said as he looked at Ruby and Summer just waiting for him 'Sometimes I ask myself if am even worthy of havin this happiness' he pondered for a minute

"You won't say a thing bout my past Obito or help I'll erase you from this world"

"Of course not why would I do anything towards you knowin if I made any moves against you I would be dead" Obito began to chuckle which made Madara grip his clothing even tighter

"Now Obito tell me who sent you, was it the Baron or Aizen, Blackbeard" he interrogated Obito

"None of them"

"Who tell me was it Salem!" he slapped Obito on the cheek

"No!" he shouted then recieving another slap

"Was it Kaguya!"

"No way I don't do any work for the Vice Ronins without paper" Obito shouted out

"Don't tell me the Akatsuki?" Madara gritted his teeth

"No way am workin with them I cut all ties with that group" Obito explained his predictement

Madara looked at his garbs they were purple and so he's mind went into detective mode and he put the pieces together "3rd Street Ballas you for real? why couldn't you join up with Nagato's group La Onda" he closed his eyes for a second then took a deep breath then exhaling

"So you were intercepting this shipment and you botched shipment when you got manhandled by Kojiro Ventura" Madara explained which Obito scoffed at the last part

"Well Obito you leadin the 3rd Street Ballas now huh how did that come to pass?" Madara asked curious bout his former pupil life

"It's a long story"

"Well then we gonna have a lot of time to speak when were back at HQ of the institute of steel, well am not gonna be there" So Madara did something which resulteted in a beam of light took Obito away that made Madara walk back to his family

Elsewhere

Dae Wu Kwon was getting out of the hospital he was in as he was getting dressed as for the final piece he wore his leather biker jacket that had the back logo 'Vandals' he got his old school motorcycle waiting for him outside as he still felt the great pain that echoed throughout his chest

"Am gonna get that bastard for that cheap move" he said clutching his chest where he's wound was at

When Wu was discharged from the hospital he got a pamphlet that read 'Explore the new frontier' it was bout a portal rift opening up which lead to new bound possibilities and resources the next world has to offer also the pamphlet read anyone that can fight should join as soon as possible when the Aesir company manage to scrape together a bunch a people to begin their expedition to the portal rift which lead to a place called New York that was protected by a group of superpowered people called The League Of Avengers.

"Yeah right" Wu chuckled at what he had read as he crumpled the pamphlet and was bout to throw it away until he decided to keep it "Might as well keep it for laughs for now at least"

Wu looked and saw some Vice Ronins outside the hospital hanging out on the parking lot

"Might as well stretch my legs" as he approached the Vice Ronins laying bout near his ride

"No who would seriously ride this it's so ancient" one of the Vice Ronin's insulted Wu's ride

"No shit it also looks like a piece of shit" a Vice Ronin woman said with great dismay at the thought of seeing such a ugly bike

"Well whoever owns this must had bad taste unlike us Vice Ronins am right" one of the Vice Ronin's boasted

"Yo VR's what's happenin" Wu said casually with a wicked smile as the Vice Ronins all stood up to meet his gaze

"Wow back few steps back who you?" a Vice Ronin got all up in Wu's face

"Me just a guy whose gonna get his ride" he pointed towards his ride

"You're the owner of that piece of shit" one of the Vice Ronins pointed out

"Well we all can't be arrogant pricks in flashy yellow gear can we now" Wu provoked the Vice Ronins into a fight

One of the Ronins was bout to draw his Katana but Wu stopped him from drawing as he drew his Yedo and drove it through the man's gut which the man fell backwards which all the Vice Ronins drew their Katanas and formed a circle around Wu

"Lets do this suckas" as he looked quite calm as the first Vice Ronin made their move as he blocked the first swing with his Yedo then kicked the man back as he slashed another man's throat with a single swing because the man was bout to cut Wu down as Wu then drove his blade through the guy's throat whom he had kicked then he did a back flip as he cut one of the Vice Ronins leg who flew up as Wu smashed his Yedo into the Vice Ronin's torso killing the man in a instant

Wu saw a Vice Ronin woman trying to slash him as he blocked them easily as he moved a bit to the side and cut the woman down by driving his blade in to her guts as he removed his blade but she tried to cut him down as he looked surprise how she managed to survive then he did a simple thing he punched her to torso then a kick following up until he pierced her with his Yedo finishin her off

There was two left one tried to slash Wu's neck but was countered with a sword through the throat as the man fell downwards then there was the last one a Vice Ronin woman whom Wu evaded each strikes until he jumpe mid air and slashed her which resultated in her death as Wu removed the blade that made contact with the woman's head as he wiped the blood out from his Yedo.

"WoW I feel quite renewed!" Wu said to himself as he kicked a nearby Vice Ronin corpse several times until he stopped

Wu grabbed a Vice Ronin helmet "Well this might not be my colour but dammit am a Vandal and this is my loot" he wore the helmet then sat on his hog and whipped out a cellphone he dialed

Soon the phone started ringing

"Yo who am I speakin to" someone said in Korean

"Dae Wu Kwon"

"What Wu you still breathin last time I heard you were 10ft under!" the man continued speaking Korean

"Well am alive and I want you to gather the Vandals"

"Oh sure boss"

"Good also has there been any recent deals being made when I was out of the game"

"Well there's the Triad deal which has something related with the Yakuza somehow"

"Yes?" he wanted his friend to elaborate

"Well I think they have a alliance" the man sounded concerned "Also the dust shipment that the LC was awaiting for was seized by The Institute Of Steel so pretty much all dust returned to the Schnee Company while Aesir Corporation takes all credit, Madara Uchiha and his Wife Summer Rose an Ruby Rose was at the scene and helped out to take every major playas down" his friend told Wu what he heard from the rumours

"Well that was quite news for me now" Wu said while enjoying new tidbits of news he was getting from his Lieutenant

"Not only that Tres Puntos betrayed them"

"Hahahaha fuckin LC getting screwed over by their own ally"

"Vice Ronin top dog was there to in the fray"

"How many were there"

"Too many to count" the man's raspy voice sounded tired over the phone

"So can you gather all the Vandals?"

"Yes I can why do you want them all to gather by the way?"

"Were gonna go eliminate some gangs" Wu sounded serious

"Which ones?"

"The Triads, The Yakuza, The Schibetta Crime Family, The Varrio Los Aztecas, San Fierro Rifa, Los Vagos, probably the Savage Huns first we hit their pockets, Sammo and Mr. Ping."

"That's many groups you want gone boss this sounds more like a declaration of war then our regular you know what activity"

"Well what do you expect this is our time The Vandals"

"Well then I'll get the men together"

"Good Hyung do me proud"

"Will do boss" As both hung up

Wu started the ignition of the bike "time to conquer this world" he said in English as he gazed out to the city he was in just astonishing the light and everyhing else which put a smile on his face 'Well time for me to go make some friends with the badguys' he was now gonna seek out allies before he met up with his Vandals

Wu drove away from the parking lot that was riddled in Vice Ronins corpses

He soon saw a peculiar scene were a alien hedgehog man with yellow spikey hair and a pirate that looked like a admiral, a dragon wizard, a soul reaper guy who wielded a blade of some kind.

Wu stopped for a moment a saw all of them in action trying to kill one another "I gotta get out of this fuckin city before it breaks my mind" he was bout to drive the fighters had stopped

"Just four people killing each other proceed" as they did while Wu drove off

'BANKAI!' the soul reaper man yelled

'Galic Gun!' the hedgehog man yelled as purple beam emitted from his hands

'Dragon slayer mage art: Heat eater!' as flames bursted from the young man

'Zero spin flow' as yellow energy emitted out from the Admiral pirate shooting

All of their attacks created a devastating cloud that made when Wu drove away coo

"Am gonna vandalize whole cities as were I go the Vandals will be doin their thing"

Elsewhere

Mob Family Tribbianis was making their move against the Marabunta Grande while Proteus Kurosaki observed from the shadows.

'Carefully trail the high ranking members into that warehouse and then finish them all off in a single swoop' the voice that spoke to him in a soft tone which had hint of malice behind it

"It well be done" as Proteus moved around skulking behind the scenes as he subdued five mobsters in a single strike as he fliped to the air and roundhoused kicked each one of them knock all down "Joey's men huh guess they're having some sorta meet down" as he peered intot the window seeing couple of snipers standing around while rest of the crew was inside a well lit warehouse

"Can't believe they had the nerve to have this meet down on Aesir turf" so Proteus sniped each man out with a single stroke from his bow that he aimed at their skulls killing each man silently before any man would notice he was even there to begin with

'Now that's done' he looked down to see Joey Tribbiani the head honcho of the Tribbiani Crime Family and Akani Kruger Gaviria a young lad but dangerous with huge killing intent emitting from him as his lieutenant Vulpes Ramirez was standing near him to smooth things over with the meetin.

Joey Tribbiani stepped up dressed like a modern mobster all professional like

"So gentlemen, gentlemen, were all gathered here today to conduct business"

Kruger smiled wickedly "what sorta business are we talkin bout"

"Glad you asked, boys bring out the wits" Joey's men placed huge piles of wits stacked neatly infront of Kruger

"Vulpes go check"

"Ai Ai boss man" he went to check the product quality "It all checks out it's pure grade Wits"

"Well Mr Tribbiani we have ourselves a deal" which the men around Kruger helped Vulpes grab the products

"Hey Mr Tribbiani is my old man's name call me Joey" he said it with one of his infamous smiles of his as Kruger and Joey shook hand as their deal was bout to reach to agreement

"Remember our deal I supply you and you sell it" then suddenly Joey grabbed Kruger's whole arm "If you ever get clever with me I'll take this hand you hear" he said in a threatening voice

"Understood Joey" as Joey let go off his arm as he backed off and helped his men pack up shop

'It's time for you to act my little assassin' the voice commanded as Proteus obeyed "It will be done" he took aim with his bow 'Scattershoot' as a volley of arrows shoot down at the people pinning few down

"Oh shit! whose shooting at us I thought we had our people stationed outside to keep guard!" Joey shouted while avoiding falling arrows

'Kill them all my little puppet' which made Proteus shoot even faster turning people into pin cushions "Begone vile cretins!" as he shoot a arrow towards Kruger who easily deflected it as he broke the arrow in two as Proteus shoot three arrows towards Vulpes who swiftly dodged each arrow easily like a fox

'Well A few them seems to be Qi users this changes a lot, Proteus use my power' Proteus jump down as he shot a arrow that landed right on joey's shoulder but he fired a few shoots only for one to land on the ceiling that grazed Proteus head but he shrugged it off

Vulpes and Kruger and their men managed to load up their truck filled with uncut Wits as they was bout to board but was cut off by Proteus straight shoot

'Don't let them escape' Proteus shoot a another volley of arrows killing a few dozen men of the Marabunta Grande soldados but Kruger and Vulpes remained unharmed as they easily escaped

"Vulpes hit the ignition key!" they stored the wits on a military Humvee

Proteus was closing in on Vulpes and was bout to execute that hooded fox bastard but was abrupted by a sudden flash from him

'Do that man in NOW' the voice in Proteus head got louder as he aimed his bow to the head of Vulpes Ramirez "Now you die!" he released the string of his bow as the arrow flew like a rocket

'Swirvling Flare' Vulpes said as the arrow looked to be nearing it targets head but was stopped in a moment as a flare of light ignited the arrow incinerating few more arrows that Proteus shoot until a gust of wind blew Proteus away as he fell

"Vulpes hit the gear!" Kruger yelled as Vulpes did both escaped unharmed and with the wits

'Damn such a shame might as well get that Joey' as Joey was already long gone as the rest was leaving a lonesome Proteus all alone in the warehouse

Proteus let out a sad sigh 'Cheer up we can always get them next time for now we have bigger fish to fry, The League of Avengers those people from that portal rifts are beginning to make their move and we need every man and women to repell them from enterin our world' Proteus reverted his bow back to it's original form as he looked weary "Might as well do my civic duty" as a beam of light teleported him out


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7 The meeting

Seto Jianyu was standing in the middle of Chinatown witnessed the complete destruction that looked recent

"The Savage Huns must be on a manhunt after those whom did this" Seto told himself as he scanned the area of the destruction that surrounded him

"Thus we need to get back on those whom stole from us The Triad" Seto Jianyu said in a monotone way

Seto walked around until he stumbled upon Savage Hun "Hello you alive?" he poked the boy wit his foot several times "Huh either he's dead or just plain unconscious" as he moved on

"So much destructions and death this might be the end of the Savage Huns" as he looked on a wall to see a Savage Hun graffiti of a green emerald dragon with yellow outer lining 'At least they had artistic skills'

Soon he saw some of the hoodlums who dared to tread into Chinatown with the intent to disrupt the flow of business

The cars jammed each path of Seto's so he couldn't get out "Well time to get wild" he drew his Dao blade and charged at his enemies before identifiying whom he was facing

'Dragon breath' he said as he leaped into the air releasing a great flame incinerating the cars behind him as he cut the men that was blasting at him with glocks as blood was spilt he shoot a fireball into the cars making them explodes into bits before one of those guys could step out of their cars

Soon Seto heard a clicking sound of a gun aimed right at his head until he began to give that man a grin

"Time to die punk!" the man said as he was bout to pull the trigger

"No you first" uttered Seto as he remained calm

The man got electrocuted to death "AAGHHH!" as the man charred

"Tai Lung ma homeboy!" Seto said with glee as he performed their secret awesome greeting

"Holy shieet Seto for a moment there I thought you were bout to be killed" Tai said with a cocky smile

"Well Tai" Seto felt more powerful presences around Chinatown "You brought Li Chen and Jia Kenmin"

"Of course they're cleaning up this mess caused by the Vandals" he said dodging a bullet round from a Vandal then hurling a lightning bolt at the man killing him instant

"Uncle Lenny told me that this area had been targeted so he sent me"

"Well now I've heard that Dae Wu Kwon got out of the hospital had planned a massive war against every faction around town"

"Sounds like him alright"

"Now we gotta take care of this mess" both of them looked to see bunch a Vandals charging at them

"Like old times huh Seto" he charged himself with the electricity that rushed through his mind like a bolt of rush

"Good times" as Seto went into his Xuanglong mode as he was emitting draconic energy as his sword was covered in flames as he was engulfed in flames

"LETS GO WILD!" both shouted as the charged into the mass of Vandals

'Ember Torrent' as a huge wave of flame engulfed the vandals leaving charred dead corpses even if they survived Seto's Dao made short work of everyone killing any person that stood

'Jupiter Descent!' Tai said as he dropped to the ground creating a huge crater while his orb attack took a lot of people away in a instant

the rest either scattered or was killed by Tai and Seto

"Wow that was quite easy"

"No shit man seriously sometimes I wonder why we even bother use our powers on these small shrimps even Uncle Lenny seems quite bored"

From outta nowhere a Vandal was thrown into a building with great speed as Li Chen emerged from the outerside kicking a man then punching him down till the man stayed down

A couple of Vandals was bout to take Li Chen down but was abruptly stopped by Jia Kenmin who kicked those Vandals with a sweep kick then followed up with a crescent kick that finished them all off

Li grabbed a Vandal slammed his fist into the man's face knocking him down then was stabbed in the back as he turned around to face his assailant "ARGH!" he took out the knife and jammed it straight into the man's throat

'Dragon Pulse' Seto felt the Vandals were retreating "They're gone tell Uncle Lenny-" Seto felt something was coming at him with great speed as he immediatly shook into action grabbed the aerial projectile

He catched a letter attached to a arrow

"As usual coo Seto" Tai said while waiting for him to read

'Seto this might be the time you leave this dirtball to face worthy foes instead of these' the spirit that resided in his blade looked quite displeased 'Ehh low beings' Seto understood he felt quite unhinged by the lack of worthy foes he might test his luck out in the rift

The message read 'This is the time for all the bosses to have the sitdown as the all empire is gonna gather the biggest gangs in the world to participate thus everyone is invited to it and only the major playas are allowed to come the rest stay home ya punkass bitches'

"Just wow" Tai said as he read the letter

"No shit, who would fucking write this drivel"

"Whatcha guys doin" as Li and Jia came up to them

"Nothin just reading this it's gonna be a big turnout when all the gang comes to gather"

Li Chen said something in Chinese which Jia Kenmin and everyone else understood

"Of course it sounds like a trap but why not let just go there anyway" Tai said with a excited tone as he felt electricity rush through his head

"Time to roll out Jia, Li go take care of Sammo and " as he saw a elderly man in a white suit strolling injured with a younger man with black sunshades

"Sure Li and I can take care of it don't forget you will owe us" Jia reminded him

"Yeah I know and I always will honour my debts" Seto reminded Jia that he always paid them in full

"Well then go" Li said with his usual stoic tone while crossed arms as Jia went to aid Sammo and

Tai Lung used the electricity to boost his speed as he went lightning fast as Seto Jianyu flew behind him with great haste as he used his dragon wings

Elsewhere

Miklo T Alvarez was chilling out at Rae's his older sister Mansion outside as he was checking Cinder Fall out until Rae came out

"You may be my brother but keep those eyes you self or I'll cut them off" Rae threatened Miklo which he did stop staring

"Big sis why did you call me over here I had business to conduct with the Russians about weapons"

"Well now you see my shipment of dust got jacked so I need you to get it back"

Now Miklo was quite interested he heard heard the rumours and the news about it

"Well that's gonna cost ya, we might be siblings but that's will still gonna cost ya" Miklo said so ever so smugly while leaning back

"Sit normally or I'll gut you myself" which Miklo did while maintaining his smug look "Now I want a few people dead too" she handed her little brother a file which he read through

Miklo's eyes widened "These are some high ranked targets this better be worth it"

"Oh yes it'll be worth it ain't that right Cinder" as Cinder wraps her arms around Rae's neck

"Of course Rae" she said ever so soothing

'Weirdos' Miklo saw Rae and Cinder stare into each others eyes ever so lovely while he seemed weirded out "Fuckin weird"

"What did you say Miklo" Rae asked him while her cane began to grow green like a green serpent was to emerged from it

"Nothin" as Rae green energy disappeared while Cinder walked into the mansion

"Get me a drink while you're in there Cinder!" Rae shouted as Cinder went in

"So is she-"

"Off-limits little brother" As Rae clenched her cane

"Will you accept Miklo"

"Of course what's family for" as Miklo "I've heard that you lost a Lieutenant when the shipment had arrived" he added which made Rae flare up

"Yes the passing of Dominic Suarez was news to all of us Los Carnales who will grieve for his passing to those traitors!" she said angrily for a moment a faint energy green cobra was hissing behind her until it went up in smoke after she calmed down

"I'll be leavin then" Miklo was leaving the Alvarez Mansion as Cinder had exited the mansion they exchanged a brief moment

Cinder Fall said something to Miklo and slipped a small piece of paper into his pocket before going to Rae serving her a drink probably Mojito

Miklo took out his phone and made a couple of calls to his homies

"Yo Magic it's me"

"What's up boss"

"I need you to do a job that's need to be done ASAP"

"Am listenin"

"Wait am sending you the info" Miklo took out the file and took pics and sent it to Magic "Did you get it?"

"Yeah" Magic sounded sure "Those are some high value targets it'll draw some heat on El Norte man"

"Yes but we all will get handsomely paid for it"

"By whom?"

"Does it matter?"

"I guess not"

"So will you do it?"

"Si jefe I'll do it" Magic accepted the job

"Horale hermano bueno" as Miklo hung up

"How will I get to the shipment of dust before it reach Schnee Company refinery where it will be cut" he saw a huge truck passing him by as he saw containers with the Schnee logo

"Well I guess a window off opporturnity has just presented itself to me" as he ran and materialized his ride a high speed car

He speeded near the driver and he materialized a Micro Uzi and aimed it at the truck driver

"Hi good fella lovely day were havin" the truck driver said to Miklo before getting blasted to bits as Miklo jumped and ripped the truck door open and threw the driver out to the road and began commandering the vehicle

He drove it to a drop point where one of the LC will pick the truck up

"So here's the truck ya boss wanted" Miklo threw the truck key's to the hispanic man who drove off with the truck filled with dust

Elsewhere

Magic was somewhere in the hood close to Marcuria he rode around a bit until he saw a Woman with a fiery Bezier

Magic checked the pic from his phone "Yes that's her" he said in Spanish as he pulled up close to her

"Yo chica!" which the woman turned to see who it was and suddenly mowed down by a Uzi but she managed to escape and used her Bezier as the getaway vehicle

"Shit I hate it when they run!" he drove after her

Both was in neck to neck as Magic fired a couple of shoots onto the Bezier but missed the target, both cars was heading for the bridge leading towards Více City where Kaguya Otsutsuki rules with a iron fist as The Vice Ronins has a stranglehold on the whole city.

Both cars was racing so fast, the drawbridge into Vice City was raising upwards the woman used nitro the boost the speed of her Bezier as it flew majestically up into the sky and landed safely on the other side as she made her escape while Magic was furious as he failed his assassination attempt on one of the top playas of the Vice Ronins

"Fuck!" Magic uttered as he pummeled the steering wheel while looking frustrated as he took out his phone and called his jefe

"Magic wassup, did everything go smoothly" Miklo sounded happy

"No that bitch escape into the city!"

"What!?" Miklo now sounded exasperated "Kill her gather up some men hire a faunas to do you're job I don't care just get it done!"

"Yes jefe" Magic hung up

Elsewhere

Kojiro was driving along the coast with his high speed efficient Kaneda prototype motorcycle in high speed

"Love this open road. None in sight for miles just me and my trusty bike" he felt genuine happiness bout now as he slided his bike against the curb as a light breeze hit him

Kojiro continued driving to where he did not now as he had cut all communication off so none could reach him even Kaguya could not sway him to pick up his phone

"This is what I like bout my Kaneda just speed that none could match" as he drove even faster

As he drove he found someone matching the speed of Kaneda at that person was clad in dark/yellow had the hood on while driving some sorta motorcycle that looked high tech and was pitch black and had the shape of a bat.

"What's that ugly sore excuse of a ride!" he uttered enough for the hooded figure to overhear

"No answer huh" as Kojiro began to speed to outdo the hooded biker he was slowly getting away until a shuriken almost hit Kojiro

"That crazy-" Before Kojiro could even finish some star spangled bastard was riding on a old school military bike was also somehow catching up with his Kaneda

"Stop criminal in the name of the law!" the star spangled bastard said to Kojiro

"Like am actually gonna listen to some lunatic clad-" the hooded figure rammed his Kaneda "You bit-"

"You better listen to the captain" the hooded figure said to Kojiro as he drove even faster to get away from these weirdos who made his enjoyable time creepy 'Who are these fuckin weirdos'

"Stop Criminal this is you're last warning Kojiro Ventura!" the star spangled bastard shouted

"How do you uncouth vermin know my name!?" he was shocked that someone who was a stranger that knew his whole name mostly people he meets either ends up dead or just oblivious to care

"Time to slow down speedracer" the hooded figure had tried once more ram him off the road as the captain tried to grab him but Kojiro fought off the man and speeded away

"Fuck this quite insane!?" as the hooded figure threw another pair of shurikens at him which only managed to dent his ride "Sonuvabitch!" he whipped out his drying pole Katana he slowed down and was matching the speed of the hooded figure

"Ready to give yourself up Cochise" The captain asked somehow nicely

"Well not really you cretins!" he swung his blade as the captain had a shield that blocked the attack and the hooded figure dropped his speed to avoid the sword

Kojiro turned his Kaneda around and both the riders was now at a stand off until Kojiro made his first move as he rode at maximum speed while aiming his sword center of the star spangled bastard's head

As Kojiro tried to behead the man he flew off Kaneda after his sword made contact with the shield, he was lying on the ground as both riders came near him asking him to give up

"You guys cops or somethin for houndin after me?" Kojiro said while getting up as the helmet had saved him from injuring his head

"No heroes" The captain said heroic like while the hooded figure stood on guard

For a moment Kojiro's expression changed as he started laughing like a maniac

"Heroes there's no such concept in this world only survivors, so sorry for doubting you lunatics because that is load of garbage there's no heroes here only winners"

"Well then I suppose were the winners" as the hooded figure had punched Kojiro right on the throat then following up with a knee kick as Kojiro staggered back he saw a shield flying at great speed at him as it connected with his face he flew downwards but got up

"AGH! My face!?" he felt himself bleed for the first time he might have decent challenge "Well lets see what else you guys have to offer" as the man's shield returned to him like a boomerang, Kojiro began to grin as he charged at them.

The man with the shield slammed his shield against Kojiro only to fail as Kojiro countered it with a kick to the back as he backed up to avoid a kick from the hooded figure as Kojiro swung his sword fast enough to reveal the hooded figure to be a young woman that had a passiv look who kicked once more as he blocked it but staggered a few paces back as the captain slammed his shield against Kojiro then throwing it at him which he easily deflected

The captain hit Kojiro square in the jaw until there was popping sound being made after his fist made contact as the woman followed up by breaking one of Kojiro's arms but he fought them both of by performing a sweep kick that sent the captain tumbling down as he used his head to make the woman stagger back enough to give him some space between them

"So are gonna give up son because it's seems hopeless to fight both us seasoned veterans of combat with a broken arm and a jaw" The star spangled bastard told Kojiro to persuade him to give up as the woman moved around the circles to pounce and subdue Kojiro

"W..ll I..." he popped his jaw back "I will never give up as long" he popped his arm back in "I have some fight left in me" as he said the woman fly kicked Kojiro right in the back that sent him forward as he recieved a shield slam to the face as he got a roundhouse kick to the torso

"Give up kid you can't beat us you're outta you league" the hooded figure uttered trying to demolish his morale which he returned with a kick towards her head and then using the mometum to slam his blade into the captain who easily blocked it but not the kick to the ribs and then Kojiro took hold of the captain's arm then broke it then was punched five times by the woman until he drew his blade against her

The woman perfomed a crescent kick which sent Kojiro down but had a technique that he had saved to finish things up fast

"Stay down kid or else I might have to!?" the hooded figure was abruptly interrupted as the captain was also trying to subdue Kojiro but noticed it began to lit up red

"Die!" Kojiro uttered as he drew his blade upwards and bunch a blade from the ground demolished his foes in a instant as they were constantly hit by barrage of blades until it stopped they both fell downwards while Kojiro used his sword to maintain his balance

Kojiro balanced his sword and made his way towards his downed foes "So you wanted me to give in huh!" he kicked the unconscious captain several times until someone grabbed his feet the woman "How are you!?"

"Leave him alone" she said, as she clenched his feet so hard it felt like it was bout to crack

"Well now that's interesting he said" as he crouched down to meet her level as he stroked her black raven hair ever so lovely but was interrupted as a helicopter that had a S.H.I.E.L.D logo on it

"You're done" the young woman said as she sliped into subconsciousness with a wicked grin of her own

"Well even more people to claim my life hahaha" he laughed the fear off as he took Kaneda and rode away but on the open road missiles and gunshots were fired upon him as he easily evaded as he rose his drying pole blade aimed it at the chopper

"Standdown Cochise you've done to much damage which will further you're sentence" said the person in the chopper

"Of what charges!?" he yelled while avoiding a incoming missile which he cut it in half

"Every crime under the fucking sun" the pilot responded

"Oh well then DIE!" he shoot a barrage of blade at the chopper

"This is for captain america! oh shi-" the chopper exploded into millions bits after the blades made contact with the chopper

Kojiro stopped his Kaneda for a moment and took out his second helmet "I guess this calls for celebration music" 'Slow Rides' as he drove off after equiping his helmet but not after turning his phone on that had several messages that read 'Report back ASAP' which he reacted quickly to as he drove

Elsewhere

Magic was at a club where his suppose target was at and he had backup with him this time

Maria Esteban was chilling out in the champagne room with some Vice Ronins

Magic kicked in the door to it and started blasting but Maria used the tables as cover and then Magic threw a fireball into the room but Maria started blasting her way out as the club was now in a panic as people were running out making a great escape from Magic.

"Where is she!?" he then saw her escaping as she jumped into her Bezier vehicle and drove off in great haste but Magic followed her

"ARGH!?" he gritted his teeth he started blasting at the Bezier then decided to hurl a fireball which succeeded to end the chase with her crashing right into a lamppole as she abandoned her vehicle so Magic gave chase to her again into the inner city park called Humboldt

Maria shoot a few rounds at Magic who seemingly only recieved a shoot to the shoulder while the rest was unloaded on innocent bystanders

"Standstill and I'll make you're death swift!" Magic shouted while dodging rounds of bullets

"Fuck no Vato!" she shoot even more at him

"Well to fucking bad then a slow one will suffice then!" he hurled a fireball that managed to hit her as she was doused in fire as she ran to the famous fountain that she used to douse the fire off as she then aimed her gun at Magic head

"Any last words" she said cocky like while aiming her gun at his head

"Chinga tu madre chica" Magic said jokingly

"Well at least you're dead" she shoot at him realizing that her mag was empty no rounds left in it "Well fuck me-" Magic had Tec 9 which he unloaded the whole mag at her making her fall backwards into the fountain making the water red as he left he uttered

"Sayonara" as he walked away before any unwanted visitors would pursue him as he gave his boss a quick call

"Is it done Magic?"

"Yes Jefe it is done"

"Good, see me as soon as possible" then both hung up

Elsewhere

Mikhail was hanging out with Haku Yuki who both were hanging out in little Odessa where they was heading out to wage war on the foreign invaders that came from the rift.

Foreigners was now parading around town taking out gangs and enforcing laws and putting a lot of soldiers behind bars while claiming each street in the name of the law or S.H.I.E.L.D, whom was backing them was some sorta super powered group called League Of Avengers while Aesir Corporation, Schnee Dust Company, Institute Of Steel was laying back letting these new arrivals take charge putting a lot of criminals behind bars while they had made some sorta arrangement with these superhumans and vigilantes which was the only reason they got to run amok around town taking lot of people out.

"Haku why you still hanging out with Zabuza Momochi" Mikhail said in his russian accent while chugging vodka down that made the bottle turn into ice "Cryogenic powas so useful while has it downfall" as he threw the bottle to the curb

"I don't anymore" he said in a sad tone while they walked around the street while folk were giving him stares while children pointed in joy trying to figure out Haku's gender while their parents held them back from speaking up while also intrigued which gender Haku was while the two pair seemingly didn't notice the stares or the children

"How so?" they walked past a deli store while something in the background was shaking

"He's in jail" bluntly laid it out there

"Okay well that ain't news he was bout to end up in jail at some point"

"None taken I knew to but could had prevented it from happening if he didn't act so rash" Haku pointed out bout her master's behaviour

"Well at least you're free" he joked

"Yeah I guess"

"Well lets go celebrate Haku-" a hammer swished past Haku and Mikhail who easily evaded the incoming lightning hammer

They both turned around to see who it was who had the galls to attack them from behind, it was some sorta viking woman that was hovering in mid air while using the hammer to keep her there

"Stand down foul criminals in the name of Thor-" Haku and Mikhail shoot ice needles at the woman who easily blocked all projectiles but found both duo flanking the norse warrior

Mikhail threw a ice dust into the air then threw a quick iceball to detonate it throwing the norse woman outta of the air as Haku used one of his ice mirrors to send few ice projectiles at the Nord who then flew frontwards towards Mikhail who summoned up a ice sledgehammer who hit the viking sending her down to ground.

"That'll teach people not to sneak up on us" he fistbumped Haku while both duo was leaving but something arose from the crater that had been made in Odessa

"Thy struck a Asgardian will be paid in blood!" the hammer had electricity bursting as she struck Mikhail first before hitting Haku who flew straight into a wall then smashed Mikhail who tried to get up

Mikhail used a substitute to take the hammer smash and that Mikhail shattered to bits as the Asgardian had a smile on her face until it disappeared as a pillar of ice emerged underneath her which sent her upwards towards the sky

"Haku! NOW!" Mikhail yelled as Haku jumped up to the sky

Haku used her forbidden technique and several ice mirrors with Haku's in them was aiming senbon needles at the viking then throwing as several needles was piercing the woman in all the vitals areas killing the Asgardian in the most painful way

Haku and Mikhail performed their awesome victory performance they had (It's the one from Tales Of Xillia 2 the one Alvin and Leia does)

"It never gets old comrade" Mikhail said with a smile while walking away with Haku

"Yes it'll always something we have" as Mikhail wrapped his arm around Haku like chums they are

As they walked away someone was trailing them not acting until now a man clad in green wielding a bow and arrow who shoot at both duo who created a ice barrier between them but the arrow was had explosives in it knocking the two icey duo who fell back on the ground as the archer jumped down to face the two

Mikhail and Haku was coughing because of the dust, Mikhail decided to use his rebreather mask as it was bout to enhance his cryogenic power.

"Who shoot at us!?" Haku was getting up but was shoot with a arrow towards the knee he fell down then was shoot with a electric arrow that stunned him rendering him unable to move

Mikhail saw Haku fall to the ground as he shouted "HAKU!" but then saw the attacker who he pounced at but was shoot with a volley of arrows who he easily deflected but was shoot in the back as the archer had leaped over him using the ice berg from Mikhail had created to protect himself.

Mikhail saw a incoming arrow heading towards him he managed to grab it but it exploded in his face coating him in ice ironically as the archer came towards Mikhail gloating ever so smugly

"I guess he couldn't handle-" the archer clad in green was suddenly encased in ice as Mikhail body had shattered into ice, when the arrow had struck Mikhail he immediatly used a decoy to take his place as he waited to ambush he's attacker, it was fifty fifty shoot.

"Fuckin bastard!" Mikhail spat at the encased green archer while grabbing Haku carrying him to a safe house but was stopped when a beam of light flashed and bunch armed people with the logo of a eagle then surrounded Haku and Mikhail who was grabbing a ice dust in his jacket pocket clenching it

"What's happening?" Haku said disoriented while leaning towards Mikhail

"Go to sleep ice user" as Mikhail clenched the ice dust hard enough but not quick as a huge shadow was standing behind him hovering and that made Mikhail let go off the ice dust as he gulped knowing his imminent death if he made a move

"Standdown Mikhail Kosygin" the agents said in russian as he obeyed because the green thing behind him was huffing looking for a reason to smash him to bits this was a situation he couldn't fight his way out as he had a unconscious Haku in his arms but he still held the dust

"Little man should listen to S.H.I.E.L.D agents" the thing behind him said like a giant that unnerved him

"O.k" Mikhail slowly put Haku down while he got on his knees as the agents was cuffing him then radio in to beam them as it happened everyone got teleported

Elsewhere

Nagato was to hammered as he had his usual council meeting and then went home to his mansion in the hills were he was drinking all sorta liquor from the whole wide world had to offer him as he was staggering on the balcony that had the view of the whole damn town.

"Where did I put my keys again!? or did I dream it?" he fell over his couch as his phone buzzed he picked up

"Yo La Onda Leader Nagato Uzumaki speaking" he was totally outta character

"Jefe there's been trouble there's-" the phone call was cut short

"Must been a bad connection" as Nagato got up but saw a man clad like a bat while the other was in a iron suit

"Holy crap a Batman and a Iron Man I must stop drinking heavily" as both slowly flanked Nagato before he could use his rinnegan abilities which could devastate the valley he only manage to pull a 'Shinra Tensei' which pulled his house down onto the other houses while the man in the suit flew out to save those people that bout to be crushed while the batman apprehended Nagato while he was at his vulnerable mode so he was easy to grab

"Let me down am pain and I am bringer of rain!" he shouted while swinging in mid air

"Be quite!" the man clad like a bat knocked Nagato out with some sorta sleeping gas

"Now listen to me..." he soon found himself knocked out accidently dropping a few fire dust down to the people who was engulfed in flames


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 7: The Mendoza brothers

Carlito Mendoza the leader of his own set called 'San Fierro Rifa' a Hispanic gang that wear turquoise as their primary colour of their gang while they have a subset which is called 'El Huracanes' that works directly under the Mendoza brothers, Yagura Mendoza the former Mizukage now the co-leader of San Fierro Rifa and head Enforcer also the little brother of Carlito. Rico Ramirez the subset leader of El Huracanes was also a trusted Lieutenant to the Mendoza brothers, when Yagura isn't around Rico takes charge of their operations taking a slice of the action when no ones watching sometimes sweet gig he has set up for himself. The Mendoza has several trusted Lieutenats around San Fierro but those people decided to keep their identities a secret until they want to show themself to the public but for now they operate behind the scenes that only for the Mendoza brothers profit from.

The only rivals in the San Fierro area are the Triads, The Panzers, and the rest

Both brothers was outta town while their courier was doing the same routine delivering the package to Los Santos where Big Smoke would personally relive the courier of the package.

Both Mendoza brothers were at a Los Carnales weapons factory disguised as a saw mill and the top soldados were Diego Segura a Lt and their main enforcer Carmen 'Chico' Guerra who looked fearsome as ever while Rae K Alvarez was showing the brothers the layout, the LC were making ammuntion and weapons that was thoroughly processed as the productions was going smoothly that pleased Rae immensly

Yagura Mendoza was wearing a black vest with a white/turquoise shirt underneath with stripes on it while he wore a turquoise headband with intricate patterns on it, he wore a pair of black sunshades, wore a pair of beige khaki trousers, a turquoise square patterned scarf he also wore. He stood near his brother Carlito through this transaction by being his eyes and ears making sure everything goes smooth or else he has to resort to mini tailed bijuu bomb

Rae spoke up "Would you like to purchase any weapons in particular" she said ever so timidly while all of the top ranking members of each faction were in Rae's office in the factory

Carlito began to speak "I'll be needin a load of guns to fight back S.H.I.E.L.D and other factions"

"Well that's good I would guess" Rae shrugged her arms until her phone buzzed "Could you hold for a sec" Which Carlito obliged as Yagura was just sitting on the office couch reading a article called Publick Occurences written by the reporter Piper Wright

Rae spoke to her beloved Cinder Fall because those two had some sorta relationship only the inner circle of Los Carnales knew of

"Cinder dear this ain't the best time" Rae spoke in a soft soothing tone while looking genuinely happy while Carlito observed while Yagura seemed please bout the article as he uttered

"She's a bold one to spout this kinda truth, hahaha" Yagura chuckled as Carlito knew well aware that Yagura has a lot of potential to reach great heights

Rae was now nervous somehow as she looked fazed "How many of them are there?" Rae sounded worried "Just pay these Aesir agents off-" againt Rae felt quite exasperated and began to look down to her mahogony desk "They ain't Aesir? Schnee? not even that? who are they?"

"Agents Of Shield" Cinder uttered in her own tone over the phone which made Rae let out a ohh

"Keep em busy I'll be right over there" now that made Carlito's eyes widen as Yagura finished reading the article

"Well so we have a deal or what!?" Rae asked quickly

"Well when you put it like that" Carlito shook her hand and the deal was complete

"Chico you and me we gotta headback Shield made their move on our compound!" Rae begun running down the stairs while Chico ran behind her with haste

"You got it" as both ran out and got in their each unique car that must be worth a lot and stolen as each drove off leaving Segura in charge but before they did Carlito had offered his brother's strength to her cause to leave as Yagura followed in pursuit

Segura and Carlito left the factory having a walk down the trainyard

"It seems Los Santos has gotten hectic after months when I.O.S had been cracking down on everyone especially that Madara fella demanding each faction to pay tribute to him or"

"They'll meet the end of his blade or his wife Summer's scythe each deadlier and fitting for each other" Carlito finished his sentence as he walked past a traincart where a LC soldado was leaning back taking it easy drinking a forty while standing patrol

"Will you're brother Yagura be able to assist-"

"He will you don't know him like I do even though he's not my real brother but through our bond we are brothers" Carlito said in proud way boasting bout Yagura

"Well I got nothin to add then" as both has reached towards the entrance, Segura began to take something out of his pocket that was blue contained in a vial as he opened it and began drinking it while some dripped from mask of his as his eyes widened a couple seconds until his pupils returned to it's original state

"I didn't now you were usin?" he pointed out Diego using

"Am not a user this is to keep my edge sharpened!" Diego snapped at Carlito for a moment until he calmed down

"Sorry man"

"Take it easy we coo man" Carlito was composed and coo as he reached for his car keys

"Oh where's my manners do you want to try some Valkyrie?" Segura was offering

"No man am coo, also what is that stuff I have never seen this stuff before" he was curious bout those blue vials

"This stuff is some high grade military prototype kinda stuff that would enhance one performance in combat to keep the edge all coo" Diego explained

Elsewhere Los Carnales compound Rae's Mansion

The place was crawling with Shield agents while in the backyard was Cinder Fall was somehow captured but knowing her, she probably let her be captured then attracting more attention towards rival factions to discover the location to where as the leader of Los Carnales lives.

Yagura was walking towards the gate seeing couple of agents of Shield trying to hinder him from enter, he already saw Chico and Rae inside her Mansion cleaning up the unwanted pest while the frontyard was crawling with them which Yagura could help her get rid off

"Stop right there kid" said a shield agent but Yagura quickly punched the man in the face then quickly kicking the other one and leading up with a knee towards the face as each agent activated his 'Jutsu: Coral Palm' which encased both agents in coral state immobilizing them

"To easy" Yagura uttered as he coated his arms in three tails chakra to punch in the gates which flew at great distance landing on several agents

"All you weaklings come at me with everything you got!" each agents shoot laser weapons at him and threw grenades as he easily used chakra to avoid taking any serious injury as he slaughtered them all and finished off with a mini three tailed bomb that sent all the agents to oblivion

Yagura Mendoza saw several screams coming inside the Alvarez Mansion and saw some agents flying out of the windows landing on the pavement ground lying there dead as he saw Rae and Chico cleaning these pests out

A agent tried to sneak upon Yagura and shoot him in the head but Yagura's body was a pool of water and behind the agent, Yagura wielded his weapon and split the agents head in half like a watermelon

"Fool no one sneaks upon me" Yagura seemed pleased of his work as he saw several agents of shield lying on the grass dead either charred

Yagura was suddenly struck in the head with a arrow but a wooden log replaced him taking the hit as he reappeared he was attacked again as several blue cyan lasers was shoot at him as he jumped up to avoid taking any damage as he shoot back with a 'Water Release: Great Waterfall Technique' as a torrent of waterwave sweept the bodies or any foes with it

"Who tha dare to take me on!" Yagura boasted his strength while arming himself, a straight arrow was shoot at him as he split it in half only to be a net inside ensnaring him "Agh get it off me!" he wiggled and trying to set himself free while two individuals approached him one shoot a stun shot at him which made him frantic and wiggle even further

"Wow Natasha you didn't need to go and do that" the man dressed like a archer said wielding purple garb while speaking toward his partner a red headed woman with black garb and two gold wrist tech on each wrist

"Well after that display of pure destruction that we just witnessed he needs to be subdued before he could pull any trick he had instore Hawkeye"

"Lets just tag this monster and bag him" both looked where Yagura was only to find the snare to be cut open "Where!?-" both was aiming everywhere their weapons

"Right behind ya!" as both leaped back while Yagura stood behind them as he shoot two water bullets at them which they kinda avoided only to Yagura almost landing a hit on Hawkeye but the man blocked it with his bow as Natasha stunned him only for his body to turn into water as Yagura shoot Natasha right in the back with his water gun jutsu that made woman fall frontwards towards Hawkeye

"This runt has skill I give him that!" Hawkeye uttered while Natasha was to busy avoiding to be cleaved in half by Yagura

"Stay still and I'll make both your death swift!" Yagura yelled while both easily outmaneuvered him as Hawkeye hit one of his explosive arrow at Yagura's knees making him slower as Natasha followed up by running at Yagura using him as a springboard then shooting several shoots at his face as Yagura fell to the ground

"You think we got him?" Hawkeye joked as Natasha responded as Yagura emerged from the ground pissed off

"Does that answer you're question" Natasha retorted back as she ran at Yagura which Hawkeye did so as well

"Well at least he got knocked down one time" Hawkeye shoot a volley of arrows at Yagura who easily blocked them as he was in his three tails mode "No way!?" Hawkeye was punched straight in the jaw instantly flew downwards by Yagura following up with a mini biju tailed bomb but Natasha shoot at him and he threw his attention at her as he charged at her which she easily jumped up in the air continously shooting at him only to enrage him further

"All that strength while no speed that is gonna be you're downfall Yagura Mendoza" as she tased him with her wrist tech that made him stagger

"AAAhh!" making Yagura fall to the ground as his biju mode disappeared

Natasha also known as Black Widow was going to check if her idiot partner was still breathing

"You alive Barton!?" she shouted as Barton was coming to after being knocked unconscious by Yagura

"Yeah am still-" he instantly grabbed Natasha as a orb was heading towards their direction

"Die!" Yagura was semi conscious as he picked himself up

The orb engulfed both the heroes but a beam of light took them away but Yagura knew he's attack had surely incinerated them both to death

Rae was out with Cinder in her arm "I see you managed to clean up these pest on my frontyard, good in the further future if you Mendoza brothers need anything from Los Carnales you guys can count on us"

"You honour me Rae"

Rae reached into her pocket and gave Yagura cash "here take it"

Then Cinder gave a couple of uncut dust to Yagura "Thank you Yagura for helping my Rae" Cinder caressed Yagura's cheek slowly which made him fluster as he stood entirely still

"Don't tease the boy Cinder" Rae gave her a look

"Am just havin a little fun beloved" Cinder gave her a sly smile as both went back in to the Mansion

"Well that was just something I'll never get out of my mind" Yagura told himself as he departed

Liana Montilla/Zaviera Alviso

Elsewhere

Kojiro Ventura was slammed against the wall as the woman that he had fought early on that was ready to apprehend him she was close on his back as he felt the stale coldness caressing his cheek as he felt his head disoriented as she slammed her fist against his skull

"Why are you so bent on bringing me in?" he asked while she had her hands gripped against his pinning him against the wall making sure that he's unable to escape "Maybe you developed a liking to me" he said smugly as she took his head and smashed it against his head wall "AGH!"

"You're scum I've have no idea how you would assume I even would like you" as she twisted his arm a bit which Kojiro let out a painful groan

"You could at least tell me you're name hooded stranger instead of-" the hooded figure twisted his arm even further "Fuck my arm! okay okay I get the bonafide badass routine I still have no Idea how you even got in to my" he thought quickly "No she wouldn't"

"Yes she just let me in to you're frontdoor" the hooded figure whispered into Kojiro's ear

"You're not even gonna reveal you're name for apprehending the top dawg of the Vice Ronins" he boasted about himself which his captor seemed to scoff and laugh at secretly

"What's so funny?" he asked her as he felt quite curious

"You think you're all that don't you that you're the world itself I might guess"

"Maybe and still you won't reveal me you're name come on give me you're last name?" Kojiro was a persistent one

The hooded figure young woman "Fine I'll indulge you. It's Cain because that's the only thing you're gonna remember me by after you spend the rest of you're life behind bars" she said smiling

"Well Cain you might think that-" Kojiro was thrown across the room making him land on his glass coffee table which damaged his back as Cain walked towards him but Kojiro threw furniture at her which she easily destroyed then saw the Kojiro's drying pole blade aimed at her which she easily rolled to the side and begun punching at Kojiro's ribcage in a fist of flurry then roundhousing him making him fall over his tv

"And you're a top dawg-" Cain was flown across the kitchen table as she quickly regained her head and gone up as she dodged each strike from Kojiro's drying pole as Kojiro failed miserably to end this wretched wench life as he only managed to destroy the kitchen ware

"Come on stay still and I'll end you're life painless as possible I'll even avoiding to behead you're pretty little head" he said while slashing away at her which she threw stuff back to defend herself until she threw a blender at him which had some liquid contained in it that splattered across his eyes which made him blink for a second which Cain needed as she threw a batarang that hit his head as he staggered frontwards as she punched him in the throat then grabbing his sword hand by breaking his hand but not completely as Kojiro punched her in the arm but she grabbed him by the arm and judo dropped him to the ground and stomped on his chest breaking something then reliving Kojiro of his sword then aimed it at his throat

"Stay perfectly still or else this might end badly-" Kojiro pulled a reverse move as he grabbed the hilt of his blade and aimed it right at her throat

"I see the the situation has turned into me favour-" Kojiro's victory was cut short as she kicked him right in the jewels and then uppercut him out of his highrise apartment as he flew downwards as Cain ran to see if he was dead or alive

"Oh shit!" she ran towards the broken window filled with bits of shards on the floorboard, she checked if Kojiro was dead but he was alive and escaping using his Kaneda as the getaway vehicle "Next time I'll get you" she uttered as she disappeared from the highrise mysteriously

Elsewhere

Madara Uchiha was summoning two meteorites that was hovering over a village preferably those who opposed him in the great ninja world and the home to the Talk No Jutsu

"This is for obstructing my goals as soon I'll destroy the hidden cloud village as I'll make the hokage grovel beneath my feet as he'll be crushed to death. Muhahahaha!" Madara flicked his wrist down as the meteorites destroyed the village completely killing anyone that dwelled in that village

"My goal has come to fruition" as Madara had a list that he wrote off one of his thing to do "Suck it Blackbeard am always gonna be Nr.1!" he uttered to himself

Madara saw a couple of survivors from that village he had demolished

"Kakashi Hatake the man who posses a sharingan and is well known throughout the world as the copy ninja" Madara sounded pleased that Kakashi survived as he flashed towards him

Kakashi looked quite stunned seeing Madara right infront of him but before he could even use his sharingan Madara ripped it from his eyesocket

"AAA!" Kakashi let out as he jumped back as Madara inspected they eyeball for a sec then warped it into his dimension storing the sharingan eye

Kakashi tried to take Madara by surprise by piercing him in the gut with a lightning blade that seemed to have made Madara turn into a wood clone, Madara high kicked Kakashi as he flew back Madara followed up with a great fireball jutsu that incinerated Kakashi but it seemed that Kakashi had summoned up a bunch a dogs to trap Madara but failed as he easily used his Gunbai hit each one to the ground with a single hit

Kakashi was at a distance from Madara and looked to be exhausted as Madara was at his peak form while he only needed to finish the job with a single flick of a jutsu he had

"You monster you'll pay for what you have done!" Kakashi sounded angry as he ran at Madara but threw bunch a Kunai's at him then followed up with shurikens

"Been called worse" Madara easily deflected each projectile with his Gunbai Madara instantly knew it was a distractions as Kakashi flew upwards from the earth with a Lightning blade as he tried to kill Madara but simply missed as Madara took a step back as he grabbed Kakashi's hand which the lightning flickered away as Madara had a smug grin on his face as Kakashi's mask looked to be in tatters

Kakashi tried to punch Madara in the face but seemingly it had no effect as Madara broke his hand then Kakashi tried to kick Madara but failed

Kakashi was breathing heavily "What now!?"

"You die" Madara heard someone screaming from a far as he saw Tsunade the hokage of Konoha running at great speed

"Now look we have another one that wants to dance" Madara activated his sharingans and made Kakashi stare straight into them as he sent him into a coma 'Tsukuyomi' where Kakashi would experience all sorta pain that Madara had cooked up for him, Madara threw Kakashi to the ground as Tsunade had finally arrived with her personal assistant Shizune

"Shizune attend to Kakashi ASAP!" Tsunade commanded which Shizune obeyed

"How are you still alive I thought we banished you to the Far realm" Tsunade pointed out while Shizune was healing Kakashi

"Well I have to thank you for banishing me to the Far realm, if that wouldn't had happened I would met my equal in life" Madara commended the Senju for one thing while he was composed and relaxed and his his arms crossed as his mane swayed with the wind

"Why did you comeback here if you were happy, why did you even return and how!?"

"Well because...Know my hatred!" as he swished past Tsunade as he had activated his Susanoo as the blue extended arm stabbed the kris into Tsunade's gut in a instant as he turned as Tsunade was still standing with markings on her face "Impressive but not enough" as he spat out fire which Tsunade punched through the flame then aimed her fists at Madara who blocked them with his Gunbai

"Still not enough to keep up with my dance moves" Madara uttered as he turned his Gunbai on her and she went in for a high kick following up with several punches that missed Madara by inches as he only smiled mocking her inadequate will to defeat him "Is this all you got woman"

"Woman! no this is all I got!" she jumped right up in the air as she aimed her fist right at Madara at full strength as Madara blocked it with his Gunbai but the ground he stood cracked and made Madara lose his footing

"No!" as Tsunade grinned as she managed to land a punch on Madara who flew backwards at great speed but not falling on his knees

"This is the will of fire that each generation of-" Tsunade speech was cut short as Madara used susanoo once more as it was covered in armour and was blue

"Am going to chop you into bits Senju!" both clashed only to have Madara split Tsunade torso in half then as her body was flying downwards Madara used 'Amaterasu' to burn her away to prevent any healing to be done on her as her two body parts was slowly wilting away as Tsunade was screaming to death while Shizune managed to recover Kakashi and instantly came at Madara with her two hand coated in chakra

"You monster! they should had killed you when they had the chance!" Shizune was in tears as she tried to hack away at Madara who easily dodged each hit

"If you stop now I'll spare both you're lives" Madara was in a full rush as he had the signature Uchiha look on him as he grabbed the woman by the wrist then forced her to the ground as he slammed his other hand towards her throat gripping her holding her to the air

"Now will you behave or do we have have to do this the hard way" his sharingans spun as she looked quite entranced

"Go to h-" Shizune was interrupted as Madara psychologically damage her brain with his sharingans as he dropped her to the ground as she looked completely out of it while Madara moved onto Kakashi

Kakashi was nowwhere in plain sight

Kakashi had hid behind some ruins of his village heaving and gasping as he saw his Hokage killed right infront of him then the assistant 'That monster will be stopped but for now a must alert the other villages before they'll suffer the same fate-' a blue kris had found it self piercing Kakashi's torso as Kakashi saw Madara approaching him clapping

"Y-ou mon-ster!" Kakashi looked to be in immense pain as Madara said

"No am you're savior" as he used a fire dust that he threw at Kakashi burning the man alive as Madara walked away hearing the screams of the copy ninja dying

Madara was now massacring the surviving Konoha residence by incinerating them in a sea of fire each known ninja that had fought against him in the war was now at their knees not begging but screaming in pain as Madara slew each one out of hatred

Sai the painter saw his love Ino Yamanaka slain by Madara, he was now out for revenge but failed miserably as Madara destroyed each one of his jutsus easily even when he busted out his feelings sealing jutsu Madara simply scoffed at

"You'll pay for what you've done Madara!" Sai yelled as he ran at Madara with his friend Zaji who was eager to kill Madara

"Madara you'll fall before my blade today!" Zaji said eagerly but Madara simply flicked his wrist and punched the young lad in the throat then followed up with a round house kick then he leaped back to avoid a animal painting from Sai as Madara threw a tag bomb to create a diversion

"Zaji you'll go in for the kill I'll try to flank him!" Sai shouted as both shook into action

"You got it Sai" Zaji obeyed as he ran at Madara who stood entirely still

"You two bore me" Madara uttered as two animals got him pinned and then Zaji stabbed his Kunai at Madara's hearth but it seemed he was just a wooden clone

Madara emerged outta nowwhere using 'Kamui' as he grabbed Zaji by the throat as he slashed the youngster by the face

"Anbu come out and show yourself or you're friend will pay the price" as Madara held Zaji hostage

"Don't Sai!-" Madara hit him up side the head causing him quite a headache

Still Sai didn't come out as Madara had a Idea

"Well then lets see how durable you're friend is then" Madara broke the kid's arm following up with his fingers as the kid screamt in pain which Madara continued breaking the other arm and fingers trying to draw out Sai but still he did not come and save his comrade "Well lets see if you're friend like to walk" Madara broke Zaji's legs that made Sai come out

"Enough am here just let him go"

"Sure" Madara snapped Zaji's neck in a instant which made Sai run at Madara at great speed but only for Madara to sever Sai's head from his body in a instant as Sai's world was turned upside down

"Well young painter you have might have discovered a now feeling that I've taught to you today, a lesson in pain!" as he threw Sai's head into a pile of rubble that had a Ichiraku Ramen sign on it

Madara was now standing on the Hokage faces mountain pissing off it "Hashirama look at what have become of you're village, this is just a pretaste of what's to come" Madara finished pissing of the mountain then decided to leave with a genuine smile on his face 'Kamui' he was returning back where he came from because this what he had just commited was something that he felt was unresolved that he needed to correct to move on in his life and now he's done it he now can focus on the problems on his front turf.

Konoha was engulfed in flames those would had survived Madara's attack would have to remember every detail as each person laid dead which Madara had slew before he departed back to Arcadia leaving few survivors from Konoha to spread the message that he was alive, only few major known ninjas survived like Maito Guy why he didn't fight Madara was because he was out saving people and he was out on a mission to witness the total destruction Madara had caused.

Elsewhere at another of home of Madara Uchiha

Summer Rose was making breakfeast for Ruby and her husband knowing him to return and he did as his body emerged 'Kamui' Madara entered the dining hall grabbing the weekly Publick Occurences published and written by Piper Wright

"How was you're business trip dear" Summer asked while steaking the bacon with her frying pan as Madara was reading the article as Ruby had entered the room sitting down looking drowzy while yawning

"It was a delight I must say, as I crushed the competition there" he flipped a page as Summer was frying up some eggs

"Where were you dad?" Ruby asked interested while looking to doze off any second

"Visitin a old place and wrapping up some unfinished business" Madara answered causally while flipping a page

"Coo can I come with next time" Ruby asked excitedly which Madara responded

"Next time Ruby" as he flicked her forehead which made her pout

"All done!" Summer laid the eggs and bacons on each of their plates as they sat together as Madara gave Summer a quick peck on the cheek telling her "You're my equal" as she wrapped her arms around Madara and kissed him which Ruby focused on eating instead of her parents then they ate

Elsewhere

Sasuke had been followed by a man that looks like a green martian, so Sasuke decided to lead the green martian in a warehouse to trap it.

'He's been followed me after a while when I was boppin my way through that Ballas territory' Sasuke was remembering

The Green Martian was phasing through walls that Sasuke setup for the alien to test his abilities out before going 1v1

'Interesting' but soon Sasuke felt his mind being invaded as someone tried to probe him for information 'GET OUT OF MY MIND!' as Sasuke felt migraines coming up in his head as he saw the alien and activated his EMS and used 'Amaterasu' on the Martian who seemed weak against fire which Sasuke discovered after the mind probing and migraines went away as he saw the Martian in pain while flailing everywhere so Sasuke decided to put the flames out as the Martian was clearly unconscious on the ground as Sasuke decided to approach but a sudden beam took the cape wearing alien

"I need to get some aspirin" as Sasuke felt dizzy and was groggy to walk properly as he flashed out of the warehouse but not before vandalizing a 3rd Street Ballas burner

Elsewhere

Saburo Uesugi was having a cup of sake while awaiting for his older sister Asuka Uesugi a VCR subset leader of the Van Cordlandt Rangers was coming down from Liberty City to meet her brother Saburo in Steelport at Kanto restaurant

Saburo checked his phone then he put it back in his pocket then he ate some sashimi and sushi while he waited, this joint was owned by the Vice Ronins a major spot for Vice Ronins to be at, Saburo saw Vice Ronins crawlin at this place even outside they were standing and loitering.

Saburo wasn't meeting his sister out of joy it was business bout someone she wanted to introduce to Saburo as she had the connections to make things happen that Saburo was interested in

Saburo saw his sister Asuka Uesugi entering Kanto with a wicked grin as he had a coo smile on his face

"Yo!" he greeted her as he had finished his meals

"Hi Saburo!" she greeted him with a wave in the air while the other hand she had in her pocket

"We have much to discuss Saburo" as both shook hands

"Indeed we do, whose this contact you wanted to hook me up" as both sat down

And thus they began to plot


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 8: The Kanto Connection

Saburo was hired to kidnap a certain Schnee heir which Asuka had informed Mr M would pay hefty for the completion of the job. Saburo accepted the job as Asuka stayed the behind to feast while he was doing her bidding for a certain point but to pocket the profit for himself as he was calling someone to back him up on his task.

Saburo was standing outside Kanto as he stood near some Vice Ronins that gave him looks

"Dafuq y'all looking at!?" which persuaded them to look the other way as he was making his call

He finally managed to call his friend "Yo Yagura! you got time for a good ole snatch and grab"

"Snatch and grab?" over the phone its sounds like Yagura was playing xbox one at the game Cod

"Yes, we just need to grab a certain rich kid heir" Saburo explained

"Which kind of rich kid heir?" Yagura was suspicious now as he was pulling off a 360 no scope

Saburo winced his eyes for a second "A Schnee heir"

"You gotta be fucking with me right now, this is some heavy shit you're talkin bout pulling off!?" Yagura had paused his game

"Well the job will be worth it a lot a script in for ya" he tried to tempt Yagura with "But also there will be Kuruma vehicle in it for ya too for a bonus"

"When you put it like that Saburo fuck yeah am in"

"Good so we'll met up at Kanto"

"Sure and this better be worth it Saburo it ain't gonna be like last time where we both end up in prison with Madara freaking Uchiha sending us both into a spiral coma!"

"Nope this is a legit sure thing"

"Good I'll see you at Kanto then" as the call ended

So Saburo waited but felt unnerved by the Vice Ronins surrounding Kanto

"Buddy you have a problem with us hanging out here?" a Vice Ronin asked Saburo out of nowwhere

"Well now that you mention it"

Couple moments later Yagura had arrived with the vehicle needed to do this job but soon saw the carnage that Saburo had commited as he saw Vice Ronins bodies littered everywhere as Saburo was drenched in blood

"What fuck just happened!?" Yagura asked as Saburo stepped into the vehicle

"Nothing man just let it go"

"But-"

"Nothing fucking happened so lets get a fucking move on!" which Yagura completely dropped the subject as he drove off

"You're psycho Saburo"

"And you're any better"

"Yes I am" as they crossed into rich part of Steelport

Elsewhere

Aesir Company where Madara was residing in the upstairs office where he was standing and looking out to see that the fool he had hired was gonna kidnap the Schnee which he was gonna ransom back for a hefty sum of money and dust that is needed to forward his mission, Project Tsuki No Me and other projects like the Daedalus perhaps even Icarus that he had ongoing

"This will garner the attention I so desire from the Baron that will eventually draw him out from his lair where I'll behead him" Madara uttered to himself while looking out at the people and the city Catalyst where Aesir Corporation controlled everything as Madara was its ruler as he had a grin on his face

"Soon everything will bear fruit as my ambitions will come to fruition"

Elsewhere

Saburo and Yagura managed to snatch up the Weiss Schnee somehow and she was shouting profanities at them in the car trunk at them which they silenced with their car stereo.

"You uncouth barbarians do you know whom you're dealing with!?" Weiss shouted and was pounding the trunk

"Shut up Ice-" the car hit a speedbump that finally managed to silence Weiss

"Finally some peace and quite" Saburo uttered as Yagura drove through town

"Indeed she was quite a irritating individual" Yagura added while they continue driving

'Its a big rich town' song was on the stereo muffling the noises as Yagura cruised through the streets of Steelport in style

Yagura checked his rearview mirror and some black cars pursuing them which he took notice off when one of them pulled up near his car and started blasting as everyone shook up as Weiss screamt as bullets dented the vehicle

"Sonuvabitch!" Yagura let out as he pulled out a Uzi "Saburo grabbed the wheel for a sec" as Saburo did as Yagura blasted the vehicle nearby to bits as the driver of that vehicle got several round that blew that drivers head

"Whose pursuing us!?" Yagura asked as he took the steering wheel

Saburo had a six shooter and was shooting their pursuers "Judging by their vehicle I would guess Forelli Crime Family led by that new upstart Gilga-" a bullet flew past Saburo's Toshiro Mifune headband "Die you bastard!" he shoot one vehicle that tilted and crashed into the other Forelli cars making sure they don't pursue any further

So after while killing Forelli men and women from obstructing them from finishing their task they finally had arrived back to Kanto safely while the car was riddled in bullets

"Carlito is gonna kill me for fucking up his ride man" Yagura said looking to be in a daze as they parked near the gate entrance where couple of Vice Ronins somehow were standing not exacting revenge on Saburo

"You think they now-"

"Shut up and pay me and get me Kuruma!" Yagura opened the passenger seat and kicked Saburo out

"She'll be giving you're cut" as Asuka was waiting nearby for them as walked towards them

"I've heard you boys had a run in with the local Forelli mobsters" she said knowing everything that would happen

"You didn't say anything bout the Forelli Crime Family to be involved in this!?" Saburo shrugged

"Just get me my damn cut and Kuruma!"

Asuka handed a set of keys to Saburo who gave it to Yagura with some script to go with it

"All is accounted cya!" Yagura gave his car to Asuka as he saw his Kuruma in a distant parked and he went to get it

"He's quite something isn't he" Asuka pointed out as she took Yagura's vehicle

"He is though a force of nature" as Asuka drove off as Yagura did as well leaving Saburo at Kanto

"Might as well get a meal" he went into Kanto

Elsewhere

Sway O'Connell the brother of Kazuo O'Connell had just found out that his brother had been killed and that deeply destroyed him on the inside as he felt saddened by his brother's passing as he now was on a warpath when he gets his hands on his brother's killer.

Sway wore a gold shamrock necklace around his neck that he thought gave him luck, Sway wore street garbs mixed with sports ones. Sway had dark brown hair, light complexion, hazel brown eyes, has incredible strength while looking lanky was average size.

"Can't believe someone had tha galls to off my brotha like that, reducing his corpse to dust can ya believe it?"

"Please leave my family alone we haven't even done a thing to you!" a faunas family shouted at Sway while cowering in fear

"Well that isn't what I heard from Mr. Gilga whom you had borrowed hefty amount of cash from" Sway pointed out as the family felt even more scared "Because am here to collect" as his hand was coated in Thermite energy as he begun to work on these bums for not paying up

"AHH!" the family of faunas let out as Sway began to burn the wolf fauna first to make a example

"I take no pleasure in doing this but wanted a example to be made if someone didn't pay up" Sway expressed his deep displeasure in doing his dirty work while the man himself laid back and controlled everything behind a desk while his footsoldiers did all the work

After a while Sway was done making examples of the faunas after they managed to scrounge up the rest of the cash

As Sway left walking down the floorsteps outside "Remember pay up or pay the consquenses, tell that to you're kids to" Sway added as their kids had witnessed Sway manhandling their parents and was to in shock and scared to attack Sway

Sway was phoned and was informed he had to destroy couple of containers filled with items that the Sindacco Crime Family was gonna profit from so Sway needed to destroy it.

After a while Sway managed to off all the Sindacco men on the boat , he heard movements inside the container he was near

"What is in it?" he opened and saw people that looked like mutants with each individual power that could decimate cities that was his own assumption 'So this is why the Forelli wanted them all gone this ain't no regular seek and destroy this is gonna be a massacre they wanted me to pull off!?' Sway felt sickened how they wanted him to kill these outworlders that came from the rift that was seeking sanctuary here in the world of Arcadia just to end up to be slaughtered by Sway before even touching ground "This ain't right, I can't do this" he felt sickened what cruel ploy was this even though if he disobeyed, the Forelli Crime Family would be houndin after him.

"These people look like mutants and their from the rift this ain't good" Sway uttered as to see if any of the mutants was gonna speak up if they even spoke his native tongue

"Does any of you speak my native tongue?" Sway asked the frightened mutants

All raised their hands

"Okay then we oughta get goin" as they freed their brethren as each mutant stepped out from each container

"Okay need to make a quick call to Whitebeard if he wants anything to do with this calamity of a clusterfuck" as he reached for his phone and dialed up his old comrade in arm

"Yo White you up for deliver some folk!" Sway shouted with glee

"Whose this!?"

"Me you boy Sway from dukes!"

"Oh what ya want!?" the man sounded sleepy and dreary by the sound of his tone

"Can you deliver some people up to Catalyst"

Whitebeard wasn't answering for awhile

"Fine but were even boyo"

"Coo White" he then turned his attention towards the mutants "You're all safe a man will come and escort you upstream" which everyone agreed to which Sway got off the boat and went inland towards Liberty City

As Sway docked his boat he went ashore but was surrounded by Forelli goons and the man leading him was none other than Mr. Gilga hired gun Artyom Siegel a all rounder built man slender, he had black slick hair that had some grease in it while the rest he looked professional with coat and all, he had his mauser aimed at Sway who held his hands in the air.

"I knew you would slip up you fuckin mick" he said smiling while flailing his gun around "Now march fucker!" he ordered Sway which he reluctantly went with Siegel

Sooner Sway found himself sitting inside the office of the one and only Gilgamesh Forelli also known as Gil, Gil had a golden throne that he had on display in his office as he sat upon it like royalty or something flaunting his richness infront of his associates

"So did you complete the task" Gil asked with his fingers crossed as he looked somehow unfazed bout something

"Yes I did"

"Boss should we give him" Siegel asked as he stood near the seated Sway

"Not the face!" Sway shouted as he protected his face while flinching

He slowly opened his eyes as he saw a arm device "Coo" he snatched the device off Siegel and armed himself with it using his dominant arm, the arm device started to glow as his Qi flowed through with ease as he instantly activated his Thermite sonar blade then deactivating it "This is some hardcore gear" Sway was impressed

"So what do you want from me now Gil?"

Siegel smacked Sway upside head "Show some damn respect for tha boss man you prick!"

"Fuck man!?" Sway shouted as he felt the pain

"Listen up you uncouth mongrel dawg" Gil spoke with autorithy

"I have someone you need to meet before you take vengeance upon the person that brought you're brother down Sway" which caught his attention "Sorry did you not think that I knew you're brother fell before the blade of a Triad, you must think that am never informed of major events that transpires around the world without my knowing do you?"

Sway was speechless "No I did not"

"Well good before I give the location of the man whom ended you're brother, I need you to deliver something for me" as Siegel handed Sway a leather briefcase

He felt that it contained something valuable within it as he felt it weight "What's in it?"

"Nevermind what's in it. I just want you to deliver it to Vito Scaletta can you do that peasant?" Gil berated Sway who easily shrugged it off while Siegel chuckled

"Now leave but before that I want Siegel with you on this one"

"Sure thing boss man" As both Siegel and Sway exited the bistro restaurant that was front for Illegal activities of Gilgamesh Forelli

"Yo kid we takin my ride for this occasion"

"Sure Sig"

Both went and got into his car and drove off around Liberty City

"We got company" Sway pointed out as he saw some cars trailing them both "as he saw the black cars pulling near them up close

"Sindacco's men judging by their-" bullets was now let loose as Siegel returned the favour with a AR-15 as he's weapon was bursting with great firepower as the first Sindacco men got eviscerated by the bullets while Sway was trying to keep control and not try to crash

"You fuckin maggots are gonna eat dirt after am done with ya!" as Siegel made Sway pull up closer towards the Sindacco driver

"You're a madman Siegel!" Sway shouted as a bullet had strayed towards the glass window making it burst to bits

"No am just a fuckin genius!" as he unloaded a whole mag onto the Sindacco men in the other car killing all of them making them crash into a wall, then Siegel shoot at the other Sindacco cars while laughing like a maniac

A stray bullet had shoot through Siegel shoulder which his eye lit up all of a sudden as he got up on the roof of the car and shoot through the Sindacco car nearby killing everyone in a instant with hail of bullets then he reloaded, the third Sindacco car was tailing them as their men was blasting like crazy

'Am stuck with this lunatic and Sindacco men who wants this briefcase for some reason' as Sway thought he saw some more of Sindacco men closing on and surrounding the car

Siegel was now bursting with Qi energy as it surrounded him as his hands looked riped with Qi as he threw some at two Sindacco vehicles blowing them up as he finished the last Sindacco car by jumping on it flipping it into the air as he used his assault rifle executing each Sindacco while they're airborne

Sway had slowed his car down and was slowly walking towards three Sindacco men he tried out his new sonic blade

"Boys cut this fucker down!" as they all fired at the same time but failed as Sway cut each bullet in half as he killed the first Sindacco as he flashed towards the guy slashing his gut then jamming his blade into the second Sindacco throat then moving onto the torso slicing it as he sweeped kicked the last Sindacco into the air as Sway did a sabre barrel roll slicing up the Sindacco then Sway rolled to the ground

"Lets get goin kid we can't be late can we now" Siegel said as both entered the car and drove off to the city Lost Heaven towards the aquatic marina boardwalk

Elsewhere

Madara Uchiha was looking at a piece of uncut dust that laid right infront of him

"Such a rare piece of fine rock that contain a lot of power, how is it so?" he looked into it to dust

"Who knows" Ruby said casually as she stood near her father

"AHH!" he let out as he jumped back as Ruby had a grin on her face

"How did you-"

"Sneak upon you father that was easy time control" Ruby explained her newfound awesome power

"You done well to master such a difficult skill for a short duration of time you've done well little one" Madara commended his daughter for exceeding his expectations he had for her

"What else did you expect" Ruby bragged and spun around while sitting on Madara's chair gloating at her accomplishment which was sorta out of character for her until it hit her "Sorry am seriously sorry for bragging and sittin on you're chair father!" she said in a fast tone

Madara simply laughed as he ruffled her hair "You're beginning to act like a true Uchiha little one" he had a rare smile that people rarely saw a genuine at that which made Ruby smile to

' the package has arrived' the intercome from Madara's desk

"Well Ruby can you excuse me for a sec while I go down to check on the package"

"Sure I'll wait here" she jumped on the couch and pulled out her scroll and turned on the tv to play Street Fighter V

Madara left his top office for a while as the elevator quickly descended down

'These fools better have completed this simple task I gave to them or else I might have to go out there and kill em myself!'

The elevator opened as he stepped out and walked into the garage area, he soon saw the woman he had employed to pull this job

"Asuka Uesugi how you done what I asked of you"

She popped the trunk of the car and there was Weiss Schnee lying and was bout to say something until Asuka shut the trunk

"I delivered now where's the cash"

Madara pulled out his scroll and transferred a hefty amount of cash to Asuka's account

"Here you go a Schnee heir that you ordered" Asuka left Weiss with Madara as she had left

Madara called his men down to the garage area to deal with this situation that he had planned, he was gonna do something against the Schnee Company but it required a Schnee heir.

"Welcome to Catalyst Weiss Schnee" Madara uttered as he returned back to his office

Elsewhere at Kanto restaurant

Asuka was back there hanging out while the Vice Ronins were crawling all over the place with now Kojiro Ventura with them but that did not take the cake, the matriarch of the Vice Ronins were there to celebrate something as each high ranking lieutenant were there, Kaguya Otsutsuki wore the yellow flashy robe that looked huge as she sat in the middle while her closest lieutenants sat near her.

Asuka was eavesdropping on their conversations of the Vice Ronins

"Were all here to celebrate the passing of our dear beloved Maria Esteban whom was a loyal and dear soldier who died for our cause. But may she shine like the golden sun itself!" Kaguya toasted with sake as they all raised their glasses up in to the air

"May she shine like the golden sun itself!" everyone toasted to as they chugged

Kojiro knew that a uninvited guest was eavesdropping on their gathering so he decided to lay low for a time, when the uninvited guest was gonna make the first move he would immediatly act

"Ko you okay bro?" one of the Vice Ronins asked Kojiro

"Yeah am fine am just angered how the LC got Norte to do their deed on Maria"

"Well you're in luck Kaguya was announc-"

Kaguya now began to silence everyone to draw their attention towards her which they did "Okay people all hands on deck, this is gonna be a bloodbath were gonna take both Los Carnales and El Norte outta business permanently!" as Kaguya slammed the long table with her fist which cracked it as she looked angry while Kojiro was hanging back to see how this goes

"After El Norte and Los Carnales have done to us will we lay down and take it!"

"No!" all the Vice Ronins let out

"Are you all ready for a all out war and exact vengeance upon those whom sought to wrong us!"

"Yes!" all let out as they began to drink and eat sushi while brimming with excitement

Asuka had the biggest information that she needed to share with her brother Saburo, that Vice Ronins matriarch Kaguya Otsutsuki was now declaring war on the two gangs

'I oughta inform someone bout this' as Asuka grabbed her cellphone and was bout to dial but the phone got destroyed by the one and only Kojiro who had a grin on his face

"Lookin to inform someone bout this little gathering are you now?" he aimed his katana at her throat

Asuka was moving a bit then Kojiro's blade found it bit closer towards her throat

"No sudden movements just get up and walk" he ordered her

She did what she was told and they were standing right infront of Kaguya who looked intrigued who this trespasser was

"So whose this Kojiro"

"Am-"

"Don't speak when you are not spoken to child, haven't you any decent manners" Kaguya taunted Asuka while the rest of the Vice Ronins looked on with suspicious gazes whom this person was presented right infront of their matriarch

"Kojiro go on tell me who this trespasser is"

"This is none other than Asuka Uesugi from the Uesugi Clan, a Yakuza also a Van Cordlandt Ranger leader, known for dealing with Whitebeard the pirate lord, also known to be well connected and hooking people up with jobs and also might have a connection with the infamous Madara Uchiha, but else she's a killer born and bred, known to have commited many crimes under the sun, especially the Paletto Bay incident" he listed through her life

"Well now those are some huge accomplishes Miss Asuka" Kaguya complimented her with a slow claps

"Well thank you I do apply myself when am doing the things needed to be done" Asuka bragged

"What are you doing here Miss Asuka?"

"You know I come and go here because I've heard from the net it has good-" Kaguya shoot past a black rod that made Asuka stop talking

"Please tell me the real reason" as she put her sleeve down

"Am just here to eat some great sashimi that I've heard was quite delicious, I just happened to stumble upon this little gathering"

'Liar' Kojiro thought to himself as he continued aiming his blade

"Well Miss Asuka am in a good hospitable mood am gonna let you go" which shocked every Vice Ronin

'She must have a reason of doing this' Kojiro thought to himself as Kaguya gave the signal to let her go

"After all this you're just gonna let me go?" Asuka asked as she was bout to leave

"Yes we got no trifle with the Yakuza" Kaguya said in a calm tone

Soon Asuka left

Kojiro went towards Kaguya's side "Shall I pursue"

"No let her go this will be the thing that will start this war" Kaguya explained her reason for letting Asuka go

Elsewhere

Madara was with Ruby playing Street Fighter V, Madara was playing while Ruby played Ryu.

"Am winning this childish game so easily" Madara said with a smirk across his face as he used psychodrive to win

"You said no Sharingan!" Ruby let out as she tried to shoot hadoukens at her father's character but missed only to get beaten

Ruby tried to outmaneuver her father but he found a way to corner her and beat her character up

"This ain't fair!" Ruby let out as she was now smashing the buttons

"Fair this is !" as he won when Bison finished off Ryu with a special combo move

"AGGH!" Ruby threw her hands up in the air with defeat "One more time!"

"Sure why not" Madara played one more time

Few moments later

"Oh come on how are you winning even without Sharingan!" Ruby was frustrated off getting beat

"It's pure skill am using" Madara found himself boasting bout himself and his awesome power of gaming

"No you're cheating!" Ruby shoved her father as he laughed

"Well well well what do we have here a videogame?" Summer Rose was now sitting in the middle of the couch

"Mom you against dad!" Ruby handed her controller to her mother whom was reluctant

"No Ruby I won't even know how to play" she insisted but Ruby used her puppy dawg eyes on her mother that broke her down "Fine for you I will" she said with glee as she took the controller

"Well now it's interesting" Madara said as he picked his character

"Whom should I pick?" she went through the selection screen "Maybe...no...well...how...bout" she was taking her sweet time picking until she picked Chun Li

"Go mom!" as the game started

"Well I'll go easy on you because you're knew and all" Madara bragged

Few seconds later

"HOW!?" Madara let out as he was in chock how Summer managed to beat him

"Yay mom!" Ruby clung to her mother who was quite confused how she won

"I don't even know how i even pulled all those combos out" Summer was just button mashing the whole time

"Okay one more time!" Madara challenged her

"Am not sure" Summer but Ruby pleaded with her which she did what her daughter wanted to see her father go down "Fine Ruby for you and also it's fun seeing you go down Madara"

"Oh yeah we'll see bout that"

Few moments later

"Oh come on!" Madara let out "Am out!"

"Oh come on Madara come back I promise won't humiliate you again!" Summer shouted to Madara who simply left the office

"He's a real sore loser ain't he?" Ruby asked her mother Summer Rose

"Yes but what he lacks in gaming experience he makes up in combat"

"Wanna go against me 1v1?"

"Sure!" Ruby said in a joyful tone and picked up the controller that her father threw on the ground as both began to resume gaming


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 9: New faces

Whitebeard had his men working on procuring shipments by stealing from his competitor which quite made him notorious in the smuggling business as every gang that smuggled through sea, wanted to ice Whitebeard but this man was quite a annoyance that wouldn't go away but keep plundering shipment by shipment by the dozen but this ain't his story yet to come.

Tai Lung was out robbing peoples houses so he decided to go big, he saw some new houses but one that piqued interest it was a mansion filled with all sorta outworld items that was ripe for the stealing, Seto was Tai's driver if he somehow managed to fail so they may get away fast in speed.

'The mansion is empty it looks recently built judging by the structure and the interior and how dark it is inside, no ones home' he smiled as he flashed forwards to the next roof using electricity teleporting flash

Tai jumped over the gate and up on the roof of the mansion stealth like and he had his headphones while he was committing robbery, he was listening to 'NWA Straight Outta Compton'

It was the perfect robbery all in the dark and night and it was running so he could easily disguise his foot noises

Tai used electricity to open one of the windows upstairs as it looked safe to enter, he was in a crouching position as he traveresed through the mansions with a duffelbag to store his loot, he stumbled upon a priceless Ming Dynasty vase that he snatched then he continued walking, soon he found a room that he peered through the keyhole to see who it was inside it looked empty, looked like a dorm he had broke into as there was endless rooms as the hall looked also endless.

"Lets see what's inside here" Tai uttered as he was bout to open but a flickering light was seen down the hall 'What that no matter cannot risk to be seen' as he lightning flashed behind a pillar and hid

It was two ladies that walked past him one red head and other one a blonde clad like superheroes of some sort but damm they look good that rushed through Tai's head as his mouth wanted to utter some words but kept quite

'I gotta tell Seto bout this' as soon they two women walked past Tai resumed his looting

Tai slowly opened the door and crept in and saw it was empty but had goldwares inside it and a tablet that he also snatched in the process well he techniqally stole everything that wasn't nailed down 'Bingo this mansion must be loaded to be built on the outskirts of this city' as he exited the room and walked down the stairs to the 2nd floor but it was brimming with women but some looked quite alien while rest looked quite godlike for Tai felt all sorta energies beaming from them as he felt that he was robbing...outworlders. He knew he was boned as he was in the kitchen making himself a sandwich with the outworld ingredients but soon he heard several footsteps entering the kitchen as he instantly hid behind the counter leaving his pre made sandwich

A green skinned woman that looked tall and had pure gamma ray brimming from her, as Tai felt the Qi energies of this mansion brimming to the fullest extent enough to wipe Arcadia off probably half.

'This is so messed up am stuck in this madhouse filled with hellkittens that can tear me apart if they find me!?' he felt coo for a moment after taking a deep breath as he exhaled as time itself slowed for a sec

The green brute spoke up "Did anyone leave a sandwich out here!?"

A orange skinned with red hair and emerald eyes, the alien entered the room with drenched hair and was drying it

"No I don't think so"

Soon after a woman clad like a green archer had blonde hair and spectacular bow the second one was some sorta magician with dark raven hair that had a magical aura surrounding her as she looked to be some kinda performer by Tai's estimation

"Did you three leave a sandwich out here?"

"Nope I was with Zatanna in the training room" the archer spoke

"Me to I was hanging out with Artemis so I haven't been in here" the magician spoke after the archer

"Well then am just gonna have to take it" the green brute said as she devoured it whole as the rest began leaving the kitchen as the oranged skinned alien flicked off the lights leaving Tai to plunder the fridge

'I gotta get tha fuck at here before i get turned into grime dust' he thought while chewing on a sandwich and other sorta outworld food that was in the fridge

The light suddenly flicked on as Tai completely stood still as the drowzy girl phased through the kitchen counter and through the cupboard and took out snacks from it as Tai was still not moving while the girl was drowzy enough not to notice Tai as she left the kitchen in a haste

Tai's heart was pumping like crazy as he moved onto the main hall saw a picture of a bald man in a wheelchair and underneath it read 'Charles Xavier'

'Must been a professor of some sort because of the children standing behind him'

Tai moved on and saw several pictures of people clad like heroes until it dawned on him

"Am robbing the League Of Avengers!" he uttered in a low tone as he just grabbed what he needed he used his lightning fast speed to grab everything

He rushed to the main entrance as he was bout to open the door a sudden arrow stopped him from leaving as he turned around saw he was surrounded

"You thought you would escape did ya bub" a woman clad like a wolverine with claws that looked viscious

Each one of those individual had a one liner but Tai had one thing to say

"Cya!" as he used his lightning speed but was halted each time he tried to flee as each hero stopped him but he used his speed to his advantage to slide under the green brute, he was almost caught by the magicians spells but easily outran her incantations could take full effect, Tai managed to avoid several volleys of arrows and blasts from the orange alien with scarlet hair, Tai run up to the second floor finding himself running through a teen that could phase through anything only for him to halt for a second as a southern woman with a accent punched through a wall that was supposed to be aimed at Tai.

"This is getting to insane" as he ran even further saw a woman that was dressed in scarlet colours as she shoot out bolts of energy based projectiles at him which he avoided but not the dome field that threw him back

"Just surrender thief and it'll all go easier" the scarlet witch said to Tai but he leaned back and threw a lightning dust which he ignited and created a shockblast that sent the witch back as Tai made his escape

Tai made his escape as he ran "This is getting to heated to stay here any longer-" Tai bumped into some-

"Am Captain Marvel stand down Villain or else face my-" Tai ran past her but she managed to grab his ankle and threw him afar

Tai opened his eyes as he saw some blonde dressed like a canary of some sorts "So I guess this ain't much of a great streak for me-" the blonde shouted that Tai instantly blocked as he knew it was a voice modulator that strengthened her vocal cord to subdue criminals easier so he went for her throat and disabled it in a instant then ran away once more but saw a hovering teenaged gal with an S on her chest, that shoot laser from her eyes as he slided beneath the laser in slow motion like way

"This is like a house brimming with crazy people!" he ran even further saw a agent of Shield wielding two batons as he dodged the first and then jumped over the second to make his escape as the blonde haired agent pursued Tai along with the other women that wanted to captured Tai the man himself

Tai saw a woman with a black hood on which he had increase his speed as the woman looked to be proficient in martial arts which might hinder him to escape so he did what he knew best 'Rolling thunder' as he stormed past the hooded figure

As Tai found himself caught in between these herd of women that wants to arrest him because he's apparently wanted by S.H.I.E.L.D

they wanted him to give himself up but some saw different so he did the only thing to escape he jumped out from the main window until a norse viking woman wielding a hammer sent Tai even further away from the mansion

"Am free !" as he ran on the windows of each building until he saw someone pursuing him someone was hunting him as she wielded a crossbow shooting at Tai it must be some huntress of some kind to have those particulary skills to keep up with the man himself

Tai found Seto awaiting him but as soon they were departing some sorta green alien that appeared outta nowhere psychically entered Tai's and Seto's mind but failed as both were mentally trained, but their getaway ride got wrecked stranding both Seto and Tai as they tried to escape each hero had obstructed their path as the looked to be cornered rats

Now Seto and Tai was back to back looking out for each other as the heroes were surrounding them both

"So a situation that looks quite grim, once again Tai you managed to get us captured" Seto unsheated his Dao blade and got into a combat pose

"Well we survived worse haven't we Seto" Tai was bursting with electricity as his hair went saiyan as he also got into a fighting pose

"You first Tai" As Tai ran into the herd of heroes as Seto went second

"My pleasure" as he jumped kicked in as he yelled 'watttaaa!'

Moments later

Last people standing was Tai and Seto who were bloodied covered in bruises and scraps as blood were dripping from both of them as Tai electricity was still bursting and Seto was in his awakened dragon warrior mode, infront of Seto and Tai were all the fallen heroines that was unconscious.

"Tai are you able to stand" Seto asked as he now was wielding his Dao with one hand while his other one looked broken or he was to tired to move it

Tai still haven't used his Jian blade through out the whole battle as his hands were bursting with electricity as he looked focused "Yeah somehow am able to maintain my balance to stay awake" his eye was closed as blood ran down from his head to his eye as he still was onguard for any threat

"We oughta leave town for awhile" Seto said as he ran then taking flight with his dragon wings as he still was in his awakened dragon warrior mode while Tai sprinted at the same speed as Seto.

Seto found himself heavily exhausted as he suddenly crash landed on the ground with no longer able to keep his awakened dragon warrior mode any longer as he suddenly felt himself slip into unconsciousness "No way" was his last word as he fell to the ground unconscious

"No Seto" as Tai had to carry Seto now "Damm man you heavy mothafucka" as he carried Seto back to Chinatown

When he was heading back home he saw some posters of a rockband that was from the outworld that had huge connection with the songbird lass which brought a smile to his face "You and me are gonna crash a rock concert making these fucking outworlders regret ever stepping a fucking foot into Arcadia!" Tai vowed to crash a concert and then unleash Seto upon them all the image itself made Tai smile as they venture back to Chinatown

Elsewhere

Siegel and Sway was in the desert on their knees as some Sindacco men were holding them at gunpoint as they had each dug a grave for Sway and Siegel to be in

"This is so fucked up man!" Siegel let out as he was wiggling to get free but one of the Sindacco men used the end of his gun and hit it on the side of Siegel's head making him fall to his dugged grave "AHHH! I'll fuckin come back as a spectre if I croak here you sonuvabitchez!"

"Shut tha fuck up!" one of the Sindacco men shouted at Siegel who ran his mouth still

'This can't be my end' as everyone had their attention focused towards Siegel until a shoot was fired that Siegel let out a painful shout as Sway used his thermite power freed himself as he grabbed the nearest Sindacco guy and stabbed the guy throught gut then as he turned he was shoot right in the ribcage but Siegel somehow managed to grab the Sindacco guy's ankle and making fall as he fell backwards into the dug grave with Siegel whom somehow managed to kill the Sindacco guy off

"Siegel you okay!?" Sway shouted as he was holding in his guts

"Yeah am fine- behind you!" a Sindacco guy shoot Siegel through the chest as Siegel fell unconscious

"You bastard!" Sway shouted as he used his sonar blade to run through the Sindacco guy but the guy managed to unload a whole mag into Sway's gut as both fell backwards into the dugged grave

A tumbleweed blew past as the gust of wind swayed with wind itself, as a pair of hands climbed outta of the dug grave and it was none other than Sway who looked to be in immense pain

"Fuck gotta use seal up my wounds and carry Siegel towards the nearest town, if he's alive" as Sway finger was coated in thermite energy as he now began to close up his wounds but in the process screaming his brains out middle of the desert then he healed Siegel who was already unconscious to scream

Sway carried Siegel on his back who was barely conscious singing the whole way while they walked that kinda kept Sway awake

'How did all of this go down so fast'

Flashback

Sway and Siegel was driving towards City Lost Heaven but they were derailed by the supposedly local law enforcement who made the pull up and two officer came out saying that their tail light was broken, until a few Sindacco men came outta nowhere surrounded both Siegel and Sway knocking them out by beating tha living crap outta both of them then dragging them into the desert to be executed.

Back to Sway

Sway had wandered the desert for a time that felt a eternity for him as Siegel blacked in and out of consciousness

"Am feelin like am bout to drop at any moment" as he did he fell over a hill and it was scorching as the sun was baking both Siegel and Sway as they laid there on the ground as the sun was slowly killing them both

"Sway is this how we are gonna go out getting baked like potatoes, that's probably you're way to go" Siegel joked as the sun scorched them both

"Go fuck you self Siegel!" which Sway flipped him off then was burning up

"So touchy...gawd dammit were fuckin dying!" Siegel screamt as his whole body twitched

Two small figures approached the two dying corpses Sway and Siegel

"Are they alive!?" the little figure asked scared but before pointing a stick at Siegel and Sway bodies as they managed to twitch a little

"We gotta get Greg or Dad!" as both little figures ran to get their parents or sibling maybe friends

Soon Siegel and Sway was moved as older man and a teen moved them both, the rest was a blank for Sway and Siegel

Elsewhere

The bosses of each gang was now attending a meeting that was one in a lifetime event only the major playas were attending known highrollers that had major impacts on Arcadia was attending, cause this was a one in a lifetime event.

The meeting took place at a secure secret location while the interior looked quite exquisite and the people sat around a roundtable to discuss important matters that needs to be dealt with which each individual could resolve in a instant

The first one to arrive was Pablo Barracuda who had a throne made entirely outta guns and he had a tiger that had a pet turtle, as the man looked to be snortin some wits while waiting as he was a short, bald, stocky man wearing flamboyant garbs, he was surrounded by bodyguards while he waited.

The second to arrive was Gilgamesh Forelli who arrived all alone while teleporting in outta nowhere while he himself sat upon a golden throne like royalty, he looked at Barracuda for a second "Uncouth mongrel" he uttered while was to out of it to notice him getting insulted

"So Barracuda it's bein a long time since we all was gathered, I still see no point towards these meetings but at least they keep me humored as I get to see all of yours ugly mugs" Gilga had a smirk across his face

"Wow there Gil always with that attitude that will get you in trouble one of these days" said the next person to have arrived

Gerald McReary the leader of the McReary Crime Family the irish mob was sitting down and had a smoke while waiting as Gilgamesh scoffed not wanting to respond while Barracuda still was too intoxicated to answer

"So no one gonna ask when I got out or how I obtained that sweet ride out there mates" he pointed out his Oracle vehicle outside

"No ones interested in your vehicle cretin" Gilga insulted Gerry McReary who took offense

"Well one of these days you're tongue will get removed by someone"

"By whom exactly? him" he pointed towards Barracuda

"Yeah me of course come here goldie so I can remove you tongue from you mouth!" Barracuda yelled out as he took out a handgun

"Do so savage and you'll be facing my wrath!" as Gilga flicked his wrist as weapons began appearing behind him aimed at Barracuda while his men aimed their guns at him while Gerry was smiling at this sudden situation

"Pablo sit down!" another member of this gathering appeared

Madara Uchiha was now attending with Ruby Uchiha at his side, Madara had his Rinnegans activated while the rest of this gathering ceased their actions as Barracuda sat down and Gilga withdrew his weapons

"Why did you have to end my fun Madara" Gerry asked while maintaining his cocky attitude

"McReary this is not the time for such trivial matters ain't that right Ruby" Madara asked his daughter

"Yes father" Ruby said while hiding behind Madara like a scared child like meeting people for the first time

"You brought you're kid Madara? well then I should had brought my brothers then" Gerry was joking with Madara

"Did you not remember when you did that last time when Packie had doused everyones water in-"

"Hey that wasn't...No that was simply just amusing seeing golden boy here go on a trip in his mind" Gerry McReary laughed as Gilgamesh shoot a arrow passed Gerry to make a point not to be trifled with "And some seem like to hold grudges forever"

"Filthy serfs!" Gilgamesh shouted from his spot

Barracuda was still fazing out of his mind but he completely understood what was going on around him "They're all so boring!" as he shoot a Tec-9 randomly which shocked Ruby

'Is these sorta people father meet up on several occasions' Ruby thought as she had started identifying each individual that looked viscious except for the man her father was speaking to currently

"So Madara are you gonna introduce me?" Gerry asked Madara whom was reluctant but knew he could trust McReary

"Ruby meet Gerry McReary the leader of the McReary Crime Family and recently was released from prison" as Madara looked at Ruby shaking Gerry's hand

"Good tha meet you..."

"Ruby sir!" Ruby said in a chipper tone as she shooked the man's hand with both of hers fast

"She seems more like her mother than you Madara"

"Am not gonna even dwell into that topic" Madara went to take his seat "Ruby we sit here!" as Ruby said her goodbye to Gerry as she went to her father's side

WhiteBeard had arrived making a powerful entrance as he sat down as Madara looked as Ruby looked with awe, Gilgamesh gave Whitebeard one gaze then closing his eyes while Gerry was now anxious to start as Barracuda was out of it

"Dad what's wrong with that man" Ruby pointed towards Barracuda

"He's just a mindless drone, so he's completely harmless"

"How bout him" she pointed to Gilgamesh who looked to be in deep thought

"He's a arrogant bastard that needs to be taught a lesson but what he lacks in attitude he makes up in firepower" Madara explained to Ruby

"How bout that giant over there!?" Ruby sounded nervous this time as she saw Whitebeard chugging down a bottle of sake

"He's a exceptional warrior that I've ever faced well except his a complete drunk" that last sentence made Ruby laugh as Madara had the famous Uchiha smirk on while Whitebeard maybe overheard Madara mention that he was a drunk

"Where's the Sindaccos at by the way!?" Gerry let out

"Who cares those mangy vultures been houndin after my kingdom for some time now which is infuriating me!" Gil let out as he slammed his fist on the table

Whitebeard seemed to be having a private conversation with Pablo Barracuda that few seemed to notice

'What is that old seadog up to?' Gilga thought as he saw both the captain and Barracuda exchange words with one another

'Now this is interesting' he saw Whitebeard plotting something with

The Sindacco representive finally had arrived on the nick of time, Dutch Vogel also known to be employed by "The Invisible Don" who could not make this meeting.

Dutch sat down quitely while Gerry leaned near Madara

"We still haven't seen 'The Invisible Don' yet why do you think"

"Whose the 'The Invisible Don'?" Ruby was curious as the Sindacco representive was completely calm not speaking just cold and collected

"Nobody knows as none has ever seen 'The Invisible Don' " Madara elegantly told them both

"So this person has never attended a single meeting?" Ruby asked around

"Nope not even when this gathering was founded came this person to the meeting" Gerry remembering the first day of these meetings

"He speaks the truth even I Madara has seen this individual attend these important meetings" Madara felt insulted for this person not come in person only sending representives

"So this person must not like to be seen in public" Ruby pointed out

The last few leaders came

Uncle Lenny Triad Leader of the Howlin Wolves, the man dressed sharply as he wore a pair of sunshades as he entered with few of his men with him to guard him.

Ginchiyo Tachibana temporarily Yakuza leader came in the room like a bolt of lightning as she marched in garnering everyones attention

Kaguya Otsutsuki the matriarch of Vice Ronins warped into the meeting outta thin air as she sat down

Dae Wu Kwon the representive of the Kkangpae entered the room with a cocky attitude as he gave Ruby a quick look that made her quiver as she felt her spine tingle when Wu made gave her a long look

The Russians representives was a no show

"I guess the Russians are a no show" Madara informed Ruby who seemed to be amazed at seeing the most influential and powerful people gathered at one location at once

Suddenly a gust of wind blew the door open as Zeref Dragneel who came with the Schnee president himself

"Well then I guess everyones here then" began

"Not everyone"

'White Fang' everyone thought seeing the empty seat until they saw Adam Taurus emerge in mid air taking his seat as everyone now was truly gathered

"May the meeting commence" someone uttered probably

"So the topic will be-"

"I want someone to back my play against these fucking spics!" Kaguya shouted as she slammed the table and gave the evil eye at who now felt offended

"Well if you want to start a war then I'll give you fucking war!" as aimed his AK-47 at her head

"You want try something then I'll send you to a early grave Barra fucking cuda!" Kaguta was on a warpath as her hair was bursting with chakra

"Oh yeah puta I'll want you to try something right bout now and I'll see it that a put you down bitch!" Barracuda threatened her as his men stood ready to kill

Soon both Kaguya and Barracuda stood neck to neck ready to rip each other apart until Adam Taurus was laughing at them

"Humans squabbles are so petty as you two are" Adam said while having a sense of superiority that he's above them, he managed at least halt the two warlords from killing each other at least for now

"Shut you're fucking mouth Taurus or else" Wu threatened Adam from afar

"What are you gonna do, you're all bark and no bite little dawg" Adam had his armed crossed as he judged these lowly humans thinking only of his self interest but mostly White Fangs

Wu took a deep breath as he looked calm then he burst as he ran across the table but was sent back to his spot by Whitebeard which made Adam sheath his blade as Wu looked at Whitebeard who looked serious bout not Wu screwing things up

Whitebeard used his immense aura to make people calm themselves before letting the situation spiral outta control

"EVERYONE SIT DOWN!" he said it with autorithy as everyone respectively grumbled while doing as the old man said

Kaguya was gonna remind people bout she said "Who wants to back my play against Los Carnales and El Norte"

"So this is why you're so hostile you want to ice the Alvarez siblings" Barracuda was realizing

"Why do you want them dead?"

"Because they killed one of my top lieutenant and stole a shipment from me!" Kaguya pointed out aggressivly while maintaining her composure not to kill Barracuda

"Hey that was all business!" Barracuda retorted back

"Okay who wants to back my play against the Alvarez siblings the reward will be that you'll receive half of their territories" Kaguya named the reward

Everyone contemplated for a while before answering

Ginchiyo stood up "No I won't back you Lady Kaguya, but I wish the best of luck in you're war" as she sat down

Zeref and Schnee didn't say a thing

Wu stood up "Can't do it because I don't like risks" as he sat down

The golden lad didn't even stand up as his grin did most the talking "I won't even want to waste precious resources on this ridicolous squabble, this time I have to agree with the rabid dawg" the last sentence angered Adam greatly

"One of these days I'll have you're tongue you serpent!" Adam uttered while Gilga summoned a cup and a jug to pour himself arbour gold wine as he took a sip then threw the cup at Adam Taurus who dodged the cup

"How dare you filthy mongrel speak to you're superior like that you wouldn't even be allowed to gaze upon me if it were up to me!" Gilgamesh sounded angry as he ran his mouth bout faunas being vile and all sorta a stuff that quickly turned the event ugly

Once again Whitebeard took control of the situation by using his devil fruit power to showcase his strength

'Incredible is this what dad does each time he's here, so many strong warriors but each has their flaws' Ruby judge by their behavior patterns as each leader had some sorta flaw that stuck out

"Yo kid!" Gerry McReary gained Ruby's attention

"Yeah what's up?"

"Have you're father actually holding a Schnee captive?"

"Wait what!?"

After everyone declining to back Kaguya's play against the Alvarez siblings until the most person that remained quite stood up and spoke for his faction

"The Sindacco Crime Family will aid you Kaguya!" Dutch Vogel spoke in a stoic voice

"Thank you the Sindaccos will be well rewarded" Kaguya praised the Sindacco

"You bastard I'll end you're whole line!" Barracuda threatened Dutch but it did nothing

"This is simply amazing is this how you guys do things at these meetings" Ruby sounded excited

"Pretty much it yes oh excuse me for a moment" Gerry stood up "the McReary Crime Family will participate and back you up Kaguya!"

"You mick fuck!" Barracuda insulted Gerry

"Yeah screw you to taco eating mother-"

Whitebeard used his might to silence the room once more

Kaguya now looked pleased having garnered the support she needed

"Okay who wants to back my play!" Barracuda shouted as everyone remained entirely still "Well fuck y'all!" as he sat down on his gun throne

"Okay next topic of issue" Ginchiyo wanted the conversation to move on

"Where's my daughter you bastard!" Schnee prez let out angrily directed towards Madara

"Madara is it true that you're holding his daughter captive?" Whitebeard asked Madara

"I don't need to answer to no one, maybe I have her or maybe I don't"

Adam Taurus joined in "If you have her relinquish her to my care and I'll have you supplied in weapons Uchiha"

"White Fang stay out of this one because am only doing this deal with the Schnee Prez himself"

"What do you want from me monster!?"

Ruby was now completely wondering which Schnee her father was holding captive

"I want tactical info bout the outworlders that has made resident around Arcadia I want to know all of it every location!" Madara demanded "Then you'll get her back"

The Schnee prez was pondering until he caved "Fine I'll get you want you want Madara" he said Madara's name with disdain

A couple hours later everyone left the meeting to headback to each individual cities that they eached controlled

"Kid remember whenever you're in LC give me a holla and I'll hook you up with some work" Gerry McReary told Ruby as he left

"So Ruby how did you like this meeting went down"

"It was quite awesome! so many weapons that looked unique especially that Bisento that Whitebeard wielded" Ruby was allured by each leader weapon

"Okay then we gotta headback home" as both flashed out


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 10: Stark

Ruby Uchiha was now in LC as her father instructed her to get some battle experience which her mother agreed that she needed to gain some knowledge, also Ruby always wanted explore Liberty City.

Ruby was sitting outside on a bench waiting for a cab to come pick her up, she was reading a weapon magazine that was showcasing new weapons from Arcadia and Stark that made Ruby fully focused on that while the rest of the world around her seemed to slow down.

Ruby was sitting around Suffolk street waiting as she perused through the magazine fully invested as her eyes looked to be wandering around each page while not being observant to her surroundings as a woman's purse was snatched right infront of her as the purse snatcher ran until he fumbled behind Ruby then got up but was shoot down by a I.O.S cop who continued shooting at the man unloading a whole clip before returning the purse to the woman

Ruby didn't hear anything as she had her headphones on while listening to some Tupac Shakur 'I Get Around' which silenced the surrounding around her

The cabbie had finally arrived and Ruby stood up and walked

"Am here to pick you up and get you to the McReary house" the man said it with a accent

Ruby stepped in as the man took her to the McReary house where all the McReary's resided

"Have a nice day!" the cabbie said as he drove away

Ruby waved the cabbie goodbye as she knocked on the frontdoor as she heard a quite a commotion stirring inside the McReary house as it sounded like there was trouble afoot.

The door opened up by a woman with red auburn hair

"Am sorry you probably got the wrong house little girl" the woman tried get Ruby to go away

"Did I come at a bad time?" as she leaned to the side to look inside the house that looked quite trashed as a older woman that moved towards Ruby and grabbed both her cheeks

"Whose this little adorable cookie?" the old woman asked while holding both Ruby's cheeks

"No idea must be some kid-"

"Ma let her go she's came to the right place" Gerry McReary came to the hall, he's ma let Ruby's cheeks go as she was beet red as she looked quite confused

"Why do you have a child working for you son?" the older woman asked

"Yeah Gerry why do you have a child employed by you?"

"Kate mind you're own business and take ma to the livingroom"

"Fine whatever I hope you won't send the child to do you're dirty work" as she led her mother to the livingroom

So both Ruby and Gerry stepped out as there was a banging sound coming from the kitchen

"Packie you dumb mother-" Gerry shut the door before hearing his brothers spatting off

"What going on inside there?" Ruby asked carefully

"Nothing so listen up you're gonna do a little errand for me which am gonna pay you for greatly" as he gave her a location and sent it to her scroll "I want you to go there and teach that person a great lesson in pain to not rip the McReary Family off!" as Ruby walked down the staircase

"One more thing Ruby you might be the heir of the Uchiha fortune and the daughter of the infamous Madara Uchiha and Summer Rose, but if you cross me and my family I'll hurt everyone you love. Understand" Gerry explained it's pretty much self explanatory

"Yeah I understand" Ruby said as she bolted of in a rush leaving only rose petals behind her trail

She finally had arrived to the known location she was sent to as she was standing infront of a Yakuza front martial art monastery that supposed to have paid tribute to the McReary family but refused to do so after the Yakuza intervened and took over the McReary territory

Gerry McReary sent a pic of the person that needed to be taught a lesson to her scroll

"Hm this seems legit opporturnity take this person out" as she whipped out her Crescent Rose in sniper mode as she aimed it at the person who was wearing a Toshiro Mifune headband

"Coo a Toshiro Mifune headband, someone must like his early work alot" Ruby uttered as she was sniping from afar on a rooftop "But I gotta send a personal message" as she fired several shoots at the Toshiro Mifune guy who drew his katana and blocked each shoot as the guy was on high alert and alerted every Yakuza in the area to patrol for this intruder

"How!? nevermind" As Ruby jumped of the rooftop to face her opponent

Ruby vanquished each Yakuza in a instant as she flew towards her foe and as her scythe went into back to it's first mode as she tried to cut down the swordsman who sidestepped and kicked Ruby back while every Yakuza member was on the ground unconscious after Ruby instantly managed to beat each one down

As both warriors clashed as Ruby's scythe was blocked when she tried to swipe it upwards but the guy leaped up then rolled to the side

"Who dares to intrude on Yakuza territory!" said Saburo Uesugi

"Me" Ruby said meekly as she charged at him as he flashed to the side and sliced at her with great speed then kicked her back but she used the scythe to slow her down and make her leap over him and used the sharp point of the scythe to jam it right into Saburo's back but he flashed back

Ruby was slashing at Saburo who returned it by hacking away at her with his Nobitsura Kage both equally matched

"So is were equally matched red hood" Saburo said as he tried to overpower but to no avail

"Yeah but I'll win this one!" Ruby said knowing how to win this fight

Saburo then used his free hand to pull out a magnum revolver as he aimed it at Ruby's head "Well I can always cheat to win" he shoot several rounds at Ruby pointblank as he was smiling until the dust cleared as he was sliced across the torso as he flew backwards and landed flat on the marble pavement

"I told you I would win" Ruby said as she walked away but something emerged under the rubbles as Qi energy was bursting as Saburo was wearing a Kabuto helmet and one arm guard wielding his Nobitsura Kage two handed as he was breathing heavily as his eyes were lit up

"What tha!?-" as Saburo was right infront of her as he would cleave her but she instantly dodged it until he used force push to make her fall back as he flicked his wrist and pillars of spikey stones emerged outta tha ground which was meant to impaled Ruby but she hacked the pillars in half to avoid taking serious injury then transforming her scythe into sniper mode and shoot several shoots at Saburo whom seemingly didn't flinch after taking each round of dust to the chest as he only walked forward to Ruby who was trying to run back but he grabbed her by the hood and threw her backwards as he sheathed his blade and was waiting for the moment to behead her in a instant

A Saburo readied his attack a sudden Qi burst surrounded him as he drew his blade as it was to connect as Ruby stopped it with her silver eyes in a moments stopped

Ruby landed on the ground neatly as she was shocked to see the Nobitsura Kage almost at her throat as Saburo hand his arm extended, she took a few steps back and used sniper mode shoot a few dust bullets at Saburo's direction who looked to be stuck in mid air then she transformed her crescent rose back to its original form and used a quick slice through Saburo as time resumed

"Its finished" Ruby said as she turned away to see the dust bullets demolish Saburo and let the single swipe from her Crescent rose take it toll on him as a huge explosion took place behind her

It was far from done as Ruby's sharingan reacted as they flared up as she instinctly acted by rolled to the side dodging a swipe towards her as she saw Saburo still standing

"How are you still able to stand after that!" as Saburo swung at her that made her fly and crash towards a pillars

Saburo ran at Ruby who was getting up from that beating, Saburo slammed his shoulder at her which sent her crashing towards a pillar as she looked quite injured as Saburo raised his katana as he was bout to kill Ruby

Ruby's sharingans spun as a dark flame came outta nowhere as Saburo was covered in flames as he stagger backwards as he screamt in pain as he was fumbling around while screaming while getting scorched by the Amaterasu flames that was incinerating his skin

Ruby was using her Crescent Rose to support her weight to not fall down, Ruby felt a strain of blood dripping down her cheek as she felt the sudden pain echoing through her head

"My head" Ruby uttered as she saw Saburo somehow using his Nobitsura Kage to absorb the flames as he was now heading towards Ruby who was now shooting at him but each shoot he deflected as he now was bout to cut Ruby as he swung

Ruby jumped to the side sweeped the floor with Saburo with his Crescent Rose which made Saburo land on his back as Ruby used the sharp end to finish off the job but each time she tried to pierce Saburo but he rolled to the sides to avoid getting finished

Saburo sliced upwards as Ruby flew up then he jumped up in the air slicing Ruby several times as he finished off by sheating his blade and as his whole katana was now coated in Qi as he unleashed it on Ruby who flew at great speed towards the nearest building destroying it whole as it was raised to the ground

"Weakling was no challenge for me!" Saburo said in Japanese but a sudden shot to the head made him fly backwards as he hit the pavement "What tha!?" Ruby flew outta nowhere now was using him as a human skateboard as she jumped off as he flew straight into a pillar that collapsed on him

Ruby was wiping off the dirt off her face as she looked exhausted she wasn't done yet she saw Saburo up as she shoot several times at him but he was simply not going down but it distracted him as Ruby was going all out slicing him at every direction keeping Saburo from attacking

Saburo was bout to slice Ruby but she instantly sliced his arm disarming him then she leaped over him and used the crescent part to slice half of his torso as she flipped him over by using her crescent that threw him over her as Ruby stabbed Saburo with the pointy end of her Crescent Rose that made Saburo throw up blood from his mouth as Ruby ran and flipped Saburo once more throwing Saburo against a wall as he knocked his head on the pavement floor knocked out as his Nobitsura Kage was lying on the ground as Ruby took it as a trophy

"Coo such perfect craftmanship even the pattern has it own story as it looked to be in several battles" Ruby went on appraising the Nobitsura Kage with adorement as she inspected the weapon

Saburo outta nowhere charged at her breaking her defense as she let go of the Nobitsura Kage as he grabbed it and held it one handed and slashed Ruby before she could even react as she rolled back as she jumped over Saburo and shoot several times at his undefended back that made him fall forward as she instantly slashed him and continued as the last slash was a chakra enhanced one that sent Saburo crashing against a car as he laid down defeated

Once more Saburo got up as he flashed towards Ruby and grabbed her cloak and threw her back as he flicked his wrists up as spikey pillars of stones emerged once more as she sliced through but this time Saburo flashed towards her direction and used his force push and made her smash into a wall as he used the handle of his blade to break her back as he did by applying force but she turned into a wooden log

"What!" as scythe sliced Saburo's left side as he flashed before taking any serious damage, Saburo went invisible as Ruby was now standing around to see where he would strike, Ruby was struck right in the front then the left then the right as each strike would come at every direction as Saburo slashed once sending Ruby flying as she did she tried to shoot him but he flashed to side to side and used force pull on her as she felt immense pain as she fell down on her knees

Saburo was breathing heavily as he felt using the Nobitsura Kage powers taxing as he rose his blade into the air as he was ready to finish it behind his Kabuto helmet the eyes flared up as he was bursting with Qi as his katana was coated in it as he was ready to plunge it into Ruby who looked to be unconscious

"Sayonara!" as he plunged the Nobitsura Kage downwards but was suddenly stopped as his body suddenly ceased to function and heed his commands "What's happening why won't my body move or listen to me!?" as he stood still like a statue

Ruby Uchiha was getting up as she had cast a genjutsu on Saburo Uesugi who had stopped him from finishing her off as she looked quite injured but had enough to aim her Crescent Rose that transformed into sniper mode as she aimed it dead center at Saburo's head

"You cheater" Saburo uttered as he still was immobile

"You broke the rules first" as she fired off a single dust shot that finished off Saburo as he fell backwards permanently staying down as Qi from him went up in vapour

Several Yakuza members where surrounding Ruby

"You defeated Saburo!" one of them pointed out

"You vile monster!" another Yakuza member shouted at Ruby

"Is he still breathing!?"

"I don't know someone go check on him!" as several Yakuza members checked on Saburo pulse check if he's still breathing

"Yes he's still alive and breathing!" as the Yakuza member pointed out

"But we need to get him to a hospital, he's bleeding out badly" someone said in Japanese

Several Yakuza members carried Saburo Uesugi to a vehicle to drive him off

"So are we gonna do this or what?" Ruby said while arming herself as several Yakuza members shouted as they charged

Outside McReary's house Ruby was sitting on the perch bleeding, the door opened up as Kate McReary looked to see who it was

"Oh dear gawd!" as she quickly grabbed Ruby and carried her inside the house

few minutes later

"Yo kid you awake?" as Ruby could barely make out the figure as her sight was blurry

"Who is it?" Ruby said while regaining her vision slowly

"Who you think" Ruby instantly knew the voice

"Gerry"

"Bingo kid and also here" he threw a hefty amount of cash at her bedside "Also good job sending the Yakuza best enforcer to the hospital that'll show them whose boss"

"I'll be headin out kid" as Gerry stopped before exiting the room "You did good kid" as he left while Ruby gave a thumbs up with a smile to

"Am just gonna catch some zzz before..." Ruby fell asleep

Elsewhere

Kojiro Ventura was hanging out at Kanto until he got the text to hit up a LC stronghold where their LT Zone supposed to be at

"Guys time to roll tha fuck out!" Kojiro ordered his men as each grabbed a gat

'Straight Outta Compton' was on when they got their things in check

Everyone ran out and get on their rides as they rode after Kojiro as they followed him to the outskirts of town this was at night they would strike

"Everyone form a blockade and surround the place" Kojiro ordered his men as they surrounded the rundown house as everyone was crouching and moving slowly not making noise to attract any unwanted attention towards themselves

"Charlie go in there and smoke em out" as the Vice Ronin did he snuck near the entrance of the door as he knocked on the door until a person came to open

"Yo who is it" the man who opened the door asked as he received several shoots to the chest by Charlie who wielded a M1 Garand shoot the LC several times in the chest then Charlie went straight in

The LC were chilling inside and listening to some loud music that muffled up the gun noises as there were LC was crawling all over the place chilling out not noticing Charlie until

"Hey you fucking spics how you like some pineapples!" as he threw couple of grenades into the room and ran

Outside

Came Charlie running as the inside of the house exploding as each LC soldado came out running as each Vice Ronin opened fired on killing each LC that came running out, soon came Zone out after the Vice Ronins had finished off majorily everyone that came running out from the house it was like a slaughter when they came running as each Ronin took each LC down in a instant with a hail of bullets

Zone came running as each person was now reloading as Zone opened fire on the Vice Ronins managed to take a couple down until he had to reload and he was shoot twice in the chest then one to his shoulder by Kojiro who wielded SKS, Zone looked to be getting up as he shoot a person nearby Kojiro who took the hit and fell face down on the cold pavement floor as Kojiro unloaded a whole clip on Zone who now was down

"Okay people we gotta bounce before I.O.S comes!" as everyone rode their bikes back to Kanto

Elsewhere

Carmen 'Chico' Guerra rode around with his Humvee around a run down neighbourhood until he saw some Vice Ronins hanging out three to be precise

Chico rolled down the car window "Hey what you fuckers doing hanging around here vatos!" as the three Vice Ronins got up to confront Chico

"What's to ya mothafucka!" as the Vice Ronins threw signs to the air

"Oh you mothafuckas!" as Chico pulled out a gat started blasting at the them three Ronins only managed to kill two of them as they fell to the ground as the third one ran and rode his bike to the grassfield as Chico got out from his car as he took aim at the Vice Ronin bike shoot the tire out as the Ronin fell down to the ground as Chico walked slowly towards the Vice Ronin

"Eat lead you cocksucking fuck!" the Ronin shoot back with her gat but Chico evaded as shoot and returned it with a few slugs that managed to injure the woman's shoulder as she managed to fall to the grass as Chico was now hovering over her as Chico aimed his gat right between her eyes

"You gonna do it or what!?-" as Chico shoot one slug into her head as he then left the scene and went back into his red Humvee as he drove off

Elsewhere

Miklo T Alvarez was walking down a block until a bike pulled up close to him and the biker had a Micro Uzi and shoot at Miklo as each bullet flew straight into Miklo's torso who was leaning against a wall for support as the biker finished off Miklo by shooting the rest of the bullets at his back then drove off

Miklo T Alvarez was getting up as his wounds materialized away, as he stood up and brushed the dirt off of him

"A really should pay more attention to my surroundings" as he walked past a corner and bumped into someone

"Oh sorry miss may I help you up" Miklo said picking up the woman he bumped into, suddenly the woman jammed a Sai into his gut and then the second one to his neck as he laid there on the ground bleeding but knowingly know that he's wounds would regenerate

The woman wore a long red bandanna so Miklo tried to make out which set this assassin is from but he could make out as he knew that she was a outworlder cause of the aura that surrounded her also she kicked Miklo back as she left thinking she had maybe iced Miklo T Alvarez

"Okay this is a sign that I seriously must pay careful attention towards my surroundings" Miklo said lying down on his back while his wounds materialized away as it looked like he was never stabbed

Elsewhere

April Ryan also known as the scorpion and more was hanging with Victor 'Magic' Vargas both were standing outside a local bar where Sindaccos were hanging out as both Magic and April was instructed to strike the bar

"You ready Raven" Magic asked April as he Spas-12 as April wielded a Saiga, both were hanging around a corner where the Sindaccos would not be suspicous of

"Of course I am" as she kissed Magic as he returned it, as both began to rush into the bar

April and Magic shot up the place killing each Sindacco as they filled the bar full of holes, one Sindacco behind the bar tried to get his gat but was too slow as Magic blasted his head and then after all the Sindaccos died Magic stole the cash that was in the register as they both bolted

When they were outside a car filled with Sindaccos was getting out as Magic shot the first one then April kicked the door in slamming the second Sindacco who tried to go for his gun but April managed to delay him by kicking the door in as she shoot the driver in the head as he fell down on the street, Magic slid over the hood of the Sindacco car and shot the third Sindacco member right in the gut after April shot through the car window killing the fourth Sindacco member who shoot a couple a shots through the window but April managed to magically stop the bullets in mid air as the Sindacco member looked shocked which April took the mometum to shoot the guy once killing him in a instant as the lead destroyed the car window and the man's torso, Magic was going to check on the Sindacco member he had shoot was alive when he did he got shoot through his shoulder as he now angrily shot the guy right in the face

Two Sindaccos were wandering to the bar but saw their comrades filled with lead as April shoot one guy as he was reaching for his gat as the other guy ran and took cover, both Magic and April took cover as the guy shoot several shoots at their direction but the flanked him as they executed him by unloading couple slugs onto him as they soon ran when they heard the sirens

But before the ran the tagged the Sindacco territory by writing El Norte on the bar

Elsewhere

Rae K Alvarez was out driving downtown until she saw someone tailing her as she speed up as the person that tailed her did the same

"Who has the galls to pursue me?" as the pursuer drove into her vehicle "Now am gonna kill them-" the pursuers were shooting at her as she slew down to match the speed of her pursuer

Rae whipped out her cane sword and stabbed the man that was shooting her, as the green serpent that came outta cane sword was manifested through Qi energy as it devoured the man as he looked terrified then died, the driver shoot at Rae only managed to graze her as she unleashed the emerald serpent that opened its fangs and sunk its fang into the driver making the car spiral outta control and crash

Rae slowed her car as she stepped out to see a single person survived the crash as he looked to be crawling, Rae drove her cane sword into man's spine as he let out a painful yell as she began to twist breaking the man's spinal cord then the green emerald serpent that emerged from the cane sword devoured the man whole and that was it as Rae returned back to her car

"That'll show these suckas not to mess with the best" as she drove off

Elsewhere

Seto Jianyu was walking down Little Shanghai to collect some dues while shrugging off the immense pain he felt throughout his body after his fight with the outworlders, Seto checked his phone

A text message from Tai that read 'Taking a personal day until Uncle Lenny require any further assistans , but for now feel proud and enjoy the spoils, I should be out of commission for a time but if you need any help call up Jia or Li anything else is just business as usual' Seto turned off his phone

Seto was now just strolling down Little Shanghai with a hefty amount of cash that any sucka would steal but from Seto himself that would prove foolish, so Seto went to meet up with a man called but went to one of the Savage Huns lieutenats Jimmy Lo because Seto couldn't find the courier Sammy Wong who used to do these errands for the Savage Huns

Jimmy Lo was standing with some of the Savage Huns around a corner, he looked to be wearing a black/red jacket with the Savage Huns emblem on the back of it, the emblem was a tiger as it was surrounded by moss green colour as the emblem itself was in circular form while the tiger was orange with stripes on its. Jimmy had black hair , while he had a dagger on him.

"Hiya Jimmy" Seto came approaching as they looked to be hanging out around a corner awaiting something

"Greetings Xuanlong" Jimmy bowed humbly as did his men to Seto as they greeted his arrival

"So what's up" Jimmy Lo asked Seto in Chinese

"Here take this and give to Ghost you leader, also sorry for what happened to-"

"No need to say anything, Ghost been picking up the pieces after our previous leader got wasted by Miklo T Alvarez" Jimmy Lo said in Chinese as Seto handed the clip of money to Jimmy as he pocketed it

"I've heard from the radio that Ghost wasted a rival gangleader called Spider"

"Indeed he did which resulted in the Savage Huns getting more territories"

"Well give the cash to Ghost remember Lo" Seto said in Chinese as he went on his merry way

Seto saw a poster on wall close to a Savage Hun grafitti and on that poster read and had a harbour on it 'Far Harbor' it read as it was gonna be opening soon as the Far Harbor community was gonna be taking visitors, it also read on the poster 'Seek new adventures, find riches, uncover mysteries of Far Harbor' that piqued Seto's curiousity

'Huh Far Harbor might be worth checkin out when it opens' he knew it was a island close to Point Lookout, to get there he would have to take a boat which went to Point Lookout first before to Far Harbor but now they've have found the means to get to Far Harbor instead of using the Point Lookout way. There's been recent activities going on around Far Harbor that's probably only reason why they been wanting to open a direct route to Far Harbor and letting in strangers to interfere in their affairs in Far Harbor that's what make Far Harbor interesting as it has new things to offer that pique every adventurer mind

So he continued his stroll around the block until he stopped as he heard a quite a commotion going on ahead also now Seto was wandering down some Barrio

'What's happening I sense some sorta disturbence in the air as the Qi feel like its spiking' as Seto's dragon pulse picked up several power levels in the area but one was stronger then the rest of them but not as near strong as Seto

He swung around the corner to seek out this power level

'No way' he thought to himself as he saw little girl that had the untapped force of nature power

The little girl was the size of a little person as she wore some strange panda headgear over her head as she wore foreign garbs that looked outlandish as she had a distinctiv aura that indicated she was a outworlder as she had chestnut hair colour as it looked to reach down to her shoulders.

'A Gweilo indeed too outta place for this world as the energy seems to be seeping like a cauldron' Seto thought as he approached slowly as he always was on his guard

The little kid was surrounded by some El Norte members that was bout to attack as they were bout to do, the whole scenery stopped as Seto was thinking out how this scenario would play out and if he should act or not as he gripped his Zhu Rong hilt as he grasped it tightly until he realized something he could easily dispatch these individuals easily by using some Jeet Kune Do, so he got into the form and jumped straight into action fly kicking the first guy as he flew mid air then Seto went for the second guy throat then went for a sweep kick then Seto rolled to the side and threw a punch at a round guy's groin then threw a fast lightning punch at the guy's head then with a roundhouse that sent the guy down but two of the guys he had beaten up tried to come at him but he did a split kick that threw both of them to the ground

"WOW THIS IS SO AWESOME!" the little kid uttered while witnessing Seto dodge a pipe towards the face as he then went for quick punches towards the guy then leading up for a high kick that sent the man up then a another guy tried to sneak up on Seto with a wooden plank and was about to hit him

"KUNG FU GUY BEHIND YOU!" the little girl shouted as Seto instantly reacted as he quickly disarmed the guy by breaking his arm then smashed the board in with the guy's head as the guy went down

"Thanks for the heads up kid!" Seto praised as he evaded several punches from four people that surrounded him he grabbed the first guy and neck chopped him then threw him backwards but as he was on the ground the kid shouted 'YOU CAN DO THIS!' a complete stranger that Seto just decided to save was shouting praises at him for no reason which kinda made him feel good until he was backed up against the wall as two of them had pipes and started beating at Seto who could do nothing but protect his vital organs

'This is not how I go down!' Seto broke free he grabbed the first guy but he used the pipe he had on him and threw it on the second guy who flew straight down after the pipe connected with his head then Seto was still holding onto the guy and threw him against the wall they had violently was beating on him now in a flash of motion Seto was flurry punching the guy until he remained unconscious

Seto rolled and dodged at three guys who now was throwing stuff at him he easily avoided by using a trashlid that protected him from the trash but also the kid

"So its raining trash now huh" Seto said in a nonchalant tone as the kid looked at him with admiring eyes 'The Child seems to have taken quite a shine to you Xuanlong' Zhu Rong spoke which sorta Seto agreed with his blade, Seto blocked each projectile then used the lid as a shield and threw it against the wall that riccochet off it that quickly took down the three foes in a flash

"YOU'RE SO AWESOME!" kid said with joy in her eyes as she jumped with joy "How did you do these moves" she tried to imitate Seto by trying to do those moves he had done but it looked quite different from what he saw as she also did the noises that made her look adorable

Seto was now curious as who she was "Who are you little one?" while she was inspecting him and touching his clothing which didn't seem to irritate him one bit until she grabbed Zhu Rong he grabbed her wrist "I wouldn't touch it if I were you, its not polite for not answering my question little one" he still was curious as he stood completely still but releashed his grip on the little one's wrist who now looked at Seto's expression that looked neutral but she had a idiotic joyful expression on while looking at him as she jumped around him

"Am Bruiser! feel my might! rawr!" she jumped on a El Norte members back who looked to grunt out painful moans

"Bruiser that's a weird outworlder name" Seto uttered which the kid then jumped of the guy

"No that's not my name, its Molly Hayes! fellow Runaways!" she gladly revealed her identity to a complete stranger while maintaining a joyous expression while grinning as she examined every inch of Seto who completely wasn't annoyed somehow of this energetic child that kept running in circles while gripping on his clothing and somehow his hair

"So spikey" as she gripped straws of Seto's hair who looked completely unfazed at a stranger no doubt gripping his hair but then she realized something while clinging on him as she jumped off of him "What's you're name Kung Fu guy?" the nickname made Seto single eyebrow twitch

Seto knew he had to think quick he didn't want to give out his real name so he did what he usual do

"My name is Rusty Shackleford, yes Rusty Shackleford" he said which the kid did not believe in a second

"Mister I can sense you lying" she now was giving him a glare that made him feel uncomfortable

He thought about another but this time he would partially tell her the truth

"Sun Jianyu, yes Sun Jianyu" he said it with pride and with a smirk

"Wow what does you're name mean" she asked with awe as Seto smirk grew even wider

"Sun is pretty much self explanatory, but Jianyu means 'Building the Universe'" Seto sometime liked to boast about himself but especially his last name that he took pride in

The little girl let out even greater awe "that is such a awesome name!" she said while jumping at great length that impressed Seto somehow of her athletical prowess

"I know right" he said it with a cocky smile 'Runaways?' he wanted to know why she mentioned that "Molly or Bruiser why did you mention Runaways are they a group that you belong to?"

The girl now looked glum as her expression changed quickly that sorta made Sun saddened for mentioning

"They are my friends we travel a lot together but this time is the first time we decided to cross over here" she said all glummy like "When we did cross over we all got separated and I was all alone traversing these streets in search for my friends for a couple of days living of scraps and sleeping on bus benches" she told her sad story of her getting separated by the Runaways, soon small tear drops found themselves on her cheeks as they slowly dripped to the ground but before they fell "Am all alone, in this foreign world" tears seemed to be flooding from her as for a moment her happy go attitude suddenly disappeared

Sun quickly reacted as he went down on one of his knees and quickly wiped the tears of Molly Hayes as she looked at him with her tearful eyes, he couldn't stand to see a little girl in tears that's probably why he reacted so quickly "Please little one, a beautiful young bird such as yourself should not shed tears of sorrow, but shed tears of joy" he said in Cantonese which somehow calmed Molly down as the tears drops stopped as she looked at Sun's face as both looked directly into each others eyes which in return mellowed Molly out, Sun realized something "you have no idea what I just said. Do you" he said it with a weak smile

"Not even a clue" she said as she wiped the tears of with her arm sleeve but Sun offered a napkin that he had in his pocket that she accepted and wiped her cheeks as her joyous glow returned that brightened Sun "You're a somekinda hero aren't you"

"Nope am just a regular guy performing my civic duty" Sun said humbly as he bowed to her which made her chuckle as he was happy to stop someone from drowning themselves in sorrow and despair "Molly where could we could find you're friends at?"

She looked to be thinking until her stomach growled that made Sun chuckle while she looked first embarressed until she looked annoyed

"KNOCK IT OFF!" her eye glew pink hue as she punched him right in the gut that made him flinch

'That kid packs quite a punch!' as Molly stopped after her punch realizing what she done as she apologized to Sun as her mysterious disappeared all of a sudden

"So wanna grab lunch" he said after the pain went away

"YES!" she shouted with glee and happiness to go with her energy

"Well then I know a place closeby"

Sun walked for a bit forward until he saw Molly not moving

"Or perhaps you like to dine on scraps" he looked at her not responding but instantly knew what she wanted judging by her expression she had on her face "No no no NO!"

Few seconds later

"I can see everything from up here!" Molly said in a loud tone while faunas and humans alike gave them weird looks as Molly was on Sun's back as he was carrying her around town which made him feel a bit dead inside as he kept on a fake happy smile to keep Molly from going from happy to sad, the kid grabbed Sun's hair trying to remotely controll his movements by grabbing on his hair that seemingly just annoyed him while Molly was just happy and loud.

Sun saw a Vice Ronin vehicle driving past them in great haste they looked armed to the teeth as Sun had activated 'Dragon Pulse' which he saw through the car and the people in it had machine guns with them

'This is not good' Sun was in a Barrio with Molly and they were about to be caught between two gangs crossfire

"Earth to Sun are you in there?" Molly asked Sun concerned like as she let her grasp on his hair off lightly

Sun knew they had to leave right now "Molly I think we should get to the place and discuss where we could find you're compatriots because where we are standing is gonna go off"

"How so?" she asked all innocent like as she looked clueless to her surroundings

'No child should be this naive or maybe this is better than letting her be exposed to the true nature of this world, how she managed to retain her innocence after living on these streets is a miracle but who am I to judge she's a fighter' he judged her to be a true warrior with potential to become great

"Well because there's gonna be some loud fireworks in this area" he answered her with normal tone as he walked a bit faster until the Vice Ronins made their move

Bang! Bang! Bang! several shoots went off nearby as Sun used 'Dragon Pulse' that he use to sense and track people and he noticed that one of the Vice Ronins were injured bleeding out and seven Norte members laid on the ground cold and dead on the pavement

'So much death and violence that surrounds us all why must it be so' Sun thought as he now was at a great distance from that scene with Molly shouting 'Bam! Bam! Bam!' then asking bunch a questions which Sun replied in Cantonese "Little bird some questions are better left unanswered then having them answered"

Molly looked peeved "That didn't even answer my questions!"

"Or did I" Sun began to tease her which enraged her as he began to laugh at how adorable as she tried to look tough while being angry

Sun carried her to a nearby place where they could get free food, but this place was located in the Savage Huns district where the Triad ruled with a iron grip, as the Savage Huns worked for the Triad

Elsewhere

"KAI! KAI! KAI!" the crowd roared as he was spinning in mid air landing his halberd into his opponent's neck as the blood splattered across the sand the crowd went wild and shouted his name as his opponent fell while Kai gloated and was boasting he was the world best warrior of Arcadia none can ever match

Kai was wearing a steel medieval helmet and a shoulder pauldron to go with his getup as he roared like a lion "AAAAAAAAA!" with glee as he felt swiftless

As why Kai Redding was in a arena somewhere, was because he wanted to earn some glory and fame but mostly cash

The important like person that sat with the influential people stood up as the crowd began to quite down "Ladies and gentlemen tonight I have special treat for you and for the champion of Marcuria!" the crowd roared with passion of the mention of their champion

"Now the special someone is gonna face our undefeated champion will be a person from not of this world" the crowd was curious as their anticipation was showing "The champion will be facing a person from the rift" then whispers were only heard "Do not fret people this individual is a devious miscreant that had stirred problems up in the west coast down to the east. This individual is a cold blooded murderer that needs to be put down like a rabid animal like he is!" he then pointed to the gate where this man would be let loose "This man bears the mark of the skull on his chest he's a psychotic bastard that needs to go down who else is better up to that task then our champion!"

"What kinda fool decides to capture a outworlder this could only lead to a disaster" Kai uttered to himself as he dragged the face mask of the helmet down as he looked on as the gates opened

"People I give you Frank Castle! also known as The Punisher! who more is fit to punish this cretin than Kai Redding!"

Kai saw several people dragging in a built man dressed in black but had the insignia of a skull on his chest Kai smelled blood coming from him as he knew this man was no ordinary person, he has drawn blood so many time that man is literally coated in blood of his victims it was horrendous.

The men that dragged Frank Castle in let their grasp off of him then threw him a blade as the man grabbed it instantly as the gates behind him closed as he faced Kai

"They're letting me fight a kid-" the man barely dodged a swipe from a halberd that managed to graze his cheek as blood slowly came dripping out of it as he drew his attention towards Kai

"Call me Kid again next time I'll chop off a limb or two" Kai threatened The Punisher

"Oh you will come and try kid as many have and each time they tried they failed miserably"

"Well I might be the one to ice you old man-" now Kai evaded several slices from Frank as he blocked them with his Halberd then rolled to the side and used the end of his weapon to hit Frank in the back which was meant to antagonize him which it failed as he grabbed it and threw Kai with his weapon over him which made Kai fall down to the ground, the crowd was now in full adrenaline mode cheering even jeering

"Damn animals!" Frank grunted at the crowd

"Well they came for a show and I am obligated to give them one" he dodged each attack as he rolled around until Frank kicked him away but Kai countered it by slamming his Halbered into his gut then slicing a portion of his torso but failed to ice him as he kicked Kai away from him but he leaped backwards into the air

Kai leaped through the air in circles watching and taunting Frank Castle to let his guard down for a moment when he's gonna strike

Frank Castle went front assault each hack at Kai was blocked as he just spun his Halberd that blocked each hit then Frank tried to used brute force once but Kai knew the moment had come, he rolled to the side which Frank immediatly tried to turn but it was too late as Kai slashed off one of Frank's tendons as his leg's went down, but before he did Frank was about to cut Kai down but blocked it once more but his Halberd was split meaning Kai received minor injuries and scar but Kai was relentless as he got up

Kai threw his Halberd to the ground went bare armed against the Punisher which the crowd seemed pleased as they roared Kai's name

"How profound such cruelty to be praised this much is beyond my comprehension" Frank uttered as he spat out blood while Kai was bleeding from his head to toe

"Well now lets see how you do well in hand to hand combat" he spun once then leaped into the air around the Punisher as Kai chuckled madly while the Punisher had a stale look on

Kai ran at the Punisher who swung at him but he leaped over him and punched him several times then kicking twice then he leaped backwards after that Frank threw his sword at Kai but he evaded it easily but what to come took him by surprise Frank threw sand in his eyes blinding him for a moment that's when Frank swung at him as he felt a tooth come out then leading up for Frank to knee him hard in the torso area then breaking Kai's arm off as he then threw him several feets farther from him

"Give up kid you can't win" Frank Castle said "Look at you're champion down to the count not able to move-" Kai was up and he had driven his Halberd through the man's stomach and he spat out blood as Kai took out the Halberd then circled the man as he laid on the ground defensless

"Kid you're-" Kai jammed his Halberd into his back when he tried to getup

"No you listen up old man I want you to say these" words as Kai circled

"Never" Frank said as blood came pouring outta his mouth

"You lost and you're a sore old man that's a psychotic shit!" Kai said as he circled around "Say it now and we can end it all"

"Never!"

"You lost! and you're a murderer admit it!" Kai jumped on the Punisher and drove his Halberd into the man as he spat out blood

"You-" Frank grabbed Kai and flipped him over then severly beat on Kai until he all bloody

'Shit I think my he's gonna split my skull open unless I use Qi' and he did when the last punch from Frank that was gonna finish him off was stopped "Time for punishment Frank Castle!" as he grabbed the broken end of the Halberd and jammed it straight into Frank's neck blood bursted as Frank eyes twitched coldly as Kai threw him off as the man laid dead near Kai while he's eyes were right open staring at Kai directly

Kai was breathing heavily as his face was covered in blood

"The Champion Of Marcuria has taken down the mad beast known as the Punisher!" the crowd yelled with great passion as everyone jumped into the air while Kai barely maintained his balance as he smiled and raised his helmet into the air that looked dented

"KAI! KAI! KAI!" shout roared throwing things into the arena

Elsewhere

Lanius Seggio was petting a street cat while he was crouching he was pouring milk for the kitten to drink while he observed timidly while being in Steelport park that was crawling with LC soldiers everywhere

He's phone buzzed as he stopped scratching the the kitten's chin as it looked to be licking Lanius suede gloves

"Who is this?" he asked cautious while the kitten was sipping on his milk

"I need you to bust one of my people outta prison" this person said it with a accent

"Okay why should I do that?"

"Is this a Killer, Inc. member am speaking to?"

"Yes" Lanius said to confirm his occupation

"So I pay you handsomely for this job will you take it or no"

Lanius thought for a moment

"Fine I'll take it, just tell me the details" Lanius chalked down the details on a notepad that he happened to have on him as he listened carefully

"Okay got it" as the conversation was ended

"I gotta bolt I'll see you later" as he scratched the kitten chin then left the park only for gun sounds and corpses dropping to transpire as gun fight had abruptly broken out

This time Miklo T Alvarez was defending the park against the Vice Ronins invasion as he stabbed the first Vice Ronin and chopped off his arm as he drove his sabre into that man's throat killing him then used eye visual prowess to activate his powers as he coated his enemies in white fire that seemed to be akin to Amaterasu

'White Phosphorus' Miklo eyes were lit as he coated his enemies in fire, repelling the invasion sending them back whence they came until out of nowhere Kojiro Ventura drove his bike into the fire and came out unscated as he had his Katana on his other hand as he was in mid air and slashed Miklo once as he fell back while Kojiro slid his bike in style as his tracks was covered in flames while Miklo slowly got up as both warriors faced each other and waited then they both ran at each other

Elsewhere

"I feel like am dying" Sway said as he opened his eyes slowly as he felt his body entirely numb 'I have taken too many shoots' he felt his wounds was stitched and cared for as he leaned his head to the side seeing Siegel out cold but alive and kicking

'Where tha fuck am I?' he thought as he looked around his surroundings saw dust and glimmer of sunrays coming through a unpolished window while the rest of the house looked quite old fashion, lotsa old stuff that person that had saved both Siegel and Sway's life

The entrance door opened and sun shined in almost blinding Sway as he tried to see

"You're already awake" the man said in a calm tone that carried sway with it

"Who are you?" Sway said while shielding his eyes from the light

"Call me Lee, Lee Everett" the man said

Elsewhere

Madara Uchiha was sitting in his office as the intercome beeped

" the package has been delivered back to "

"Good, Good" Madara said sinister like then Summer stepped into his office wanting to say something

She threw a envelope at Madara's desk "There's the cut from the Vice Ronins casino 'Poseidon Palace'"

"As always Lady Kaguya will always uphold end of her deal" Madara neatly hid the envelope underneath the desk

"So what's next on the agenda?" Summer asked curiously while leaning on Madara's desk while her hood swayed a bit

"Check up on the recent events that has transpired, might even travel to Liberty City to see how Ruby's doing on her first field day"

"I hope she's alright it the anticipation makes me worry that she's all alone in Liberty City"

"She got the McReary Family watching her back"

"That is what worries me"

Madara began to comfort Summer in his own special way he did that managed to calm her down

"Summer dear she'll do great and come back with experience rather than ignorance"

"I hope she's alright" Summer pondered as both of them let out a sigh

"Well lets see what's new" Madara had a news paper closeby that's called Publick Occurences that kept him informed of the current events as the report Piper Wright the nosy reporter seemed to know every ongoing event and not afraid of exposing things while getting her hands dirty in the midst.

'Now this is some interesting news indeed' Madara read as Summer did as well

After awhile Madara began to put the newspaper down as he felt content while Summer seemed quite pleased

"Shall we go dear"

"Indeed lets go!" she said in a chipper tone

Both left the office and began making their way out

Elsewhere

Mikhail Kosygin stuck in prison cell with Haku and the infamous Nagato Uzumaki who seems intoxicated as he laid dormant as puke was simmering on the floor as the damp air made it hard to breath while they awaited for transfer to Oswald Maximum Security Prison where they will be spending the rest of their miserables lives behind bar

Mikhail felt dreary as he saw Haku hands shackled with some gadget that hindered him from weaving signs as they did with Mikhail so they knew they could use powers that why the cops had some foreign repressing device that hindered them to even do a thing.

"So this is how it all gonna play out, we gonna be spending our lives in Em City" Mikhail said it with a heavy accent as he let out a huff

"It seems so" Haku said in his regular tone

Nagato began spewing out foreign content onto the floor which made both duo grimace at the sight for a sec

"Well that was quite unsettling"

"Indeed lets just await our time for departure-" boom! the wall exploded as the dust seemed to slowly clear up

"Who is it!?" Mikhail asked as he had dust infront of him making it hard to make out who is standing infront of him

"Am you're rescuer it's time to bolt" A long lanky kid with suede gloves and cap, dark longcoat, the kid went towards Mikhail "Huh they figured out how to repress you're powers then let me override it" the kid finger began to spark as it shoot out a electric bullet into the device that exploded freeing Mikhail "Lets go"

"Sure just one moment please" Mikhail grabbed Haku's armwrists device and turned it into ice then broke it freeing Haku "Now we go" as the trio escape while Nagato awoke and began making his own escape

Elsewhere

Dae Wu Kwon was scouting out a area while his men hanged back

"Hyung is this the place" Wu took a pic and sent it

"Yes this is the place where they manufacture ammunition"

"Good it's time to put it outta business permanently!" Wu ended the call

The Vandals were gonna blow the Los Carnales weapon factory to smitereens and whose better to lead this charge was Dae Wu Kwon

All of his men began driving with their motorcycles but Wu took lead

A LC soldado was standing outside being on lookout for any trespassers, he looked to be smoking until Wu drove past him but before cutting him down so he couldn't alert his amigos

"One down more to come!" as he began slicing his foes down like swiss cheese as his men took each LC by surprise gunning them down but in the process few of Wu's men got killed

Wu was shooting a LC woman three to the chest then instantly dropped a LC guy who was standing on top of a container and Wu grabbed the guy's weapon and had now a AK-47 he peered through his side and saw some of his men pinned down as three was down while four laid dead on the ground and two was taking cover

"Now that's ain't good!" he ambushed those who gunned his men down by going all frontal assault only a few bullets managed to hit him while he mowed down the shooters then proceeded to plant various charges then before entering the factory that was full of LC soldados that was shooting at Wu who easily evaded each shoot

Wu now was taking cover behind some crates "Well where's my men at?" then he saw his crew getting shoot as both groups exchanged heated lead, bodies were dropping everywhere

"Sir were losin-" Wu pistolwhipped his comrade before he even could finish his sentence

"I don't intend to lose!" Wu went John Woo as he leaped out of safety into the fray gunning each LC soldado down in a fast instant as bullets were flying everywhere as Wu had now two berettas and was gunning anyone that stood in his path

"Is this even a challenge!" he said in Korean while shooting two LC that had shotguns as he headshotted them both then began dolphin dive into the air as he shoot five LC down then dived into a table brimmed with bullets as he shoot each LC down in a instant as he slid across the table while firing off his guns

Only few LC remained as The Vandals had wiped the floor with them and now that no LC remained, Wu planted more charges around the plant and then ran out of the factory as his men did as they watched from a safe distance as the whole plant/factory went up in smokes

"Now that's beauty" Wu said with a crooked smile as he dialed Hyung while watching the smoke and the brim fire like it was a show while the whole building came down

"Is it done Wu" Hyung asked

"Yes tell him I've demolished their whole factory"

"Good Wu you done well for yourself" Hyung complimented Wu

"Yes I do expect some compensation for my deed though" Wu spoke in Korean grasping his phone

"I'll wire you some funds, you're deed shan't go unrewarded brother" Hyung spoke in Korean

"Well bye brother" Wu said in Korean then ended the call as he ordered his men to drive away

Elsewhere

Saburo Uesugi disgraced and hungering for revenge as he laid beaten like a mutt as his eyes behind the kabuto helmet had a flickering teal Qi light that flickered slowly like a ember as it extinguished

'How did this happen beaten by a mere girl, this is just another step from the path of glory' Saburo mind lingered as he had his head in the clouds while pondering about different tactics and techniques he could had used, maybe if he went all out he could had won, but those eyes he saw silver and otomes only few special individuals possess those eyes

'Am gonna have to exact my revenge on that kid before the end of the day before someone discovers my slip up here' he felt his entire body ache as he tried to grasp his Katana but only for his hand to twitch before even grasp 'But for now gotta wiggle my little toe to get started' as he did so he tried to wiggle it and he succeeded and then his body began to work

'Maybe I can reach for my phone' he threw his hand to his pocket then let out a painful moan as he dialed up a number

"Whose this?" someone said in Japanese quick tone

"Who do you think" Saburo answered in Japanese while watching the scenery his men sprawled across the ground while the rest looked demolished as a fire hydrant closeby was flowing with water while some were on fire as Saburo felt even more pained

"Saburo!?" the man let out surprised

"Yes its me"

"What you want?"

"I need a lift and some extra muscle, who better to ask then Magoichi Saiga himself"

"Okay where are you?"

"I'll send you a text of my location" he sent

"I got it, I'll come to pick you up stay right there"

"Right am stay put it's not like am going anywhere" he said sarcastically then chuckled

"Sayonara!" Saiga hung up

Saburo then put his phone away "Yo any of you guys alive!" he shouted in Japanese only hearing unconscious men muttering something but atleast their alive so he could soundly drift to sleep

Elsewhere

Proteus Kurosaki was at Navarro wandering about Mariposa Military Base that belonged to the L.O.E also known as Legion Of Enclave who rivals I.O.S the Institute Of Steel itself, there was also another major faction that had the same size that may rival I.O.S and L.O.E in sheer numbers but technology wise not much and that faction is called the NCR

Proteus was just wandering around the badlands in search for someone who wanted to meet up

Much recently he had encountered a group of hostile Yakuza who threw shurikens at him that he easily avoided and dispatched the group with no hesitation leaving them for the badlands to claim, then Proteus had encountered a group of Fire breathing Lizards that he had slaughtered by a dozen and shoot three arrows into the alpha leader lizard's front lobe, which made the herd split and runaway, then Proteus continued his wandering until he hit Mariposa Military Base belonging to L.O.E one of the third factions in the world that had massive firepower and controlled half of Arcadia like I.O.S and NCR those three major factions controlled a lot of territory, every gang knew don't mess with those three factions and you'll be good if you do decide to poke them you'll be decimated.

Proteus was scouting out the base while he was clearly hidden as he had a binocular to see what's going on inside the base as he had his trusted bow closeby, also the voice inside his head seemed to stop for sometime

Something caught Proteus attention as he saw Varrios Los Aztecas top tier members making some sorta arrangement with the local captain or soldier as he let them take a couple of crates storing them into trucks then someone that Proteus recognized was the leader of Varrios Los Aztecas and whom he recognized was none other than Hector Calavera and the strange thing he was wearing Turquoise colour getup while surrounded by Varrios Los Aztecas

"Now this is interesting turn off a event" Proteus uttered to himself while keeping a close eye on Hector Calavera as he was paying the soldier

It looked that the Varrios Los Aztecas where done as Hector shouted "Its all done lets roll out!" as they entered their vehicles and left the Mariposa base in a rush

'This is quite interesting might he be a turncoat or just plain left his old set for a new one' Proteus pondered as he left from his hiding spot and began walking back he saw some white guy burying a kid with red hair that had some sorta word on his forehead as Proteus stopped in his step as the guy stopped burying the guy in the hole middle in the desert

"I didn't see nothin if you didn't see nothin" the guy said

"Yeah I didn't see nothin" Proteus responded as he walked past the guy and seemingly the red haired kid that looked like a emo was being buried alive as Proteus walked away letting the guy bury that kid alive

'That dude must been Robson or Schillinger and that kid Gaara of the Sand' then Proteus began to smile and chuckle a bit as he was walking further away from the scene 'At least he's gonna go out like his nickname implies'

"But for now I gotta-" he received a text as he began reading it

"Well now things have changed" as he now knew what he must do as he began to wander like a wanderer

"Tres Puntos leader, a Varrios Los Aztecas leader" Proteus Kurosaki pondered for minute as he walked as he made his way back home while laughing madly at the thought he had

Elsewhere

A man with white hair that was smoking a cigarette as he stood on the pier looking out to see his magnificent vessel Neptune sailing away for a far away place, while he was looking out from the pier until he began walking back to the ocean view marina where his sea restaurant he had purchased looked quite shabby and rundown but was doing well to a certain degree unlike his vessel Neptune that was doing whole lot greater

The man with the suit and white hair threw the cigarette away as he then took a glance of his restaurant that had a sign on top of it that said 'Atlantis' the man let out a great sigh as he pushed the entrance door opened seeing it almost completely empty except for the two raven haired girls that looked like sisters or twins by peoples assumptions but he knew

"Hiya girls whatcha y'all doing here?" the man with the white hair asked his two daughters until he saw lobsters shells and shrimp and popcorn shrimps huddled together like a huge pile so he knew exactly why they were here but asked anyway

"The Sindacco Crime Family had tried to make a move against you father but me and Kurome stopped them"

Akame Scaletta the daughter of Vittorio Antonio Scaletta was the oldest as she had a huge appetite for food but had a talent in the art of killing as she faithfully took out anyone who dared to hurt their papa. Akame Scaletta wore a mobster outfit that fit her as she wore a black fedora with a red stripe across it that matched her eyes, she wielded a legendary blade that her father Vito Scaletta managed to obtain for her as it was something she had owned in the past but was taken, so Vito managed to procure it as he gave it to her as a gift that made her very grateful to her father, also she had long straight black hair that mirrored her father's black hair colour in the past until he started getting white hair as his black hair colour began to fade.

"Yes Akame and I managed to sniff them vile people out and make sure they don't ever come back and do such a thing again"

Kurome Scaletta the youngest daughter of Vito Scaletta, Kurome always want to help her father in anyway while always seen hanging around with Akame as both sisters were inseparable because they always seen together, she also wielded a legendary blade that her father acquired for her as a gift, she's gifted in the art of asssassination like her older sister but has terrible social skills like her sister Akame as they prefered to be eating then having a decent conversation what they lacked in social they made up in battle experience as both was deadly in their own caliber. Kurome Scaletta wore a Empire Bay Cannons baseball jacket while underneath a black shirt and black jean's and shoes, while Akame had red eyes and long black hair, Kurome had short black hair and dark onyx eyes. Both sisters were gluttons constantly eating which depleted the restaurant but Vito always managed to refill the food supply mysteriously

"Good both of you did well just rest up and let you're father do the rest" as both Kurome and Akame agreed to let their father do his thing that somehow managed to hurt the competition badly while they profit greatly from somehow their father always managed to cook up some amazing scheme that either worked out great or just ended up in failure

Vittorio Antonio Scaletta the Patriarch of The Scaletta Crime Family has seen better days as he was surrounded by enemies like the Leones and the Sindaccos, even the Forelli Crime Family tried to attack Vito's territories, but Vito was a war veteran and a seasoned warrior, father that has seen better days but he's cleverness and his two little assassins that helped him from getting overrun by the rivals of his as Kurome and Akame maintained order in the streets by slaying any that dared to step into their territories while Vito did his part trying to further expand by using his wits that has kept him alive throughout these years

Before Vito headed up to his office he stopped and said "Oh girls when they come please tell me" Vito told them

"Yes father!" both Kurome and Akame shouted as they looked to have finished eating as one of the staff that works for Vito took out the trays and began cleaning up as Akame and Kurome was walking out of the sea restaurant Atlantis

Vito was then at his office upstairs looking out at the marina seaboard seeing the boardwalk where everything was peaceful as he saw his two girls going somewhere while he continued watching the view until he decided that he opened up the door leading further up as he now was up on the roof as the wind swayed through his white hair while he saw the sunshine glimmering while he took a seat and looked out while having a cigarr and some scotch while taking in the scenery

"This is life" he smiled a bit while leaning back as the sunshade made it all mellow

Soon Vito Scaletta fell asleep on top of the roof after having a cigarr and some scotch as Kurome and Akame returned back to see their father upon the roof soundly asleep for the first time as both had small happy grins across their faces as they walked


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 11 : The Journey

Ruby Uchiha has gained a lot of experience with the McReary Crime Family and gained a new motorcycle that she was given by Gerry McReary who gave it to her, as she had completed many tasks that he gave her that's why he decided to give her a Hakuchou Custom bike desert paint job that looked quite expensive while the overall bike top gear.

Gerry McReary was sitting on the steps outside his house while smoking watching as Ruby swung by doing a front wheelie

'Impressive she's picking up new skills maybe even faster then her ole man' Gerry thought as she threw him a bag that he catched

Gerry checked the content of the bag "It all seems to be in order" he then went for his pocket and drew a hefty amount of cash and threw it to Ruby who catched it with ease and counted it all

"You know said this would be a easy thing but the Ancelottis tried to snatch away the diamonds that you got"

"Well what can you say nothing is easy here in Liberty City" Gerry said with a chuckle as he drew a puff from his smoke

"True enough do you have anything else for me to do or is this all for today?" she asked

"No you're free to do what you wish" he replied as he got up

"Okay cya later then Gerry!" Ruby drove off in a haste

Gerry looked on until she drove off into the distance 'She keeps getting better outdoing the expectations I had for her even her old man would probably pale in her comparison' Gerry thought as he flicked his smoke then entered his household

Elsewhere

Molly Hayes and Sun 'Seto' Jianyu were dressed casual to blend in with the common crowd in Steelport

Molly Hayes the Stark girl and Xuanlong Sun was at Steelport mall center hanging out and chowing down grub but mostly Molly did most of the chowing while Sun looked on with awe

'How much food can this little on process' while he was sipping on his Caramel Waffle Cone Frappuccino Blended Beverage, he was still drinking his first while the girl had downed five which quite surprised him 'the metabolism of a Stark must be quite immensed for them to devour this much food' he saw the little girl Molly eat the Babka he had ordered but she stopped

"You wanna split it?" she asked as her mouth had crumbs around it as she reached out offering half of the Babka

"No you go ahead and eat after all you deserved it for landing a single hit" he let her eat the whole Babka all by herself

"Well I did offer you a piece" she said as she began eating it up with a smile on her face

"Sun have you found my friends yet!"

"No Molly, sorely not my contacts have not found these Runaways that you have told me all about" he explained to her while she stuffed herself silly as he drank his beverage enjoying himself

Molly looked a bit depressed after he mentioned that his contacts managed not to find a single straw of her friends

"Do not worry soon enough they'll eventually turn up" he tried to comfort her but she sought comfort elsewhere as she ate a bunch a burgers then sipped on her cola "Be careful young one, you might choke on ya food" he warned her

Sun ate a couple of Baklava he had left then sat back and relaxed and checked his phone that was APEX manufactured that looked brand new, he had no messages after recent events why hed decided to go by his old name just cause he lied for a moment, but for good or worse Sun is really his name and Seto was his middle name that he liked to go by while he was drifting around the mainland. Still Sun had nothing going on Tai and rest of the guys was either in prison or out and galavating while Uncle Lenny has yet to give Sun a chance to prove himself.

"Gawd dang Pok Gai!" he felt quite frustrated not getting a new mission for awhile

"Sun?" Molly snapped him outta his trance as his eyes were fixated on his phone for a while but he pocketed it and looked up to meet her gaze

"Yes what is it Molly?" he asked

"You've been staring at you're phone for awhile" she said with a hint of worry behind her tone as she had finished up devouring everything on her plate "Is something a matter?" her panda headgarb swayed down with her hair as she gave him a look

He came up with another half lie "A feel so bad for not finding you're travelling companions any sooner" he gave a half hearted saddened expression which made her react

"Cheer up you'll find them because I believe in you!" she said with glee as she gave him a nudge to his shoulder to cheer him up "Why else would I stick around" her smile furthered to brighten his day

He felt inner pain for a sec after pulling a half lie 'I gotta find them as soon as possible' he thought in Cantonese

"Well shall we depart young one" he said in Cantonese which she gave him a puzzled look until he quickly changed to English "Shall we go" which she understood as she followed as both walked out from the mall as Sun left a couple of bucks to pay up their expenses

"Where shall we go now? this world never ceases to amaze me!" Molly let out as they walked on the sidewalk towards the parking lot while people gave them occasional stares but both duo shrugged it off

"There's a diner perhaps that would be our next destination" Sun remembered a diner where it was run by a certain person affiliated with his group 'If I remembered the foods bad quality that could churn a man's stomach for weeks last time I ate there' he remembered the food killing him slowly on the inside

"Yes more free grub!" she shouted with glee as Sun was treating her free food that she ate amount that never stops her hunger for food as she looked insatiable as her quench were.

Sun Jianyu's car was parked around a corner, it was a yellow Osiris that he had procured for himself to get around quick and effecient while the car looked sleek and discreet and it had style.

"I still can't believe you drive such a sweet ride!" she fawned over the yellow Osiris looking in from the car window to the inside "It gotta had cost you alot of dough"

"Sure" he said weakly while taking out his car keys then pressed a button that opened the car doors upwards automatically which made Molly Hayes let out a awe expression

"So futuristic"

Molly got into the driver seat and started fiddling through the glove compartment taking thing out of it while he slowly walked but stopped as something caught his gaze a biker

The biker was driving a Custom Hakuchou while wearing a helmet with a desert rose on the side as the helmet's tint visor looked crimson red, the biker looked to be wearing a red hood but the biker showed of his skills with the motorcycle as that person performed a trick with the bike. But what caught his attention was the weapon that looked like a scythe in it's original state not transformed.

'Pure skills in the handle and coordination who is this person? also that weapon looked tricked out to the max, this must be some major playa'

"Wow so coo" Molly stood beside Sun watching the biker perform a trick with his bike until the biker disappeared around the corner

"That was so awesome I Wanna do that now!"

"Maybe later little one for now we shall depart for our next destination" as both entered the Yellow Osiris, Sun started the car and drove off as Molly somehow found pistol and a bag of Wits in his glove compartment

"Why do you have these stored in there Sun!?" she looked confused while waving the gun and bag around while he drove

"Well this is gonna be a quite a discussion" he said in Cantonese as he looked a bit worried

Elsewhere

Siegel and Sway was now in a clinic recovering from the wounds that they received from escaping the Forellis that tried to off 'em in the desert but failed miserably only they managed to severly injure the duo and making them leap across the desert in near death states, it was a huge miracle that they were found and somehow managed to cheat death by using sheer will to limp across the cold desert that was harsh enough to dehydrate Sway immobilizing him almost.

Siegel still unconscious while Sway somehow managed to regain consciousness but couldn't make any hasty moves while he was gonna have to speak to a man called Lee Everett that looked like the Sheriff of this town, wherever tha fuck he is located.

"Am Sway O'Connell and I feel quite dreary and dead" he said it with a hint of an accent as Lee Everett listened as he sat on a wooden chair close to the corner "And that guy over there is Siegel"

"Just Siegel?"

Sway felt his head spiking for another headache "ARGH!" he let out as his surrounding began to disorient as his vision slowly began to crumble

Lee got up and grabbed a bottle of pills and gave it to Sway "Here ya go kid take it, it'll ease the pain for a bit" as Sway ate some pills to restore his health back

"You know what am oughta take a two..." Sway rambled on as he fell backwards on his back and was sleeping like a log because the pain and the pills made him sleepy

"We'll talk more tomorrow if you're even semi conscious Sway" Lee left the room with tact

"Briefcase..." Siegel single word he could manage to utter in his current state

Elsewhere

Saburo was travelling to the Capital Wasteland all alone after he recovered from his previous wounds from a unknown assailant who was working for the McReary Crime Family who sent Saburo packing as he left Liberty City after discovering his tools had been broken after the fight, so he decided to seek out new tools to replace his new ones as they were now rendered useless as they lost their edge. He knew a place in the Capital Wasteland with tons high grade steel and the means to making it he sought to seek out the Pitt. He had left Saiga place after ordering his group to disperse and do their own thing for a while until he returns and take charge once more.

The Pitt was a ceasepool riddled with rad and all sorta horrors like the Trogs who carry a certain distinctiv disease called TDC also known as Troglodyte Degeneration Contagion that plagues the Pitt for many centarius, that's cause the Pitt has some sorta special rad mixture that exposes the residents in the Pitt to the disease makes some sick and turn wild while other suffer a slower painful fate and turns them into Trogs in the end mutated freaks.

The Pitt used to be run by a man named Ashur who was a former Initiate of the Institute Of Steel, the I.O.S had travelled to the east to seek out pre war tech until they had to go through the Pitt which ignited the the event called 'The Scourge' killing off anything that stood in their path, Raider, Trogs, Slavers, and all kinda horrors the Pitt had to offer, after the 'The Scourge' was done the I.O.S recruited all children that was healthy enough to walk with them outta the Pitt and never look back on the place.

Ashur who was part of Elder Lyons squad got trapped between a trap that made him M.I.A for while when the Scourge was over he was left all alone in the ruins until couple of scaverngers dug him out and then started adore him because of his power armour soon Ashur came to power by uniting all the raider gangs then killing of the leaders to seize power for himself as he created his own little slice of paradise in his own mind as he created a hierarchy, the man Ashur needed people to work on his steel mills, long story short a man called the Lone Wanderer helped the slaves to rise up against their masters and rebell, this unknown legendary individual called the Lone Wanderer came into the picture outta nowhere helped the slaves to overthrow Ashur while procuring the cure for TDC so in the end the slaves fought and won but for a prize as they knew that the Pitt was more disorganized without the masters in charge until the I.O.S stepped into the picture after the Lone Wanderer had left without a trace, so the I.O.S made the Pitt at least safe to a certain degree while the slaves now free and occupying Ashur's tower.

Saburo was wandering through the wasteland passing through Megaton then heading near a old subway station that he entered it awaiting for someone.

'How the Capital Wasteland has changed alot since I last visited here' he pondered as he saw someone approach using a old fashion of transportation to get to the end of the tunnel. The man that was using the transportation was a man with an eyepatch called Wernher who had something for Saburo covered up in rags and linen.

"Wernher my man how it going" Saburo said to Wernher casually

"You know try to survive the shithole without turning into one of them, but everything else just the same ole same ole shit" Wernher told it to Saburo who was leaning back casually and relaxed

"You got my stuff that I wanted?"

"Sure man and you got the caps to pay up"

"For sure" Saburo threw him a bag of caps then Wernher counted it all carefully

"It all seems to be in order" then Wernher took the stuff that was covered up and gave it to Saburo who unbinded the gift

Saburo eyes looked happy for sec until they widened

"What is this!" he exclaimed "this is not what I wanted Wernher" he took out his new forged weapons, a Khopesh to replace his Wakizashi, a Egyptian dagger to replace his Tanto "What's this?" he found the last weapon that he unwrapped "you gotta be kidding me Wernher how is this what I told you what I wanted to be forged" he took out a Shamshir, a curved blade with a beautiful hilt to sheath it with.

"Come on man we did our best"

Saburo looked peeved but relented as he didn't have time to fight Wernher about the instructions he gave them, he wanted a newly forged Wakizashi and Tanto not these foreign gear.

"Fine these will have to do for a given time" Saburo told Wernher he gave him the okay "Nice craftmanship, I wouldn't expect anything less from the Pitt steel ingot quality" Saburo complimenting the weapons qualities

"The Pitt always deliver on time and perfection" Wernher bragged as Saburo sheated his newly acquired bladed weapons

"I'll be seein ya kid!" As Wernher hopped on the tranporting machine and headed back to the Pitt while Saburo exited the station

Outside he encountered a couple of I.O.S Knights in power armour that looked brand new and they were aiming their laser rifles at couple of L.O.E soldiers that was also clad in power armour and they looked eager to blast each other

"Stand down or this will end in blood" the I.O.S knight told the the L.O.E

"We choose blood!" they started shooting

"Might as well take these bad boys for a swing" Saburo unsheated his weapons and begun advancing at the L.O.E assisting the I.O.S in their battle

Elsewhere

Sun 'Seto' Jianyu was in the Commonwealth travelling with his disciple , the Commonwealth was a diamond in the rough until the I.O.S stepped in with their heavy gear like the Prydwen entering the Commonwealth in style and the most destructive thing in their arsenal Liberty Prime.

"Finally here after all this time am finally back" Sun shouted as he stretched his legs and arms while watching far from the shore as his disciple was looking restless as they awaited for something

"Whose this guy you have to meet?" his disciple asked Sun as he drew his Zhu Rong blade and gave it a twirl and he performed a back flip to show his eagerness

"Why are we here again Sun?"

"Waiting for the Captain to come ashore so we can get this mission started, the Shi empire will rise again from the ashes away from the NCR" he explained "Also they will provide the additional information that they got on you're friends that they have found" he furthered added as his disciple energy was suddenly restored all of a sudden, as she was on her two legs standing up instead of sitting down by the pier.

"And not only that we get a free ride to Point Lookout, to bust some prisoners out"

"What's Point Lookout?" she wondered

"Well Point Lookout is-"

He saw the captain's submarine emerging from the water

"Right on time capitan" he said in Cantonese as he awaited for the captain to come ashore and greet him

A couple of hours ago in Sanctuary Hill where Sun and Molly was purchasing supplies while awaiting for the next caravan to arrive, so they could join up and safely travel through the Commonwealth to their destination.

They were greeted by a man called Preston Garvey the second in command of the minute men who serve the Commonwealth people by aiding them against raiders and other horrors. Couple of years ago the the minute men were nothing but a shadow of themselves after the Quincy massacre perpetrated by the Gunners who bombarded them with everything they got decimating the Minute men to crumbles as the Gunners rose to power after that event, but then came the Sole Survivor from some vault outta nowhere and restored the Minute men to their former glory and strength and not only that the Sole Survivor brought a golden age to the Commonwealth, peace and prosperity to a certain degree atleast as the I.O.S was hunting down any raider that dared to imposse the peace, so the Sole Survivor made alot of enemies and friends on his journey while trekking through the Commonwealth that made a lot of noise.

Sanctuary Hill was the original home of the legendary Sole Survivor and it was coincidently loacted near the vault they were in.

"Excuse me sir would you state you're business you have here in Sanctuary Hill" a man dressed like a colonial soldier

"Just re-supplying up, why you ask and who are you?" Sun asked with a curious tone

"Am Preston Garvey the General's second in command" he said it with authority as he readied his laser musket

A robot came floating by

"Sir we have a emergency over the resident buildings, I think Longs are going at it again" the robot said it with a british accent

"Oh no is it bad?"

"Yes sir we need you're help"

"Sure Codsworth" as both of them left Sun and Molly to their business

"What just happened Sun?" she asked him

"No idea Molly, I have no freakin clue" as both of them went back to doing their thing

Both of them went towards the merchant district of Sanctuary Hill until Sun bumped into someone he knew

"Now way is that you Sun?" the person he bumped into let out all surprised

"I can't believe it, it's me old friend Leone Urbano!" Sun hugged Leone once then letting go off him

"Oh shit Se-"

"Sun Jianyu you mean"

Sun was giving Leone signs indications

"Oh Sun my old pal how you been" he asked

"Fine and you"

"Good business been booming"

"So what are you doing here? are you all here by yourself?" Sun asked Leone while Molly took notice to their conversation while maintaining focus

"Number 1 I can't tell you why am here and Number 2 am here with my partner in crime-" someone was standing behind him pointing a gun aimed at his head

"Stand carefully still or this might get ugly" as the person told Leone who stood completely still with a smirk on his face while both Sun and Molly looked to the side to see who it was "Boom" that made Leone flinch "Oh my gawd hahaha I made you flinch!" the person laughed while Leone looked peeved

Kira Ortolani punk'd Leone Urbano into flinching

"Can't believe that you let you're guard down and let me get the drop on ya" she said it with a cold tone

"Oh yeah next time I'll be ready to shred anyone that dare to sneak up on me!" he threatened which made Kira scoff

"Who are these people Sun you're long time friends?" Molly asked Sun whisperlike tone

"Naw it's complicated Molly" he whispered back to her while the two people infront of them were arguing

Soon the two people stopped arguing and focused

"So hi Kira and second what are you two doing here in the Commonwealth for starters?"

"Gunners" both answered instantly

"Oh no need to say more" Sun pieced all clues together "Schibetta's want them gone or someone else?" Sun asked

"Someone else wants these degenerates gone permanently" Kira said it coldly

"Well that's all I needed to know" as he and Molly start to leave until

"Hey you didn't tell us what you are doing here!" Leone shouted

"You never asked so why tell ya!" he retorted as he left Sanctuary Hill as he walked past a woman travelling with a dawg, wearing a vault jumpsuit "Mornin"

"G'day to ya" she returned as her dawg barked as both entered Sanctuary Hill

Back to the present

He looked at his disciple playing Gwent on the ground but packed it all up, as Captain Zao approached leaving his Yangtze-31 submarine

"Captain Zao" Sun said in chinese with a smile as he humbly bowed towards the captain as the captain returned the greeting

"It's been to long after the warp event had transpired my friend" Zao told Sun after they walked a bit while Molly Sun's apprentice was walking behind them listening in on their conversation that was entirely in chinese

'How the warp event has changed him, he used to look ghoulish. But now his skin has returned to it's original state, simply amazing how the warp event has effected us all so much' Sun thought as they were strolling

"So are they prepared for this move?" Zao asked Sun as he snapped from his thinking

"Yes they are I even got this letter from them to give it directly to you" Sun reached towards his pockets and took out a letter with a dragon stamp on it and gave it to Zao

Zao read the letter while Sun's disciple was curious about their discussion as she asked Sun while the man read

"Hm it all looks good Sun" the man uttered as he raised his eyes towards Sun "I'll get them all there in one piece. But before we perform this operation I need to get my people who still are stuck in Mama Dolce's processing factory in the Capital Wasteland" Zao explained to Sun who rose a eyebrow "I've just recently discovered that fact after picking up a radio signal after roaming near there" he explained how he found the remnant of his army

"So when do we leave capitan?" Sun said the last sentence in English

"Now we depart to the Capital Wasteland" Zao told them in English as they followed the man in pursuit as he walked back to his sub Yangtze-31

"So were taking a ride in a submarine? and also what were you two talking the whole time bout?" Molly asked Sun while they walked

'I see he kept his blade intact this whole time' Sun eyed the capitan's sword

"Yes were going to go inside that submarine Molly, because were heading towards the Capital Wasteland" she now wanted the second questioned answered as she looked eager to inspect inside the vessel than wanting more questioned answered "And the last you know why" as she knew and started to remember why they're here in the first place "Now that's all settled lets move before he departs without us" as she agreed and walked past Sun in a flash

'This child has immense potential but to much energy to spare' as he thought while walking inside the Yangtze-31

Zao was standing inside peering through a periscope while the duo entered

"Sun I need you to do something for me" as he was continuing his peering

"Yeah capitan what do you want me to do"

Zao said something in chinese which made Sun widen his eyes for a sec

"Do that for me and you'll get what I just told you"

Sun drew his Zhu Rong blade as Molly was about to do something which made Sun stop her in her tracks

"Don't stay put" Sun was specifically careful with his words as she understood as Sun went down to the engine room

"It is better if you stay up here child" Zao uttered then offered her the periscope which lightened her mood as she peered through it to see the sea while captain Zao looked worried

'Xuanlong make it swift' he thought to himself as Sun headed down to the engine room to take care of the crewmates the captain had trapped because they were still feral ghouls

Elsewhere

Mikhail Kosygin was on the run from the law as he had to split up with Haku Yuki to not draw attention towards themselves as both agreed, Haku escaped with Zabuza Momochi the infamous killer while Mikhail escaped with Nagato Uzumaki La Onda leader who was totally wasted to be in any position to move.

Mikhail and Nagato managed to get away from Liberty City somehow by Nagato using a Serbian man who pulled the impossible by getting them out of the city

"So Niko tell you're brother Roman we'll bowl next time am in town" Nagato told the driver while he was barely able to speak as Nagato slurred his speech the whole time while looking tipsy

"Yeah I'll tell him that Gato" the man said in a heavy Serbian accent while he was sitting inside the vehicle as Nagato leaned on

Nagato slipped Niko Bellic the cash as Niko counted it all and looked pleased

"See I alway pay up my ruskie friendo!" Nagato joked as he then threw up inside the car on Niko

"Mothafucka!" he shouted "Okay am out but before I go Nagato come closer I have a drink for ya" Nagato wiped the puke of his mouth then came close towards the window

"Where's the drink?"

"Here have some punch!" Niko threw a straight punch towards Nagato's face as he fell backwards as Niko drove off as Mikhail came to help Nagato while laughing at that spectacle

"So my friend where are we headed to, Glass, Lost Heaven, Empire Bay, Marcuria, Azadi,Capital Wasteland or anyone of them" Mikhail was listing of places where they could head to

"How about the Badland it's quite recent and uncharted and unexplored few people still inhabits there?"

"So this fool might be useful afterall" Mikhail uttered in Russian as Nagato was waltzing all over the place to retain balance

"So how are we gonna get there to the badlands without any sort of transportation?"

"I got some contacts with the Sindaccos" he explained "And also if the Forellis or the Leones see us they gonna put us down the ground, just mentioning by the way" Mikhail facepalmed

Mikhail saw the nearest sign that directed towards the nearest station

"So I guess we have to start walking then" Mikhail supported Nagato's weight on his shoulders as the began walking

"So wanna-"

"When were walking, you just better be quiet" Mikhail added

"Such a boar"

Elsewhere

Sway was fully awake and partially recovered as he felt his chest still riddled with bullets while Siegel still remained unconscious

'Fuck this shit am supposed to be invincible, how long have I've even been out?'

Sway got off the stretcher and limped his way towards Siegel to check up on him

'Fucker still draw breath good'

Sway got his garbs and got a crutch to support himself as he began exiting the clinic but before looting it and he was now carrying couple of dust shards with him

As Sway exited the building he saw bunch shoddy built households but the thing that took his breath was how large this settlement was it was huge and wide for miles the settlement stretches

"Now way this simply amazing" as he's eyes were captivated by the settlers all were doing their own thing

"It's quite a sight huh kid" Lee Everett who stood beside Sway told him as he looked quite calm

"Lee..." a child wearing a baseball cap was tugging on the sheriff clothing

"What is it Clementine?"

"Is this one of the people who was in the desert?"

"Yes Clem" he answered her "Now Clem go on play with the other children" Clementine ran towards a group of kids playing outside

"She's yours huh"

"No"

"Okay then I won't pry"

"So where am I by the way?" Sway was curious about his location

"Springfield"

"Springfield oh no am in the Badland!" his eyes widened

"Well consider yourself lucky while unlucky because these wounds of yours should had killed you but somehow you managed to stay alive"

"I guess am just hard to kill"

"I won't pry how you even got shoot" he told Sway "Because that won't matter when they come" that caught Sway's attention

"Who are they?"

"Schillinger" Lee uttered

Elsewhere

In Springfield Blake Belladonna was roaming in search of something but had the assistance of the local populace

The Badlands had raiders, mercenaries,tribals, and all sorts roaming and thriving in their enviroment in the Badlands.

Weiss Schnee was the Schnee heiress was doing something in the ruins of of uptown Springfield where they wealthy and people with alot of influence lived.

There was a event that was going down in Springfield a showdown in little Tokyo or was it China Town, between two rival schools of martial arts, Wu-Tang Clan and Shaolin having a competition but anyone can participate in and win some sorta grand prize.

Alaric Minamoto was facing off Song Jing who was a prodigy and no tribal who was well versed in everything except for Alaric who was his equal.

Alaric a tribal. His tribe identity was assumed after they elders managed to scour through some books and pilfer up their identity from the ancient past, that's how his tribe managed to survive and evolve from being bunch a barbarians to a powerful faction, Alaric's tribe make their own weapons and armour and they're formidable people as they have managed to withstand the L.O.E and while fending of the NCR but that all changed after the Huns a foreign tribe that came outta nowhere after couple years, plundering and killing nearby tribes but soon they turned their attention towards the Alaric's tribe who had assumed the guise of Visigoths who was constantly harrassed by the Huns to the point they sought refuge with the L.O.E.

Alaric was a proud Visigoth warrior who was now a officer of the L.O.E until he abandoned all that and led his tribe across the great beyond river that was quite large as he crossed into NCR territory and fought against all odds that was set against him, but he succeeded vanquishing the bear while fending off the bull forces, soon the Visigoths founded themselves a place to call home in the Badlands.

Alaric soon sought for more knowledge and battle prowess by joining up with the Shaolin Martial Art School, he is now feared and well respected among his peers as his reputation is peerless.

Also Alaric discovered his rival Song Jing is a Hun who took part in conquering and decimating tribes across wasteland while pillaging all for what it's worth, Alaric now wants payback for Song Jing and his tribe for killing his parents, also Alaric's little Sister Rei was taken from him by the L.O.E while he was young from him but that drove him to hate them with every ounce of his body as he knew they can't be trusted as they're deceitful kind who only destroy.

Song Jing the heir of the Hun Empire was taken with the life style of a nomad, pillaging, raiding, harrassing nearby tribes, he was quite proficient in the ways of the Huns as he himself united all Huns under one banner as they descended on the L.O.E, NCR, I.O.S like a cyclone sweeping everything up that stood in it's way not only that they were well supplied by the Shi faction and Schnee Dust Company who armed the Huns with the latest tech they had in their armoury.

Song Jing even managed to create a alliance between the Great Khans which both prospered as both shared a equally bloody history that correlate with one another, but both managed to surive throughout the century somehow by sheer will.

Song Jing took part in a raid that took them into a Visigoth village that ended many lives but two managed to hide from the Huns as Song Jing and the raiding party had left a massacre, they drove the Visigoths into the arms of the L.O.E but that wasn't enough as Song Jing wanted seize something more greater as he united every Hun to his cause as they ravaged the land and took so much that would make them nigh invincible as everyone shuddered and quivered in fear of the Hunnic forces that came riding and destroying anything that would fight the wave.

Song Jing took his Huns and the Great Khans joined forces with them making them unstoppable until the East Coast I.O.S demolished them making their mystic and myth broken, later years the Huns settled in the Badlands which Song Jing sought to get back to his roots by joining the Wu Tang Clan martial arts school which made him more fierce and deadlier.

The Huns and the Visigoths has been at each other but only one has the major advantage the Huns because of their tactics they've been using to win each battle swiftly.

The Huns have some sorta alliance with the Badlands Triad with a man named Shang Tsung who also supplies the Huns with intel and all sorta things that gives them the upper hand against tribes and against the others.

This is the story of the Badlands

Alaric Minamoto was a tribal but he evolved from that and became a fooking legend by defeating seasoned officer from the L.O.E and the NCR, he's hair was midnight black as his eyes had two different colour one silver the other emerald, he was average height and he wore Visigoth garbs of armour.

Alaric Minamoto was resting on top of a tree that looked flourishing while the other tree pale in comparison. He looked to be sleeping as he heard footsteps closing in on him as he opened a single eye to see who it was

"Big brother!" Rei Minamoto, Alaric's little sister shouted loud enough for him to awake as he turned his attention towards her

Rei Minamoto was clad in light garbs that was pitch dark colour as her short black raven hair was that matched her eyes colour, she was average small size, also she wore a black choker around her neck.

He saw her running with great haste as she looked breathless trying to grasp for air which made him alerted as he now in a cautious position

"What's happening Rei!?" he let out as he jumped down from the tree

"The Village...Is...being...invaded by...NCR" she said in between lines as she inhaled air

Alaric quickly took his sword Bamatec that was leaning against the tree trunk then unsheated it to see it gleam then he gave the sheath to Rei who nestled it as he gave it to her.

"Rei get up there and hide and don't come out until it's safe" he instructed her to get up on the tree and hide as she began climbing

As Alaric began walking off

"Be safe big brother!" she shouted as he gave her thumbs up as he walked away and began sprinting

At Alaric's village

The NCR sent someone in their stead to represent their ever expansion plan to conquer everything that stood in their way

Alaric being a former Viper he had access to all sorts of poisons while being completely immune to poison which was a perk

Bunch a NCR ranger had rounded up all his people around the town square while the seemingly important person of their little outfit was about give some sorta propaganda speech

"We have given you tribals many given chances to join the NCR by peaceful means but now we-" the man in charge was interrupted

"You're given one choice you join us or we'll have to make you're decision for you" the woman desert ranger told in a coldtone that angered the Visigoths

"Damn savages and how these tribals ravaged Shady Sands is beyond my comprehension" the desert rangers uttered one of them

Alaric scouted the area to see if there's anymore surprises but he found only 52 desert rangers

'This is gonna be tricky, am gonna need to split up their forces' he then had an idea

Alaric torched one of the nearby houses which would gain the attention of the rangers and it did as few went to check out the fire

"Oh shit who set this fire?!" the desert ranger closeby shouted who was in command

"Me!" Alaric plunged his sword through the man's gut then threw the guy down as he sliced the nearest guy's throat in one motion then cleaved another ranger through the helmet as blood splattered like paint across the ground

Alaric began hacking away at every desert ranger like swiss cheese and dodging of their bullets, his Bamatec was coated in blood but something more was infused in the blade something vile but potent enough for the sword end a man life in one draw.

The commanding NCR was worried "what is taking so long. Ranger Sand go check on them!" the man sounded impatient how long the men were taking their time

The woman desert ranger obeyed and went to check on the men "Whatever Fred"

Alaric managed to divert their attention as his diversion was a success, Alaric charge straight into the fray and slayed the remaining guards but then someone managed to get a drop on him as a gun cocked and was aimed straight at his skull

"Wrong move kid-" the desert ranger was brutally killed by the Visigoths

"Alaric you saved us all once more we owe you alot" the elder praised him

"Were not finished yet we have some pests still roamin on our lands!" Alaric then gathered everyone to drive the NCR out

The NCR was driven out and the Visigoths was now on high alert

Everyone cheered Alaric's name as they roared in high spirit, but Alaric had to get Rei as he began sprinting out from the village and back to the great ironwood tree

Alaric dropped Bamatec then ran straight towards the tree that had an arrow stuck to the tree pinning a note meant for Alaric, he snatched the note from the tree and read it.

'Dear Alaric

If you're reading this means I've taken you're sweet little sister Rei.

Also if you're still reading this note I have set my men loose upon you're village and if you even

dare make a single move against me now or later. Rei will pay heavily for you're actions cretin.

Also if we ever were to meet in combat in the tournament, I would win you damn filthy hairy'

Yours truly Song Jing, King of Huns

Alaric crushed the note with his fist as it was melted down in some sorta purple liquid that had acid properties that destroyed the note like fire.

The rest of the note was just taunts and jeers at him and his people, Alaric looked angered as a white aura was flowing from him as he picked up his blade

"That bastard is gonna pay dearly for kidnapping Rei, if he even lays a hand on her he's gonna lose it while I'll raise his empire to his knees!"

Alaric ran back to his people to defend them from the Huns

Elsewhere

Nagato and Mikhail have finally arrived to the Badlands were they gonna be laying low for awhile

Both were in a hotell hiding but Nagato was hammered on tequila while lying on the bed completely unconscious while Mikhail took a gander outside and saw a horde of horsemen passingby to rest up their horses

'Well this is interesting I guess something big is about to go down here in Springfield' he saw from his window a bunch of interesting looking people with their own set of aura to qualify themselves as lethal

"Hm that girl that those men are carrying seems not to be here on her own volition, perhaps one might say she's bein forced-"

"A am Pain!" Nagato shouted in his sleep as his tequila bottle fell from his grasp

"Yeah pain in my ass" Mikhail uttered as he resumed watching

'The girl is wearing a black choker round her neck?'

Sooner there came a young man dressed in plates of armour who seemed to be in charge, but his face was covered up

"Song Jing!" the girl let out

"In the flesh!" Song Jing said with a crooked tone

Now this is getting interesting Mikhail thought to himself


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 12 : The Initations

A young boy with yellow short spikey hair and cerulean eyes who was clad in green street garbs was surrounded by others dressed in the same fashion as him and this boy's name is Roxas Johnsson whose about to get initaited into Grove Street Families.

Itachi Uchiha the leader of this gang had his crew surround the boy

"Roxas one last time warning before we begin, are you sure?" Itachi asked Roxas to know if he's ready for the last step

"Am ready as I'll ever be man" Roxas responded

"Well then begin!" Itachi ordered his crew to begin as they began beating Roxas up

Roxas felt every inch of pain and every kick but he was still standing instead of going down because when that happens he'll be beaten till the inch of his life

'So this is how being canonized in feels like' Roxas mind wandered as he received a kick towards the back then several punches everywhere as he began coughing up a bit blood

Before Roxas had arrived to Arcadia he was a nobody, 'you're just nothing but a heartless bastard someone used to tell him because in his former realm he had no heart as he worked for some organization of people who were nobodies born from the darkness, but Roxas remember his friends Axel, Xion when they were just sitting upon a tower eating Sea Salt Ice Cream while looking as the sun went down while they were just having a splendid time. But now Roxas has assumed the guise of Johnsson and the home in Grove Street.

He got elbowed right in the jaw as he still stood his ground as they beating continued on, Roxas felt the beating lasted hours but he had to endure for a couple of minutes, Saburo was knee kicked right in the chest as he staggered backwards into the streets of the Grove as the assaulters came at him harder this time which made him spit out blood.

'Shiieet am feelin woozy, this can't go on much longer' as he soon found himself lying on the ground being repeatedly kicked in the rib, Roxas got up only to be brought down again with a uppercut flinging him into the air then downwards towards the ground bleeding lightly.

'This must end sooner or later-' Roxas was kicked in the groin then punched twice in the face then they got him up on his feet only to be used as a punching bag, he started to go limp as he soon felt no pain as the receptors in his body began shutting down

He rose once more only to receive a elbow towards the knee then to the throat, then someone punched Roxas hard on the head that made him feel like his world just got rocked upside down

'My vision is beginning to blur' as his eyes faltered until Itachi suddenly appeared right infront of Roxas and gave him a straight punch towards the forehead which knocked Roxas out completely

Sooner Roxas regained consciousness and was embraced by his newfound brethren

Itachi congratulated Roxas for surviving the initation

"You did well kid you've earned my respect for surviving under 6 minutes of canonizing" Itachi said as he ruffled Roxas hair

"Well am hardheaded" Roxas said jokingly while spitting out blood as his new homies held him steady but he wanted to maintain his own balance on his own

"Roxas you're now a Grove Street Families member congratulation you've done well" Itachi's brother Sasuke said to Roxas as he was one of the mob who was beating on Roxas

"Thanks Sasuke" he bumped fist with Sasuke in a sign of respect as Roxas grinned happily as Sasuke retorted with a 'hn'

Roxas walked home after being showered of respect and after greeting other GSF OG's

He reached out his arm and summoned a axe handle his weapon of choice in Arcadia

'Strange how I used to wield a keyblade but now a Axehandle' he pondered until he fell completely asleep on the floorboards 'Tomorrow Itachi told me he and Sasuke had something for me to do' as he soon drifted of to sleep.

But this isn't the fate of Roxas as he will not be some GSF member, no he will be a tribal in this world Arcadia.

He'll be sailing with the Danes who will teach Roxas that he is somebody, a raider of course but someone that is a nobody will become someone, Roxas will elevate himself in the Viking community as he will plunder the Badlands of all it's riches as he earns his keep within the Danes.

Roxas Gundersson was his newfound identity amongst the Danes as he acted like the scout for their raiding parties also he wields a axe handle instead of a keyblade.

Roxas felt he belonged with the Norsemen as they easily accepted him as long he pulled his own weight within their community.

He awoke upon the impact of another vessel, as they had finally managed to find land as the captain leading these raiding parties shouted out

"LAND!" as the man's beard swayed with the wind as he stood and gripped his fist on the mast

'Is it time already to plunder?' Roxas began getting up and gearing up as he grabbed his viking helmet

Roxas wore unique Norse armour with olive green silk shirt underneath with patterns on it and the rest was viking craftmanship, Roxas axe handle weapon had runes inscribed on it which made it magically strong.

The man leading these raids were a man with a stoic built and acting father figure for Roxas, Elric 'The Giant' Gundersson was a man with a intimidating figure who looked fearless as he looked able to end a bear with his own hands, the man's intellect was unmatched so they say, and his reputation only made Roxas pale in comparison if he ever tried to compete with, he was a leader of several men who would go after this coot to the edge if he ordered them to.

Elric had his long ships board the shores

"All of you know what to do!" he screamed in his norse tongue as everyone ran ashore with great speed as Roxas stood beside him

"So do you want me to do?" Roxas asked Elric who had his armed crossed while his men was running at great speed

"Go and get me some Shi gold!" he shouted as Roxas nodded as he summoned up his weapon and began flipping from the long boat and landing straight into the shore and began running as Elric joined in with a smile on his face

Roxas slew the first Shi guard he saw as he swung his weapon once as the guard flew straight down as Roxas redirected his weapon to the second shi guard as his axe handle hit the guard's face that sent him smack down as Roxas proceeded to waltz on in the village the Danes were about to pillage.

He managed to get into the treasure room in the midst of the confusion, Roxas started to see all sorta treasures and he started plundering until his sack was full of riches of the recent Shi established Dynasty who settled in Point Lookout.

Roxas was done looting as he was about to walk out but someone was blocking his path some sorta hunchback that only made him point his axe handle at

"Move outta the way, you deformed bastard!" he swung his weapon at him only for it to be blocked by the hunchback with a single hand which sent a shockwave that sent Roxas flying into the greathall

The hunchback removed his guise and it was none other than Sun Seto Jianyu whom was the hunchback that looked fresh and sharp while armed with his Zhu Rong blade, Sun wore a new outfit that made him look quite stylish as he wore a white mouth mask with blue flames on it that looked flower patterned around the mouth.

"As I predicted you Norsemen would come here" Sun said in a proud tone as he twirled his blade once and began blocking each hit from Roxas who was bashing away at Sun who easily blocked each hit "How pitiful attempt" he taunted Roxas who swung at his sideflank that managed to lay a single on Sun who used his shoulder to block it only for Roxas to flip back

Sun slowly walked towards Roxas who flung himself only to be judo flipped backwards but bounced back and lounged at Sun who easily tried to cut him down only to recieve a minor injury from Roxas Axe handle

Sun spat out a bit of blood as he looked at Roxas with a menacing gaze

"Impressive you managed to make me bleed" his eyes turned reptilian for a moment "Well that makes this encounter much worth the effort and planning"

'What's he on about? whatever' Roxas attacked consecutively only for Sun to evade each hit skillfully as he only blocked some with his Zhu Rong blade

"I know why your raiding party choose this location is it because of this!" he removed a well hidden blade behind his back and the blade itself glimmered distorting Roxas vision for moment

"The Green Destiny Sword!" Roxas tried to take it from him only for Sun to counter him making him knock into a wall

"So impatient" Sun taunted Roxas as he sat down on a chair only to be attacked but this time he used the Destiny sword to block each hit like it was childsplay

"Why are you toying with me!" Roxas charged his Axe handle and jumped in mid air and swung it only for Sun to move out from his spot from a split second as the chair split in half

"Because me using my full strength against you wouldn't be fair like me going against the five hokages"

"You're so sure of yourself aren't you?" only to repeat the same pattern of blocking his attacks as Sun used one hand that wielded the legendary sword that blocked each hit with ease

"Well of course i am because i could easily do this!" he plunged his sword into Roxas but the kid managed to block it with his axe handle that sent him flying out of the house

Roxas got up brushing of the rubble only to roll forward avoiding a straight slice from Sun but Roxas hit his attackers undefended back several times before retreating

Sun staggered forward as he went ballistic for a second but calmed himself as he pursued Roxas as he shoulder tackled the kid but got hit right in the left upper arm by Roxas that made him strike Roxas several times with the Green Destiny until Roxas no longer could stand up but managed to leap over Sun and whack him with his full might as the axe handle lit up that connected with Sun's head

"Oh you're good kid!" Sun said as he ran fast and jumped against a wall and leaped from it as he striked fast and quick he unleashed his full might and speed, he went for each vital spot this time finishing Roxas only for his plan to go awry as the leader of this raider group had come

The man with single swing of his axe sent Sun flying across the air

"You looked like you needed some help Roxas" the man extended his hand that Roxas gladly accepted as he looked beaten but not defeated

"Yeah but you sent the weapon with him away when you did that"

"Well there's always next time Roxas Gundersson"

Both of them smiled as they began retreating back to their longboats with their spoils and loots

Elsewhere

Seiko Kimura the head chemist of the Sol Cartel, she was a talented pharmacist, who knew alot a things about producing drugs as she was cooking up a batch of wits for the Sol Cartel while producing medicinal pills for the Shi Dynasty on the side.

Seiko was manufacturing D-Tabs to supply El Norte in OZ also known as Emerald City, their runner was soon to pick up the bag of drugs to supply throughout the prison facility, Seiko made all that possible as she was the one who produced all the D-Tabs that El Norte leader Miklo T Alvarez was constantly demanding and paying her twice the pay to manufacture quick.

The runner had come to pick up the package from Seiko Kimura

"The package is over there" Seiko pointed towards nearby table while she didn't remove her eyes from her chemistry set as she was fully focused

"Coo I'll just grab this and leave this" the runner left a hefty amount of cash on the table

Soon Seiko's phone rang as she answered it while checking her lab was running smoothly

"Hello?"

"It's me Alvarez I need you to produce a batch of NZT and something special I have in mind, it's aimed at some people i need to please. But this time I won't send a regular runner but my second in command 'Magic' " Seiko was listening while mixing up some dangerous chemicals

"I can do that Alvarez but it will take some time before this special batch will be done, also it will cost alot"

"The expenses will be taken care off but I want it done as soon as possible Kimura don't disappoint me 'Mad Doc'" Kimura was finishing mixing bunch a liquids of chemicals into a vial

"Also have you Kimura have you heard anything about any races going on around town being hosted by the Westside Rollerz?"

"I haven't been out of the lab for a couple of days so I wouldn't no anything about that, you should probably ask Sol Jian bout that he's more up to date with everything going on around this whole wide world"

"Well just get things done Kimura and the reward will be great" the phone call ended

Elsewhere

Luca Jing the little sister of Song Jing the leader of the Huns, was out in the training ground practicing her swordmanships by sparring with her older brother's bodyguard Iris.

Luca Jing was short and very slender and pale looking, she had bloodstained eyes, but her face glew like the moon itself while her hair was dark as the night sky as it flowed long like a raging river over her tiny shoulders. Luca is a energetic child full of spirits, her personality was bright as she glowed like the sun itself always so sure and confident in herself. She's very talented with the blade unlike her older brother Jing whose more acute with the bow, the bow wasn't something she would use rather using the blade was her preferable choice of weapon than the bow as she lacked talent for it, not only that she was so talented with the blade she continued further her study in the way of the warrior that made her even more an adept warrior. She wears Hun armour and garbs.

Luca used to be sick unable to leave her bed until her brother Song Jing had to find a way to cure her of the disease that was suppose to be uncureable but Song found a way to cure her and he gained a powerful loyal soldier in his army after he cured her of the disease somehow that made Luca adore her brother even more.

When Luca was sick she felt her entire body numb unable to leave the bed as she was too delirious to be in any shape to talk in complete sentences, only finding comfort in her dreams and her brother at her bedside which gave her comfort in her's dire need of socializing.

Song Jing found the cure for Luca by trading with the Shi Dynasty's head chemist Seiko Kimura, whose medicines proved quite useful in cureing bunch a diseases around the Shi Dynasty that made them famous for having the best medicines that's top notch quality made by a talented genius Seiko Kimura whose quite adept in making anything related with chemistry as she was a great pharmacist in the Shi Dynasty. That's how Song Jing managed to procure the cure for Luca, through trading with the Shi Dynasty.

People within the Hun horde thought of Song Jing should had disposed of his weak and meager sister a long time ago, but those who thought so would never do so again as Song Jing would order Iris have them rubbed out permanently leaving no trace behind them if they never even existed. Song Jing would destroy anyone that would talk ill about his beloved little sister as Iris to would aid him in his task.

Iris was the mysterious bodyguard and executive assistant that would constantly aid Song Jing and Luca in their daily tasks, she wore elite mongol warrior gear as only her eyes to be shown through the helmet she wore almost all the time, only times she reveals herself is to Song Jing or Luca other times she remains enigmatic and mysterious. How Iris became the personal bodyguard and executive assistant for Song Jing is a mystery shrouded in many tales how she became his right hand, few no how she came into his service in the first place only Luca and Song knows.

Luca was out in the training ground gripping her bow intensely as she was on horseback, Luca took aim and took a deep breath as the world slowly slew down as she exhaled as the arrow flew out of her fingers like a bullet as it connected with the strawdolls head in a long distant from her.

"That's all for today Luca" her trainer told her as Luca jumped of her horse gave it back to the man as she walked back to camp

'How much longer are they gonna take?' her mind pondered when her older brother would get back to camp in the valley where all the Huns resides at the moment

She saw a training pole and drew her blade and went all out on it as she striked twelve consecutive times in a full row without breaking a sweat

'I still need more practice with the bow if i am to ride along side big bro' as the blade cleaved the pole in a middle slice making it break in half, she then sheated her blade after performing a splendid display of her swordmanship skill.

Elsewhere

In Los Santos corpses of dead Los Santos Vagos and Varrios Los Aztecas, Marabunta Grande, Los Carnales, El Norte,La Onda, all of their soldiers littered on the ground after a grueling gunfight that had broken out after some summit that had transpired somewhere in Los Santos.

NCR cops were at the scene investigating while keeping the people from the crime scene

Two officers were at the scene scanning the whole mess

The first officer with a thick mustache was munching on a donut and sipping on some coffee looked peeved "Damn these pesky suckas for ruining my evening out with the missus"

Second officer who looked young "Yeah this place is a bloodbath"

The heavy built officer finished drinking and eating his coffee and donut "Well lets start doin our job and putting things together to see how this was started"

"Yup lets get started sir" both officers went to do their thing

The Sol Cartel had a headquarter in Los Santos and it's head honcho Sol Jian was sitting in his office suite

Sol Castillo looks like Sun Jian from DW8, he wore a spiffy suit that looked like a zoot suit, he had great white hair and he himself looked quite stoic, he's beard was brown as his eyebrows.

He was in his office awaiting for something but while he was waiting he was watching the news as his facial expression turned into vicious grin that of a tiger

"How exciting news" the man said as he saw the news reporter Piper Wright telling on scene what had transpired at her location "This is simply just too much" he chuckled to himself haughty

Sol's office looked sleek and modern as the whole building looked quite expensive as well.

The intercome in his office buzzed as he was interrupted watching the news as he sighed softly and pushed the button to answer

" a couple of visitors has come to greet you shall I let them in?" His Executive Assistant asked Sol

Sol stroked his beard and pondered for a minute

"Sir are you still there sir?"

Sol pushed the button to answer "Oh yes do let them in"

"Right away Sir"

Sol leaned back on his chair and looked quite comfy and relaxed as he leaned his head a bit to the left while looking out to the city of Los Santos

"You've arrived" Sol uttered as the doors to his office suite opened

The Sol Cartel had a vast amount of wealth and had even a private army to back them up, the Sol Cartel controlled bunch a businesses across Arcadia, they even got private lands and even their own country granted by the Shi Dynasty for them to live on and cultivate, develop the land and other things. The Sol Cartel mainly serves the Shi Dynasty when they are called upon, but the rest of times they act as a independant faction sorta.

Sol Castillo was a powerful and a wealthy man in Arcadia who was fierce like a tiger as his reputation preceeded him immensely. All men feared him in the battlefield and the people loved him as a hero as the man himself was revered by the commonfolk.

The Sol Cartel is one of the main distributors of Los Santos drugs market and rival of the Madrazo Cartel.

"How you been" Sol said as he spun to met the guest as Sol lowered the volume of the television down by muteing it.

"I've been good, also I've been cleaning up after you're major failure after that incident down San Fierro" that made Sol twitch his eyebrow as he had a almost angered look

"Well thanks for you're blunt input Edwardo"

"No problem Sol, by the way did you finish transfering-"

"Done" Sol did it with a flick of his phone

Edwardo Baile looks like Mitsuhide Akechi from Samurai Warriors 4 but he is wearing North Rancho Aztecas colour Turquoise and street garbs, also he's the leader of the North Rancho Aztecas in his area that happens to do some work with the Sol Cartel who employs them time to time of course they get greatly paid for their deeds.

Edwardo looked eager to leave as he asked Sol "Do you recquire anything further from me or we done?"

Sol sifted through his memories for a bit

"I've heard there's gonna be a tournament in the Badlands soon"

"Yeah I've heard about that to, so what off it?"

"I need you to head down there and garner som pulses and a couple of other things that I need done that you've probably can do for me"

"Lay it one me Tiger"

They got down to business to discuss the details of Edwardo Baile's missions

Elsewhere

Ruby 'Rose' Uchiha was in Vice City sitting outside a coffee shop somewhere near the beach as she was the one that stood out the most of the crowd because of her getup and colour scheme

'So dad told me about this tournament happening in the badlands, i might as well check it out to gain some recognition and fame or atleast hone my wicked ninja skills while am there' she thought as she chugged down a cup of coffee 'Mom was gonna probably be heading towards the Badlands or just stay home handling father's affairs' Ruby got out her wallet and paid for her drinks as she got up and headed towards her parked bike and checked her phone

Recently Ruby had managed to get all the minor news from Weazel News that made her alert of the current events that had transpired across Arcadia but for important events she tuned into Picus TV Network as Ruby could easily listen to Eliza Cassan the newsreader with ease and flow

"You have several messages" the phone blurted out

Ruby began scrolling her phone to see who has sent her texts messages, she was drinking some Nuka-Cola while checking her phone

A couple of the messages were from her parents and the rest were from her contacts in Liberty City 'Interestin, maybe someone have something for me to do' she was checking each text carefully

A man with a pushcart was passing by Ruby who she waved to purchase shaved ice cream and popcorn chicken, the man with the pushcart finished filling the shaved ice cream and the popcorn chicken so Ruby paid up and returned back to her phone

'Hm...a text from the McRearys' she clicked on it 'Lets see what it says'

'Sender : Gerry McReary

To : Ruby 'Rose' Uchiha

Subject : Ventoso Outfit Job

Text : Got a job for ya kid! The pay is good and the one who'll employ you for this job is gonna be the Ventoso Outfit. whom we want to be in good graces with as we want a alliance with them or atleast friendly to a certain extent. Also kid this is a escort/bodyguard mission, you'll be protecting the Coluccio brat. You'll only be guarding the brat through a couple of cities as they conduct their business, so until they reach their final destination that's when you're real work begins. So kid what ya say will you accept the job or not?.'

'Ventoso Outfit, I've heard of them and encountered a couple of them once, while i was staying in Ventoso Ciudad' Ruby remembered her experience and encounter with the Ventoso Outfit 'They're atleast more powerful than the Ancellotis combined with Lupisellas in LC, maybe that's why Gerry wants to be in good with them because he thinks he can turn them against the people who he used to work with.' Ruby pondered a bit she knew Gerry McReary was streetsmart but beyond that she thought that was his limit, but now he had her thinking wrong of him 'Well now that's some tactical thinking team up with the single most powerful crime family in Ventoso and make them owe you a favour so you'll able to cash in when you want you're enemies eliminated when the time comes' Ruby's Uchiha side kicked in for a moment

Ruby pondered for a while until she released to a conclusion after downing the popcorn chicken lightning fast 'Hm might as well take the job, it's easy cash and I'll be making more connections and friends I guess' her mind went through possibilities if she would do the job or not

"Crescent Rose do need more upgrades and that requires a lot of dough to do" Ruby accepted the job and sent a text back to the patriarch of the McReary Crime Family.

As soon as she sent the text, she got a reply back

'You've made the wise choice kid. I'll send further details to ya right now' the text was from Gerry McReary who seemed pleased

Ruby got the details and scanned through them with her sharingans in a instant after reading all the details she then got on her bike and rode out towards Ventoso Ciudad

Elsewhere

Coraline Coluccio a young girl with dark navy blue hair was wearing black military cap and dark similar towards a military style of clothing around her neck she wore a black cape with gold buttons on, the back of the black cape had a emblem of a dragonfly made up of hexagon shapes that the dragonfly was made up of which made the emblem look like a Japanese Clan Emblem. The colours that the dragonfly emblem was made up off was green muave that was it body, the wings was rusty grey, the head, eyes and the rest of the lines of the body even wings was scarlet red, the emblem was incased in a gold circle form on the back of the black cape, emblem had dark canvas that made the dragonfly stand out from the cape and the wielder.

Also she's known as, Coraline 'The Dragonfly' Coluccio because she has inherit the abilites of a dragonfly being able to fly and being almost nigh indestructible, also she has other abilities she soon will unleash on the Commonwealth's raiders.

Coraline 'The Dragonfly' Coluccio was the youngest member of the Ventoso Outfit, to ever been granted permission to join.

Coraline Coluccio was inside the HQ of the Ventoso Outfit which was located on the upper part of town and the Outfit resided in the most fanciest hotel called 'El Corona'. She was talking to the other leaders about moving their operations east into the Commonwealth.

All the top high level leaders of the Ventoso Outfit was gathered around a weirwood roundtable.

Furio Benanti the head enforcer of the Ventoso Outfit was in charge of the operations in Ventoso downtown district of Peleda. Furio Benantti was dressed sharp with a black suit but had the arm sleeves rolled up to his elbows, he had his suit buttons a bit open to show his single gold jewelry. Furio was a tall person and had a slim figure but had a intimidating presence fit for a chief enforcer, he wore his black hair in a pony tail fashion, he was clean shaven had quite good features and looked sharp and good, he wore a rolex on his left wrist, he had almond coloured eyes, he spoke with an accent.

"So kid you decided to put in some heavy work for this crew huh?" Furio said it with a heavy accent as he was seated around a roundtable with the rest of the top level leaders of the Outfit "But why the east coast? it's all uncivilized crawling with I.O.S and Minute men"

"Yeah I've heard of great opporturnity in the east Furio, ignoring all the danger talks of course and the savagery that's rumoured to occur normally in the Commonwealth" Coraline shrugged off all the talk of danger about the Commonwealth "Also I always do my great to put in work for this Crew Furio because how great i am" Coraline bragged humbly to an extent.

"Well this is a major move you want approved, so it's gonna take the whole council to make that decision of yours a reality" Furio leaned back on his chair with ease "Also bragging it's not you're style it's more of mine kid" he gave her a wicked smile as he puts his hands behind his head as he puts his feets at the roundtable only to receive glares from the others as he planted them back on the ground.

'I will get their approval as this is a logical choice and it'll rack in a lot of caps' Coraline thought to herself while crossing her fingers together style "Also Furio you have no style at all, only random act of impulses that you call a style ain't coo" she taunted him only for him to chuckle at her feeble attempt to rile him up

Gordiano Laviano one of the top level leaders of the outfit was comtemplating about the rash decision that Coraline decided to make.

Gordiano Laviano was a average built man and was average size and height, he had brown slick hair with a few of the brown hair of straws floating infront of his forehead. He had teal eyes, he wore a grey stripped suit and a fedora to match his suit. He carried a gold .44 Desert Eagle.

"This isn't a easy descision for you alone to take Coraline without any insurance to back up you're play"

"My play is simple i wish to expand in the east" she put it bluntly

"This kid got some balls, i give her that" Furio joked

Gordiano sighed at his compatriot immature behavior "So back on topic, we need to evaluate this dilemma of yours Coraline, we all need to review this expansion plan of yours thoroughly"

"Believe me this is a wise choice to seek out fortune in the east"

"This kid might be on to something Gordio"

"Don't call me that knucklehead"

"What you no like you nickname Gordio?"

"Stop it or it's gonna get ugly Furio!"

"What? you don't like you're nickname"

"You'll adress me with respect!"

Both men started arguing mostly Gordio who felt he was being disrespected somehow

Gianluca Chimenti Underboss of the outfit had it with the two "ENOUGH!" which silenced both down as they sat themselves down as the Gianluca sat down after straightening his suit out.

"You're grown men start acting like it and also were all professionals here do remember that next time one of you start having a tantrum" the underboss focused his attention towards Coraline "You're idea is well thought and quite beneficial for this organization to prosper from"

"Thank you for you're vote of confidence" Coraline humbly thanked the Underboss

"But there must be some insurance for this move to be made" he explained to her "Because you're so young and rash to jump at any opporturnity, might make you jeopordize the outfit's financial situation that were in now which would just worsen the situation" that made Coraline frown a bit but she kept her poker face "But let me finish. If you're idea pan out we'll be all rich" that lightened Coraline mood "But for now know this you'll have my support in you're expansion plan Cora, but for now we need the approval of the Don"

Orlando Bonavita the Consigliere/Advisor finally spoke up

"Ladies & Gentlemen my opinion on Coraline's plan to extend our grasp to the east must go through the Don before any actions are to be taken"

"He'll be here soon enough" Coraline muttered to herself

"When he gets here then will the voting start as everyone get to say what they have on their minds" Orlando Bonavita told everyone

Colombano Coluccio/Caputi Don was nowhere to be seen only for his wife to come in his stead

Every High ranking outfit member was getting impatient after the Don Colombano Coluccio was a now show.

'He should be here already!' Coraline felt nervous about the Don being late

The main door into the meeting room was pushed open with force drawing everyones attention towards the main door

'Right on time Don-'

It was none other than his wife Lucrezia Vizcaino the mob wife of Don Colombano Coluccio who was running his rackets in his absence, she had the same power of a Don and she was well respected within the mob community while being feared for her thirst for power.

"So shall we get this meeting started" she told them in a stoic tone

She was dressed extravagent while maintaining a powerful image and stature that was imposing.

She sat down in the empty seat near the window that was reserved for the Don but most likely for her "Hello daughter" she said in a sinister tone

"Hello mother" Coraline said with disdain that showed in her eyes

"Now we'll begin discussing after all everyone is gathered" Orlando Bonavita informed Lucrezia about the recent events that had transpired

Lucrezia took out a cigarr and cut the tip then was waiting for Orlando to lit it as he did, she then took a smoke.

"Where's Colombano?" Gianluca asked the wife of the Don respectfully

"He's asleep. So I'll be handling his business for awhile, will that bother anyone?"

Everyone didn't say a thing

"Good so lets get down to business Gentlemens" she huffed out smoke

"We are gathered here today to discuss about the expansion towards the east!" Orlando told everyone

"Okay lets get this show on the road I've got places to be at" Furio wanted to point out

"Okay lets keep it simple then, raise you're hand if you approve of this decision of Cora. will that be alright Lucrezia?" Gianluca asked her while he remained seated

She gave him the okay sign to go ahead with his plan to get everyone to vote

Everyone was discussing for a long time until everyone reached to a conclusion after everyone got onboard with Coraline's idea to seek out fortune in the east, they soon left, leaving only Lucrezia and Coraline all alone them two in the room.

"You've been approved Coraline don't disappoint us" Lucrezia told her in a cold tone

Coraline was about to leave the council room but stopped near the main door as Lucrezia had something to say to her

"You've done great things for the Outfit my daughter but don't screw this opporturnity up or else" Coraline knew about failure and the outcome which would bring from it "Also if you require any help do ask, because this venture of yours might move you up in the food chain my sweet little Capo" which made Coraline shudder for even hearing that Lucrezia was offering her help

Coraline gave her mother a meek smile that looked forced "Yes mother dearest I'll ask if i must or should i say Don" She left the council room with Lucrezia plotting something vicious

Coraline called upon her Soldatos via payphone outside the El Corona hotell plaza.

Soon bunch a expensive cars was pouring from each side and soldatos was exiting out of their vehicles to met their leader.

"Now we all are gonna head to Nuka World and seize it with supreme force if the raiders don't comply or fall in line they'll all be decimated into dust if we have to!"


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 13 : NukaWorld/Emperors & Empresses

Sun was sent into the air by a large looking viking raider who managed to get the jump on Sun before he could finish of a certain pipsqueak.

"This is ridiculous" he said to himself as he was soaring through the air "Because now realizing I could do this!" he activated his Qi and used it to form dragon wings as he now stopped in the air and hovered.

'I need to get back, but I already know they're gone those filthy cretins' he thought as he saw long ships the Danes were using was retreating with their spoils 'I should head to back to Hengsha and report back to Zhao Yun Ru, I just hope I don't get ripped off or worse betrayed by the 'Dragon Queen' was the nickname she went by who was employing Sun for this job.

'Naw I'll just head back I can take the heat from the Dragon Queen' he flew back to his determined destination

Zhao Yun Ru 'Dragon Queen' a major player and a powerful person, she's a Empress/Queen of a Dynasty, also she's a CEO of Tai Yong Medical, a leading biotech corporation based in Hengsha.

Elsewhere

Operators, Packs, Disciples all of them were about to get a big surprise from outside forces that was about to shake up their whole world.

Coraline and her entire 20 men regime was in the Commonwealth and was packing serious heat, they were there to takeover everything that NukaWorld had to offer even it means going through bunch a tribals who act civilized to a certain point, they're goal was followin in line and take whatever Coraline offer or get demolished and to the brink of extinction.

"Skipper we gathered as many as we could capture" one of her soldatos said as they were standing in the middle of the wasteland with captured raiders bound and fearing for their life or to stupid to do so "So it's all set and ready, we're awaiting you're orders skipper"

"Good job now let me see these so called raiders"

Coraline went to examine these so called raiders of the Commonwealth who been terrorizing innocent settlers and to her surprise she was not impressed even slighthly as she looked unimpressed at what she was seeing bunch a rag tag bunch of sorry excuse of thugs she ever seen.

"Lets see what we got here" she began examining each faction of raiders who belonged to whom "A Savage whose wearing face painting befiting one, a conniving backstabbing looking one over here i might assume and not for the least the sadist psychopatic faction who only interest is to wreak as much havoc as they can or am i wrong?"

The Disciple was bout to speak up "You're-" the person was hit straight in the jaw by one of Cora's soldatos who shut the Disciple up maybe breaking a jaw in the process

"Speak when you're spoken to foul cretin" Cora then ordered one of her men to give a beatdown on the Disciple to teach these savages some manners, they were now either afraid or just plain stupid to realize they're deadmen if they don't cooperate to the fullest extent

The beating began after simply flick of Coraline hand, they began to beat the guy to a bloody pulp to make a point that they were here to conquer

"Now lets get back to business" Coraline said directly to her captives "Now am such a good sport am just gonna let you all leave" the captives let out a relief sigh but Coraline wasn't done yet "But i want you to bear this in mind that won't be happening anytime soon" she said with a wicked smile on her face as she ordered the captives to shoot point blank as her crew began unleashing a barrel of bullets into the captives, unfortunatly one Pack member managed to survive

Coraline leaned down to the last terrified Pack member "Remember this event imprint it into you're mind, you rabid canine because next time we'll put you down permanently in the ground, now be a good obedient dawg and report back to you're masters and tell them a storm is coming which gonna envelope them all if they don't surrender. Do you copy?"

The Pack member she nodded as she ran into the distance as her life depended on it

One of Coraline's soldatos asked her while aiming his scope into the distance "Should i take her out Skipper?" Coraline lowered his gun with her hand

"No we want her to give them the clear picture of what's gonna happen if they don't fall in line" Coraline had big plans that was now set in motion "What am planning is gonna draw in major dough" she began laughing madly because of her grand plans she had instore

Elsewhere

Sway was beginning to regain his balance and health after his scuffle with the Sindaccos in the desert, he began to move with flow instead of feeling any sorts of pain anymore as he now used pain killers to numb the occasional ache in his body joints, while his comrade Siegel was recovering slowly needing a bit of help sometimes to move around.

Sway was staking out a Sindacco joint he managed to get some information on by scouting out areas downtown with Siegel taking the upper eastside, they've managed to find some Sindaccos who was involved in the desert incident.

"You ready to do this?" Sway asked as he cocked his Glock 17 he managed to procure, also he felt his power of Thermite not at it's fullest so he decided to rely on the more traditional approach leaning towards firearms

Siegel was clutching onto a M1 Garand that looked old and worn out but reliable

"Yes lets do this fooks in!"

Both of them ambushed the Sindaccos who were inside the joint and they shoot up the place before any Sindaccos could draw their weapons, soon after the smoke cleared up both gunmen where long gone as bodies and bullet holes on the walls remained.

When they were making they're escape Siegel unloaded a whole clip into three Sindaccos who were unlucky enough to stand in his way while Sway easily dispatched two Sindaccos as he put two rounds between they're eyes and then made they're escape back to a motell to lay low.

They were finally safe but Sway went out to buy something to eat

"Siegel am going out to buy something to eat and don't worry I'll be back quick no one will ever see me"

"Whatever get me something while you out!" Siegel shouted as he turned on the rusty tv as he leaned his rifle against the bedroom wall as Sway took some cash from the desk as he went out

'I feel famished am gonna need all the energy to do this' his fingers sparked of thermite for a moment then dissipiated, he sighed and was observant of his surroundings one poster managed to grab his attention "Well what's this a tournament for warriors huh?" he sounded giddy "I should participate the prize might be worth the effort for fighting all the contestants" grinned.

Sway felt Sindaccos were gonna tear the whole area apart any given moment after the stunt he and his comrade pulled off but he wasn't scared yet, somehow he knew nothing bout their Don whose refered as the 'Invisible Don' who no one knows except for high ranking Sindacco members

"Am curious if these bastards will come at us with all their arsenal or just send waves of men?" he muttered to himself while walking towards the nearest general store

"Ah here's a store that might have something of value?" he walked right in but bumped into someone who was exiting the kid looked cold like ice as his Qi emitted from him but that wasn't it the kid hid his face with his hood and his hands or gloves had runes etched onto them that glew a bit that caught Sway's attention as he passed the kid by "Wow excuse me for my clumsiness kid"

"Don't call me kid and also step outta my way" the kid said it in a thick Russian accent that Sway assumed

"Wow am just being all polite well whatever" as they crossed each others they gauged one another potential and power levels meaning Qi

When they did so Sway smirked confidently while the kid eyes lit up even their Qi's spiked up but when they passed each other their power levels lowered

"Cya around"

"Wouldn't count on it"

Sway purchased all the essentials as he exited the general store a group of Sindaccos pointing they're Tommy guns at him while he wanted to reach for his Glock 17 but knew his predicament he was in "Shiieett" was the only thing that came to mind

"You're dead you mick fuck!" they've began unloading rounds off bullets straight at Sway

Elsewhere

Ruby Rose Uchiha was in the Commonwealth escorting some blue haired brat on a quest for a old world fortune lost to the raiders whose taken up residence in some Nuka World that contains some great fortune that the blue haired kid wants to controll for herself and her crew.

"This was not in the description when i accepted this job" she flung herself over bunch a raiders while in the air she fired dust shoots at them while they did nothing but shoot randomly at her.

She sighed at their feeble attempt at her life as she in a single swung she went through them all like swiss cheese

Her quest for now was to aid Coraline Coluccio, but she had a another agenda on the other hand another contractor with deep pockets from another crime family wants Ruby to keep tabs on Coraline's progress into Nuka World. But for now she's sitting upon a hill of Raiders having a simple snack like Litchi Mochi to calm her growling stomach "At the end of the day this makes it all worth it" she munched the cake into bits

'There's even a bigger challenge along the way here in the Commonwealth that might garner some unwanted attention from Vigilance that would only draw as much heat on Cora which would make this takeover much more difficult' Ruby knew she was connected enough to be safe from the watchful eyes of Vigilance whose main objective serves as imprisoning and delibertly foiling any evil doers plans except her parents whose legit on the outside but the rest.

Ruby checked her phone while she saw the 'Zip squad' that people refered Cora's men and women to, they were taking out major threats while Coraline from afar laughed like a maniac as Ruby uttered "What's she up to now?" while she scrolled on her brand new phone of any new messages 'hm, a new message from this mysterious person who goes by the guise 'Phantom' whose contracted Ruby to keep tabs on Coraline personally while every once and then Ruby receives new messages from this person 'Phantom' who is keen on observing and studying that persons enemies from afar while Phantom keeps it hands clean from publics view.

The message read from Phantom was

'How far in how they've made it? Have they found anything in particular that might pique my interest or any legendary weapons that they've managed to stumble upon? I want a constant update Red. If they find any weapons or items that has any value report back to me and if you can take photos of them items- Phantom'

Ruby reported in by typing the message in fast, then closed her phone off as she no scoped a raider who was bout to stab her in the back but got a dust shell to the face that made the raider fall backwards. Ruby leaped of the pile of raiders and continued onwards. Ruby dashed in a flurry against ten raiders and left them all lying in on the ground after she dashed by them in a flash as her scythe managed to slice them all up in one go.

Coraline who looked like a commander with her getup and all looked and turned to Ruby

"We've been busy over here so where were you?" Cora inquired Ruby to answer

"Capturing bases from raiders and aiding you're 'Zip Squad'" that reference made Cora a bit peeved as her second in command was about to act only to be stopped in his track by Cora

"We do surely hate that nickname and term given to us if you understand" Cora remained composed while explaining to Ruby not use that term ever again "Ever utter the phrase 'Zip Squad' It'll be you're last words, capishe" Ruby knew better to anger her employer and just smiled and nodded

"Sure i understand ya what you mean boss I'll never happen again" Ruby complied reluctantly but understood to not anger Cora better to play nice and keep tabs on her activities then have her employer angry at her "I'll go out and help the others cleaning out any hostiles that's obstructing you from taking Nuka World Cora" Ruby dashed away in a flash leaving Cora with her second in command 'Whoever Phantom is he or she better pay double for putting up with this blue haired animal' Ruby's Uchiha side began to show much more lately than her usual self.

"Good now lets get back to work shall we" Cora whispered to her Second in command his orders as he knew what he had to do as he began walking forwards leaving Coraline to contemplate new strategies "Everything is coming together" as she slowly walked onwards with a wicked smile on her face while her hands around her back walking like a true general.

Elsewhere

Acavador where Sasuke Uchiha was travelling to behind a caravan, he was clutching his Rinnegan/Sharingan eye while his other eye had his sharingan still active.

Sasuke also felt great deal of pain in his newly built Aug arm that he managed to get while the caravan passed through Kusacora city, Sasuke have been onboard on the caravan a long time in search of his brother by going through rumours as leads.

'The sensation still feels quite unusual it's feels like my arm have never been removed in the first place' he clutched his Aug hand Sasuke Uchiha was heading towards the Badlands which was his destination but he had to make a couple of stops in between while travelling in cities.

Also Sasuke chose this sorts of transportation to avoid the watchful eye of Vigilance whose keen on taking out anyone who don't seemed to fit their description of civilian.

"Oi mister gloomy face! we just arrived to Acavador!" the carriage driver shouted that made Sasuke peer through the white sheets to see Acavador at it's finest moment and exterior

"WOW" even Sasuke was amazed by the beauty of the landscape and the city interior and exterior that reflected on it, the city looked to be celebrating some sorta holiday as it looked to be in full swing as people were cheerful and having fun on the streets as the city itself looked like a lit lantern brimming with lights. Sasuke gasped as he took it all in the scenery and all that.

"Of course lad the Acavadorians are celebrating the 'Day Of The Dead' my boy" the coach driver told Sasuke

"Hm interesting" he uttered as he saw peoples faces painted to resemble skulls 'Maybe I can get some info on Itachi's whereabouts' Sasuke jumped out from the back and sat in the front with the old man

"Kid look up" the old man told Sasuke with a cocky smile

Sasuke gasped in awe for a sec as he saw lanterns lit and floating up in the sky making it look like the sun itself was bout to rise at any minute as the pitch dark night sky was lit up as the stars itself looked to pale in comparison as the floating lanterns was painting the dark night.

"Oh no guards" the old man muttered as they got pulled over and questioned

"Hola mi amigo how you doing this fine evening?" the guard asked while clearly intent on finding something

"Good nothing to complain"

"Well that's good let me take a look in the back"

As soon he did only thing he found was nothing in particular as Sasuke's sharingan spun hypnotizing the man into seeing nothing only seeing sacks of potatoes.

"Okay it all seems in order you may pass"

The old man nodded and went through the checkpoints without worry

Sasuke remained calm while levelheaded as he soon payed the old man and began exploring Cielo the city of Acavador.

As Sasuke ventured further in to the city the streets were brimming with people but somehow he managed to blend in while searching but decided to find the nearest hotell

'This city is filled with raw energy of emotions right now' he detected with his eyes as they began to notice all the emotions that made Sasuke eyes began to take notice of a lot things that piqued his interests.

'Such a strange culture yet am curious should i allow myself to indulge in the festivities?' he pondered while leaning against a wall in a alleyway 'But for now I know this land is controlled by El consejo de los caballeros de Acavador also known as The council of the knights of Acavador.

Sasuke decided to traverse uptown but near the city walls, by doing so he wouldn't garner any unwanted attention from any pursuers that Sasuke thought was stalking him, but for now he decided to walk for a bit. Sasuke managed to get his hands on some of the local delicacies like meat on a stick coated in spicey sauce that made his tongue burn for a moment but enjoy after the burning sensation.

Suddenly a explosion from somewhere caught Sasuke's attention as his senses heightened at this moment as he began sprinting .

'This sudden charge of energy somewhere within this city must be worthy to have a look at' he sprinted through crowds of people in a blur like state

Sasuke arrived to the scene and finally found out the cause of the explosion it was none other than Deidara the mad bomber whose explosions that went off.

"Deidara!" Sasuke exclaimed as he drew his blade and leaped at him while slashing through him in a flash only it to be clay clone that exploded in his face but he shielded himself as fell back.

Deidara was in the air standing on a clay bird of his work "Sasuke and here I thought it was you're brother Itachi standing right infront of me, because how both of your eyes look so judgemental!" he dropped bunch a clay owls down at Sasuke

"LETS BEGIN SASUKE" the mad bomber shouted happily 'KATSU!'

'Lets harvest some information out of him' Sasuke thought to himself as he his eyes spun when the clay owls dropped downwards from the sky causing a chain explosion "Try to stay alive enough to be a challenge".

Elsewhere

Blake Belladonna who was shadowing some certain dodgy individual whose affiliated with the Schibetta Crime Family. She was currently tracking her prey at New Bordeaux which has taken her to a great length of travelling across Arcadia. Blake did apply to the tournament in The Badlands but it was not for a few months, which gave her time to track down her preys.

Blake Belladonna was wearing a modern outfit which she managed to snag in Ventoso, she wore a sleek velvet red jacket with black colour to go with it, gold patterned details highlighting the whole jacket, she wore pair of aviator sunshades black and gold coloured the rims being gold and the rest black, she had a medium sized gold chain around her neck, a pair of black khaki pants and a amber buckle with a brown leather belt that looked rugged, a pair of black fingerless gloves with the outer lining being white, Blake wore a pair of Puma Suede Classic and to top it all off she wore a red bandanna with square patterned style around her neck while covering the gold chain over it, Blake acquired a fedora with a amber stripe to shield her feline ears from others who seeks to harm her.

Blake's Gambol Shroud had been modified since her travells across Arcadia, her weapons have been tuned and improved to the maximum power as for now it appearance looks more unique than before as it now looks more deadlier and stealthy.

A man in Acavador in a Zoot Suit provided her some information on the Schibetta's known associates which gave her an edge on tracking those people down. While she was in Acavador she experienced the local delicacies and fun attractions the whole thing had to offer Blake.

Blake was in the bayou trapping this poor sap down leaving the guy with no chance to escape, the target was doing some business with some haitians down there as a deal was going down, Blake knew what she was getting herself into but she had to do this covertly as she didn't want to garner any unwanted attention to herself.

She wasn't alone as she had help from someone in town who seemed like a local but was from out of town like the City Empire Bay, the person Blake teamed up with had piercing crimson eyes but had a powerful father who seemed to be running parts of the town, but the person Blake Belladonna decided to team up with was a agile and powerful one who had the aura of an seasoned assassin.

Akame Scaletta the daughter of the famous Vito Scaletta the former underboss who took over when the legend Lincoln Clay decided to take out Sal Marcano and his whole Crime Family out of business permanently, but in the end Lincoln didn't decide to takeover the whole city or rule it with this underbosses whether it be alone, he just decided to skip town leaving it all to Vito. Vito kept Lincoln Clay's former underbosses like Burke and Cassandra who seemed bitter but content with Vito who seemed much experienced in handling being the Don of this ragtag bunch of people, he kept expanding his territories in the south also he finished building several buildings as he conquered new territories which he split between his underbosses and paid the people that needed to be paid so the wheels of Vito's crime family would run smooth and without any problems.

They're goals aligned with one another that's why they've decided to work with one another. Also they were almost alike which worked in their favor, they've both had a ninja vibe to them.

Akame was scouring for the Schibetta affiliated member in the Bayou in New Bordeaux as she had been given orders coming directly from her father to eliminate any threat that would destroy the delicate balance he had created by himself using his smarts and two hands. When Akame was scouting out the Bayou she discovered she wasn't all alone as she noticed Blake in a instant the two had a small altercation leading to a partnership as both wanted the same thing the Schibetta associate eliminated but interrogated first then Akame Scaletta would end the man in a single strike of her sword.

"So how shall we proceed, frontal assault or move from the shadows and take em all down one by one?" Blake confided with her partner in their strategy

"No we shall do this quietly and discreet so we pick them all of in the shadows" Akame decided 'Father want this matter contained and not leak out to the public as it would only attract attention from Vigilance' she remembered her father Vito telling her to take care of this matter quietly as possible which she could handle easily.

"Okay we'll wait until the guy arrives" Blake crouched down while scanning the area

"Understood" Akame counted how many enemies they would encounter

Oh yeah Akame is wearing her father's lend me down outfit. It was a brown moccasin leather jacket which Vito wore in the past but now gave it to Akame to wear and underneath a black shirt with buttons, also she wore pair of light black jean's with a black belt around it with a silver rectangular buckle, and for shoes she wore a pair of black sharp leather shoes with pointy tips at the end.

Her katana Murasame was forged by great master blacksmiths throughout the ages and was considered one of it's kind as it was a legendary weapon to be wielded by extremely talented wielders throughout each century and era alike. The weapon had been improved by design as Akame let her father contacts in Hengsha and the City Of Glass contacts who had modified the design of the Katana itself to give it an edge in battle.

"Lets begin" Blake uttered as Akame nodded her head

Both of them had waited for a while as their target had finally arrived as both of them flashed like ninjas to their location slowly eliminating any guards that stood in their paths.

Blake easily knocked two guards carrying machine guns out easily as she saw Akame dispatching of her enemies in a matters of seconds as both made their way to their target.

Akame saw from afar the prey was walking with a haitian into a house on top of a hill but the place was crawling with guards, so her only choice now was to draw their attention by setting the boatyard on fire or at least draw some of the guards there. The girl ninja'd her way by using the silent night and darkness as her cover as she easily sliced through anyone foolish enough to be right infront of her as she easily cut them down with one strike of her Murasame.

Blake saw and knew what Akame was up to and she decided to help out as she flipped roof top to roof top and got the jump on patrolling guards who she knocked out with hilt of her Gambol Shroud.

Akame was hiding behind some crates and saw five guards so she decided to whistle to draw one of them to her

The guards looked to be having a discussion until

"What was that?" one of the guard said while smoking exhaling out smoke

"Probably nothing just a alligator" nother guard told the first one

"No someone should go check it out"

"Not me!" everyone shouted only for the fourth guy to go check the noise out

"Fuck you all if something happens to me you bastards!" he shouted as he went to go check

Akame took a small breath and dragged the man by his collar and rammed her Katana right through him before he could make any kinda sound as she dragged his corpse down and hid it, then the guards seemed suspicous and sent two more to Akame's hiding spot

"Okay Jacque is taking too long" one of the guards said to the other

"Yeah what is he thinking shirking his duties" the guy responded

Both of them were taken by surprise as Akame leaped onto the crates and sliced both their throats before they could make any sound only for the two remaining guards to see her

'I can bury them before they even fire a single shoot!' she rushed as the guards took aim at her

"You fookin!-" the two guards was shoot down silently by Blake who leaped in mid air over them shooting both in the head instantly taking both down before any bullet was shoot.

Blake landed on her feet like a cat with grace as she looked up to see Akame approaching her but Blake saw a shadowy figure behind her which shook Blake into action shooting a single dust shoot

Akame's black hair swayed like the wind had passed through only to hit another passing guard behind her "Nice reaction time"

"It's nothing-" Akame flashed passed Blake in a blur like state as Blake slowly turned around to see stabbing a guard that was bout to shoot Blake in the head then Akame defeated the first one then slashing two guards in one slice defeating both in a single stroke. Every guard nearby the boat area was now gone leaving them to tamper with the place.

The Schibetta affiliated associate who was dealing with the Haitians was about to close the deal only for the ground to shake

"What was that!?" the guy shouted with great worry as he looked out to see smoke and fire coming from the boatyard "NOOO!" the man shouted as he sprinted out from the house only to see two incoming shadowy figures approaching him making him regret leaving the house "No my produce, you sonuvabitches! you're all gonna pay dearly for this grave mistake y'all just commited!" the man reached for his piece and ran back into the house only to see all the Haitians to be lying on the ground not moving an inch that made the guy run back out only to see one of the shadowy figures disappear like a clone was walking up to the hill whole time "This can't be real, this just can't be fooking real!"

"Its real enough" Akame had her Murasame pointed at the guy's back making him fire shoots at random only to hit Blake's shadow clone who poofed when hit as Blake and Akame knew what had to be done

Blake jumped in the air throwing her tracteable blade at the guy disarming him as his firearm flew from his hand as he looked to be in pain but when his weapon flew from him Akame used the backside of her blade the bluntside to slash the man in a instant leaving him unconscious not dead but injured enough for Blake Belladonna to question the man, when Blake's done with the guy Akame's gonna feed the guy to the Bayou's alligators.

"Question him then he's all mine you hear that's the deal" Akame began carrying the guy

"Of course then he's all yours Akame Scaletta" Blake Belladonna agreed she only wanted some answers after that she didn't care what happened to the man's fate.

Elsewhere

Martin Querns also known as 'The Baron' was at a undisclosed location somewhere in the desert of Arcadia in a cave speaking to someone evil through some magical portal, the presence of the person Querns was talking to had a snake-like appearance and evil aura emitting from it.

"Yes the preparations are all prepared for you're arrival even that other special certain thing that you've wanted me to plant, it'll grow fast but the hard part is containing it and hiding it from the watchful eyes of Vigilance"

"Do not worry about that trivial part of my master plan it has not come into that part yet, so do not worry my magic is still strong enough to cover it's presence from that pesky organization. Querns i want you to plan for my armies arrival to this plane they'll need weapons and other things to conquer this realm from these ungrateful ingrates banished me from, but the critical part of the plan is to make sure my generals lands on the most vital spots of Arcadia which would make things easier for my generals to subjugate these vermins, because show of strength will show these cockroaches to rise up against me which would spark the greatest war and this time it won't end like first time this time i will defeat them all" the snake-like man began his deep like monotone voice who seemed like several people speaking at once.

"Oh yes I will have everything planned when you and you're armies arrive don't you worry about that, I'll having everything prepared for you. Even this shall be yours once you return to this Realm" Querns had something wrapped in dirty rags as he showed it to the snake man only to get a single awe from the man, Querns re-wrapped the item he showed "It'll be ready once you returned but for now, for now I'll prepare things in the shadows for you're grand return even you're loyal subjects that roams Arcadia aimlessly or feel they're still honorbound to you will return to you're side once you aim to conquer Arcadia even gawds won't be able to stop you" Querns gave praise to his boss while tipping his top hat to the man

"Yes do complete everything I have instructed you to do Querns, do not dissappoint me. This time hopefully they'll prove much more of a challenge, contact me once everything is complete and goes according to my master plan that's gonna spark a war in Arcadia, when the moment is right I'll make my grand entrance to see if these foolish mortals can withstand a gawd might and his armies" the snake-like man told Querns

"Yes it'll all go according to you're grand plan but for now gather all you're strength and replenish you're armies forces you're gonna need it afterall" Querns chuckled as he waved his hand to the side shutting the conversation down as he began walking out of the cave with a cane to support his footing 'Orochi will soon return as does chaos come with the storm that he carry with him' Querns began to chuckle a bit when he exited the cave and looked up to the night sky stars "Orochi will wreak havoc upon the world itself and am to help him to do so" he chuckled even harder.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 14 : The Divide

A parallel universe that stands right beside the main world of Arcadia. So the inhabitants of this plane differs greatly from the primary universe, as each one has it own unique style and ways that makes the significant changes look extraordinary.

This parallel universe lets call it Arcadia 2 has always had a sorta barrier called 'The Divide' which separate this universe from it's main one Arcadia 1 the veil made it harder for each world to even interact but throughout the years the barrier had weakened and these two universes are yet to meet one another yet until, Orochi came and brought the veil down permanently to get his army he had stationed and recruited in Arcadia 2 to invade the main universe.

Different people that Arcadia 1 has Arcadia 2 might have in that plane of world but differs from the main one immensely.

This world was not technological as it had more plains and grass and no skyscrapers or towers made outta glass, just simple life in Arcadia 2 as everyone lived medieval life or at least trying to attain a higher tech of life.

In this world Sasuke Uchiha is a full grown adult as he wore the same getup in the Boruto movie but this time he's the teacher of Chino Chinoike last of her clan sort off until this world's Sasuke managed to find survivors and had them integrated into the Uchiha's to serve under them as vessels, while Sasuke's Uchiha clan flourished in this world as the Uchiha stands the testament of pinnacle might. Sasuke is Chino's mentor and teacher as he helps her master her dojutsu Kerryugan to develop it and enhance it's capabilities to the max. The two were wandering the far planes in search of something as they've both journeyed far from home.

Madara Uchiha in this world is married to Raven Branwen, after they've both merged each clan with each other to strengthen ties not only between the clans but each other mostly in the result they had one child named Yang Uchiha Branwen. The couple have a mutual beneficial respect for one another strength and ambitions.

Yang has black hair and red eyes in this world also she possess the sharingans and her personality might be warped.

Oh yeah in this universe Madara straight up murdered Taiyang the canon father of Yang in a duel, with a single stroke of Madara's blade he decapitated Taiyang who barely stood a chance against this beast! Taiyang head is still on Madara's trophies case where he hanged the man's head like a trophy to gaze upon also Madara had to teach ole Qrow some etiquette in manners which mostly was a straight up beating by Madara.

Madara Uchiha was in his throne room but in actuality his throne room looked quite decorated as each side of the room had either the Branwen clan's symbol and the other side the famous Uchiha fan symbol hung down like banners.

"Where's that boykie when i need him?" he uttered in his throne-room as he sat on his beautifully carved throne made outta mahogany 'Jou Bliksem! if you don't show up and get to the bookie in time I'll have ya head boykie!' he shifted his eyes to the side to see his wife throne empty as it stood beside him as let out a sigh towards himself as the throne room was practically empty, soon the guards rotation rounds were in order as they're about to enter the room soon enough he predicted."I've been peckish for some biltong" he uttered to himself as he felt bit hungry

Outta nowhere a portal opened up in the throne room as his wife, Raven Branwen stood ever so glorious and deadly while donning her mask to conceal her identity, she stepped up towards Madara while the portal behind her closed off. She wore the emblem of the Uchiha clan.

'As usual enigmatic' he scoffed while using his free hand to lean his head on looking utterly bored

"Bladdy hell where have you been all day my dear bokkie" Madara Uchiha was curious as his mate whereabouts 'When will bru come he's extremely late that displeases me greatly'  
Raven Branwen got right infront of Madara and they both looked into each others eyes for a moment gazing into one another orbs but she caught Madara off guard as she kissed him culling his boredom and curious for a sec while caressing his cheek.

"Where i was, was not of importance enough to mention I've just felt like something has happened to the veil which is why i was out the whole day beloved husband" she told him to ease his mind "The veil feels alot weaker than before Madara and you know what this would bring to this world"

"Utter destruction"

"No, a opportunity to conquer a world beyond The Divide" Raven Branwen eyes lit up for a moment which made Madara smile as he loved her whole disposition that leaned more towards the Uchiha ways which was the reason they got together

"I love it when you put it like that dear" he began to chuckle menacingly

Madara Uchiha then received another deep passionate kiss from his wife to celebrate this newfound knowledge, soon Raven Branwen pulled back and looked to be smiling ever so evil as Madara did to as both looked happy in their own way

"Eww mum and dad can't ye guys not do this right in the throne-room, this is really not what i want to see when i enter the throne room" Yang Branwen Uchiha stood at the entrance with her black wild hair swaying with the wind gust as her red eyes glimmered like blood rubies while she wore an attire of the Uchiha fully customized to her liking

"Oh Yang please this is something you should already get accustomed to" her mother told her daughter while she took her place besides her husband throne "But you have lotsa houding my beloved Yang" her mother told Yang proudly as she took the compliment with glee

"You're mother's right Yang, you should pay more attention towards what she has to say" Madara said while stroking his beard ever so gently 'You're quite the wild child Yang sometimes i think it's hard to tell the difference on how we got in common my child' he pondered softly on while stroking his well groomed black beard and mustache.

"Oh how fares ye on the House Garanti task beloved daughter" Raven asked as she remembered her child on a quest

Yang Uchiha Branwen pondered for a second "Oh that I've slew the beast couple days ago, gotta pretty penny for a job well done if i do say so myself and even the Matriarch of the house was so pleased enough to reward me with their signature weapons their house boast" Yang grabbed something that looked like a long sleek stick that was leaning against the archway, she threw it directly at her old man who caught it in a instant "take a gander at it, it's quite something" she crossed her arms brandishing her weapons that gleamed danger

'What is this device so strange" Madara told himself while he took a closer inspection of the gadget, he then came upon the fire mechanism that he accidentally pulled that released a thundering sound that left smoke in it's wake but also Madara almost blew his Raven's head off

"Dear please be more careful next time in inspecting foreign weapons that you have no idea of the destructive power" Raven easily dodged the bullet and had it alter trajectory making it hit the banner beside her instead of her head as she remained seated

"Ja i will do so but this weapon destructiveness is something, how many more do the House Garanti have?" Madara sounded excited as his eyes looked widened with adrenaline as he took a longer gander at the weapon "What might this beauty name be"

Yang let out a sigh at her old man habits of things involving weapons but who could blame him she loved weapons as much as her old man "It's called a musket father but there's different kinds of weapons like this out there, we should procure weapons like these and mass produce them and arm our forces with these destructive weapons"

"Oh ja we will" her old man raised the musket in the air slowly aiming it and triggering it once again only to her a clicking sound that shock his nerve with glee 'This weapon will revolutionize this era combat and wars' he now wanted more of these

Madara threw the musket towards Raven who took a close inspection looking at the flintlock and the barrel inspecting everything thoroughly and the details 'Hmm this is quite something' Raven's eyes felt intrigued at this weapon "Yang would you're team be able to provide a schematic in making these weapons?"

"Yes mother I can" Yang told her it was possible

"Yang i will provide you're team with a load of gold if you're able to purchase anymore of these" Madara told his daughter with a determined look on his face "Also where did these weapons crop up from?"

"No one knows" she shrugged "there's many rumors and legends so no one knows what's the truth"

"If we are to do this we need to do this from prying eyes that seeks to overthrow us" Raven explained

"Ja if this is to go smoothly we need to be discreet and find reliable sources that would not sell you or us out" Madara pointed out "So this will be you're new task in providing the troops firearms Yang do not fail us"

"I won't father or you mother" Yang humbly bowed and stepped out of the throne-room

"She'll do you proud as she continues to grow stronger each day" Raven said with a genuine smile as she took Madara's hand

"Ja and one day she'll make fine empress only after we rebel against that bastard that got us under his thumb" Madara squeezed Raven hand softly and gave her the famous Uchiha smirk

"Also with these gunpowder weapons we might actually contribute to the Great Khan's vision of a united world under his banner, he controls 'The Silk Road' with an iron fist but with these weapons powered by gunpowder combined with laser weaponry we have in our arsenal we will appease the Khan's desire in technology and his campaigns throughout the galaxy itself" Raven explained their kingdoms situation their in that made Madara remember his place in this world that the Khan put him in "Remember raise a finger against his glorious empire and we're both finished, he'll burn everything to the ground that we've built up"

"I know but right now he's currently out there somewhere subjugating empires to his will, that will buy time for us to prepare for the worse" Madara Uchiha clutched his throne almost splitting it as tension that built up within him felt like it was boiling up

Elsewhere

A farmstead on a grass plain where the steppes came and go where a fauna Naruto Uzumaki lived

"Oh right what a wonderful day to go out and have a adventure and make new friends!" he said with joy in his voice as he raised his arms in the air

"Shut tha fook up oyinbo and get tha fook back to work or I'll remove a tail or two" also Naruto is a peasant living under Simon Adebisi who used to own Kushina Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze "If i don't see you getting back and plowing ma field I'll be forced to whip you fooking animal to near death if i have to ya fox looking ugly mothafooka!" Adebisi brandished a machete threatening to cut off Naruto's tails.

"Yes sir Mr Adebisi I shan't speak outta terms or speak of having a grand ole adventure" Naruto said like a sniveling coward while Adebisi had a chained up Kurama kyuubi in his hands while scratching his balls with his other, he soon tied Kurama up and began barking orders at Naruto "Work faster ya fooking blue eyed fox shiieet!" he began hitting Naruto like a bitch began pimpslapping and hoeslapping tha jebus outta the boy

"Work faster boi or I'll get the whip and you know what happens when i get angry!"

"Yes sir i know sir i shan't do anything to upset you master" Naruto said like a coward while working the fields as Adebisi sat on the porch with his Machete and shot gun beside him while his scratched his nuts and sipping on some lemonade tea while Kurama was a mistreated animal that looked to be beaten and assaulted by it's owner for fun

"Work faster you damn filthy animal or I'll fooking rip a ear off" Adebisi laughed as he took a couple off shots aimed at Naruto making him dance "Yeah dance for me!" Naruto jumped up and down fast trying not to die while plowing the field

'One day i shall be free or escape from this farmstead' that was Naruto's mindset

"I will forever own you ass ma nig" Adebisi whispered into Naruto's ear that broke Naruto's will completely afterwards Adebisi walked back into his home before he ran back to Naruto and began whooping his ass while singing 'Run N-word Run' while kick the ever living crap outta Naruto who laid there on the ground taking every whooping like a good boy.

Not only that Uncle Ruckus came out with a whip and started to whip Naruto Uzumaki like he did his father and mother in the past

"Ma name is Uncle Ruckus, no relations" then he began whooping Naruto narrow ass till it bleed red while Kurama the nine-tail fox was howling before Uncle Ruckus began slapping the fox around while kicking it in the gut.

Elsewhere

The Great Khan, Conqueror of several nations and countries this single individual had single handily led a tribe and made it into a greatest empire that carved the world in half as he took anything he sought after with determination, this man would forever change the course of history and he'll soon invade Arcadia 1 to claim it all for himself that is his desire and only reason which he'll serve Orochi to gain more land for his empire.

Elsewhere

Back in Arcadia 1 in a undisclosed location somewhere in Los Santos, Salem Sindacco the leader of the Sindacco Crime Family was calling someone "Pickup" she muttered to herself while sitting in a low lit office room

"Hello boss what is it?" Phil Leotardo, her right hand man picked up

"I need something done" she began explaining bunch a things while Phil Leotardo listened closely while writing it all down

After their conversation "Did you get all that down Phil"

"Yes I'll make sure these Brigands MC gets the message not to move products or sell on our turfs boss other than that are you sure you wanna move against Los Carnales?"

"Yes Phil i do, make sure to cripple Los Carnales financially by getting that Colombian connection on our side after that products will be flowing plenty on our side get it"

"Yes boss I'll make sure our forces cripple them"

"Good also make sure the targets on my list is complete by days end and make sure not to create a altercation with these bikers Phil. I do clearly want everything to run smoothly as the heats have been on us for a long time with the Vice Ronins growing in power and all the other individual groups are beginning to increase in power so it's peril for us all to make sure the Sindacco Crime Family survive these turbulent times, you hear me Phil"

"Yes boss i hear ya"

"Good now for a personal thing that I got for you Phil is to hit up all the businesses owned by Kaguya Otsutsuki, I feel like angering a gawd today" Salem Sindacco said ever so evil while spinning her chair to look outside peering slowly seeing it all

"It'll be done boss don't you worry but boss isn't the Los Carneles in league with El Norte, won't that prove problematic as they provide the muscle to their little syndicate" Salem's right hand man pointed out her plan's flaw

"That will be taken care of someone professional i hired a good operator that came highly recommended by Martin Madrazo's secretary/daughter Nelia Madrazo who vouched for 100% guarantee completion of a mission" Salem said while maintaining a low profile while she was looking out from the window seeing bunch a Vagos and Aztecas getting into a beef

"Okay then it's all set boss"

"Good so everything is in order, glorious victory shall fall upon me soon enough and the world itself shall be in my grasp" she let out a small maniacal laugh that soon stopped as she returned her attention towards her new hired gun "So will it be cash upfront or a check dear" Salem Sindacco turned towards the guest that happened to stealthily enter the room

"I prefer money upfront" Said 'Widowmaker' the newly employed assassin clad like a huntress 'It is the huntress skin she looks like'

Salem let out a small sigh and said while perusing through the desk she had that looked worn out "Half now and half later on you're completion Widowmaker"

"That's okay deal" she spoke in a french accent that Salem picked up by hearing and intuitive guessing soon enough Widowmaker was gone like the wind

"Excellent everything is going according to plan" Salem the queen of the Sindacco family said while holding her two hands together like does it

Salem's men where heading out to perform their duties as their queen had ordered as her loyal soldiers like Phil Leotardo carried out with great precision without any hesitation behind his actions as he took pride in serving his boss without questioning which was the perks of having a army that Salem Sindacco managed to seize when she happened to get warped to Arcadia 1.

'Hmm maybe i should get a bear rug in here' Salem pondered for a moment 'Nah too much work and such a waste of a mighty animal but also that little stain Coluccio kid Coraline has been up to something at Nukaworld something that'll make great profit for their group that will become a nuisance to me sooner or later so that kid needs to be taken out of the picture and so does that Outfit group to permanently' Salem contemplated at sending some of her men up to the Commonwealth and eliminate Coraline Coluccio and take control of the bottle business that she setup for herself.

"I'll complete my grand plan as soon as he arrives, then all of my enemies shall beneath the might of my heel that will show these filthy vermin's whose boss around here" Salem Sindacco told herself in a menacing tone as she leaned back on her chair "But then again there's that Order of criminals that have been making serious moves around Acavador that needs to be halted, I have much to do yet so little personal to perform these tasks"


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 15 : Yojimbo

Cestoniko is where Weiss Schnee is headed to after she fled from her father's grasp and from Whitley with aid of her trusted butler who showed her the secret way out of her father's mansion, she paid her a pilot to make sure she gets away from her father and Whitley as she doesn't care where she might end up. But this journey of hers might take her to someone she knows by blood.

Cestoniko City also well known as the Cesspit was a sandbox where criminals thrived at best.

Weiss Schnee was sitting in the cargo bay of the ship that she paid to hide in, quietly contemplating about the recent events that had transpired after her kidnap and her release into her father's custody who seemed quite unhappy and peeved after hearing his own children was kidnapped in broad-daylight which showed the public he was weak and powerless by the news whom portrayed him as such which only fueled his anger towards the Aesir Corporations founder Madara Uchiha.

The man Weiss had paid off to smuggle her on-board and to get away from Atlas, the ship had finally reached it's destination as the pilot opened the cargo hold and said to Weiss.

"This is it kid. time to get off" The pilot said to Weiss who looked to be sitting on a crater jumped off it with grace "You're lucky kid that we managed to travel without any disturbances from the I.O.S, L.O.E even Vigilance for that matter, count you're blessings that your lucky"

Weiss scoffed at the pilot's remark "Yeah lucky sure" she got off the cargo ship and proceeded to walk out of it and saw she was at a airport "Where am i?" she wondered

"You're at Cestoniko City kid if you're wonderin" the pilot said "Let me give you an advice kid get to a hotel and simmer down, soak in the City's scenery if you must and then try to survive this Cesspit" The pilot said as he was unloading some cargo that looked illicit

"Sure I'll go and do that" as Weiss walked out of the airport Montana and walked instead of taking a cab towards the city "This is gonna take a while" she began her long walk towards the city of Cestoniko until she stumbled upon a neighborhood called the Hilton Jacobs located on the outskirts of the city that looked quite rugged and more like a wasteland where the people had forgot to maintain the agriculture and the state of mind whole as everything looked gritty, drive-by shootings looks to occur frequently, dealers on each corner on the block looking to sell or hustle some sorts of ill gotten goods which looks illicit through the eyes of Weiss who looked appalled by her surrounding until she stumbled upon someone who looked to be out of their element.

'Strange she looks to be out of her element and yet seems to garner no attention whatsoever, simply strange' as Weiss approached the young woman who was looking to be taking photos of a wall littered with graffiti

"Excuse me miss what are you doin?" Weiss asked the young woman with a tap towards her shoulder who looked to jump like a cat with great reflex she turned around with a flash of light from her old antique camera that blinded Weiss for a moment only to see the young woman looking at her with a sigh of relief thinking she was a mugger, while the young woman looked to be reaching for a weapon but stopped.

"Phew, don't sneak upon people you hear, if you know anything about these parts is that you gotta be on constant guard, but also who are you by the way?" the young woman asked Weiss Schnee with a puzzled look while her antique camera was slung across her neck with ease.

"I'm-" she had a bunch of thoughts rushing through her head saying 'Don't do it! if you tell her you're real name it's all over and father will find you in a instant' her minds went through many scenarios while she was sitting in the cargo bay pondering over all different scenarios trying to find ways to avoid capture like a escapee would, until she reached to a concocted plan of hers "My name is Weiss Montana" she remembered the airports name and took it to fake her identity, she lied with great skill as the young youth looked at Weiss.

The young youth gave a glance towards Weiss Schnee/Montana "If you're gonna lie and not pass off as a Schnee you should probably change you're getup towards more Urban look if you would if you wanna pass of as another person and not a runaway heiress, Weiss Schnee" the young photographer said with stride knowingly shared a bit of street knowledge with the heiress "Also the names Maxine Caulfield or just Max as my friends calls me" she reached out her hand towards Weiss who shook it

"Nice to meet you Max" Weiss said reluctantly

"It's a pleasure Weiss Montana, if you need any help getting settled down here in Hilton Jacobs just holler at me and I'll be there to help. You got you're phone with ya" Max the young photographer took out her phone as Weiss took out her phone as both exchanged numbers in a rush "By the way why you're wondering why I'm take photos of a wall littered with graffiti is because of a assignment nothing suspicious going on " Max said with a weak chuckle following with a small glee as she took a photo on a passing by car of a red velvet Cadillac car plate which made Weiss raise a eyebrow in suspicion.

Maxine 'Max' Caulfield, short stature, light brown short hair, wearing a grey knit wool cap, wore a silver steed necklace around her neck, a grey t-shirt with a white feather on it looking wavy, she wore a grey military jacket, wore a pair of beige cargo pants, grey all-star shoes, pair of black wool gloves with the finger tops cut off and a sangria red scarf with square patterns around her neck.

"Well this looks legit behavior, you just going around take photos of car plates and graffiti walls that's normal i suppose" Weiss said to Max subtly hinting something else is going on.

"Nothings going on everything is legit awesome as-" another Cobalt blue Lincoln Continental car passed by them as Max took another photo of the license plate without arousing any attention to herself with using her mad skillz as Max put it that would make Weiss face-palm "So if you could do this little thing for me and I'll in return will help you adjust to this putrid city, i mean wonderful glorious city called-" she and Weiss saw a vertibird hovering over them as Max took plenty of pictures of it "Kay take this" she shoved a portable modern camera into Weiss arm before she even could decide if she would accept this task or not

"But i Haven't-" Max begun to run down the block before Weiss could even finish her sentence

"We'll meet up at the pub across town called 'The Hound's Maw' just make sure you get plenty of pictures of important looking people. Kay gewd naw go!" she gave Weiss a pat on the back before she disappeared before Weiss visage/vision as she looked confounded in herself standing there with a camera in her hands as begun to walk slowly in the opposite direction of Max

'Well at least I've made a contact in this city' Weiss noticed a blue Vulcar passing her by with a bunch a thugs dressed in turquoise with the driver's free hand hanging out of the car that had a three point tattoo shape of a spider which made Weiss take a picture subtly without alerting their presence.

She saw more plates with 'VLA4L' they be riding in Vulcar cars in her direction which meant more pictures she took until she came to the place where all the important playas where congregating at was in a rundown neighborhood that looked abandoned with the residents not living in there no more only residents that remained where the scums and killers.

Weiss was now at the outskirts of town the abandoned crime filled part where the KCPD wouldn't dare to tread without an army, Weiss saw a approaching car nearing her which made her hide within the shadows to avoid being detected by the thugs patrolling this meeting that looked very important as there were heavy weaponry and thugs stationed at every corners which meant things could get a bit tricky to get footage of the met. But Weiss managed to make it through all the guards by sneaking through the ruins of buildings as she climbed a fence and dragged a guard stationed near the alley she exited as the guard was easily subdued and Weiss continued on sneaking through a abandoned house only to see it was occupied by hobos the adults looked terrified of Weiss while holding they're children while the children looked to be curious at Weiss presence in their house while she gave them a shush gesture at them which until she heard a vehicle pass by the house as it was safe for her to move on while leaving the family unharmed.

Weiss used a glyph to jump straight into the air and land directly on top of a building but the quickly dashed to the side of a chimney to avoid a patrol as she waited patiently for the man to leave as she began sneaking her way through once more but soon reaching her needed place near a dilapidated building on the fringe of destruction with the exception of the second floor was almost corroded but had vantage view of the met

'I've better get a good compensation for this as I'm risking my neck for this almost complete stranger Max' Weiss thought for a moment until she began her observation, if she ventured any further she would had been caught and there would be harsh repercussion if she even was caught by these hoodlums "I should rest here for a moment" she noticed a dusty recliner near the vantage view that overlooked the meeting she instantly dusted off the dust and sat down like a heiress would do in style as she now awaited the rest of the arrivals to show up as she managed to sneak her way a bit early.

A bunch of cars that looked expensive began to show up to the met that was wide like a pit or battleground and in the middle of the ground was a single couch near a flaming barrel

"It's about time" she took out the camera she received from Maxine 'Max' Caulfield, Weiss begun to take a few photos until more showed up all sorts of people that exited they're cars looked powerful and intimidating, had a menacing auras to them.

If Weiss memory served her correctly the first to arrive was the Mauve Avenue Wisps their leader, 'Demacles Sharpton' as black-African man dressed in purple mauve street gear with black baggy pants with his 9mm glock hanging out in the open for everyone to see, the man wore pair of purple shades with black frames/lenses, he had a mauve bandana worn across his neck as Demacles was chewing on a toothpick confidently as he was the first person to sit on the worn out couch while awaiting the others to arrive while his soldiers stood behind their Lokus coloured Mauve like they're gang insignia a mauve wisp with yellow bright eyes, each person wore it. Demacles wore his Cestoniko City Panics Jersey with the sleeves cut off to show off his muscles but the jersey he wore had his gang insignia of the Mauve Wisp with the yellow glare eyes, underneath his jersey Demacles wore a t-shirt and a purple Panics cap slightly tilted to the side to look gangsta. The man wore several chains mostly platinum and gold around his neck and pair of purple jordans. Demacles Sharpton was a average built looked tough but had the image of a thug, he possessed only a buzz cut hair style, the kid had brown hazel eyes.

'Demacles Sharpton, if my memory serves me correctly, this man was involved in a lot of crime ranging from robbery to murder that occurred throughout the west as the L.O.E and I.O.S even Vigilance nearly caught him only for him to halt them in their tracks as he blew up several of their HQ's in retaliations for his several rackets being shut down by the authorities, even so this man should not be underestimated as the man is known to be brash and unpredictable but the most that stands out in my memories is his excessive use of violence as he known to be prone to be angered easily and has a warlike attitude, maybe his partner over there is the one to soothe the beast's anger' Weiss took photos of Demacles and his crew

Demacles second in command was a black-African man who looked to be the second in command who was standing near a lieutenant who looked jittery and impatient while the lieutenant wore a excited looked the second in command wore a solemn look.

Demacles second in command was someone Weiss memory remembered when her father or her studies had mentioned before 'I know that face I just can't put my finger on it' until it dawned on Weiss 'Yes I remember now he's name is Crassus Lawrence a dope pusher, he's was notorious dope pusher that managed to smuggle a ton of illicit contraband across Los Santos to San Fierro and throughout Arcadia without getting caught until FIB took notice of him and managed to corner him somewhere in the world but he managed to flee and since then no one knew about his whereabouts until know, interesting. He's records did show he was a clever man and cunning while he was dangerous when it came down to it as it had been known he had taken out a couple of his competition by shooting them down with his plane in the air which caused him to land on every lawmen radar, but the thing that made him stand out is that he was a amazing tactician when it came down to violence, Crassus Lawrence had connects all over the world which made him stand out in the criminal underworld as he possessed a savvy business attitude and a easy going attitude which made him likeable as the man was a snake in the grass always plotting something.' Weiss took a photo of him leaning on the couch beside Demacles Sharpton 'I need to be careful around Crassus if the opportunity ever came that i would ever conduct a transaction with this man'

Crassus Lawrence wore a purple button shirt and a black cotton jacket with a gold chain around his neck, he wore pair of purple mauve aviator specs, he wore a pair of tan khaki pants with a brown leather belt with a silver buckle, Crassus Lawrence wore a black cabbie cap, he wore pair of black leather nikes. The man was bald but his built was average his skin was dark as chocolate as his eyes were the color similar to a panther's eyes gold.

The lieutenant standing besides Crassus Lawrence, Weiss immediately took notice off in a instant and recognizing 'He's been on the news lately on all the channels, Weazel news and on Picus tv, this young hood rat is Jay 'Kray' Barlow as his nickname implies he's a loose cannon who open fires on anyone who stands in his way, last year he managed to kill fifty two people in one day as he and his crew was gunning down bunch a neighborhoods before the KCPD could end the madness that was called "Kray Season" as his crew were killing bunch of people in their sights.'

The African-man was short of stature as he was wearing a huge gold chain around his neck with a gold bowling ball attached to it, Kray Barlow wore a huge purple camo jacket as he wore pair of huge black baggy pants with a small chain attached to the left side of his hip, Kray Barlow wore a purple Panics cap frontwards style as he wore pair of black shades and a purple square pattern bandana around his neck underneath his jacket it looked to be he was carrying a UZI

'Jay "Kray" Barlow, that's an easy one to decipher prone to violent outbursts and easy to rile up to a battle, makes an good enforcer more like a attack dog' Weiss took picture of the midget looking man who was short stature and built who was chilling out with his comrades smoking what looks to be weed.

Soon enough there were bunch a cars coming into the plain view of Weiss Schnee Montana all sorts of different gangs, crews, organizations was at the met so many that Weiss managed to get all the pictures she needed, now she just needed to sit back and relax and let everything unfold itself.

'So many is attending this met, you got the Cedar Grove Gangstas, Von Cobalts Marauders, Merigold Piranas, Yatagarasu Gunners, Indigo Soldados, Silver Ashigaru , La Hermandad de la fortuna, Estragos syndicate, Wind Kitsunes, 18k a set Branch in Cestoniko City, Moloch Bedrijf also known as the "Juggernaut Company", The Bushwackers MC, The Bushrangers MC, Royale Emperors, Sangria Stallions who looked battered. Even the the old families of Cestoniko City showed up and one out of town had came to this met, the Lupertazzi Crime Family, DiMeo Crime Family, Soprano Crime Family, Avi Ricca De'Medici Crime Family was a major player in the dope game, but the single thing that caught Weiss attention this night was the last person to attend this meeting was the last crime family that was escorted like royalty throughout the crowd of scum was the last crime family, it was the Carcetti Crime Family that Weiss took notice of especially their leader who was escorted by the sixth crime family, the Bonaparte Crime Family who hailed from the northern parts who was the uncontested crime family who ruled the northern part with ease while the rest of the gangs there fell in line.

The single individual that caught Weiss undivided attention was someone whose supposed to be dead, it was none other than her dearly departed sister who seems fine and in charge of a mob family only thing that came to mind was "Tundra" was the single thing Weiss could utter as she saw her sister strolling through the crowd with ease and took her seat on the council couch with stride while Weiss looked flabbergasted at her sister being alive as she was told by her father and sister Winter that Tundra was dead. But here she is alive and in the flesh leading was it supposed to be the largest Crime Syndicate in Arcadia "This cannot be true, no it can't be. she's was reported missing then father had his best men uncover her fate and it was declared she was dead, no this too much to process right now" Weiss left before her elder sister Tundra could begin her speech.

Soon enough Weiss was standing outside a pub called the 'Hound's Maw' she was downtown near the harbor where sailors usually frequented this establishment after long days at sea, Weiss assumed correctly. Weiss entered the pub with stride and looked around as the atmosphere looked dreary but filled with a rambunctious patrons singing and eating, Weiss swore she could hear the song Golden Vanity being played as men was drinking and fighting while the bartender was cleaning out glasses then pouring some drinks to the patrons, she began approaching the bar while evading incoming beer mug that flew across the room as Weiss jumped over two men brawling Weiss had a lot of questions for Max 'I have so many questions that i need her to answer-' Weiss accidentally bumped into a teenager looking to be around Maxine "Max" Caulfield age but smelled of pot "Sorry I wasn't paying attention where I was going" Weiss decided to act humble

"Ah it's no biggie, it's all cool no need to worry" the blue haired girl that dressed like a skater said as she passed by Weiss and went into the bathroom probably to smoke some pot or score some Turkish Heroin Weiss assumed

Weiss took a seat on the bar counter as she sat near a Japanese women that looked young and mixed race possibly Portuguese who looked to be having a jolly good time as she was drinking several bottles of Baiju while Weiss waited the bartender approached her

"Aren't you bit young to be here poppet?" the woman bartender said with a British accent

"I'm just awaiting someone"

"Oh someone I know?"

"Possibly her name is Max"

"Ah Max, any friends of Max is a friend of mine, the names Lara Croft by the way and over there" she pointed at the Japanese woman "Is my best friend Samantha 'Sam' Nishimura" Sam raised her glass and chugged down a whole bottle of Baiju

"I shall have another one bartender!" Sam shouted with pride as she slammed her glass on the counter with a hard thud

"Let me get right back to you soon poppet" Lara went to pour more drinks to her friend who looked intoxicated

'At least i know I'm safe for now and surrounded by friends i guess' Weiss thought to herself

Someone in the toilets had made a mess and Lara shouted "Agamemnon Busmalis can you go clean up I'm bit preoccupied right now"

Soon enough a older gentleman dressed like a fisher man who had a bucket and a mop in each hand who looked to be in a chipper mode if Weiss had to guess

"It's no problem Lara, I'll get to it then" the old man went into the toilets to cleanup "IT'S EVERYWHERE, Dammit Chloe why did you have to make a mess in here" the old man had shouted at the blue haired youth who exited the bathroom facility with a bit of drivel in her mouth that dripped as she wiped it off with her sleeve.

'When is she gonna come' Was going through Weiss Schnee Montana mind right now.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 16: Bushranger**

 _ **Weiss Schnee POV**_

After arriving to this hellish place called ' **Wicht Craken's Maw** ' were the lowest of the lowest of society's bottom feeders were sent, the thieves, harlots, and the others were sent here to labor to their end of days or till the die of total exhaustion as the Maw was known for breaking people's will.

Weiss Schnee knew little of the place by the whispers of the guard and prisoners she had gathered from. The place she was sent to after an altercation with the Madrazo Cartel negotiator, Nelia Madrazo 'Played by Hashiri Nio' who had spiked Weiss drink during their meeting which landed her into this difficult situation.

'How dare that neanderthal drug me! and think she's gonna get away with it, no way that's gonna happen. I'll get my revenge on her in one way or the other but for now I gotta survive this miserable place by using my wits and skills and be careful whom I put my trust to.' Weiss sat close to the boat's wall by herself while other prisoners socialized with themselves to ease their transition into cheap labor and prisoners.

Weiss put her hand gently on the eye that had the red scar running down that felt tingling sensation that came with a surge of pain, which made Weiss close her eyes for a moment as the whole room of the ship disappeared only for Weiss open them to see a untamed land a truly beastly animals surrounding her that looked scary to her eyes

"How is this possible!?" she saw some sorta animal of myth that she recognized "A Bunyip!" she saw the beast crawl out of the swamp and outta of the bush to walk slowly around Weiss who seemed to think she was losing her mind , while other beasts simply walked around her until they all seemed frightened and began running as she saw a dark skinned man that looked to be old as his white long hair ran down his shoulders as the dreary eyes of the man contained wisdom as he had dots on his face, the man looked frail using a stick with strange symbols carved into it.

"Who are you!" Weiss shouted realizing she's no longer on the ship and no longer shackled, her mind raced fast as her heart was beating at a quick pace trying to come to terms with her mind "Who are you!? what is this!? I was on a boat! and where am I?" Weiss wanted her questions answered by the frail tribal looking man  
The man took his staff and smashed it down to the ground making the scenery change in an instant as now both Weiss and the old man was sitting

'How did he' she was out of the loop how powerful the man was

Now both Weiss and the old man was gathered around a small campfire somewhere in the bush. As the surrounding forest was quite only the buzzing of fireflies floating around illuminating the dark eerie forest making it look kinda beautiful like a somber painting, Weiss thought to herself 'So frightening while a peaceful aura can be felt at the same time'

"Sit down child" the man said with a light tone that kept Weiss at ease but she was reluctant "It's up to you if you want to know what i have to say child" Weiss still was suspicious of the man after the incident with Madrazo's spiked drink that made her more cautious in people

Weiss saw the old man stare into the fire intently as she relented and just sat down instead of remaining stubborn as she saw the old man meaning her no harm, but in case he did she was gonna be prepared this time "Fine old man please let me hear what you have to say" she sat down on the log in front of the old man seeing the fire rising up a bit "I'm still very wary of you stranger"

The old man let out a long sigh "That's fair child. How I'm gonna begin to explain why I've summoned you here Weiss Schnee, is because what lies ahead of you in this land is your destiny that's been lying await for you to cease it within you grasp, and the answers you about you family and about yourself you'll find" the old man sprinkled dust into the fire that triggered events in the fire that caught Weiss attention as she saw the fire herself but dressed differently and more mature.  
In the fire event that Weiss saw herself fighting bunch foes in all different direction.

Weiss was getting more curious by the events that transpired in the fire but the fire returned back to normal as the old man looked more somber in his facial expression

"That couldn't be real, no it just can't. I don't believe it"

"Believe it or not it's all up to you Weiss Schnee" the man finished off with his last words "Be wary child but make comrades when you arrive at Aurlostrilia/Australia, for now, I'll leave you with a gift that'll aid you in your journey" the man disappeared with the wind as he was nowhere to be seen as the fire burst up in flames sending Weiss back to her reality

"AGH!" Weiss shouted as she was pulled back to the real world sweating while clutching right eye scar tightly 'What was that dream or whatever it was it felt real even that man, I need to find answers when I arrive' she felt exhausted as she fell back to her cot on the ground realizing her screaming almost woke up the whole ship.

She stared intently upwards 'Trying to figure out everything that occurred' Weiss suddenly realized something that her palm had a mark that resembled from the old man's stave it was visible for a moment then it disappeared which made Weiss rub her eyes quickly than opening them "My eyes must be playing tricks on me, after all, I'm tired it's probably because of that" she said to herself while remaining composed and collected.

A couple of days they had arrived at the penal colony  
"Wake up maggots it's time to get adjusted to your new life's!" the guards shouted  
All the prisoners woke up and was unshackled one by one, only for Weiss to be the last person to be unlocked by a burly man with a thick red mustache and a jolly demeanor

"Try to not die on your first-day kid," the man said with a jolly attitude that made Weiss flash a fake smile and flinch in disgust by the man

'What a boorish pig to tell someone that with an upbeat attitude' she thought

"Will do sir" she felt disgusted just saying it to the hack, Weiss wrists and ankles felt sore after a long period of being shackled down "I'll get going then" she began walking out of the boat until it dawned on her as she saw a couple of prisoners nearby the pier jumping into the water trying to swim to shore only for the guards to laugh as those guys drowned and died which horrified Weiss as she gasped 'No how horrible' she then was pushed by the fat guard to move along

"All prisoners will now be divided into groups, that'll do different works around 'The Maw'" the overseer's foreman who looked in his forties with dark hair and mustache beard, he had a scar running across his face that looked worse than Weiss scar if compared, soon enough the overseer came out a short man with auburn hair and beard and no mustache who looked fifty as all guards wore uniforms of soldiers wore blue and with blue caps.  
A couple of hours

Weiss had walked around the prison yard finding a way to escape and to make the necessary tools to do so, but the moment she laid her hands on the wall her hand that had the symbol began to pulse with an azure blue energy that revealed everything to Weiss the whole infrastructure of the prison and the movement of each person. When Weiss had activated her gift her eye with the old scar begin to glow red as her eye more blue indicating the power was active. "Ah this power will serve me well in escaping this-" Weiss instantly grabbed the assailant behind her throat in reaction

"Who are you!" Weiss shouted as she wore her prison clothes the beige jumpsuit that looked worn out

"Damn kid! I was just wondering if you were planning to break out of this joint if so it's impossible without help" a young man with platinum hair color with spiky short hair that was combed to look slick, the young man had a scoundrel look on him as his height was average bit short, other than that he was light skinned and had yellow eyes/purple eyes, he wore a pair of dirty beige gloves and had a prisoner cap on his head. He had two jagged teeth and a single teal fade bang on the right side of his platinum hair.

Weiss began to tighten her grasp on the kid throat as she slammed him against the wall "Be quite fool if you don't wanna get caught by these hacks"

"So you are escaping!" he smiled

Weiss shushed him "Yes if you keep quiet I might just let you live fool"

"Take me with you snowflake I know this land like the back of my hand, I can be useful in many ways" he smiled with a grin as  
Weiss released her death grip on him as he managed to catch his breath "Come on Whattaya say snowflake" which made Weiss more peeved at the mention of ice puns and nicknames

"No," she said simply brushing him off as she walked off in a different direction while he followed in pursuit, only for their chains to lit up and check them to the ground while they were wringing on the ground like a rattlesnake as a fat black man came approaching them

The man had a whip and him's name was Uncle Ruckus no relations, he was an eager guard that would do anything to please his white master as he whipped both the young teens on the ground till submission "Y'all didn't think we would have precaution for you niggas did'yah hehe he" the man spat out spit when he talked as he continued his whippings

"Please no more!" Weiss begged as she was bleeding from her wounds that came from Uncle Ruckus whippings

"Oh please nigga hehe he!" the fat black man unleashed another whipping only for the young man that was whipped next to Weiss jump to her rescue only for him to pass out from the electric whip attack "Y'all gonna break down slowly and I'll enjoy every minute hehe he"

'I don't know if I can survive this horrid place any longer-' Weiss vision began to blur as she drifted off while she was dragged away while her rescuer was getting beaten to near death by other guards to teach the inmates a lesson to not escape

 **Elsewhere**

 **\- Godfather Theme Song - Begins**

Don Super Kami Guru a large fat something that looks totally alien as his dark green skin and two tentacles upon his forehead as the man was breathing heavily and heaving, he was stroking some sorta cat on his big belly while it meowed. He had a fake mustache on his face and a black wig on his head.

The big green alien was wearing a dark suit with a white shirt underneath with a red rose on chest of his.

"WHERE'S MA CHURROS!" the green alien don let out as Super Kami Guru was starving.  
Bunch henchmen dressed in suits came barging into the room carrying a huge plate filled with Churros as Super Kami Guru took a fistful in one go and munched it all down his mouth.

"GAWD DAMMIT TIS IS GOOD!" he shouted as the ground rumbled "ALSO WHERE'S MA PAELLA AT TO!" another set of plates filled with pasta was instantly devoured soon after Itachi Uchiha stepped into the office as Super Kami Guru dismissed his henchmen

Itachi Uchiha with a white silk scarf around his neck slung down on both side of his arms swinging softly like a mobster, he wore a black fedora with a red stripe across it and the rest was a black suit with gray stripes and long sleeved white shirt underneath, black leather shoes, silver wristwatch.

Super Kami Guru was now eating a bucket of fried chicken while heaving heavily as he looked to have a heart attack for a moment as it subsided as he managed to breathe once more

"I see you've been busy Guru," Itachi says in his cool way as he walked to a leather chair and sat down, then he saw Guru mouth still filled with food "With a lot a things I suppose" he let out a small sigh at how he ended up in Guru's service.  
"Oh kay lets get down to business Crow," Guru said it with a loud voice like he was shouting. He began wiping his mouth with a red hanker chief around his mouth that was filled with food that looked barely chewed that disgusted Itachi.

'How horrendous as his wig and stache looks to' he thought of Guru

"So here's the deal" Guru took something out from his desk which was a picture that was now sprawled on the table first that caught Itachi attention was a blind girl dressed in green garbs, that he knows of, because of rumors spreading across his information channels that indicated that girl was none other than the desert bandits that been hitting up caravans and other supply  
routes belonging to powerful men like Super Kami Guru.

"You do this for me Uchiha and I'll reward you with endless riches of food," he said waving his fat arms in the air like he doesn't care  
"Make it currency and we have a deal, big green" Itachi inspected each picture with careful inspection 'So many people to kill and to get rid off with efficiency' he sighed once more

Super Kami Guru asked what currency Itachi wanted "tell me your price"

"Here are the high-profile targets I want going permanently which I'll upload to you PDA Itachi, don't fail me boi" Super Kami Guru disappeared as he was all along a hologram "Super Kami Guru out" he's whole appearance hologram disappeared

"That sack of merde might be the worst person I've ever encountered but either way he made my payday" the room Itachi returned to its normal state as everything was hologram conversation from Guru place as Itachi Sharingan flared up 'Time to get things started' he exited the room in a flash.

Super Kami Guru hologram appeared once more to add something "Also you'll be working with someone I contacted, one of my men a Khazar/Khagan/Khan named Darion Seacole. That is all. BIG GREEN GET IN HERE!" He's hologram disappeared into thin air once more like pixels  
Location - Acavador -

A young man with hair yellow as the sun with amber like eyes in his mid thirties or twenties, resembling like a modern day knight was strolling by with his mount as he galloped through the jungle like forest with ease, the man wore a silver/black striped yellow Kabuto helmet/knights/Conquistador helmet with a two golden waves and a yellow orb on top of the helmet, that looked wickedly coo and ordained high quality fit for a royalty to wear. The man wore expensive looking Armour that was polished that shined bright as the sun was beaming towards it. He wore a Blue/Yellow battle robe with arm sleeves cut off and wit his clan crest on the back of the robe. He wore a black mouth piece that matched with the rest of the Armour. He wore a magnificent gorget to protect his neck area that even had his clan symbol encrusted.

Behind him rode his companions a man with spartan helmet with a red feather on top of it.

 **Elsewhere in the Sonora Desert**

A group heavily armed men standing in the middle of the desert as the wind gust blew past them hard with a tumbleweed passing them while the average short kid in the middle that stood out with his juggernaut emblem on his black coat that amber orange as the kid himself had orange bright eyes that sparkled for a moment. He wore a red beret while his men wore green ones he had an extreme presence that emanated danger also they were waiting for someone.

The short kid with amber orange amber/black hair was the leader of this op and had a stoic look on his face as his eyes were flickering with color of Qi as his hands crackled with power through his finger less biker black gloves, he wore a long white long sleeved shirt and used it as a mask with intricate grey patterns on the mouth around the shirt. while he wore a medium black jacket with gray steel buttons on that had orange leather pads on the sides with black stripes on each side and on the elbows had pads too. He wore a pair of dark/bright orange sports shoes (Nike LeBron 12 dark gray orange shoes).

Yang Xiao Long was also in the group with her own patch-less black vest she was waiting close by with her bike bumblebee the other guys had black vests with juggernaut emblems sewn on to their patches they were waiting by their black pegassi oppressors.

"So when're these cats gonna show up?" Yang asked her boss

"Depending on if they wish to be here, these Dutch/Danish bastards they're lording over us and the culinary world like they're some big-shots. Only reason I've even complied so far with them is because the juggernaut family owe their allegiance to them as the old man had struck an accord with Leonora Nakiri in the past" He felt the air tense with his Qi bursting of anticipation 'Damn I wanna get this over with quick so I can eagerly get to the Lunar Banquet Festival, am hankering for some food right about now' he felt the pangs of hunger hitting him slowly

"Well if they're a no show we should just leave," Yang said to the short average leader

"Not yet as they've arrived" the ground beneath them started to quake for a moment as a huge metal door was being opened

"WOW!" Yang said with a hint of excitement in her tone

Out of the bunker came bunch a people that looked armed and ready

The leader of the bunker came out and talked to the shorty who went up to the leader who said: "What are you doing here?"

"Well procuring something from you guys," he said

"And what would that be?"

"This whole base of course" the shorty punched the man with his hand engulfed in orange Qi energy so hard that he died "light em up boys" the shorty gave the command to conquer this whole bunker as bullets now riddled the air

"Let's go wild!" Yang clashed with some of the bunker people and gave them fiery punch

"Now it begins!" shouted the short leader of the Belgian organization called the 'Juggernaut Company'

 **Elsewhere in some city**

Victor T 'Magic' Vargas was going out from April O'Ryan's apartment as he was exiting there was someone spotting him as he was leaving

"Damn I've gotta go get something to quench my thirst, probably tequila," he said to himself Magic

A yellow flashy Oriental sports car was round the corner with two people inside the car, one with a binocular while the other stood guard

"We should call it in Kaguya probably wants to know or Kojiro," one of the spotters said

"Sure you do that, we wouldn't want to accidentally incur the wrath of Kaguya King," he said to his partner

The phone rang for a couple seconds until someone answered in a short conversation they were given the order to execute the hit

"It's done we've been given the order, let's do this and waste this beaner!" he said to his partner after he alerted one of his superiors

They've begun to drive by slowly as Magic paid no heed to his surroundings. The shooters were lowering their car windows down slowly to not garner attention towards themselves until it dawned upon Magic he was about to be shoot as the Vice Ronins shouted

"Magic! Kojiro sends his regards!" the Vice Ronins shouted to gain the attention of Magic who now begun to notice them as they had their guns drawn towards Magic the one in the passenger seat had a K-8 Krukov and the driver a Micro UZI which they fired upon Magic who had barely time to draw his weapon of choice or run

Bullets sounds echoed throughout the neighborhood as gun shells hit the ground after a ton of bullets being fired upon Magic who moved backwards after receiving each gunshot wound throughout his entire body he slowly descended downwards as his back hit the nearest wall as he laid down there in the streets bleeding heavily and dying as the perpetrators made their escape after their drive by.

As the VR's made their escape the sirens of the I.O.S where encroaching upon Magic's location while he's mind drifted away seeing all shapes and sizes after getting gun-downed on the streets.

"Well when you put it like that" the Vice Ronin managed to text one of their superiors before executing the hit

The Vice Ronin drove fast as Magic soon realized it was too late to fire back after he had almost reached his destination the local quick E mart as he was gunned down around the corner heavily as the Vice Ronin sprayed him down with a micro Uzi

Five shots to the gut and three to the shoulder, one to the right thigh straight through, six to the chest Magic was riddled with bullets he couldn't even reach his gat before being gunned down like a mangy dog

"Dammit agh!-" he felt the several gun wounds and he was bleeding heavily around the corner as he was lying on the cold pavement dying while struggling to stay alive 'This can't be my end!' he thought while waiting for aid to come that might arrive too late to save him from his fate

 **Elsewhere**

The Tres Puntos higher echelon was gathered at least those who dared to come out from the shadows where at a junkyard that was owned by a greedy man with Zombie-ish look as the man's eyes freaked the Tres Puntos gathered at the junkyard out with his green and red eyes even his complexion made him look so ghoulish.

Well after a while of bargaining and making sure that every Tres Puntos member made it to the new land called Messoa which Hector Calavera had to lead his crew and establish a foothold after being conveniently accepted back by Miklo T Alvarez, who simply forgave Calavera and his crew but did not forget his transgressions Hector made against El Norte.

So the price was steep he had to expand his power throughout west coast in Messoa a coastal state where it was barren land and leaning near the border of another continent where Hector Calavera suppose to get white flake from and start up his own little venture while trying to establish an empire there but all profit goes back to Miklo pretty much it Hector is in a pinch.

"Damn that mad man for sticking me out here in the middle of nowhere, well at least am no longer hunted down long a mangy dog," he said while trying to formulate a plan. 'L.O.E is crawling across Messoa which is gonna be difficult to move products'

 **Elsewhere at OZ**

Miklo T Alvarez was sitting down in the waiting room with other people where all around his talking to their spouses or friends while he was waiting for his father the legend himself Miguel Alvarez

'Gawd dammit each time I come here is and another reminder where am gonna end up like the rest of the Alvarez males are gonna end up' he thought as he felt uncomfortable being in the prison he was doing time before he was a shot caller he was now

Miklo's old man Miguel was looking quite healthy but at the same time depressed while Miklo tried his best to not ask about it

"Hi," Miklo said meekly as he couldn't face his old man after couple recent failures that he'd experienced "I see prison been treating you nice"

"Cut the shit Mijo, only time you visit me is either you want something or you fooked up, could it be you want me to give you a guiding hand or something?" Miguel was upfront with his son

"No it's not that, how can I put it has Rae visited you and abuelito recently?" Miklo slowly reached one of his hands into his pocket to take something out slowly while the guards were distracted and not paying any attention

"Yeah she had been visiting us recently I've even heard she's been quite successful in running her crew properly until I heard one of them had died which might make me mad but the thing that made me more upset at the both of you is that you lost the shipment!" Miguel talked in a rough raspy tone that made it sound like he was threatening Miklo who was beginning to feel scared "I know that Rae has made up or her mistake unlike you Mijo who fooked up every turn like that weapons factory that got raided!" he slammed his fist down onto the table only for some close by look briefly and returned back to their business as Miklo told them

"Everything is under control everyone no need to pay any heed to this conversation!" he said it with a smile that defused the situation

"I swear only reason am outta the game mijo is that I'm trying to go legit and get out of OZ"

'Yeah sure the day we Alvarez men go legit is when OZ unit manager Tim McManus realize his dream is a delusion and he admits it' Miklo smiled meekly at his dad "Sure dad when you get out I'll get you settled"

After couple minutes of talking about recent events until the last conversation that Abuela was supposed to have with Miguel but Miklo had to tell his papa was his wife was cheating on him with his best friend and also Miguel told his son about his parole meeting went bad as the man in charge wanted to keep Miguel Alvarez in jail permanently. He gave his father the meds.

"Mierda! they can't keep you in here like an animal! well am gonna make sure you get parole papa" Miklo said it with authority and bravery behind his tone 'am gonna waste that vato' he was fuming angry while Miguel was calm and had accepted that his wife had moved on

"Well there's nothing we can do unless"

"I'll take care of it papa" both men stood up and hugged each other than both left as the prison guard escorted Miguel Alvarez out of the room

"Am proud of you mijo do me proud and-" he showed his El Norte tattoo that made Miklo smile happy as he returned it with his own gesture and showed his tattoo on his hand had El Norte sign

Miklo's phone rang "Hola!" a couple words that triggered Miklo "WHAT!? OH HELL NAW THIS WON'T GO UNANSWERED MAGIC WILL BE AVENGED! gather the men we gonna hit Kanto tonite!" Miklo exited the room


End file.
